Forever Changed
by ashly815
Summary: NBA Superstar Nathan Scott was living the life –fame, money, and women –he had it all. When you’re born with an ability like his, there’s just no way that you waste it. He spent his whole life on the road to the NBA. Life just couldn’t get any better tha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, or any of the characters, except the made up ones. It belongs to Mark Schwahn and the CW. I also don't own the NBA or the Knicks. I don't own anything! The story is based on the song "So Far Away" by Staind.

Summary: NBA Superstar Nathan Scott was living the life –fame, money, and women –he had it all. When you're born with an ability like his, there's just no way that you waste it. He spent his whole life on the road to the NBA. Life just couldn't get any better than this or so he thought.

AN: So, here's my new story. I hope you guys like it. Thanks to Bindy417 for all her help with this story. Thanks, Dude! Please let me know what you think!

Forever Changed

Chapter One –The Prodigy

Nathan Scott sighed in contentment. He was still half asleep but that didn't matter. His whole body was still buzzing from the night before. He let the events of last night play over in his mind and he smiled tiredly. He had, after all, been the life of the party. In fact, when he walked through the doors everyone stopped and gawked at him like they always did. Not even two steps into Tony Battle's penthouse and he was surrounded by countless women. This was nothing new.

Gradually his eyes fluttered open and as he moved slightly a pair of arms tightened around his torso. He smirked as he glanced to his side. He couldn't remember her name but he remembered the wild night they shared. Her named didn't matter. Hell, she didn't matter. She was lucky that he even let her stay the night. Usually once he was finished with a girl he'd just send her on her way. He rarely let women spend the whole night. But last night was just one of those nights and he needed a little fun.

He dealt with girls like her daily. They were all the same. They all wanted a piece of him. This wasn't news. He lived his whole life this way. It's just the way it was. Even as a child girls flew to him. When he was eight he had his first kiss with Amanda Bess out on the playground. Once he was thirteen, Catherine East, let him go all the way. After that it had been decided for him. Sex was the best thing in the world with basketball right behind it. H hadn't stopped since. Why would anyone not do it? They were fucking crazy to him. There was no other way to live life. Basketball, fame, and sex.

His whole life he had been told that he was just like his father.

Dan Scott was a fucking basketball God. His father was the best back in the day. Just like him, his father was all about giving the ladies what they wanted. He met Deb Lee and nine months later his brother was born. Then just a year later they had him.

Lucas told him that when he was just three years old Deb just left. Nathan didn't know. He was too young to remember her and once he was old enough he was too pissed off to care. Over the years he found out that she had a drinking problem and couldn't handle the lifestyle of a famous basketball player. It also didn't help matters that his father was with a different girl every night when he was away for games and he wasn't home. She just couldn't deal with it. Why she left him and Lucas, he had no idea. Fuck her. She didn't want them and they didn't want her.

As far as he was concerned he didn't have a mother. As far as he knew his brother didn't want to see her either. She made her choice all those years ago.

Dan had been an ok father when he was home. That wasn't a lot. No, growing up he only really had one parent and that was Lucas. Lucas had always taken care of him, had always been there for him, and was still always there for him. Hell, Lucas was just a kid himself back then but still he had been the only constant thing in his life.

Growing up with a father in the NBA had been awesome. Sure Dan was never around, that only meant that they could do whatever they wanted. It's not like the maids told them what to do. No, they had been there just to feed and clean up after them.

He had never been to a public school in his life. No Dan had them in private schools. Then once it was time for Lucas to go off to college that had been weird. It was the first time that he had ever lived alone. He partied so hard that year. One of the best years of his life.

After graduating, he went off to Duke with Lucas. There together, they lit up the scoreboard and they erased all the records before them. By the end of his junior year, with the encouragement from his father, he finally left for the NBA. He was drafted first that year to the New York Knicks. Lucas hadn't been happy about that. His brother was all about the finer education in life. That was Lucas though. Even though he had been amazing at basketball he wanted to finish college. Lucas was all about books.

When Lucas decided not to play pro ball Dan had been pissed. Nathan had never seen him so angry before in his life. He just couldn't believe that his son wanted to become some prissy punk writer. That had been their biggest fight and they had fought a lot. Lucas was just so different from them. Nathan never understood why. Maybe it's because Lucas remembered their Mom and what she was like. Maybe he was just more like Deb.

Their father was all about basketball. Nathan didn't understand why Lucas didn't want to play pro ball. Anyone would kill for the talent that they had. Lucas just didn't seem to care. He did.

He spent his whole life getting ready for the NBA. From high school ball, to Duke, and then to the NBA –it was his dream.

Fuck, he couldn't picture a better life than this. What could be better than this? He was just about twenty when he joined the Knicks. They had wanted to build their franchise around him and they had. Here he was at twenty six and the face of their team. His rookie year had been the best –just like his father told him –he was awarded Rookie of the Year. Two seasons later he brought his team to the NBA Finals and they lost a heartbreaker to the Lakers in overtime of the seventh game. The next season they went all the way and he won his first NBA Championship. The year after that they lost in the first round of the playoffs, and last year they won the NBA Championship again.

He took after his father all right. He was one of the best players in the league. Last year he won the MVP and was the defensive player of the year. He had millions of fans and even more women at his feet. No, life just couldn't get any better than this.

He glanced down at her naked body as she clung to him. Before he could look at her further another set of arms grabbed his face as she slammed her lips to his. This one was…Liz…Liv…no Lisa! Lisa that was her name. That girl did things to him last night that he didn't think was legal. She held his face in her hands as she continued to kiss him.

Now, he remembered why he brought both of them home last night.

A set of hands moved over his chest and he groaned when the other one started kissing down his chest. Her tongue traced all they way down.

"Mmm, baby, tell us what you want," Lisa purred.

He smirked and without a word his hand was in the blonde's hair as he pushed her down on him. She took him in her mouth and he relaxed himself further into the silk sheets as Lisa started kissing him again. Last night they both begged him to fuck their brains out and now they wanted more. That girl could blow him all she wanted, he wasn't about to stop her. Just like always, he let the pleasure take over, his buzz from last night still going strong.

It was two hours later when he finally pushed them out of his penthouse. Walking around his bedroom he searched until he found the boxers that Stella, yeah that was her name, that Stella had taken off of him. He placed them on before making it to the kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of water and an old box of pizza from a few days ago. He was in the living room relaxing a second later watching _Sports Center_.

He ate the cold pizza quickly and once he was done he washed it down with the water. Finally they started talking about him on the TV and he turned it up. He smirked when they showed the highlights from his game two nights ago. They beat the Wizards by twenty one points. That had been a good night and the party to top of the win was even better.

Once they were done talking about him, he turned it off. What was the point if they weren't talking about him? Noticing that it was still early, he made his way towards his home gym.

He worked out for the next hour until he was covered in sweat and his heart was pounding. He took a quick cold shower and once he was done he dressed in one of his black Armani suits. He made sure that his hair was perfect before he walked out of his room.

Walking into the living room, he was startled when he noticed his agent sitting on the sofa watching TV.

"When did you get here?"

Clayton eyed him with a smirk. "When you were halfway done with the theme to Lion King. Seriously, dude? The fucking Lion King? At least you gave me a good laugh."

"Fag," Nathan muttered.

"Dude, you sing like a girl," Clayton chuckled. "What happened to you last night? One minute we're talking stats with Tony and then the next you're gone. Tony said you left with Stella _and_ Lisa."

He smirked. "Yep."

"And…?"

"Like you don't already know," Nathan stated smugly. "Let's just say that we started in the elevator and I woke up this morning and got one of the best blow jobs I think I've ever received."

"Fuck! You're so fucking lucky," Clayton muttered.

"I know," Nathan smirked as he checked himself out in the body mirror before reaching for his phone and wallet. He glanced around his dirty apartment and hoped that Mel would be coming in soon to clean the place up. The clothes and the dishes were piling up. He reached for his bag and placed his I-pod in his pocket.

"You ready?" Clayton asked as he stood up and made his way towards the elevator.

"Yup," Nathan nodded as he glanced around again. "I feel like I'm missing something." Clayton shrugged and it was seconds later that they were both in the elevator.

He had met Clayton while he was still playing for Duke. He had been so persistent and followed him around for a whole week until Nathan agreed to talk to his father about it. Clayton had promised him to get the best contract he could and he promised him lots of money. The guy had been right. His contract had been for 140 million for six years. Not to mention that Clayton was all about getting him endorsement deals. He was the face of _Nike_. He had his own shoe, the N Scott 23's. He had a new two year contract with _Frosted Flakes_. Clayton had been the best agent and also a good friend.

Before the elevator doors opened, he placed on his sunglasses.

Clayton glanced at him. "How you feeling? You're not still drunk from last night, are you? Please tell me that you're not. The last thing I need is you losing this game all because you partied too hard last night. How are you feeling really?"

He was still buzzed from last night but there was no way that he was telling Clayton that. It would only freak him out and he didn't need to deal with that right now. He had more things to worry about. He was a grown man and could do whatever he wanted.

"Like I'm ready to beat the Pistons for the second time this year," Nathan muttered. In that moment he transformed into Nathan the basketball player. The elevator doors opened and sure enough Bear was there to escort them out. Once they were out of his building, just like everyday, it all started. There was yelling, flashing, and reporters holding out their microphones to him as they asked him a million questions. He felt Clayton's hand on his arm as he was pulled towards the limo. He smirked towards a few of his fans.

"Mr. Scott, how do you think you're going to do in the game tonight?"

"What I always do," Nathan answered cockily. "Win."

He waved before Clayton pulled him into the limo and they were off. The press was always all over him. Not that he blamed them. They were just doing their job. He was one of the best NBA players out there. They'd be crazy not to follow him. In fact, he loved the attention.

~***~

"You're late!"

Nathan rolled his eyes as he was pulled into the nearest dressing room. Another photo shoot. The girl instantly started undressing him. He stood there as he watched her pull shirt after shirt off the rack before holding it up to him and then putting it back on the rack. Finally she settled on a light blue t-shirt and a simple pair of faded jeans.

"Let's go! I've got my next appointment waiting. Fucking basketball players!"

_Fucking photographer_, he thought. The guy was always a prick. He took his time walking out of the dressing room. He noticed Clayton trying to calm the guy down. He took his time walking until he reached the set up basketball goal.

_ESPN_ had been doing an article on how "_down to earth_" he was. He had laughed when Lucas had told him this but still he had to do it. He would be on the cover with a full article in two months. Lucas wouldn't take no for an answer.

"About fucking time."

"Leon," Clayton started. "I told you we were sorry. Now on with it. We've got a big game tonight."

Leon rolled his eyes. "We'll take a few shots with this and then you'll go for another wardrobe change and then start all over again."

He nodded as another girl started fixing his hair.

"Shoes?"

"Leave him barefoot," Leon answered. "Hand him a basketball."

He took the basketball in his hands. He waited for the first few flashes of the camera before moving a little and smiling. He kept his focus on the ball as the flashes continued. He bounced the ball a few times before running carefully towards the basketball goal and dunking it. He held onto the rim making sure that Leno got the shot he wanted.

After changing into three different outfits and taking countless pictures it was finally over with. He changed back into his suit. Clayton was waiting for him in one of the chairs outside of the dressing room.

"That went well."

Nathan scowled. "That guys a fucking prick!"

"He's the best," Clayton pointed out.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm not working with him again. I don't give a fuck what Lucas says!"

"We needed this, Nate. If you haven't noticed you haven't really been a good boy with the press lately. Every week you're on the cover of a different magazine with a different girl on your arm. Now I'm all about you relaxing and having fun but we need some good press as well. Lucas pushed really hard for this cover story on you."

"I know," Nathan muttered. _Fucking press_, he thought.

"We need to get going."

They arrived at Madison Square Garden in the back and he was brought safely inside by Bear. He walked with his bag in his hands as he listened to his I-pod. He reached the locker room ten minutes later and took a seat in front of his locker. He listened to the rest of the 50 cent song playing before he noticed Tony looking at him. He took his earphones out hesitantly as he glanced at his friend.

"Nice party last night," Nathan commented as he started unbuttoning his suit.

Tony smirked. "Yeah, it was wild. You know I have the best parties. Did I really see you leave with not only Lisa but Stella's fine ass as well?"

"What can I say," Nathan shrugged with a guilty smile.

"You really have no shame, do you?" Tony muttered shaking his head.

He smirked. "Not at all. The way I see it is that those girls wanted me. I didn't make them do anything that they didn't want to do. That's all on them. I can't help that I'm sexy."

"Whatever, pretty boy," Tony chuckled. "Dude, last night I met this chick Anna –"

"Nice to know you remembered her name," Nathan commented. "I'm not so good with names."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Like I was saying, I met this girl Anna and I swear, man. I had the best sex of my life last night. It was fucking amazing. We didn't stop all night long."

"That good for you?"

"_Best _sex of my life," Tony repeated. "I can't tell you how fucking amazing it was!"

"I know the feeling," Nathan muttered with a soft smile. Tony went to talking to one of the trainers and Nathan finished getting dressed for the game. It was few seconds later that the coach walked in and talked to them before the game. Nathan was focused and listened to everything. Then Tony got all the guys pumped up and everyone started clapping before they got ready to leave the locker room.

Nathan stood up and tapped the picture hanging in his locker before following the guys out of the locker room. They all hit the wall for good luck before running towards the court. Once they were in the view of the audience, the cheers got loud. The other team was already shooting around.

The team started shooting around and Nathan relaxed himself and tuned everything else out. He was just focused on the basketball. He made all his shots and when the lights went out he rushed to take a seat with the rest of his team. The announcer got the crowd cheering as he introduced the starting lineup. When they got to him, he stood up and ran pass the cheerleaders before making it to his teammates. They bumped fists as the crowd stood on their feet cheering. He was pumped and ready. Glancing up he noticed himself on the jumbotron. He smirked.

By the end of the third quarter they were up thirty points and he sat for the rest of the game. They won 107-90. After the game he talked to one of the reporters on the court before rushing off towards the locker room. He took of his jersey and signed it before tossing it to a little boy that was hanging over the railing. He held up his fist before running the rest of the way into the locker room.

He sat and listened to the coach once again before he hit the shower. He took his time, letting the hot water sting his aching body, once he was done he dressed slowly back into his suit as Tony and the rest of the guys joked around. His cell phone started ringing and he answered it a second later.

"Dad."

"Son. Great game. 33 points, 10 rebounds, and 14 assists. Not bad. Although next time you should try to stay in the game. You could've had more points that way. You should be playing the whole game."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Dad," Nathan muttered. "Where are you?"

"Down in LA, having a few drinks with some old friends of mine. You guys are really looking good out there. The playoffs will be soon."

"I know," Nathan muttered.

"You guys keep this up and you'll be the best team in the league. You know that means home court advantage."

"Yeah, Dad."

"Well, I'll let you go celebrate. I'm sure you got better things to do. I'll talk to you later, son. Make sure you're practicing enough every day."

"Bye, Dad." He hung up his cell phone before tossing it aside. He finished putting on his shoes. He grabbed his bag and made his way towards the coach's office. Tony was right behind him as they all three made their way towards the back where the press was waiting to interview the three of them. He took a seat and a few cameras flashed. It was a few seconds later that Coach Mike took a seat next to Tony and that's when the questions started flying around.

He sat back and waited for it to be over. He answered each question that was asked of him and made a few cocky comments along with Tony. Tony was on of the best defensive players in the league right now. After the grilling questions by members of the press, he made his way back to the limo where Clayton was waiting.

"Clay," Nathan greeted.

"Fantastic game, Nate. I was on the phone with _Sprite_ and they want you."

"What did you tell them?"

Clayton continued pushing buttons on his blackberry. "I told them no."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"They weren't offering you enough," Clayton stated.

"Clay –"

"Don't worry, they'll call back," Clayton pointed out confidently. "I'll give them until tomorrow and I promise they'll be offering you way more money. Just doing what's best for you, Nate."

"I know," Nathan muttered. "You're lucky you're the best or I would've fired your ass years ago."

Clayton chuckled as his phone started ringing. He answered it and wiggled his eyebrows as he started talking sweetly to some girl named Kim. Nathan sat back and enjoyed the ride to some party one of the guys on the team was throwing. It was thirty minutes later when they pulled up to Damien's house. They both went inside and before he knew it two girls linked arms with him on each side.

"Welcome, Nate. Enjoy," Damien smirked as the pointed to both girls.

"Ladies."

"Great game, Nathan. You looked really sexy out there."

"_Really_ sexy," the other one agreed.

"Let's get you ladies a drink," Nathan smirked. He ushered them towards the drinks and fixed each of them a round of shots. Once they were done with those he fixed the girls a glass of champagne and got himself a glass of scotch. He took his time checking out both girls. One was blonde with short hair and in a tight red dress. The other one had long black hair and was wearing a hot pink dress. They were both sexy.

They took a seat on the sofa with him in the middle and instantly both girls had their hands on him as one of them started kissing his neck. He noticed Tony smirking at him from across the room and Nathan smirked while nodding his head. Then Tony pointed to the chick next to him and mouthed "Anna" and he chuckled. Anna was sexy.

He pretended to listen as both girls tried to talk to him. One of them was named Amy and she wouldn't shut up about him, which normally he wouldn't mind but she had a really annoying high pitched voice. The other was Tracey and she just continued to tell him how sexy he was as she sucked and kissed on his neck.

He eyed Clayton and with one look, he let his eyes roll to the side with Amy on it and Clayton was standing in front of them a second later.

"How would you like an autographed picture of Nathan here?" Clayton asked Amy as he held out his hand for her. She smiled before taking it.

"I would just love one. My son adores him," Amy laughed nervously.

"Right this way," Clayton muttered before winking at Nathan and then walking away with Amy. Now that he was alone with Tracy he turned to face her before smiling. Her long black hair was hanging over her shoulders and carefully he pushed it behind her ears before leaning in and kissing her. He pulled away seconds later searching her eyes.

"You want to go upstairs?" Nathan asked huskily.

She nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh."

These girls were so easy. There was no challenge at all. These girls showed up to these parties for one thing and one thing only. Every single basketball player here had girls surrounding them.

They stood up as he pulled her along with him. He noticed Tony shaking his head as he watched him and he couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't his fault that the ladies loved him. They reached an empty room a few minutes later and she pushed him on the bed. He chuckled as he sat back and enjoyed the view.

It was an hour later when he made his way out of the room. He fixed his tie and as he reached the main room he noticed Clayton talking to his brother. What was Lucas doing here? He walked over to them smiling nervously.

"I hoped you used protection," Lucas muttered.

He rolled his eyes. "I always do." Like he would just fuck some money hungry whore. He knew that most girls wanted to find a way to trap him because he was famous and was rich. He wasn't stupid. He knew what that girl wanted. And just like she used him, he used her.

"I've heard that one before," Lucas stated while glaring at him. He turned his attention back to Clayton and Nathan hated the holier-than-thou crap from his brother at the moment. He didn't need to put up with Lucas's shit. "So have they called back yet?"

Nathan eyed Clayton. "I was just telling your brother here about the _Sprite_ endorsement. And I'm sure that they'll call before the end of the day tomorrow. They sounded dead set on signing this deal with him and I'm sure that a few extra million won't kill them."

"Why weren't you at the game?"

"I was in a meeting," Lucas answered him before looking at him. "You done here? Let's go back to my place. There's something that I need to talk to you about."

"Does it have to be now?" He just got here.

"Fuck, Nathan. You just fucked some stranger and got your fix for the night. You can do me this one favor and come with me. This is really important," Lucas declared as he glared at his brother. With the look he was sending Nathan there was no way that he was taking no for an answer.

Nathan glanced at Clayton who held up his hands. "I am so not in this one. I'll call you tomorrow as soon as I hear from the people at _Sprite_. You guys have a good night." He walked away leaving Nathan standing there alone with his brother.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I'm your manager, Nathan," Lucas spit out. "Are did you forget that?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Nathan growled back. He and Lucas rarely ever fought and when they did it was over quickly. He hated it when Lucas was upset with him. Lucas was his family –his bestfriend. He didn't want his brother being pissed at him.

"Let's just go," Lucas ordered after a few minutes of awkward silence. Begrudgingly he followed his brother out of the house. He hugged and told a few people goodbye on his way out. Once they were outside, he jumped in Lucas's Bimmer. They made their way awkward silence. Once they were out of the gate and onto the road Nathan sighed.

"What?"

"I don't see why this couldn't wait. I was just enjoying a little downtime. In case you didn't notice but I just played one of the best games of my life," Nathan muttered.

"That's all you do is enjoy _downtime,_" Lucas pointed out.

"Fuck you, Lucas," Nathan barked as he glared at his brother. "I fucking work hard every day. You think its easy being me? It's not!"

"Whatever," Lucas muttered as he made it to the highway.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Nathan asked angrily. He didn't want to get into this with his brother now. Lucas was always expecting more out of him and it was starting to piss him off. Why couldn't Lucas just accept the fact that he wasn't like him? This was his life and he was going to live it to the fullest.

"This has got to stop," Lucas stated calmly. "You're not Dad. You don't need to be like him."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your fucking image, Nathan! Do you not see yourself on the cover of all these fucking sleazy magazines every week? You know that the media views you as a womanizing playboy basketball star, right?"

"And?" Nathan smirked.

"Don't you even care what people think about you? Come on, Nathan. You're better than this."

"You have no idea what my life is like," Nathan bit back.

"Poor you," Lucas commented. "It must be really hard to be you, huh, Nate?"

"I can't fucking believe that I left Damien's party for this," Nathan muttered angrily.

Lucas glared at him. "Do you even know what today is?"

Nathan met his brother's intense gaze. Then carefully he searched his mind for whatever the hell Lucas was talking about. Nothing was coming up in his mind and it didn't help matters that he was a little drunk. Fuck, what the fuck did Lucas mean?

"You don't," Lucas gritted out. "Fuck, Nathan."

"Of course I do," Nathan lied.

"You're so full of shit," Lucas muttered while shaking his head.

He scoffed. "Then tell me what it is, St. Lucas!"

"February 17," Lucas answered angrily, his mouth in a hard line as he looked at Nathan disappointingly.

It was a second later before realization hit him and he felt his buzz completely gone. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He knew he was forgetting something today. He glanced away from his brother's heated gaze and in an instant he knew why Lucas was so pissed at him. He instantly regretted the night before. Lucas had reminded him all last week not to forget and of fucking course, he forgot.

"I know," Nathan lied again.

"Did you at least call," Lucas asked heatedly.

"I've been busy. They know that," Nathan muttered awkwardly.

"He's your son!" Lucas gritted out as they pulled up to a gas station. "It's his birthday and not that I should have to do this, but didn't I remind you a million times last week about what today was? Fuck, Nathan. You're a fucking dick, you know that?"

"I don't need this shit."

"I don't care what the fuck you think you need. I've sat back and watched you fuck up what should be the most important thing in your life, but just like Dan the whole fucking world revolves around basketball, huh? You're going to regret this, Nathan. What you're doing to your son and not to mention –"

"Fuck you, Lucas. I don't need to hear this shit. I don't need you to tell me how to live my life. I've been doing just fine and I don't need you trying to fix me. Like I said, I've been fucking busy and I didn't have the time. They know that!" His fists balled up at his sides and he felt himself get angrier by the second.

"I don't know who you are anymore," Lucas mumbled, shaking his head. He glanced at his brother for a second before getting out of the car and walking into the gas station.

Once he was gone, instantly Nathan started slamming his fists into the dashboard. It was a few minutes later when he was done and he was breathing heavily as he pulled out his cell phone. He took a deep breath before dialing the number he knew all to well. He held it to his ear as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hey…I know it's late…please don't hang up. I'm sorry…I'm going to make it up to him…to both of you…I know…don't you think I know that? I sent his present in the mail, did he get it? I said I was sorry. What the hell do you want from me? I told you that I was no good at this…please don't hang up…you still there? Is he still up? Of course I know what time it is…damn it, I know it's late, I just want to talk to him…I had a fucking game, ok…what did you want me to do, miss it? You know how important my career is to me…I didn't say that. Don't put words in my mouth. It's not the only thing I care about! Of course I'm sure…I've been busy! Hello…hello?"

_Nothing._

He slammed his phone shut before slamming his fist into the dashboard again. "Fuck!"

Why the fuck did he have to forget? Well, he didn't forget. He knew that it was coming up. He just didn't remember that it was _today_. He opened his phone once again and dialed. It rang for a few seconds before Clayton answered.

"Nate," Clayton greeted.

"Look, man. I messed up pretty bad."

"Everything ok?"

"No. No, it's not," Nathan muttered. "I need you to clear my schedule for the next few days."

"You sure? What about the interview with GQ?"

"Just get me out of it," Nathan stated in frustration. "I've got somewhere else I need to be. Just make it happen."

"You got it boss."

It was minutes later when Lucas returned and got into the car quietly. They were back on the road seconds later. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. He hated it so much when Lucas was upset with him. The car stopped for a red light and he sighed before glancing at his brother.

"I'm sorry," Nathan muttered ashamed. "I'm going to make it up to him, I promise."

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to," Lucas pointed out as his face softened. Nathan nodded before turning his attention back towards the road ahead as they waited. His mind instantly went into overdrive as he thought about ways to make it up to him…both of them. She had sounded so pissed and hurt on the phone. It wasn't the first time that he fucked up over the last four years. Her voice sounded like she expected it of him. He was going to make this up to them. He _had_ to.

The light turned green and slowly Lucas took off. It all happened so fast. Before Nathan knew it a blinding light was heading his way and then the sound of glass shattering, steel slamming together, and Lucas screaming filled his ears. The car was spinning uncontrollably. He watched his whole life flash before his eyes.

Nathan didn't even have a chance to scream. As the car finally stopped he slowly slipped away until there was nothing but darkness and then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews. I agree with most of you. I hated Nathan last chapter and the way he's living his life. It made me cringe just writing it. They had a lot of mixed reviews about who the mother was or should be. You should totally read it all the way through because you don't know the whole story of what happened or how it happened. There are a few flashbacks in the story and one of them is in this chapter towards the end. It lets you know what happened in the past. The first one isn't that long but you'll see the rest of it soon. The character Dylan in this chapter looks like Nick Zano. Please let me know what you think!

Chapter Two –Heartbreak World

Her eyes fluttered open and she felt her peaceful dream slip away. The morning sun was shining bright into her room. She tossed off the covers and turned to her side. Her alarm clock hadn't even gone off yet but she knew that she was up for the day. She noticed the picture sitting on her nightstand and she smiled. She rolled out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She took a quick shower before getting dressed for the day.

Once she was done she picked up the bathroom and made her bed. Once everything was back to the way it was before she started downstairs. Once she reached the bottom she smelt something good coming for the kitchen. She smiled. _Pancakes._

"Good morning, Sunshine."

"It smells good."

"I know you love it when I cook," Julian grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Haley questioned as she walked up next to him in front of the stove. His grin faded and he scowled.

"Brooke had a date last night."

"Say no more," Haley laughed. Leaning up she kissed his cheek before walking over to the coffee maker. She fixed herself a cup before turning back to face him. "So, she had another date, huh?"

"You remember what happened the last time?"

She giggled. "I vaguely remember you showing up at two in the morning covering your ears."

"I'm permanently scarred for life," Julian declared. "I need my own place."

"You love living with Brooke and you know it," Haley teased.

"It does have its advantages," Julian grinned.

"Mind telling me? When I lived with her all she did was party and make a mess."

"You know she still hasn't changed since high school."

"But we love her," Haley pointed out.

"And she's our problem," Julian added. "Someone's got to take care of her."

They looked at each other and they both understood that they were only joking. They loved Brooke to death even though she was a little on the wild side. It had been the three of them against the world since kindergarten. Brooke lived right across the street from her and Julian had live two streets over. They had all ended up in the same class. Julian had sat by her the first day and that had been it. They had been fast friends. At the end of the first week of school Brooke had walked up to them on the playground. She remembered it so clearly in her mind.

"Are you two in love or what?"

That's the first thing that she ever heard come out of Brooke's mouth.

"Are you jealous or something?" Julian retorted.

With her hands on her hips she laughed. "Please. You're cute but you're not that cute." They all started laughing after that. Brooke got on one of the swings and smiled. "Let's be best friends, ok?"

From then on it had been that way. They stuck together through everything, middle school, high school, the dating world, heartbreak, and everything in-between. They all knew everything about each other and told each other everything. It had always been that way. She loved the two of them just as much as she loved her family. They were her family. She didn't know what she'd do without them.

When they were ten, Julian and Brooke had bought her a camera for her birthday. She had loved it and took it everywhere taking pictures of everything she could. She still had it to this day and took pictures of everything. She wanted to travel the world and take pictures of all the things that she saw along the way.

When she left for college that had been so hard. Brooke went off to New York in hopes of becoming a world famous fashion designer, Julian had gone off to LA in hopes of making it in the movie industry, and she had gone off to Stanford not sure of what she wanted. Brooke and Julian had always been so sure of themselves. They always knew what they wanted to be and she didn't. They were always so put together. She was so jealous. She just never knew what career path she wanted to take.

Being away from her family and her two best friends didn't help matters. Sure they talked on the phone for hours and emailed each other but it wasn't the same as seeing them everyday. She had missed them so much in those years apart.

Stanford had been her dream school ever since she was seven. It's why she worked so hard in school. It had been why she was valedictorian and gotten a full academic scholarship. All her hard work had been so that she could go to Stanford and it was a dream come true when she had. She loved every minute of it besides the missing her family and friends part. College had been a great experience and she was happy for the time she did spend there. It taught her a lot about life and who she was.

After Stanford the plan had always been to take a year off and live in London then go from there…well, that had been the plan. Things don't always work out the way you want them to. Things change.

"Where'd you drift off to? Haleyland?" Julian teased.

She shook her head smiling. "Nothing…it's not important now."

With the look on his face she knew that he knew what she was thinking about. It didn't surprise her. No one knew her like he did. No one understood like he did.

"Foods almost done," Julian pointed out.

She took another sip of her coffee before placing it down. She left the kitchen and made her way back upstairs. She walked carefully until she reached his room door. She stood there watching him sleep. She couldn't help but smile. He was, after all, her whole world.

His little eyes fluttered open. "Someone looks older today."

"I do," he muttered tiredly before wiping his eyes.

"You? Why would that be?" She started walking over to his bed.

"It's my birthday, Momma!"

She jumped on his bed. "It is your birthday!"

"I'm four!"

"Four," Haley smiled before reaching for his hands and pulling him up.

"Don't I get my kisses?"

"Oh, oh ok." She showered his faces with kisses as he giggled. "That's four and one for good luck!" He smiled up at her before sitting up again. "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"I want two things," he held up two fingers.

"Ok."

"I want a Wii and I really want Daddy to come to my party."

Her smile faded as he glanced up at her with a hopeful look. She felt her heart aching in her chest and she opened her mouth to answer but before she could she heard Julian knocking on the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as she smiled at him. Once again he came to her rescue.

"So, how is my favorite godson doing on his birthday?" Julian questioned.

"I'm your _only _godson," Jamie pointed out. Haley laughed.

"And a handsome one at that," Julian grinned. "So, what does my little wingman want for his birthday? You know you're my only wingman since your Uncle Jake got married. Yuck!"

Jamie glanced at her giggling. "Don't tell Aunt Peyton."

"She won't," Julian said confidently. "So, what's it gonna be, my little wingman?"

Jamie glanced back at her again with a hopeful smile. "Let's go eat breakfast before it gets cold."

Julian understood and lifted Jamie over his shoulder as he stood up. Jamie giggled loudly and she smiled at the sound. Julian held out his hand for her and she took it instantly. He pulled her downstairs and into the kitchen. He placed Jamie on a stool before motioning for her to sit and she did.

"What are we having?" Jamie questioned.

"My world famous pancakes!" He pushed two plates in front of them and two cups of orange juice.

"I love pancakes," Brooke declared as she stormed into the kitchen. She tossed her purse and she sunglasses on the counter before pushing Julian out of the way. Jamie giggled as he watched her, Julian scowled, and Haley shook her head. Once Brooke was done she took a seat next to Jamie. "So what are we talking about?"

"You," Julian teased. He glanced down and noticed that she had taken the rest of the pancakes. He glared at her. "You're a pain in my ass, Davis."

"Just make some more," Brooke muttered. "How's my birthday boy doing?"

Jamie had his mouth full of food so he gave her a thumbs up. Reaching over, Haley placed two pancakes into a plate for Julian. He smiled at her before glaring at Brooke.

"This is love," Julian told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Get over it."

"So, how'd the date go?" Haley asked as she glanced over at Brooke.

"Or do we even want to know?"

"He wore an orange t-shirt, black slacks, and brown shoes," Brooke said in outrage.

"That is so over," Julian muttered as Jamie giggled.

"Did you call the fashion police?"

"It was a _disaster_," Brooke declared. "Not only did he look like an idiot but he kept on talking about his ex the whole time. I was so miserable the whole time. I couldn't wait to get the hell out of there. Where were you last night?"

"Here," Julian replied. They continued talking and eating breakfast. Once Haley was done she started cleaning the kitchen. Julian stood next to her by the sink and placed his plate down before grinning at her.

"Thanks for being here and for this morning," Haley smiled.

"There's no other place I'd rather be," Julian returned. "I've got to go pick up the moon bounce."

"I'm going with you, J. I'm going to need help at the balloon store."

"Little man, help out your mom while we're gone," Julian called out to him.

Jamie nodded. "Ok."

"See ya later, birthday boy," Brooke waved.

"Don't forget my presents," Jamie called out to them.

"We wouldn't dare," Brooke laughed as she waved at them. They waved goodbye and Haley giggled as she continued cleaning up the kitchen. Once she was done she made her way into the living room and sat next to Jamie. She pulled him into her side and kissed the top of his head. He was watching _Thomas and Friends_. She held him close. The phone started ringing and she answered if figuring that it was her parents calling for Jamie.

"Hello."

"Hales, is he up yet?"

"Yeah, he's right here."

"Can you put me on speaker phone?"

She put the speaker phone on and held it close so that Jamie could hear. "Ok, it's on."

"Happy Birthday, J Luke."

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie smiled. "Is Daddy with you?"

"No, buddy, I'm afraid not. Did you open the present I sent you yet?"

"He didn't," Haley answered.

"Can he open it while I'm on the phone?"

"Sure, just let me get it." She placed the phone down before going to the closet in the hallway. She opened it and pulled out his gift before walking back over to Jamie. She placed it on the coffee table and lifted the phone up. Jamie instantly started ripping open the presents. "He's opening it now, Luke."

Once the wrapping paper was on the floor he turned to face with her with a bright smile.

"It's a Wii. Thank you. Thank you, Uncle Lucas. This is the best present ever!"

Lucas chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Guess what I'm holding in my hand right now, J Luke?"

"What?"

"A plane ticket to Tree Hill for next weekend."

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yep."

"Is Daddy coming with you?"

"I'll see what I can do. You have a Happy Birthday, J Luke. Can I talk to your mom now?" Jamie went right back to opening the box and taking everything out of it.

"Hey," Haley said into the phone. "He really likes his present."

"Thanks for the heads up with that," Lucas chuckled.

"Did you talk to him?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, but he's got this photo shoot and the game tonight. Its stuff that he could miss but you know how he is about his career. I'm sorry. Did he at least call?"

"No," Haley muttered. "He hasn't called in a few days actually. Jamie's been asking for him. I just thought he'd call today but…It's not even a big deal." Well, it was a big deal to Jamie. He loved it when Nathan called and they'd stay on the phone talking. Lately it seemed like all their conversations were held over the phone.

"Yes, it is. It is a big deal. I'm going to talk to him again. I swear. I won't let him keeping doing this. I'm so sorry. I wish…"

Suddenly there was silence on the other end. Lucas always felt responsible for his brother and was constantly apologizing to her. She didn't know why. Lucas wasn't the one that got her pregnant. Lucas wasn't the one constantly disappointing Jamie. Lucas was actually a really good guy and an amazing Uncle. She didn't know how they were related. They were like night and day. Lucas had been compassionate from the second that they met and Nathan on the other hand…

"I really wish I could be there, I just couldn't get out of this meeting that I have later."

"It's ok. We understand," Haley replied. And she did. Lucas lived all the way up in New York. She didn't expect him to run down here every time something came up.

"But look, I'll be there next weekend and we'll have fun. I have so many stories to tell you and Jamie. I can't wait. I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too."

"I love you two, you know that, right?"

"We love you, too."

"Talk to you later, Hales."

"Bye." She hung up the phone before placing it onto the charger. Sitting back she noticed that Jamie had everything laid out on the coffee table. He turned and smiled at her. Getting off of the sofa she sat on the floor right next to him. She felt a little piece of her heart break. Why did she always have to be the one to tell him things that would hurt him? She was supposed to protect him. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Can I talk to you for a second, baby?"

He turned to face her with a smile. "Uh-huh."

"Do you like your present from Uncle Lucas?" _Way to avoid the subject, Haley. Great parenting. _

"Yep," Jamie nodded excitedly. "I can't wait for Daddy to see it and play with me."

"Ah, baby, listen…your daddy can't make it today because he has a big game tonight." His smile faded and his face dropped. Another piece of her heart…gone.

"He's not coming," Jamie mumbled sadly.

"Your daddy loves you, you know that. You may not see him all the time but –"

"You love me."

Another piece. The aching pain in her chest only grew. "He loves you." Leave it to Nathan to disappoint Jamie on his birthday. This didn't surprise her. Nothing that he did surprised her anymore. It was one thing to hurt her but it was another for him to hurt Jamie. She felt anger swell up in her chest but she held it in. She knew that Nathan loved Jamie. She knew that. It's just basketball was always first with him. How could he…

"It's ok, Momma," Jamie mumbled.

Leaning in, she kissed his forehead. "Want to open the presents that daddy sent you?"

She knew it was wrong to bribe him with presents and she felt horrible for it. But it did work. He smiled instantly before nodding eagerly. She put a smile on her face and walked over the closet and got the gifts out that he sent. She walked them over to Jamie and took a seat on the sofa as he started opening them.

Nathan had gotten him his own little Knicks uniform with his name on it, a pair of Nathan's shoes with Jamie's name on it, a basketball with all his teammates signatures but not his own –figures he'd forget his own name –Jamie didn't noticed, and two plane tickets for the two of them to go to New York to see him. She rolled her eyes at the last gift. Of course he'd expect them to drop everything and run off to meet him. He wouldn't think of coming here to this stupid little town.

"What does the card say, Momma?"

She opened it. "Happy Birthday, Jimmy Jam. Hope you have a great day and enjoy your presents daddy sent you. When you come to visit we'll spend the whole week doing whatever you want and I'll take you to meet the rest of the team. I love you, Jamie. Love Daddy."

He smiled hopefully. "Can we go? Please."

"We'll see," Haley muttered. He went back to looking at the uniform.

"Put it on me, Momma."

She dressed him in the uniform and smiled at him. He seemed so excited. It was enough to make all her bad feelings from before vanish while he was around her. He always made her forget her troubles when he was around. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She heard people laughing and they both looked up and noticed her sister and the rest of her family walking into the living room.

"Happy Birthday, James," Peyton smiled at him. Jake was right behind her with Jake Jr. in his arms and Jenny at this side. Jenny was ten and JJ was just a month older than Jamie. Her sister had the perfect little family with the perfect husband. Jake Baker was Julian's older brother and had married Peyton right after high school. They had been together for as long as Haley could remember.

"Cool uniform, Jamie. Did you get signed to the Knicks already, boy?" Jake teased.

"Daddy bought if for me," Jamie smiled happily.

"It's so cool," JJ told him.

"Is that a Wii?" Jenny questioned.

Jamie nodded. "Yep. My Uncle Lucas bought it for me. Let's play!"

"Sweet," Jake chuckled. "Let me set it up. I call first round!"

"But I wanted to go first," JJ whined.

Peyton rolled her eyes and laughed. "Men."

Haley watched as Jake started hooking up the Wii to the TV. Standing up she made her way out of the living room and into the hallway so that she could be alone. She felt the tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. She couldn't help it. She hated him. She wasn't crying because of that though. She was crying because of what he did to Jamie. How could he not care?

"Let's start the decorations," Peyton called out. "Where are –"

Peyton was hugging her a second later. She held her sister tight and cried for Jamie. He didn't deserve this. He was just a kid. He didn't understand. She heard Jenny calling out for Peyton.

"I've got her."

Julian had his arms around her a second later. She let the comfort of her his arms take over. She stopped crying and just held him. Pulling away, he wiped her tears before kissing her forehead softly. "Don't let him do this to you. Not today."

"It's just Jamie…"

Her voice cracked and she stopped talking because she knew he wouldn't understand. Well, it was more like he didn't want to understand. He hated Nathan and nothing was going to change that. He thought that Nathan ruined her life and he didn't understand why they wanted Nathan to be a part of their life. But she never kept Jamie away from Nathan. She would never do that. Julian just didn't understand both sides of things like she did. Nathan had a life before all of this and so did she. The only difference was that she was here now and Nathan wasn't. Julian realized that and it's why he hated Nathan.

Her friendship with Julian had been the easiest and the hardest thing in her life. Nothing tested their friendship like when she told him she was pregnant. He didn't understand how something like this happened to her. Julian had this perfect view of her and she hated it. She wasn't perfect. She wished that he'd figure that out. She was far from perfect.

"He doesn't deserve you. You and Jamie mean everything to me. I hate to see him keep on hurting you like this. Let's just not talk about him at all today. I'm going to make sure that this is the best birthday that Jamie's ever had."

She loved the days when Nathan Scott wasn't mentioned at all. But it was harder on days like these, the important ones, like their son's birthday. He should be here. But she knew Julian well enough to know that he'd keep them both so busy the whole day that they wouldn't think of Nathan at all. Or at least he'd try.

"I love you," Haley declared.

"I love you, too," Julian grinned. "Now, come help with the balloons before I kill Brooke. She aggravated me the whole way there and the whole way back."

She smiled. "Sounds about right."

~***~

Everyone was enjoying the party. She made her way around making sure that everyone was comfortable and had what they needed. She took a lot of pictures of everyone. She noticed her mom and dad dancing along with a few of the kids. Most of the kids were running around chasing each other. She glanced out and noticed Jamie in the moon bounce with JJ and a few of his other friends. She made her way over to him before snapping a picture of them.

"Hey, Momma," Jamie waved.

"You having fun?"

"Yep," Jamie nodded.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ok." He jumped out of the moon bounce and was standing in front of her a second later with a smile on his face. She bent down to be even with him and smiled.

"Your daddy just called," Haley lied.

"He did?" Jamie smiled.

"Yep," Haley nodded painfully. She hated lying. "He couldn't talk long but he wanted me to tell you that he hopes you have a great birthday and that he loves you."

"I knew he'd call," Jamie rushed out happily. "Can I go play now?"

"Go ahead," Haley nodded. Before he took off running he hugged her tight before he ran to the moon bounce again. She watched him go with a smile. She figured that the lie was ok because it made Jamie happy. With a heavy heart she started walking back towards the tables. She noticed her sister and Brooke sitting at one. She needed a break from walking around so she joined them.

"So explain to me how this fixes your karma again?" Peyton questioned.

Brooke pushed up her breasts. "It doesn't, but it's a total pick-me-up, don't you think?"

"We're at a kid's party," Peyton laughed. "I can't believe you're wearing that."

"She doesn't care," Haley spoke up. Brooke Davis was one of a kind and she really didn't care what people thought about her. She had been that way her whole life. Haley had gotten used to it a long time ago. Brooke was Brooke. There was nothing that she could do about it.

"She's right," Brooke nodded with a smirk. "Now, the karma thing comes next. I figured out a master plan. If I can fix certain people's love lives maybe the universe will kick in and fix mine. I need to appease the Dating Gods because if I go on one more bad date then I'm turning to women!"

She didn't like where this was going. She stayed glancing out at the guests and made sure that everyone looked like they were having a good time. She was sure that she'd be up in a few minutes making the rounds again. She was thankful that her parents were playing with most of the kids. They were painting everyone's faces. They seemed like they were having fun.

"Who are you going to start with?" Peyton asked sweetly as she glanced at Haley.

Brooke smirked. "Haley is at the top of that list. Double karma points if I can find her a good man!"

"No way," Haley shook her head.

"Don't you want me to find true love?" Brooke asked with a pout.

"Of course I do, I just don't want you to use me to do it," Haley declared.

"I need to appease the Dating Gods, Tutor Girl," Brooke continued. "No offense, but you _seriously _need to hook up with someone. You haven't had sex in _forever_."

"Brooke," Haley hissed.

"You need to jump on that."

"She does have a point," Peyton chuckled.

"I don't need anybody meddling in my love life!"

"Or lack thereof," Peyton chuckled.

"Would it kill you to have a little fun? Just be impulsive for once," Brooke stated.

"The last time you told me that, _that _happened," Haley stated as she pointed a finger at Jamie running around in the backyard.

"Well, don't have _that _much fun," Brooke chuckled along with Peyton.

"Real funny," Haley retorted.

"Still, it's been a really long time for you," Brooke added.

"It has not been that long," Haley whispered angrily.

Just then Jamie ran pass them and Brooke quickly caught his arm and pulled him to her side. She smiled sweetly at him before glancing at Haley with an amused smile. Haley already knew where she was going with this.

"How old are you, James?"

"I'm four," Jamie held up four fingers.

"Thank you," Brooke said as she let him go. He took off running. Brooke started counting on her fingers and Haley rolled her eyes. Brooke was always so dramatic about everything. "Four years and nine months give or take a few days."

"Has it really been that long?" Peyton chuckled.

"Whatever," Haley muttered. "I don't have time for sex. I've been kind of busy…I don't know, raising my _son_."

"You really need to get back into the dating world," Brooke decided.

"I don't have time to –"

"Hello, Abercrombie," Peyton stated. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Haley muttered as she glanced at the man Peyton was talking about. He was good looking she'd give him that but she didn't recognize him. She knew everyone here except for him. A little boy was standing at his side looking around.

"He's for you," Brooke smirked.

"What?" Haley asked glaring at her.

Brooke nodded. "He's sexy, right?"

"You have no idea," Peyton muttered.

"Down girl, your hubby is right over there," Brooke giggled. "This guy is for Haley. He's a doctor and that's his son Drake. I invited them."

"And he brought a present," Peyton gushed. "How sweet."

"Brooke, this is Jamie's party," Haley hissed.

"Does this surprise you?" Peyton wondered amused.

"Not at all," Haley muttered in frustration. "This is totally a Brooke thing to do. I just can't believe that you did it on my son's birthday."

"Come on," Brooke smiled. "The Dating Gods won't wait forever. If I'm going to find true love then I've got to help you find it first and he's perfect for you. Please go out with him."

"I hate you," Haley muttered shaking her head.

"I love you," Brooke clapped her hands excitedly. "Let me go get him and I promise that you won't regret this. He's really perfect for you. His name is Dylan and his son is Drake. You're both single parents, good people, into books, and smart. Which is my definition of boring! But if that's what you're into, then whatever. He's a total catch!" She took off towards Dylan.

Peyton giggled. "That girl is –"

"Is dead," Haley muttered. "I'm going to kill her."

"Oh, just entertain her. She just wants you to be happy. You could use a good man in your life, Haley Bop. I think it's about time you start dating and he's easy on the eyes. You can't put your life on hold forever."

"I'm not," Haley muttered. Her eyes drifted off to Jamie. Jake and Julian had joined the boys in the moon bounce and were making them all jump really high. She could hear Jamie laughing loudly and it made her smile. His eyes found hers and he smiled brightly before waving at her. The second she noticed his eyes a flash of Nathan entered her mind. Jamie looked so much like his father. Then just like that she couldn't help but remember the first time she met Nathan Scott and how he walked into her life and changed her whole world.

_She was being pulled through a crowd of people. The music was loud and the club they were currently in was huge. She hated going out like this but like always she didn't have a choice. Even though she wanted to see more of the city Brooke wouldn't let her. Nope, this is what Brooke considered fun. It always had been. She stopped and stood next to Julian as they glanced out at the crowd of people._

_"So many to pick from," Brooke mumbled happily. "Now, which one do I want?" _

_"She's on the prowl," Julian chuckled. _

_"Lord help all these unsuspecting guys," Jake snickered. _

_Haley rolled her eyes. "We're leaving tomorrow and we haven't even seen all of the stuff that I have on the itinerary. This wasn't on the list." _

_"Surprising," Peyton quipped. _

_"Tutor Girl, chill this is fun," Brooke stated with a pointed look. "Look at all these sexy guys just waiting to have fun with us." _

_"Real comforting, Brooke," Jake muttered. _

_"Oh please," Brooke deadpanned. "Peyton is totally yours, Jakey. No need for you to get jealous." _

_"Totally," Peyton smiled brightly. "At least that's what this ring means." She held up her hand and flashed her diamond ring with a bright smile._

_"Damn straight," Jake smiled smugly before they started kissing. _

_"I'm going to scratch my eyes out," Haley decided in disgust._

_Julian nodded before grinning at her. "You have to admit. They are kind of disgustingly cute. I mean, they are married and they have a child and another one on the way. I guess it's ok if they suck face."_

_"I just wish it wasn't in front of us," Haley laughed at him. _

_"Well, we're off," Jake spoke up once he pulled away from Peyton. "Hales, watch my wife around these horny drunks and make sure that Brooke doesn't overdo it. We'll be right across the street for a little while. We won't be long. Just watch out for my baby." He placed a loving hand over Peyton's flat stomach. Haley smiled even though she knew her sister didn't need a babysitter. If anything it was Brooke that needed to be looked after. _

_"How do you even know that basketball players are over there anyway?" Peyton asked. _

_Jake smiled. "I heard a few guys earlier saying that a couple of them were in town for some charity thing and I want some autographs. We'll just go check it out." They said their goodbyes. Haley tried not to laugh as she watched Julian reluctantly get dragged away. He wasn't a big basketball fan like Jake and she knew he really didn't want to go. She should be upset, she knew. Julian was supposed to keep the guys away while they waited for Brooke to have her fun. He'd be back. She felt someone tugging on her hand again. _

_"It's time to dance," Brooke declared._

_She grimaced as Brooke and Peyton pulled her on the dance floor. She noticed the smiles on both their faces as they started dancing. She tried enjoying herself and it wasn't long before she was ready to leave the dance floor. She didn't like the attention they were currently getting at the moment. She didn't like the way the guys were looking at them. She stopped dancing. _

_"I'm going to get something to drink."_

_"You better be right back," Brooke stated._

_She rolled her eyes. "Tigger, this really isn't my thing." _

_"For once in your life could you relax and have a little fun? Will you just do something impulsive for once? Live a little. It won't kill you. Have a little fun, Tutor Girl."_

_"Yeah, sure," Haley muttered absentmindedly as she took off walking towards the bar. After ordering a bottle of water she made her way up the stairs to the second floor. It wasn't as packed and she was thankful to have a little breathing room. She hated huge clubs like this. _

_It wasn't long before she found herself alone at a pool table as she set it up to play. She could do this until Julian came back and then they'd leave. The sooner he got here the better. She really didn't want to spend her last night in Orlando at this stupid club. _

_"Mind if I join you?" _

_She turned at the sound of a voice. The sight of him startled her and she stood there gazing at him. She was expecting someone cute but she wasn't expecting this. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He was dressed all in black and his blue eyes were sparkling as he smiled at her. She felt her heartbeat pick up speed as butterflies started to dance in her stomach. _

_"Well?" _

_"That depends," Haley finally muttered._

_"Depends on what?"_

_"Are you any good?" He chuckled and she smiled at the sound. She watched as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a money clip and held it out._

_"I've got a hundred bucks that says I beat you." _

_She shrugged. "Your money to lose." _

_He chuckled. "I guess it is. But what do I get if I win this little bet?"_

_"Don't dwell on it. When I win it won't matter," Haley declared. _

_"Still," he chuckled. "When I win, I want to know what it is that I get. It's not fun if I don't get anything in return."_

_"Well, what do you want?" _

_"I'll need sometime to think about it," he muttered._

_"Like I said, don't think to hard. You're only wasting your time." They both started laughing._

_"Can I get you anything to drink, Sir?" She glanced to the side of them and noticed a guy standing there._

_He glanced at her. "She'll have…?" _

_"A beer," Haley replied. "And my name is Haley James." _

_"Haley will have a beer and I'll have the same." _

_The guy nodded with a huge smile before walking away. She watched him go confused before turning back towards the guy a few feet in front of her. He was still smiling at her and she suddenly felt very self conscious. She said the first thing that came to her mind._

_"I think he likes you," Haley teased. "He was looking at you kind of funny." _

_"You don't know who I am, do you?" _

_"Should I?" Haley questioned. _

_"No," he smirked. "Not at all." _

_"What's your name?" Haley wondered. _

_"Just call me Nathan." _

The party was finally over and she was lying in her bed thinking. Jamie had a lot of fun today and she was glad. He was such a great boy. She smiled as she thought about him. She closed her eyes and thought about how happy he had been earlier. Her eyes fluttered open as she heard her phone ringing. Reaching over she picked it up before placing it to her ear. Who the hell was calling this late?

"Hello…do you know what time it is, Nathan? He really wanted you to be here…you could have at least called. Yeah, he got it. It doesn't make up for you not calling…you got that right. I don't have time for this…Yes…no he's asleep. Do you know what time it is or are you drunk? It's late…You should have called at a decent hour…yeah. I know you had a game, Nathan. You could have taken five minutes to call your son…it's the only thing important to you….are you sure about that? Well, it's obvious what your priorities are, Nathan, and I'm sick and tired of Jamie always getting hurt because of you. You don't have time for us, we got it!" She hung up the phone angrily. He always brought out the worse in her. She sat there trying to calm herself. She'd make Jamie call him tomorrow once he was up. She wasn't about to wake him.

It was so hard to make this work when he was always so busy. He was always working and she knew his career meant a lot but it shouldn't mean more than their son. Nathan was usually pretty good at calling Jamie all the time and talking to him on the phone. Since she stopped taking Jamie up to New York to see him things had changed. He had changed. He didn't call as much. Maybe once or twice a week now. Jamie didn't seem to notice. He was always so excited when Nathan called. She tossed the covers off of her body and got out of bed. She made it to Jamie's room seconds later.

She smiled when she noticed him and all her anger disappeared. Jamie always brought out the best in her. She crawled into his small bed with him and pulled him into her side. She held him tight and it was only then that she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three –Life Ain't Always Beautiful

Lucas Scott paced the waiting room at the hospital. How long had he been here waiting? His body was aching and even though he was told he had to stay in his hospital room he just couldn't stay still. Not when he hadn't heard anything about his brother. The room was quiet. He glanced over at the door and noticed Bear standing in front of it.

He shook his head before finally taking a seat. His hand was throbbing with pain.

He couldn't believe that this was happening. By now he was sure that the whole world knew. He had turned on the TV earlier and it was all over every news channel. The streets outside were packed with Knicks fans. He had every entrance way blocked on the floor that they were currently on. He didn't want anyone from the media up here.

He sat there hopeless as he waited. Waited for what, he wasn't sure. Good news…any news…something. If someone would just tell him that Nathan was ok then he'd be able to relax. Not until then though. The tension wouldn't leave his body until then. He sat there with the knowledge that this time he couldn't help his brother. He had never felt this hopeless before in his life. It was all he could do to keep it together.

His whole life he always protected Nathan and now he couldn't do anything. He felt useless. What good was he just sitting here? His baby brother was in surgery as the doctors tried to save his life and there was nothing that he could do about it. Nothing.

He was so angry. He wanted to hit something or someone. He needed to get his frustration out. The guilt wasn't helping matters. He was the one driving the car. He was the one that made Nathan leave that party. He was the one responsible. If something were to happen to Nathan he'd never be able to forgive himself. His brother had to be ok.

His head was pounding again. The doctor told him that he had a concussion. Nothing else was wrong with him. Nothing. How was it that Nathan was the one fighting for his life? He didn't understand it. He wanted to laugh in the doctor's face when he told him just how lucky he was this morning. It had to have been some kind of joke. There was nothing lucky about this whole situation.

When they were growing up he always felt responsible for Nathan. Hell, he still felt responsible for him. They weren't like most kids. They didn't have parents growing up. They didn't have someone to teach them what was right and wrong. Their father was always away for games and their mother ran out before Nathan could even remember her. The only thing Dan gave them was money and his last name. Besides that he had never been there. Plus, he was a horrible influence. Lucas wished more than anything that Nathan would realize that.

It was just the two of them alone and he felt like he had to take care of Nathan. Somebody had to. So he looked out for his little brother over the years. Helped him with homework, played basketball with him, and was always there when Nathan needed him. As they got older he couldn't help but always notice the difference between him and Nathan.

Instead of hating Dan like he did for leaving them all the time, Nathan loved it. He loved the freedom. But it was more than that. He worshipped Dan like he was some kind of God. All Lucas saw in their father was someone who didn't want to be there. That's why Dan always stayed gone. Dan thought that if he threw money at them then they'd feel loved. That might have worked on Nathan but it didn't on him.

He couldn't understand why Nathan wanted to be like their father but it was what it was. Nathan wanted to make his mark on the world through basketball just like their old man. So he supported him. Of course, he did. He loved Nathan. He was the only family he had. In order to keep track of Nathan he became his manager. He knew how much trouble his little brother got himself into over the years and he didn't want that happening now. It was a way for him to look after Nathan.

Still, somehow it didn't seem to help.

No matter how much he tried to clean up Nathan's image it wouldn't help. Nathan was always finding new ways for the media to go crazy over him. From partying and drinking to the endless one night stands, Nathan just didn't seem to care. He wanted fame and respect from people. No matter what anyone said he never changed. Nathan had always been Nathan. Basketball, women, and partying. It was his life.

He might not have understood it but he accepted it. Nathan was his brother. He loved him no matter what.

There was a good side to his brother that rarely people got to see. But it was there. He knew it was. Nathan was a good person. Somehow over the years he just lost track of himself. He always tried to help him be a better person. It just never worked out the way he wanted to. But there was good in Nathan. He was sure of it.

He placed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. It was then that he heard someone clear their throat. He stood up quickly when he noticed the doctor waiting for him by the door. Bear moved aside and let the doctor in.

"How is he?"

Their eyes locked before the doctor glanced away. "He just got out of surgery. He had severe blunt trauma to his chest. His right lung collapsed, there was some internal bleeding but we stopped it and got it under control, he hit his head really hard. There was a huge gash above his right eye, we stitched that up. Twenty seven stitches. He lost a lot of blood. Too much blood. I'm sorry, Mr. Scott, he slipped into a coma. We've done everything that we can for him so far."

"Where is he?" Lucas demanded.

"In ICU…a private room," the doctor answered. "I'm sorry but there's nothing more we can do. It's up to him now."

"Can I see him?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"I don't want you talking to anyone else about this. You talk to me. That's it. I don't care who calls or who comes up here. If this gets out I'm holding the hospital responsible."

"I understand, Sir," the doctor mumbled. "I'll take you to his room."

After making several turns and walking through several doors, they finally reached the room where Nathan was being held. The doctor squeezed his shoulder before leaving him alone. Slowly he turned the knob on the door and opened it. Bear took his post by the door as Lucas closed it. Once inside the room he made his way beside Nathan's bed. He pulled up a chair. At the sight of Nathan, he felt his heart sink in his chest.

Nathan was plugged up to all kinds of machines. Glancing up at the heart monitor, he couldn't help but notice how slow it was. Reaching for Nathan's hand he took it in his.

Why had this happened?

He stayed like that for hours. He wasn't sure how much time had gone by but he did notice that every hour someone would come and check on Nathan. When they were alone he would place his head down on the bed and hold Nathan's hand tight. He didn't know what else to do. Once again it was just the two of them. It seemed to always come back to just the two of them. He could feel himself slowly start to drift off to sleep. Before he was completely gone there was a soft knock on the door. Lifting his head quickly, he stood up.

Before he could make it to the door she walked in.

"I got here as soon as I could."

"He's in a coma…they don't know if…"

He shook his head as the reality of the situation hit him. Tears came pouring out of him like they had been stuck in there forever. He felt her small arms wrap around him and he lost it. He held onto her as tight as he could as he cried like he never had before. It was like he couldn't stop. Her hand moved comfortingly over his back as she whispered soothing words. He knew she would help. He knew she'd make him feel better. It's why he called her. Once he was done crying he still couldn't seem to let go of her.

"Did you bring Jamie?" Lucas asked, finally pulling away.

Her dark brown hair was down and her make up was light. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a red blouse. She was just as beautiful as she had been the last time he saw her. He took another look at her face. Her big brown eyes were watery and she shook her head softly.

"I didn't know how to tell him," Haley whispered before looking down.

"Where is he?"

"With my sister," Haley answered before looking back up. "Look, I can't stay long. I want to be here for you but I've got Jamie to think about. My plane leaves tomorrow night. I just want to make sure that he doesn't find out what's happening, you know. Peyton's keeping him inside and away from the TV while I'm gone."

He nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Did you come alone?"

"Yeah," Haley muttered. "They didn't want me to but I knew you didn't want a lot of people here and I didn't know if Dan would be here or not. He's not really my biggest fan and well, I didn't want to cause any trouble."

"I invited you. You should be here. Don't worry about him," Lucas said angrily.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," Lucas explained quickly. "I'm glad you're here. I didn't have anyone else to call. Clayton was here earlier but I told him to just go. I'll call him if something changes. Is it crazy out there?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Figures," Lucas muttered. "His coach won't stop calling. The guys from the team keep calling. The owner of the Knicks keeps calling. Everyone wants to know how he is and if he's ok and I just don't know what to tell them."

"Look, why don't you go home and change. Eat something and then get some rest."

"I can't leave him," Lucas muttered.

"I'll stay," Haley offered. "I'll stay here with him until you get back. Why don't you just get a good night sleep and then come back in the morning. I promise that I won't leave and I won't let anyone else in here."

"I can't let you do that."

"I want to," Haley replied. "Please let me just do this for you. I'll call you if anything changes."

"Ok," Lucas nodded. "Look, I'll have Bear out there all night. Nobody's gonna bother you. If anything changes just call me. Thank you for this." She nodded before wrapping her arms around him again. He held onto her for a few minutes before going back by Nathan's bedside. He squeezed Nathan's hand before letting it go. Then he was out the door and talking to Bear.

Haley stood there for minutes after he left just looking back at the door. When she realized that he wasn't coming back, she slowly turned to look at Nathan for the first time since she walked into the room. The sight of him sent a sharp pain to her chest. She brought her bag in the corner of the room before making her way next to his bed. She took a seat and reached for his hand. Then finally she started crying. She cried for Jamie and the thought that his dad might not make it. Then she cried for Nathan Scott, a man that she barely knew.

~***~

She felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open. She lifted her head tiredly. She smiled when she noticed that it was Lucas holding a cup of coffee out to her.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep like that all night?"

She brought her hand to the back of her neck. It was sore. She nodded before standing up from the chair next to Nathan's bed. Her whole body was sore. She stretched before taking the coffee from him. She felt better after she took the first sip. It had been a long night.

"What's all this?" Lucas questioned.

Glancing down she noticed all the pictures that she had laid out on Nathan's bed. She turned quickly and started picking them up.

"Just pictures of Jamie, some of you. I kind of couldn't shut up last night so I talked. I showed him the pictures and then told him how much Jamie missed and loved him."

"That's great, Hales," Lucas smiled. "Thank you."

"It was no problem, really. I'm just going to change right quick."

"Take your time," Lucas muttered as he took a seat. "I'll go get us some breakfast." She nodded as he left the room. She quickly placed all the pictures back into her bag before bringing everything with her to the bathroom. She took her time changing. Once she was out of the bathroom she noticed Lucas sitting in the corner of the room waiting for her. She smiled softly before taking a seat next to him. "I got a little of everything."

She laughed. "Just like old times."

"Only now you're not pregnant," Lucas shrugged.

"True," Haley nodded. They both laughed before they started eating. She didn't know how many mornings she had breakfast with Lucas. It was a lot. When she was pregnant with Jamie she took a lot of trips up here. Nathan was always so busy with work that she spent most of her time with Lucas. It's how they got so close.

Her mind was overwhelmed with everything. She didn't know what to do. She needed to tell Jamie, but she didn't know how. How would she tell him this? What would she say? He wouldn't understand. He was too young to understand what was happening. This would devastate him. No matter how she thought about it there was no right away to go about telling him. It would only hurt him. She didn't want to even think about Nathan not coming out of this. She couldn't go there.

She couldn't help but glance over at Nathan every few seconds to see if he was awake. Lucas noticed and quickly cleared his throat.

"So how was Jamie's birthday party? Did he have a good time?" Lucas questioned in an attempt to distract her. It worked. She smiled.

"He had such a good time. All his friends came over and Julian got him a moon bounce. We had cake, ice cream, and presents. Brooke had a guy making animal balloons for the kids and my parents painted the kids faces. It was a really fun day. He had a blast."

"Sounds like a lot of kids hopped up on sugar," Lucas muttered.

She nodded. "Luckily I had a lot of help."

"I'm glad he had fun," Lucas smiled.

"He did. He really loves his Wii. He hasn't stopped playing it. He even took it over to Peyton's house to play with JJ and Jenny."

He smiled. "I wish I could have been there. It's amazing what thinking your going to die does to a person."

"What do you mean?"

"When the car was spinning out of control, I though this is it. I thought I was gonna die. I didn't think for a second that…" he couldn't even finish as he glanced over at Nathan.

She placed her hand over his. "He's going to be ok. I truly believe that. I've been praying for him."

"I'm glad you're here," Lucas stated once again.

"You get the doctor in here right now. I want to know what's going on with my son."

She jumped away from Lucas at the sound of Dan Scott's voice. He marched into the room like he owned it and Lucas quickly stood up and started walking. They hugged quickly.

"Tell me what's happening. What's the doctor saying?" Dan asked quickly. It was then that he glanced around the room. His face fell when he noticed her and she braced herself for what was to come. It wasn't her first encounter with Dan Scott. "What is _she_ doing here?"

"I invited her, dad. She should be here," Lucas explained quickly.

"Like hell she does," Dan snarled.

She stood up quickly and started walking towards the door.

"Don't talk to her like that," Lucas said heatedly. "Not in front of me."

"Lucas, I'm just going to be in the chapel," Haley muttered before making her way to the door.

"There you go again running her off!"

"That girl –"

"She's Jamie mom. You know your grandson! I'm sick and tired of you treating her like she's nothing. She's a good person and she's done nothing to you!"

"She tried to ruin your brother's life or did you forget that fact?"

Lucas laughed sarcastically. "You've got to be kidding me! You're still on this? After all these years you still think that she tried to trap him? News flash, Dan, that's Nathan's son even if you don't want to believe it."

"Whatever," Dan muttered.

Before Lucas could reply the doctor walked into the room. "Mr. Scott, you wanted to see me."

"Please tell me what's going on with my son."

"Like I told your son, Sir, right now he's in a coma. We can't do any more for him until he wakes up. Once he wakes up we'll know more but until then I'm sorry. I do have some good news. He does seem to be doing better today."

"And you're doing everything you can?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's all I can ask," Dan nodded. The doctor left the room. "Look, you make sure that you stay with your brother. I'm –"

"You're leaving already?"

"I've got to do damage control with the press. I don't know if you've been watching the news but some papers are reporting that your brother was the one driving the car and he was drinking."

"What?" He thought that Mouth had taken care of all of this. He was Nathan's publicist.

"I'm going to clear this up. Just make sure you stay with him." Then Dan was gone, just like always. Lucas stood there shaking his head for several minutes. Once he calmed himself down, he made his way to the chapel. He found her sitting in the front row with her head down. He took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault," Haley smiled softly.

"Still, he shouldn't talk to you like that," Lucas continued.

"Stop apologizing," Haley muttered.

He smiled. "I can't help it. I feel responsible."

"You shouldn't, you know," Haley stated. "You're a really sweet guy, Lucas Scott. You shouldn't feel responsible for your father."

He nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. Together they walked back to Nathan's room. Still no change. She stayed as long as she could. She got her things ready when the time got closer for her to leave. Once she had her bag packed she went to sit back next to Nathan's bed. She brought her hand up and rubbed his cheek softly. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer before standing up.

"I should go. I don't want to miss my flight," Haley said.

He nodded. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot."

"I wish that I could stay longer but…"

"You've got Jamie to think about. I understand. Look, I'll keep you updated." They hugged once again. "I love you, Hales. Tell Jamie I love him."

"I love you. I'll call you as soon as my plane lands," Haley promised. She hugged him one more time before glancing over at Nathan. With one last look at him, she left.

~***~

Time didn't seem to stop. Still, no change. Nathan was still in a coma. Lucas had practically lived at the hospital. It had been two whole weeks and still nothing. He sat on the small sofa with his laptop open. There was nothing to do but write. So, he worked on his novel. He had been writing it for a long time now.

Dan had come by every morning for a few hours but wouldn't stay longer than that. He always seemed uncomfortable when he was here. Although he never said anything, Lucas knew that his father was just as scared as he was that Nathan wouldn't wake up. Dan always tried to put on a brave face.

Haley had called every night before bed. He enjoyed those times. It was the only time he really got to talk to anyone. Sure he had friends but talking with Haley always made him forget about all his problems. She always made him feel better.

As he was writing, he couldn't stop the flashes from their childhood from coming. They seemed to hit him every few minutes or so. They were always of him and Nathan alone. The first time he taught Nathan how to tie his shoes, Nathan's first day of school, helping Nathan with his homework, playing basketball with Nathan, beating up a bully who wouldn't leave Nathan alone, them playing baseball together, the first time Nathan beat him in basketball. So many memories.

He glanced over at Nathan's still body. All he wanted to do was shout Wake Up! He didn't want to stop saying it until Nathan was up and better. He took a deep breath. The doctor told him that Nathan's body need time to heal. The car had hit on his side and he was lucky to still be alive but the impact of it had been too much for Nathan's body. The head trauma was bad enough. Lucas just prayed that his brother would wake up soon.

"Mr. Scott?"

He glanced up and noticed Bear sticking his head inside the room.

"Yeah?"

"There's this lady out here asking for you. Want me to send her away?"

"Who is she?" Lucas asked confused. He prayed that it wasn't another one of Nathan's fans. Over the last two weeks fans and reporters had tried sneaking onto the floor that they were on so that they could get the scoop on Nathan's condition. After the first time he had got more security. There was just no way has that someone got passed them again.

Bear grimaced. "She says that she's your Mom."

"What?" He stood up quickly and his laptop crashed on the floor. He picked it up and tossed it on the small sofa before walking as fast as he could to the door. Bear moved aside and sure enough there she was. How long had it been since he last seen her? He had been just four when she left. Still, she looked the same. Her hair was a little longer and he could tell that she aged over time but she still looked like the woman he remembered. He felt his heart start to pound wildly in his chest. He closed Nathan's room door behind him as he stood in the hallway.

"Lucas," Deb breathed. She took a step closer to him. It looked like she wanted to hug him but she held herself back.

"Mom?" He still couldn't grasp the fact that she was here.

"I saw what happened on the news. I tried calling the hospital but they wouldn't tell me anything about you or your brother. I didn't know what else to do. I was so worried. I got in my car and just drove here as fast as I could."

Drove? Did that mean that she lived close by? He had tried finding her once but it didn't work out so well.

"You drove?"

"All the way from Charlotte," Deb nodded.

"You drove all the way from North Carolina?"

She nodded. "I was really worried, Lucas. Are you ok? How is your brother?"

"I'm fine. Nathan he's…he's in a coma," Lucas answered. "But the doctor seems to think that he'll wake up soon. He's been doing better every day."

"Look at you," Deb smiled. Slowly he could see tears rolling from her eyes.

"Don't cry," Lucas muttered. "How about we go get some coffee?"

They both started walking. He kept himself a few feet behind her. So many questions were plaguing his mind at the moment. He wanted to know so many things but he didn't want to upset her. They made it to a small little coffee room down the hall. He instantly started fixing them both a cup of coffee as she took a seat at one of the tables. It was seconds later when he joined her. He handed her a cup before taking a seat.

"I bet you have a lot of questions?"

He smiled softly. "You have no idea."

"I can't imagine what your father told you boys," Deb mumbled to herself.

"He said that you left because you didn't love us anymore," Lucas whispered softly.

"Lucas," Deb started.

He shook his head. "I know it wasn't the truth."

"Do you want to hear what really happened?"

"Only if you want to tell me." Who was he kidding? He really wanted to know everything. He was sure that there was more to the story. It's why he always wanted to find her. He was so thankful that Dan had left for the day. He was sure that his father would raise hell if he knew that she was here.

"First off, I love you and your brother very much. I always have. But living with your father and the way he treated me…I just couldn't take it, Lucas."

"You don't have to explain. I know. I get it. I never blamed you for leaving," Lucas explained. And he hadn't. He knew his father had something to do with it.

"And Nathan?" Deb questioned.

Lucas cleared his throat. "It's just that he looks up to Dad so much. He still thinks the guy hung the moon. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Deb muttered. "He was too young to remember anyway."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Deb nodded.

"Why did you leave us?" Lucas asked nervously. It's something that he always wanted to know. He understood that she couldn't take living with Dan any longer. He was sure that his father treated her like crap. But why did she leave him and Nathan behind?

She started crying again and instantly he felt bad.

"You don't have to answer," Lucas rushed out.

"No it's not that," Deb murmured. "It's just that I didn't want to leave you with him but he wouldn't let me take you. Either of you. He said that I was free to leave but that I'd never see the two of you again. I stayed after he told me that. I stayed for you and Nathan. But things got worse with each passing day. From the groupies to the drinking. I just couldn't handle it, Lucas. I was so depressed."

That much he figured. Anyone who had to put up with Dan would be depressed. He only felt sorry for her. Sorry, that she stayed longer than she wanted to.

"You don't have to –"

"No, you need to hear this. It got to the point to where I didn't want to live. I started drinking. It became an addiction. It would numb me up so that I wouldn't feel anything and I loved it. Then I started taking pills. Things had just gotten so bad. I couldn't even get out of bed some days. It was like I was trapped in that room by that monster."

"I'm sorry Dad was such a dick to you," Lucas apologized.

She laughed softly. "That's your father. He never wanted to get married."

"I'm shocked," Lucas joked.

"One day I just packed up my stuff, told you and your brother bye, and then I left. If I had tried to take you and Nathan with me then Dad would have found us. I knew if I just left he wouldn't look for me. I was so messed up. I couldn't take care of myself much less you and Nathan. I knew that you'd both be taken care of. As cruel as your father was, I knew that he loved the two of you and that he'd make sure that you had the best life –a life that I couldn't give you."

"I get it," Lucas stated.

"I want you to know that I got help right after that. I checked myself into rehab and I stayed there as long as I had to. It took a long time for me to get better. But once I did, I want you to know that I went back for you and your brother. But Dan, he threatened me again with his money and power. He said that if I tried to get custody of the two of you that I'd end up with nothing. He said that I abandoned the three of you and no judge in his right mind would give a junkie kids. And he was right. We fought for custody and he won."

"I didn't know."

"I didn't think that you would," Deb mumbled. "So I started a new life. It was hard, Lucas. It was really hard. For a long time I blamed myself for leaving you. I let the guilt take over for years and I slipped up. Then it was back to rehab. But I've been clean for the last ten years."

"That's good," Lucas smiled.

She reached over and hesitantly took his hand. "I really want to be a part of your life."

"I want that to," Lucas muttered as he squeezed her hand. "I really want that. I've been looking for you for a really long time."

"I'm right here," Deb smiled as she started crying again. "Do you think that…Nathan?"

"I'll talk to him. You know once he's…it might not be easy," Lucas stated. Nathan never forgave their mother for leaving. He didn't think that his brother would start now. "But I really want to get to know you. I've missed you."

She smiled through her tears before standing up. He did the same. He held out his arms and they hugged for minutes. He held her close and he couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. He wanted this for so long and here she was. More than anything, he understood. He knew how his father could be. He was just glad that she got out and got better. If she had stayed then she'd probably done something worse to herself.

"This is a good start," Lucas muttered.

"Can I see your brother? Please. Just for a second," Deb pled.

He nodded. He let go of her hand and pulled her along with him. They reached Nathan's room and he led her inside. He stood back as he watched her slowly walk to Nathan's bedside. When she started sobbing loudly he made his way over towards her. He placed his hand over her shoulder as she cried uncontrollably.

It was an hour later when she finally stopped crying. He held her as she calmed herself down. He had lunch delivered to them as they talked so more. He wanted to know everything about her new life. And she wanted to know everything about him.

"Once you boys were older I wanted to get in touch with you but I just thought that you'd send me away. I was sure that your father told you bad things about me. I just couldn't handle it if you hated me. So I stayed away. Well, I stayed at a distance. I, uh, I did go to a lot of Nathan's games over the years. I always noticed you courtside. There were so many times that I wanted to go and talk to you but I was afraid. Then I'd see your father in the seat next to you and I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I wish you would have."

"Me too," Deb smiled softly. "I'm just glad that I'm here now. This feels like a dream."

"It's real," Lucas promised. "And you don't have to worry about Dan. I'm not afraid of him and I won't let him hurt you again."

"I just hope that your brother forgives me like you have. But I know that it'll take time."

"He's stubborn," Lucas shrugged.

"Just like his father."

Lucas nodded. "In a lot of ways he is. But he's not. I can't explain it. No one knows Nathan like I do. He's a good guy. He's just…" lost, confused. He couldn't find the right word for it.

"He'll find his way back." She glanced over at Nathan.

"I don't know if you know this, but Nathan has a son," Lucas revealed.

She glanced back at him quickly surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a picture of Jamie and Haley. He handed it over to her and watched as she smiled at it before she started crying again.

"He's so beautiful." She couldn't take her eyes off the picture. "What's his name?"

"James Lucas Scott," Lucas answered with a smile. "I got really close to Haley when she was pregnant with Jamie. When it was time to pick his godfather she didn't know how to pick between Julian her best friend and me. They're really close and he had really been there for her so I told her not to worry about it. So Julian is his godfather and she named his middle name after me."

"Nice compromise," Deb laughed softly.

He smiled. "He's such a great kid. He's so smart. He just turned four a little over two weeks ago. He's the coolest kid, Mom. You'd love him and he'd love you."

"Is this Nathan's wife?" Deb asked.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I'm afraid not. She's just Jamie's Mom. She's such a wonderful mother. She's a really good person. I don't…I don't know how she ended up…never mind."

"You don't know she ended up pregnant for your brother?"

He nodded. "If you'd meet her you'd understand. I'm sure you know Nathan's…really into women. How she got mixed up with him, I'll never understand. She's just different from his usual type."

"Everything happens for a reason," Deb smiled.

"I know," Lucas chuckled. "If you ask me she's the best thing that ever happened to Nathan."

"Did they like date?"

"Nah," Lucas muttered. "It was sort of just a one night type thing. Nothing new for Nathan. I think it was a little different for Haley."

"She looks like a sweet girl," Deb continued to look at the picture.

"She is," Lucas agreed. "I was so mad at Nathan for the longest time about the way he treated her. Dan kept filling his head with lies about her and saying that the kid wasn't his. Haley's not like that, you know. It just broke her so much when she told him that she was pregnant. She had a life before all this. She gave up everything and moved back home to raise Jamie. Does that sound like a bad person to you?"

"Not at all," Deb mumbled.

"She just takes it. I don't understand. It's like no matter how hard I try I can never make up for what they've done to her and the things that they've said about her. I mean it's usually Dan degrading her but Nathan's never stood up for her. He just lets Dan do whatever. It's like he can do no wrong. I hate that Nathan still looks up to him. I tried so hard…"

"It's not your fault. I should've been there."

"I don't think it would've helped. Nathan he's so different sometimes. It's like in those moments I don't even know who he is. He hasn't been very good to Haley and Jamie. He's never there for them. It's always about basketball. The night of the accident I was so mad at him…so angry. He forgot Jamie's birthday. I was so mean to him. I said things that I shouldn't have. And now I don't know if I can take them back. I don't know if I'll ever get the chance."

"Come here," Deb stated as she held out her arms. He let the comfort of his mothers arms take over. It felt so good to have her here. He didn't feel alone anymore. He didn't feel like everything was on him. "It's not your fault, Lucas."

~***~

She stayed for two days and it was the best two days he had in a long time. She told him everything that she had been up to and where she lived. She owned a bar in Charlotte. She lived with her younger brother, an uncle he had never met. She told him about how much she had missed him over the years and about how much she loved him. She showed him a scrapbook that she brought with her. It was full of pictures of when they were little. Then towards the end it was a lot of newspaper clippings of Nathan and some of him.

He told her all about growing up and feeling responsible for Nathan, he told her about college, and his decision not to play in the NBA. Unlike his father she understood. He told her as much as he could about his life and Nathan's. Then he told her all about Jamie. She loved hearing everything.

It was sad to see her go but she did have a life to get back to. She made him promise that once everything was ok with Nathan that he'd go see her. She gave him her number and he gave her his. He promised to call everyday with an update on Nathan. He also promised that he wouldn't say anything to Dan about her. And she didn't want him telling Nathan just yet either. She didn't want Nathan dealing with anything than getting better once he woke up, and she was positive that he'd wake up. She told him so.

Now he was alone again.

He started reading Homer's _The Odyssey_ again. He was in the middle of the book when he felt Nathan's hand move a little in his. He closed the book quickly and glanced at their joining hands. It was a few seconds later that Nathan's finger moved once again.

"Nathan? Can you hear me?"

Nothing. He tossed the book aside and focused all his energy on Nathan. Once again his finger moved. He sat there frozen as he watched and waited. Still nothing. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest. He wanted to call somebody. He needed to tell someone. But he was too afraid to move. He didn't want to let go of Nathan's hand and he didn't want to leave him alone.

"Haley!"

His voice was so hoarse and it sounded like he was in pain.

"Nathan, it's me Lucas. Can you hear me? I need some help in here. Bear get the nurse and the doctor!" He shouted it as loud as he could.

"Jamie!"

"Hey, Nate."

"Where is she?"

Nathan's eyes slowly started to flutter open. He blinked a few times before focusing on Lucas confused. Reaching for the cup of water next to the bed, he brought it to Nathan's mouth and made him drink.

"Nate, it's me. Don't worry. It's okay. It's me. Welcome back, little brother."

"Where is she?" Nathan repeated.

The door flew open and in rushed the doctor and the nurse. Lucas backed away and let them do their job. He stood to the back of the room waiting patiently. When he couldn't take it anymore he walked into the hallway. He was too on edge to keep still. Nathan was awake. He took off walking down the hall before pulling out his cell phone. He made three quick phone calls before heading back to the room. He needed to tell Haley, Dan, and his Mom that Nathan was up and that he'd call them back when he knew more.

He walked back into the room and went back to watching the doctor check out Nathan.

"How do you feel?" Dr. Muller asked.

"Like I got smashed by a car," Nathan muttered hoarsely.

"His vitals are looking good," Stacy the nurse pointed out.

"Does anything hurt or is any part of you in a lot of pain?" The doctor questioned.

"I can't feel my legs," Nathan muttered.

The doctor glanced at the nurse before looking over at Lucas. Lucas's heart dropped at his brothers words. It felt like the world stopped moving and everything was crashing down around him. His eyes found Nathan's terrified ones. He never felt so hopeless in his life.

~***~

The doctors said that it was only temporary, that with enough rehab that he would walk again. It was heartbreaking for Lucas to hear but Dan took it the worse. In fact, he didn't accept it and he had the best specialist flying down later today to take another look at Nathan's spine. The doctor tired to explain that it had damaged some of Nathan's nerves but Dan didn't want to hear it. How long would it take before he was walking again, they didn't know.

"Will he still be able to play basketball?"

That's all Dan kept asking about. Lucas didn't understand it. He was glad when his father left. He was ready to argue with his father about it. All Dan cared about was basketball.

Nathan hadn't spoken a word since he told the doctor that he couldn't feel his legs.

Now it was just the two of them again. Lucas sat there watching Nathan stare off at nothing. Nathan couldn't even look at him. What was he supposed to say? What would make this ok for Nathan? Nothing, he knew that. Basketball had been everything to him. He didn't know how to make him feel better. He held his tears in. He wouldn't cry in front of Nathan.

He needed to be strong. They were going to get through this together.

"Are you feeling ok?" Lucas asked carefully.

The nurse had come in earlier and given him more pain medicine. Nathan looked like he was in more than just physical pain.

"Doc says you're gonna be just fine."

"Except for the fact that I can't walk at the moment and I might never play basketball again," Nathan muttered before glancing at his brother.

"We don't know that," Lucas stated. "Dad's got the best specialist that money can buy on his way here to take a look at you. We're going to find a way to fix this. I promise. You'll play basketball again."

"I don't know what to think," Nathan whispered.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have made you leave that party. I shouldn't have –"

"It's not your fault," Nathan pointed out. "That car came out of nowhere. I saw it before it even hit us." He reached for his brother's hand.

"The guy was drunk. Now, everything's so messed up."

"Want to hear something really messed up?" Nathan questioned.

"What?"

"I thought I died and went to heaven."

"No kidding," Lucas smiled softly. "Let me guess, it was full of sexy women and basketball?"

He shook his head. "I remember right when the car hit us everything just happened so fast. Then it was all darkness. Nothing but darkness and pain. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. Then there was this bright white light and I was standing on a beach. It was like she was standing there just waiting for me. She was in this beautiful white dress and –"

"Who?" Lucas asked confused.

"Haley," Nathan answered. "Jamie was standing right next to her and I was happy. I was so happy. That was heaven and I didn't want to leave but she made me. She said that I didn't belong there. But I guess I was only dreaming."

"It was a dream," Lucas nodded.

Nathan glanced around the room full of flowers and get well balloons.

"They didn't come did they?" Nathan whispered.

Lucas squeezed his hand. "She did. Jamie doesn't know. She didn't know how to tell him. But she called every day to check on you. She's really worried. She's been praying for you. A lot of people have been praying for you. Your fans have been camped out in front of the hospital. Your phone hasn't stopped ringing. The guys on the team stopped by a couple of days ago with the Coach. The owner of the Knicks even came to see you. Clayton's been here a few times. A lot of people care about you, Nathan. We're all going to help you through this."

He closed his eyes. "I wouldn't have been any good at it."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked confused.

"Being there for Haley and being a father to Jamie. I wouldn't have been any good at it. I know you're disappointed in me with the way I treated them. She doesn't need me. She never has. I would've just let them down. I just thought you should know. I would've only ended up disappointing the two of them. What am I supposed to do now, Luke?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like the story so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review!

Chapter Four –Wild At Heart

_He took his time enjoying in what he was sure was a win. He could see her out of the corner of his eye. The girl was definitely something. She had a little fire to her. He liked it. She had been holding her own the whole game. It just wasn't enough for him. He wasn't ready for the night to end and he was sure that if she won then she'd take the money and walk away. He couldn't have that._

_She was different from any other woman he had ever met. From their conversation during the game he knew that she was very smart. She used words sometimes that even he didn't understand. She didn't try to impress him like all the other girls did, but then again she really seemed to not know who he was. It was refreshing. For once in his life he didn't have to live up to someone's expectations. He could just be himself. There was no pressure. It was just light and fun. He really liked that. She looked like she was having a great time and he had to admit so was he. There was just something about her. _

_He had been having drinks with Clayton when he first saw her. They had been ready to go and call it a night because they had a big morning ahead of them. But once he saw her he just couldn't walk away. He gave Clayton his jacket and sent both him and Bear away._

_There was just something that he liked about this girl._

_He carefully positioned himself before smirking up at her. She scowled and he started laughing before focusing his eyes on the eight ball. Then carefully he hit it. It went right in. He stood up smugly before placing his pool stick on the table. Walking casually towards her, he lifted the money in his hands and placed it in his pockets. She glanced away._

"_Where's all your big talk now?" _

"_Fine you win," Haley muttered. "What is it that you want?" _

_He thought about it for a second. Glancing down at her, he reached for her hand holding it in his. Once his skin touched hers, he felt a sharp spark shoot through his whole body. It caught him off guard but he wasn't about to let that show. He smiled and pushed the feeling away._

"_You want to get out of here?" _

_He knew this wasn't going to be easy. She was different. He had to try a different approach with her. She wasn't just going to fuck him. God, he couldn't help himself, he needed to have her. He couldn't stop the urge of wanting to be with her. He had wanted girls before but this was different. He needed her. He had a nagging feeling that if the night didn't end well he'd spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been. He didn't want that._

"_Yes."_

_He glanced at her surprised. He didn't think it would be that easy. He also knew that she didn't think anything of his question. He pulled her along with him as they made their way downstairs. He ignored people looking at him in awe as they made their way through the crowd. He prayed that Haley wouldn't overhear people talking about him. He loved that she didn't know who he was. He didn't want her to know. He liked being just Nathan._

_He glanced over his shoulder at her and noticed that she was waving to two girls. One was a sexy brunette and the other was a sexy curly haired blonde. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Once they reached the outside of the club he let go of her hand. They continued to walk as he smiled down at her._

_He prayed that no one would recognize him. If they had been in Manhattan that would've been it. He couldn't go anywhere there without being recognized. Here it wasn't so bad._

_It was late and the only people on the sidewalks all looked pretty drunk as they made their way in and out of clubs. They turned the corner and he was happy that it wasn't as crowded as the one they were just on._

"_What are you doing in Orlando?" Nathan asked curiously._

_She smiled. "My friends and I are kind of making our way around each state seeing as much as we can for the summer." _

"_Sounds like fun." _

"_It is. I don't really get to see any of them that much any more so it's nice to spend the summer with them like this. What about you? Do you travel a lot?" _

_He chuckled before nodding. "You could say that." _

"_Still not going to tell me who you are?" _

"_I'm sure you'll figure it out," Nathan teased. They continued walking as she told him about the last few days of her trip. She had a lot to say about some girl named Brooke. He couldn't help but laugh as he listened. The girl could talk. Usually that would bother him but with her it didn't really get to him. He liked it. It was even kind of cute the way she would ramble on and on. _

_Finally he stopped walking. She did the same but she was still talking. It was a few seconds later when she finally stopped and glanced around._

"_Why did we stop?"  
_

_He pointed up to the place in front of them. "We're here." _

_She glanced to the side and noticed the neon sign above the doors. Ink. _

_He watched for a few seconds amused as she realized where they were. Then her smile faded and she started shaking her head. He fought the urge to laugh. This was going to be fun._

"_No. No. No. You can't be serious," Haley rushed out in panic._

_He smirked. "A deals a deal."_

"_No. No. No. This is insane! I'm not marking my body over some bet!" _

_There was that fire he liked. She still continued to protest as he watched. Eventually she just started talking to herself. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just the right size for him, he noticed. Her body was perfect and that smile…well, it was something. He pushed his thoughts aside as he listened to her. He smirked. _

"_What?" Haley snapped. "Why are you looking at me like that?" _

"_You haven't done one spontaneous thing in your life, have you?" _

_She glared at him. More fire. He chuckled. "I most certainly have."_

_He knew in that moment that she hadn't. He knew her type. She was a good girl. That's why she had seemed so different to him before. She didn't do things like this. He felt himself being drawn more into her. There's nothing that he loved more than a challenge. If this had been any other girl they would've already fucked. It was as simple as that. He didn't like waiting for things and girls never made him wait. But she was different. That was clear._

"_Carpe diem," Nathan stated smugly. _

_She placed her hands on her hips. "What?"_

"_It means seize the day," Nathan explained._

"_I know what it means," Haley said curtly. _

_His smirk widened. "And yet we're still standing out here. I mean if you're afraid –"_

"_I'm not afraid." _

"_Prove it," Nathan retorted. "Now, this is what I want. I won that game fair and square." _

_She glared at him in defiance before turning abruptly and marching right inside. He chuckled to himself as he followed her in. She was feisty. She stood there at the front desk with her hands folded over her chest. He glanced down checking out her perfect ass before walking up right behind her. Before he could stop himself, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. He loved the feel of her. He could feel himself harden as her body pressed into his. Leaning down he brought his mouth to her ear. Her eyes snapped shut and he smirked. _

"_You ready for this?" _

_Her eyes slowly fluttered open. "If I have to get one then you have to get one, too!" _

"_Oh, I was planning on it," Nathan chuckled softly. "But I'm picking yours." _

"_But –"_

"_Deals a deal, Haley James. This is what I want."_

"_Welcome to Ink." A skinny guy with a black Mohawk walked up to the front counter. His whole body was covered in tattoos. He felt Haley's body tense into his and he smiled. He liked the fact that she didn't move out of his arms. He really liked it._

"_We would like to get each of us a tattoo," Nathan told him._

_The guy nodded. "I'm Dex. Do you know what you want?" _

"_I sure do," Nathan nodded. "Let's set her up and I'll tell you." _

_The guy pointed to the back. "Just go sit right back there." Nathan let go of her. She glanced back at him for a second before she went off in that direction. Nathan chuckled before reaching for his wallet. "You're Nathan Scott!"_

"_Easy," Nathan muttered. "Here's five hundred bucks to keep your mouth shut." He tossed the money on the counter before explaining to the guy what he wanted. The guy nodded before placing him in a different room. Then some guy Art came in and started on him. He prayed that Haley would go through with it without him there. Once he was done with his, Nathan took a seat up front and waited for Haley to finish. It wasn't long before she walked up front and glared at him. Oh, boy. She didn't look happy. For the first time in years he felt himself getting nervous. _

"_Is there –"_

"_Thanks for the tramp stamp," Haley snapped angrily._

_He smirked. "I happen to think those are very, very sexy," he quickly pointed out as he stood up. She rolled her eyes before storming out of the store. Dex gave him a sympathetic look before Nathan took off after her. He found her walking down the sidewalk._

"_Wait up," Nathan shouted as he jogged after her. "Come on, Haley. At least let me see it." _

_She stopped walking. He was almost to her when he noticed that she pulled up her shirt for him. He made it behind her and carefully pulled off the bandage over it. It was then that he noticed his numbers in black ink above her ass. 23. He knew that it would look good that's why he told Dex to put it there. He felt something inside of him heat up at the sight of it. It wasn't just the tattoo, it was the fact that it was on her. He had never seen something so sexy in his life before. He placed the bandage back on before pulling her shirt back down. Then carefully he reached for her arm and made her face him. _

"_Are you still mad at me?" Nathan questioned._

_Her eyes got softer. "That depends." _

"_On…?" He could feel himself starting to smile._

"_What kind of tattoo you got?" _

_He smirked before unbuttoning his shirt slowly. He didn't care that they were on the sidewalk. His eyes stayed glued to her face as he watched her admire his body. He pulled off his shirt halfway so that she could see his upper arm. Then carefully he removed the bandage and showed her. In big black letters were HJ. _

"_Why did you –?"_

"_You having something of mine and I have something of yours," Nathan smirked before placing the bandage back on. For his first tattoo, that one sure hurt like a bitch. He placed his shirt back on and buttoned it up. Why hers had taken longer to put on he didn't understand. It was probably because she was scared to get one. He was sure that was it._

"_But why –"_

"_I just want to remember this night," Nathan shrugged as they started walking again. "I wanted you to remember it, too. This is the most fun I've had…in a long time." _

_She smiled up at him as they started talking once again. She started talking about her friends again. He didn't mind. She seemed to really care about them. The only person that he would be able to talk about like that was Lucas. He didn't have anyone else unless you counted his father and even then Dan wasn't into emotional shit. He would probably tease Nathan if he knew the kind of night he had._

_They talked for hours and surprisingly he had a good time. It wasn't long before they were walking towards her hotel. Finally they stopped once they reached the Grand Bohemian Hotel. They stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before she turned to face him._

"_I had a good time tonight."_

_She smiled up at him. "Yeah, so did I." _

_He knew that if he didn't make his move soon then it would all be over. He took a step closer so that he was standing right in front of her. Glancing down his eyes met hers before traveling to her lips. He had wanted to kiss her all night long. Slowly he started leaning in. When he noticed her eyes snap shut he smiled before brushing his lips softly against hers. Instantly his eyes felt heavy, they shut a second later as he brushed his lips against hers again. He pulled away breathing hard. He didn't want to do anything wrong._

_It was then that he felt her small hands take hold of his shirt before she pulled him back down to her. He turned his head slightly as he kissed her harder. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and when she moaned he nearly lost it. They took their time exploring each other before they pulled away in need of air. Nathan took a deep breath before glancing down at her. She seemed to enjoy the kiss just as much as he did._

"_I don't want the night to end," Nathan stated truthfully. _

_She smiled nervously. "I would invite you up but I'm sharing a room with four people and they would…" she shook her head just thinking about it._

"_Come with me," Nathan ordered. He took her hand and pulled her into the hotel as quickly as he could. He left her sitting as he quickly booked a room. Every few seconds he would glance back from the check in desk to make sure that she was still there. Once the guy handed him the card to his room, she stood up and met him by the elevator. They both got in. Once the doors closed he quickly pulled her into him and started kissing her again. He couldn't take his hands off of her. As he explored her mouth once again his hands explored the curves of her body. She felt so good._

_Finally the elevator stopped and the door opened. They broke apart and he pulled her along with him until they reached the room. He pushed her against the wall on the side of the door as he started kissing her again. He reached in his pocket for the card to the room. His mouth moved to her neck as he started placing kisses everywhere._

"_I've never done this type of thing before," Haley admitted breathlessly. _

_He pulled away from her neck and placed his forehead against hers. "Good." His eyes locked in on hers. For the longest time they stayed just like that, both breathing hard. He knew she was telling the truth. Girls like her didn't do this. He was lucky to be even here with her._

_She felt like everything in her was coming undone._

"_I want you," Nathan declared. "Do you want me?" _

_She nodded slowly, her eyes full of lust. No one had ever looked at him the way she was looking at him now. It was different and he knew it that moment that he never wanted anyone as much as he wanted her now. "Yes." _

~***~

"He's smokin hott! He's a doctor! He has a sweet little kid and did I forget to mention that he wants _you_," Brooke declared.

Haley rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. "I told you that I would think about it."

"It's been over two months," Brooke complained.

"So you keep saying," Haley stated dryly.

Ever since Brooke invited Dylan over to Jamie's party she hadn't shut up about him. It was always "Dylan's so great" and "Dylan's so perfect" and "don't you just love Dylan." She could swear that Brooke was in love with him, the girl talked about him so much. So she wasn't ready to date anyone? Big deal. It just wasn't the right time.

The last boyfriend she had was back in college. They had dated for over two years while they both attended Stanford. He was a year older than her. His name was Ethan and she had really cared about him. They had some good times together. But she couldn't see anything beyond that. He wanted them to get married and start a family and at that point in her life she just wasn't ready for that. Six months later she found out she was pregnant with Jamie.

It's amazing how quickly that had changed for her. Still, Ethan hadn't been the one. She was sure of it. Peyton explained what happens when you're really head over heels in love with someone and she just didn't feel that with Ethan. There was no spark. And she had felt the spark before. She knew what it felt like.

She hadn't dated anyone since then. She had just never found the right person and then when Jamie happened she just couldn't see herself dating. Jamie came first and she didn't want to confuse him with someone that he didn't know. Jamie was all that mattered now. She didn't need a man. She tried explaining this to Brooke but it's like it went in one ear and then out the other. The girl never listened.

"Where is Jamie?" Brooke questioned.

Haley kept on looking through the stack of clothes on the rack. She didn't know how but Brooke managed to talk her into shopping once again. She did need a few things. They had spent the whole afternoon shopping and still Brooke hadn't got all the things she needed. Haley was ready to call it a day but Brooke probably wouldn't be done until they forced her to leave.

"He's on a play date," Haley muttered absentmindedly.

"With who?"

"Drake," Haley answered.

So their kids had hit it off. It didn't mean that they would. Drake was a really great kid and she enjoyed having him over. Dylan had explained to her about Drakes mother. She died giving birth to him. She felt bad for their family ever since. Every time Jamie asked for Drake to come play over she just couldn't seem to say no. He was a really good kid.

She liked Dylan as well. He was really nice and she loved talking to him. But telling Brooke that would only feed fuel to the fire and she didn't need that right now. She had more important things to worry about.

She glanced at Brooke, who had a bright smile on her face. "How adorable is that? You're kids get along." She had a dreamy smile now.

"It's just a play date. Don't read too much into it."

Brooke ignored her as usual and went on talking about how cute Jamie and Drake were. She smiled as she listened. Brooke could go on and on for hours just talking to herself. It was really funny to listen to sometimes. Julian really got a kick out of Brooke talking to herself. He'd tease her for hours about it.

"How about this one guys?" Peyton asked holding up the dress. It was a bright red strapless dress.

Brooke clapped her hands. "I have the perfect Jimmy Choos to go with it! It's so meant to be. You have to get it!"

"It's nice," Haley nodded. Her sister really wasn't into dressing up and going to weddings. She was more of a jeans and t-shirt type of girl. Peyton used to spend most of her days locked up in her room listening to music and drawing.

"I guess I should get it if I have to go to this thing," Peyton sighed.

"It's Lindsey and Cooper's wedding."

Brooke started pouting again.

"What now, Tigger?"

She threw up her hands. "It's just that she's marrying hott Cooper!"

Both girls started laughing. "They've been together for the last three years. What did you expect?"

"That he'd leave her for me," Brooke shrugged innocently. "He's supposed to be mine! Peyton you've got Jake and Haley you've got Julian. I should've gotten the hott older Baker!"

"She's losing her mind," Peyton teased.

"Coops crazy about Lindsey," Haley stated as she placed a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder. Peyton rolled her eyes and started laughing again.

"I can't believe that they asked you to be in the wedding," Peyton chuckled.

Brooke glared at her. "You're just mad because you're not!"

"I don't expect to be," Peyton mocked. "And I don't have to wear whatever dress Lindsey picks out for the two of you. Good luck with that."

"She's going to pick out something ugly," Brooke whined.

"No she won't."

"Well, if it's pink and has ruffles then I'm quitting!"

"I'd love to see you in that," Peyton laughed.

"Shut up, Goldilocks," Brooke retorted.

"Will you two please play nice? People are looking," Haley whispered over to them. People were looking in their direction. Haley put her head down and pretended that she was looking at the clothes in front of her. Brooke and Peyton always got like this. If she'd let them, then they'd fight for hours. They never stopped until someone told them to. Brooke was like that with everyone though.

"So you have the shoes?"

"Yep."

"Then I'm buying the dress."

Peyton made her way up to the front counter to buy the dress. Haley and Brooke both continued to look at the clothes.

"So does this mean that you'll invite Dylan to the wedding as your date?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"I have a date."

"Julian does not count!"

"And yet he's still my date to his brothers wedding!"

"Shouldn't you be his date to his brothers wedding?"

"Whatever! Either way we're going together. The best man and the maid of honor."

"Why didn't Lindsey ask me to be the maid of honor?" Brooke wondered.

"It's probably the way you look at Cooper," Haley smiled.

Brooke nodded. "You're right."

"The boy is damn fine," Haley agreed. Both girls started laughing.

"You know, the wedding is in two weeks. He could still change his mind," Brooke pointed out hopefully.

"Brooke," Haley warned.

She held up her hands. "Ok, fine. Whatever. I guess I'll never find true love. And if you say that you love me then I'm going to punch you!"

Haley laughed. She noticed Peyton walking up to them with a bag in her hands. Before Brooke could protest, she linked arms with her and pulled her out of the store. They continued to walk in the mall. Then Brooke noticed another store she wanted to look at and pulled them inside.

She started looking around once again. After making her way around the store, she walked up to Brooke and Peyton by the dressing room.

"Is this too slutty?"

"Yes," Haley answered honestly. Brooke had on a small shirt and her breasts were hanging out.

"Perfect!"

Haley ignored her and turned to Peyton. "Do you think Julian will like this?" She held up the shirt in her hands. Peyton took her time looking at the shirt before nodding. She didn't know why but she was always picking up clothes for him. Brooke always did the same. That boy never had to go shopping.

"Is this some kind of peace offering?" Peyton questioned.

"Yep," Haley nodded. "I hate fighting with him."

"And I hate living with him while you two are fighting," Brooke declared. "All he does is sulk around like a love sick puppy."

"She's extravagating," Haley retorted.

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Should I ask Jamie what his Momma's been doing these last few days?"

Peyton giggled. "Pouting."

"And sulking around," Brooke nodded. "You two need to kiss and make up!"

She rolled her eyes. "I understand where he's coming from but he has to see my side, too. What did he expect me to do? Say no. I couldn't do that. I just wish he'd understand."

"I'm sure you two will make up."

She needed to change the subject. She didn't like the fact that Julian was still upset with her. She didn't want to think about it.

"So, did you get all of Jenny's birthday presents?"

"Not even close," Peyton frowned.

"I'm getting her the same thing that I got Jamie," Brooke declared.

"A blank check," Peyton smiled. "She'll love it!"

Haley laughed. "Yeah, be happy about it now. Jamie wanted to buy the whole toy store. Do you know how hard it was to get him to settle on one thing? He was not happy that day."

"Serves you right," Brooke muttered. "You should've let him get the whole store. I'll buy it for him."

"That's so not the point."

"What is the point?"

"Never mind," Haley sighed before walking away. She could hear the both of them laughing. She walked up to the front to check out. Once she was done she made her way out of the store. Brooke and Peyton were waiting for her.

"Hales, did Peyton tell you that Jake sometimes sings in his sleep?"

"Yep," Haley laughed.

"And did she tell you what he sang last night in his sleep?" Brooke asked excitedly.

She shook her head.

"The theme song to Hannah Montana! Isn't that funny?"

"Let's go home so I can make fun of him," Haley smiled just hoping that it would work.

"Just four more stores. I promise," Brooke stated.

Haley groaned as they started walking once again. Brooke was a few steps in front of them. She glanced at Peyton before smiling. "Seriously, Hannah Montana?"

"The whole song," Peyton giggled. "The kids and I had a good laugh! But really don't mention it to him. Jenny keeps that show on twenty four seven. I promised that I wouldn't say anything. "

"You should've had told Brooke," Haley pointed out sweetly.

Peyton's face fell. "I'm dead. She's totally gonna sale me out."

She was so glad when she finally got home. Her feet were killing her. She placed her bags on the kitchen table and started making dinner. After it was started she unpacked the things she bought. She had placed the things she bought for Jamie in his room. Then she brought her things into her room. She made her way back downstairs to check on the food.

It wasn't long before she heard the door open then close.

"Hey, Momma!" Jamie ran into the kitchen and then jumped in her arms. She started kissing the side of his face as he giggled. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you. Did you have fun?"

Jamie nodded. "We played with his legos and it was so much fun."

"They built a whole little town. It was pretty cool," Julian grinned before placing Jamie's bag on the counter. He then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. He walked quietly over to the counter and took a seat.

"Why don't you go wash up for dinner?" Jamie nodded before he took off running.

She glanced nervously at Julian before she reached for the bag with his shirt. She placed it in front of him and just stood there. He opened it hesitantly. He pulled out the shirt and glanced at it.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, thanks," Julian smiled softly.

"Should we talk?" Haley asked carefully. "I don't want to fight with you."

They had a huge argument the other day. Things had been so weird between them since then. She hated fighting with him. She wanted to put this behind them and move on. She really hated feeling like this.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted," Julian muttered.

"I don't want this to come between us," Haley stated. "And I certainly don't want things to change. This isn't going to change things. I promise. I won't let it."

"I hope you're right."

"I am," Haley nodded. "This is only for a little while."

"I know that," Julian mumbled. "I'm just worried about you and Jamie. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know that," Haley smiled. "I love you for caring about me and Jamie."

"I also want you to know that I'm going to be here for you no matter what. I'm not going to let this come between us," Julian declared.

"And you'll promise to be on your best behavior?"

He shrugged. "I'll work on it."

"That's all I ask," Haley laughed softly. Jamie came running back into the kitchen. He took a seat next Julian. She quickly fixed both of their bowls before placing it in front of them. They both smiled.

"My favorite," Julian grinned.

"Mine, too," Jamie added.

"It was mine first," Haley laughed before sitting next to him. They talked about their day while they ate Mac and Cheese. Like most nights it ended the same way. Brooke showed up and joined them. Then they all sat in the living room and watched a movie together. When it was late Brooke and Julian both went home. She tucked Jamie in and read him his favorite book before he fell asleep. Then she went to bed as well.

~***~

Nathan glanced out the window. Slowly he could feel the plane start to get lower and lower. He always hated the way it made him feel before the plane landed and when it took off. It always made him feel queasy. It wasn't helping that Lucas was too into his book to notice. He held onto both of his armrests tightly. He had been on a million plane rides and he was sure that he'd never get used to it.

Once the plane stopped moving he felt himself relax.

Lucas placed his book down and smiled. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Need help, sir?"

"I'll help him," Lucas mumbled as he stood up. Lucas helped him up and wrapped his arm around Nathan's waist to support him up. They took their time and once they were out of the plane, Lucas helped him into the wheelchair.

He quickly reached in his pocket for his sunglasses. "Welcome to fucking Hicksville."

"You wanted to come here, remember?"

Nathan didn't answer. He placed on his sunglasses. He didn't feel like fighting with Lucas. The last two months of his life had been pretty hard. He had to do a lot of adjusting since the accident. His life just wasn't the same. Lucas had been there for him and he appreciated it more than he could say. In fact, Lucas was the only person he had. Lucas had agreed to come with him to Tree Hill. Lucas had been the one to talk Haley into it. Nathan knew that if he had called she would've told him no. She wasn't his biggest fan. Not that he blamed her.

Lucas on the other hand, Haley loved. She had agreed to this arrangement right away when Lucas explained things to her. Nathan didn't care as long as she said yes.

Physical therapy had been really draining him everyday. They always seemed to push him too hard. Some days he didn't even feel like getting out of bed. Last month he had stood on his own for a few minutes but it took everything out of him. He even took a few steps with the help of Brice three weeks ago. I felt good to walk again. Two weeks ago he stood on his own for a long time before falling flat on his face. He had been so frustrated after that he had left his session early. He could walk better now but he still needed help and the wheelchair. His legs still hurt.

But if you asked him he had been doing great. He pushed himself hard some days. He prayed that soon he would be able to walk with crutches. Anything would be better than this chair. He wasn't going to stop until he was walking again.

Then he'd be able to play ball again.

His team was about to play in the playoffs. He was on the injured list and he wasn't sure when he'd be back. He didn't know when he was going to walk again much less play basketball. But he knew he wouldn't stop until he was back to normal. The doctor told him that he'd probably never play the same again. That was a lot to take, but he didn't let it get to him. He'd be even better than before. He would make sure of it.

Lucas got behind him and started pushing him. He pushed him until they reached a black Range Rover.

"You like your new car?" Lucas questioned.

"It's not the Viper I requested."

"Tree Hill isn't a Viper kind of place," Lucas pointed out. "You'll fit in more with this."

"I don't even want to drive."

"But eventually you will and you'll need a car," Lucas explained. He opened the passenger's door and turned back towards him. Lucas helped him up before helping him into the car. Then Lucas placed the wheelchair in the back. Then they both waited as their bags were loaded into the back seat of the car.

Once they were done Lucas drove off.

He took in the sight of the town as they drove through it. He had only been to Tree Hill once before when Jamie was born. It was small town. But it was just like Haley had explained it to him. Everything was exactly like she explained it. Slowly he could feel the guilt seeping in because Jamie was four and never once had he come down here to just visit. Just like always he kept it inside. He kept it hidden deep inside of him as it slowly ate him up.

The car came to a stop. The house was nice. It was kind of small. It was yellow with white shutters. It was two stories. In the front yard there was a huge porch and right in front of that was a garden full of flowers. There was a basketball goal in the driveway. Nathan didn't know why it was there. It was way too big for Jamie. Lucas got out and got his chair. Then he came to help him next. He sat in the wheelchair. Slowly they rolled around the car. It was a few seconds later that the front door opened. Haley and Jamie walked out. It wasn't long before they were standing a few feet away from them.

They looked different from the last time he had seen them. She looked different. She cut of her long blonde locks and now her hair was a dark chocolate brown that went pass her shoulders. Other than that she looked the same. He found his eyes traveling down her body. They landed on her nice tan legs. With the sound of someone moving he quickly glanced away.

Lucas took off walking towards them. Jamie ran and jumped in his arms.

"J Luke. You look different boy."

"Uncle Lucas," Jamie smiled as he hugged him. "I got bigger!"

Nathan sat there awkwardly as he watched them. It had been a long time since the last time he seen Jamie. Such a long time ago. He was bigger. He could remember when Jamie fit right into his hand.

Lucas placed Jamie back on the ground. Slowly, with his head down, Jamie walked over to him. Once he was close enough Nathan reached out and lifted Jamie in his arms. Then carefully he held him as tight as he could. "I missed you, buddy."

It was good to hold his son like this. The last time he had seen Jamie things hadn't gone to well. He and Haley ended up in this huge fight and then he hadn't seen them since then. Sure he talked to Jamie on the phone but it wasn't the same as seeing him.

"I'm missed you, too, Daddy."

Lucas placed his arm around Haley's shoulders as the two of them watched.

He didn't want to let Jamie go but eventually he did. He placed Jamie back on the ground. He ran to the basketball goal and lifted the ball up from the ground. He then turned and grinned at Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas, let's play." He bounced the ball a few times as Lucas made his way to him. He then smiled before watching Jamie dribble. "I'm Nathan Scott. Who are you, Uncle Lucas?"

Lucas chuckled. "I'll be myself." He then lifted Jamie up and brought him towards the goal. Jamie tossed the ball right into the net. Haley clapped as he made it and he smiled. Lucas placed Jamie back on the ground. Lucas made his way back to Haley.

"Sorry, we're late," Lucas apologized. "The plane left a little later than I expected."

Saint Lucas always apologizing, how unlike him. Nathan watched as Jamie quickly made his way back to Haley's side before holding up his hands for her. She lifted him up in her arms and instantly his head fell on her shoulder.

"Its fine," Haley smiled at him. "Come on inside."

He started to wheel himself but Lucas made it back behind him. Lucas pushed him until they reached the living room. He took a look around. The room was covered in pictures. The furniture was nice. Everything about this place was Haley.

"This is it," Haley stated while tossing up her hands. "Lucas, you know where the guest bedroom is upstairs."

Another reminder that Lucas had been here before and he had not.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded.

"Right next to my room," Jamie smiled up at him.

"Why don't you help me with the bags, J Luke?"

Jamie nodded. "Ok." Lucas reached for Jamie's hand before they both left the living room. Nathan eyes stayed glued to Haley as he watched her smile fade as they left them alone together. He knew that she didn't want to be alone with him. She just stood there looking at the door not knowing what to do. He could feel a small smile forming on his face as he watched her.

"Nice place," Nathan finally muttered when he couldn't take the silence any longer. She jumped at the sound of his voice before turning to look at him.

"Thanks."

"You look good," Nathan pointed out. He was only telling the truth.

She glared at him. "Nathan…"

"I guess this means we won't be sharing a room?"

She ignored him. "Let me show you the other guest bedroom." He followed her down the hall. Nathan tried his best to look at as many pictures as he could. Most of them were of Jamie. They reached the end of the hallway and he rolled himself into the room.

It was small, too small for him. His bathroom back home was bigger than this. And there was nothing in it but a small dresser and a queen sized bed. Queen! No way was he going to be able to sleep on that. Everything in him wanted to open his mouth and complain. He held it inside. He knew that Haley would have no problem with kicking him out. She was the only person he'd even met that didn't take his shit. He was sure that the room Lucas was staying in was bigger than this. She was killing him with this.

"It's small," Nathan pointed out. He just couldn't help himself sometimes.

She rolled her eyes before shaking her head. "It's all we've got. Now, I'm sorry if this isn't good enough for you. You can always stay somewhere else, you know. You don't have to stay here." He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted him to be anywhere else but here.

"I like it," Nathan lied. "Plus, I want to be close to Jamie. What better way to do that than to live here with him?"

She laughed bitterly before glancing away from him. She crossed her arms protectively over her chest. He pushed the wheelchair until he was close enough by her. Reaching out on the night stand with all of his weight he pressed down to pick himself up. He continued to hold onto the nightstand as he balanced himself up.

"What are you…?"

He reached out for her hand and pulled her closer. Then carefully he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her into him. He held her as tight as he could. Her hands didn't move from her sides.

"Thanks for doing this for me," Nathan muttered after a few minutes of silence. He knew how hard this all was on her. It didn't help matters that she really couldn't stand him. She had made that point clear the last time he had seen her.

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for Jamie." He let her go and sat himself back in his wheelchair. Then he moved away from her.

"Either way, thank you," Nathan smiled softly.

"The bathroom is right across the hall." She pointed towards the open doorway. "The kitchen is right next to the living room. I don't know if you saw it. The dinning room is across the hall from that."

"Where's your room?"

Shaking her head, she made her way out of the room. He caught her hand before she made it pass him. She tried pulling it away but he held it tight. Finally, she glared down at him.

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"You should buy them in the bulk if you're going to hand out apologies that often."

He sighed. "Look will you just cut me a little slack. If you haven't noticed I'm going through a lot shit right now. So if you can just give me a break that might just make things a little bit easier for me. I'm trying here, Haley. I'm here ok. I'm here and I'm trying. So can you just meet me halfway here?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You really do look good," Nathan smirked as he glanced up at her.

"Nathan, stop it," Haley snapped.

He nodded. "About what happened the last time we saw each other…I, uh…I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to leave things like that."

"Just forget about it. It was a long time ago."

"Can we please talk?" Nathan asked carefully. He finally let go of her hand. She stood there glancing away before shaking her head and walking out of the room. He took a deep breath before wheeling himself out of the room as well. _So much for making things better._ He reached the living room just in time to see Haley reaching for her purse. Before he could say anything she was out of the house.

He wheeled himself until he reached the front door. He could see Lucas still bringing the rest of the bags to the porch. Glancing out into the yard he noticed Jamie running around as some man chased him. Nathan took in the sight. He heard Jamie giggling. Instantly, he knew that the guy was Julian. The _great_ Julian that Lucas told him all about. He had only seen him once. The godfather of his son. He hated the guy.

He watched as Haley walked up to Julian, they hugged before they took off walking towards the truck on the side of the road. Once they reached it Julian put Jamie inside. Nathan felt his blood start to boil. Jamie waved at him with a bright smile. He held up his hand for a second and smiled back.

"Where are they going?" Nathan asked as Lucas made his way up the steps.

Lucas glanced at the truck and then waved. "Shopping for birthday stuff. Haley's niece has a birthday tomorrow. They have to go pick up a few party things and then Julian's taking them to dinner."

He scowled.

"How cute," Nathan spit out.

"Back off, Nathan," Lucas muttered as he lifted up a few bags. "Whether you like it or not he's been here and you haven't. It's finally time you dealt with that."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five –It's Beginning to Get to Me

Nathan turned on his side for what felt like the millionth time. Lifting his head slightly he punched the pillow hard trying to get it to fluff up. He placed his head back down and the stupid pillow went right back to being flat. He groaned in frustration before punching the pillow three times in a row before folding it in half. He was sure that Lucas had nice fluffy pillows in his room. He closed his eyes trying to fall back asleep.

All of last night had been a disaster. After Haley and Jamie took off with that _jackass_ it had been just Lucas and him stuck in her house. After unpacking his clothes and placing them in the little tiny dresser that she gave him that didn't fit all of his clothes, he had taken his time looking around the house.

He had rolled around looking at all the pictures that were covering the walls of the house. As he took his time looking at each of them, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he had missed out on so much of Jamie's life. Countless moments he missed because of what? He had been too busy to make time for his own son. He felt terrible.

It's not like he hadn't been a part of Jamie's life. He had been there. Sure, when he had first found out that Haley was pregnant he freaked out. What guy wouldn't? At the moment when she told him he had lost it. His father didn't help matters. He had always heard stories from his father and other players about women trying to trap them. When Haley told him about Jamie he couldn't help but feel like she had did that to him. The look on her face after he said that cut him up in side. At the moment he was too angry to care. But he would never forget the way she looked at him in that moment. He knew that's the moment she started to hate him.

Once he had calmed down and Lucas had talked to him he called her up and apologized. After that she started making trips up to New York for her doctor's appointments so that they could go to them together. It wasn't his fault if he couldn't make all of them. Even then though he had made sure that Lucas went with her. He had tried to be there for her when he could when she came up on her rare visits. Things in his life had just always been so hectic.

He had been there for the birth of his son. Granted he had almost missed it but he had made it in time. Once he had gotten there Julian and Lucas had left her side and it was just the two of them. He loved Jamie from the moment he held him in his arms. Instantly he knew that it was his son and no matter what thoughts his father put in his head they were quickly vanished in that moment.

Life just seemed to get so much more hectic after Jamie was born. There was always so much work to do. Haley made trips up as much as she could and he really tried to be around when she came with Jamie. Really he did. It just seemed like things always came up whenever she was around. Even then she still brought Jamie up for him to see. He spent as much time with Jamie as he could.

As Jamie got older it seemed like Haley's trips got further and further apart. Sometimes he wouldn't see them for months at a time. He was always too busy to fly down here, so he settled on phone calls. Things stayed like that for a while until Jamie was a little over three. It was about ten months ago. It was stupid really. He made one mistake and that had been it. Haley and Jamie hadn't been up to New York to see him again. The only time he got to talk to Jamie was when Lucas called them over the phone. He hadn't really talked to Haley until now. She had made it perfectly clear that she couldn't handle dealing with his "shit." Whatever that meant. She told him that he could make the trips out to see his son if he wanted because she wasn't doing it anymore.

Sure it had hurt and it was hard. But that time seemed to fly by if you asked him. Basketball always kept him busy and then at night there was alcohol to numb the pain of what a fuck up he was. He knew how disappointed Lucas always was in him. He could tell whenever his brother looked at him.

A day hadn't gone by when he hadn't thought of Jamie. In fact, in his locker there was a picture of Haley and Jamie from one of their trips up. And in his wallet there was a picture of the two of them as well. He never went anywhere without it. He might not have been there for them but that sure as hell didn't mean that he didn't care. Jamie meant everything to him. Before basketball even. He knew that no one would believe that but it was the truth.

He was here now trying to make things better. Since the accident things had really been confusing for him but it did make him realize one thing. He needed to be there for Jamie.

Before the car hit them his whole life flashed before his eyes. He knew that it only lasted a few short seconds but it felt like a lifetime. The only thing he saw in that moment was Haley and Jamie. That had to mean something right? Or how about the dream about heaven? It felt so real. After he had slipped away from them and the darkness took over once again he felt so empty, like had nothing. He didn't want to feel that way again.

He had to make things right.

He couldn't continue to live with the guilt. Jamie deserved better.

When he realized that sleep wouldn't come, he pushed himself to sit up. He glanced over and noticed his wheelchair a few feet away from the bed. He took a deep breath before turning his body to the side of the bed. Then carefully he placed his hand on the small nightstand and pushed as hard as he could until he was standing up. He held himself up for a few minutes before he moved his right foot forward. Then carefully he moved his left foot. He could feel the pain in his legs but he didn't care. He was tired of being pushed around in a wheelchair. After a few more steps he reached out for the wheelchair and turned it towards him. Slowly he pulled it towards him until he sat down in it.

He wheeled himself out of the room. Once he was in the hallway he heard laughter. He didn't stop rolling until he reached the kitchen. Haley was standing over the stove as Lucas sat on a stool with Jamie in his lap.

"Nate, your up. How did you get out of bed by yourself?" Lucas questioned.

Haley glanced at him worriedly.

He smiled proudly. "I walked."

"Daddy," Jamie smiled excitedly as he pushed himself off of Lucas's lap. He took off running until he reached Nathan. Nathan helped him up until he sat on his lap and rested his head on his father's chest.

"You walked on your own? You know that you're supposed to make sure I'm around so that in case you fall I can help you."

"It was nothing," Nathan muttered. _Oh, it was something. Pain._ As he slowly got the feeling back in his legs it only seemed to hurt more when he tried to walk.

"You need to be careful," Lucas pointed out with a stern look. "The doctor said it's going to take some time. It's just been over two months. Don't push yourself too hard."

_Easy for him to say._ He wasn't the one that had to watch some jackass chase his son around the yard knowing that he couldn't do the same. Did Lucas think it was easy being trapped in a wheelchair? It wasn't. He felt helpless, like he couldn't control anything.

"Momma, can Daddy and I sit at the table?" Jamie asked as he pointed to the table across the kitchen.

"Sure thing, baby," Haley answered.

"Over there, Daddy," Jamie pointed.

Nathan smiled as he rolled the both of them over to the small table. Jamie got off his lap and took a seat in one of the chairs before smiling at him. He pushed the chair closest to him aside and pushed his wheelchair closer to the table. Haley then placed a plate of food in front of the both of them.

"Thanks, Momma," Jamie smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"Thanks," Nathan muttered as he glanced down at his plate. "This looks really good."

She didn't say anything as she walked away. So, she was still pissed about yesterday. He'd have to apologize again and make things right with her. He couldn't live with her hard stares and her giving him the cold shoulder. He glanced down again at his plate of food. It was covered with eggs, bacon, and toast.

"It is," Jamie nodded. He glanced over at Jamie's plate. Unlike his, Jamie had a huge pancake in the center of his plate with a smiley face on it. Why didn't his plate look like that? _Because she loves him and she hates you. Sounds about right. _

In the distance he could hear Haley and Lucas start to talk. Of course, she's nice to him. Nathan rolled his eyes as he continued to eat. Once he was done he waited for Jamie to finish before they left for the living room. Then Jamie wanted to play his Wii. They started playing and it was fun. It was weird seeing Jamie like this. He was so much older now. He sat in his chair as Jamie stood on the sofa while they played tennis. It was really fun.

"Jamie, it's time to go," Haley stated as she walked into the living room.

"Ok, Momma," Jamie nodded. He quickly turned off his game before saving the controllers.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked.

"My sisters," Haley answered as she glanced at him quickly. "I invited the both of you to the party later if you wanted to come. If not then we'll be back later tonight. Lucas knows where Peyton lives if you guys want to stop by."

Another late night? Last night he had fallen asleep waiting for the two of them to get home. Saint Julian had kept them out pretty late. What was Jamie doing out that late anyway? He didn't know what time they came in last night.

Jamie walked over to his Mom and grabbed her hand. He waved before they took off walking out of the living room.

"Bye, Daddy."

He watched them go. "Bye, buddy."

"We need to get ready. I don't want to be late," Lucas said standing up.

He nodded before they went to change.

The car ride to the physical therapy place was quiet. Lucas hadn't said anything since they left and he didn't feel the need to say anything either. He was more focused on getting better and walking fully again. Maybe he would stay longer today and work a little harder. He seriously needed to get out of this wheelchair.

With his mind set to it. He pushed himself harder than usual and he stayed later. He walked between two balance beams. Sure he had been holding onto the sides for support but still, he was walking. Bruce his new physical therapist was very happy with his progress for his first day with them. It made him happy, too. Bruce had told him he would be out of the wheelchair in no time. He couldn't wait. He took a shower before they left. Then they were back on the road.

"You did good today," Lucas smiled pleased.

"I just want to walk again," Nathan explained. "I can wait for the rest to come back but not that. I need to walk again."

"I know," Lucas nodded. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Where are we going?"

He didn't recognize these roads. Lucas glanced at him for a second.

"Toy store," Lucas answered.

"What for?"

"We can't go to this birthday party without a present," Lucas explained quickly.

Nathan's face fell. "We're going? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

_Well, maybe because everyone in this town hates me! That would be the first thing. Don't let me forget to mention that Haley is still pissed at me! _

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Nathan repeated.

"Jamie will be there," Lucas pointed out. "Isn't that the whole reason why you're here? For Jamie?"

Lucas got him there. He nodded before glancing out the window. He could deal with all the hate from everyone for Jamie. He could do that for his son.

~***~

Haley stood by the table with presents. She was currently placing a few on or at least trying to. The table was full already. The whole backyard was full of people most of them Jenny's friends from school. Jake also had a big family and just about everyone was in town for the wedding next weekend. She finally found a spot for the few presents in her hands. She placed them carefully on the table before breathing a sigh of relief. The birthdays were all in a row. Jake Jr. had a birthday in January, Jamie had one in February, and then Jenny had one in May. She felt like they were always throwing a party for something around here.

"It looks like someone threw up Hannah Montana back here," Brooke whispered over to her as she handed her a glass of punch.

"Did you spike this like the last time?"

"No," Brooke laughed.

She chuckled. It was true. Jenny loved Hannah Montana. That's what they had been hunting for last night. She was sure that they bought all the Hannah Montana stuff in town for Jenny's party. They had been to five stores by the end of the night last night with a truck full of stuff. Even the moon bounce was a Hannah Montana one.

"I keep glancing at Jake thinking that he'll start singing," Brooke laughed loudly.

Haley joined her. She glanced around and noticed the guys over by the grill talking. They always huddled together for these types of parties she noticed. Her father, Julian, Jake, Cooper, and Mr. Baker. She was sure that they were talking sports right about now.

Her father always did feel outnumbered in their household. It was just her Mom, Peyton, and her. Her Dad hated being outnumbered. He was so glad when she became friends with Julian. That's when her father started hanging out with Joseph Baker. The two had been best friends since then. Her father didn't understand how Joe had three boys and he didn't have any. In a way Julian and Jake were like sons to him.

Her family had been close to Julian's ever since then. Their Mom's were really great friends as well.

Everyone was always jealous because she was friends with the hot Bakers. She was a lucky girl she knew it. Jonathan "Cooper" Baker, Jake Charles Baker, and Julian Christopher Baker had been her family for as far back as she could remember. It had always been that way.

"So tell me, tell me, tell me," Brooke said excitedly.

She glanced at Brooke confused.

"About last night? What happened?" Brooke always wanted to know everything that was going on. In fact, she demanded it.

"It was fine," Haley muttered. "They showed up and that was it."

"Really?" Brooke asked with disappointment.

She sighed. "Nathan was his usual jerky self. Sweet one second and then an ass the next."

"Surprise surprise," Brooke deadpanned.

"He just knows how to push my buttons," Haley explained. "He thinks that he can just come here and make everything all better. I mean, I'm happy he's here for Jamie. I want Jamie to have his father in his life. I just wish Nathan would take it more serious. It's not some game he's playing."

"Did he hit on you?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Haley stated in frustration. Even after everything he just expected to charm his way back in. She could tell by the tone in his voice last night that that's what he wanted. What, she was just supposed to forgive him for the last four years?

"Still," Brooke muttered. "You don't have to be so hard on the guy."

"Brooke," Haley screeched shocked. She didn't think that was the case at all. Nathan had got away with a lot of shit over the years. There were times when she had gone up to New York so that he could see Jamie and he couldn't even make time for them at all. They would just spend the whole trip with Lucas. Even then she held her tongue because she knew that his career was important to him. Eventually she realized that his career was the only thing important to him. She was done letting Nathan walk all over her and Jamie.

"I'm just saying," Brooke whispered as people started looking. "He's here, Haley. That has to mean something, right?"

Brooke was always surprising her. If she didn't have Julian in her ear hating the idea of Nathan being anywhere near her, then it was Brooke saying this. Sometimes it was just too much to take.

Julian walked up to them a second later and both girls instantly changed the subject. Haley certainly didn't want to get into this with Julian again. He was pissed enough when he found out that Nathan was moving in with her for a while.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Clothes," Brooke rushed out.

He glanced between the two of them. He knew better. "Right," he drawled out.

"Really," Brooke nodded. "I was telling Haley that I wasn't wearing a bra underneath my dress."

Haley glanced at her with a smile. "Yeah, she was."

"See," Brooke smirked before sticking out her tongue.

"That's just…yeah," Julian giggled before glancing away.

"_You get the best of both worlds_," Brooke sing songed.

"No you don't," Julian snapped. "It's already driving my crazy. I can't take you singing it, too. They even got Jamie in on the conspiracy. I tried to get him to stop but he said it was catchy. Can you believe that?"

Haley laughed. Jenny had her whole CD on repeat and they had been listening to it since they had started setting up for the party. It was slowly driving all of them crazy. She glanced across the yard and noticed that her parents were dancing around a few of Jenny's friends. She was sure that Jenny was mortified. Poor girl. Oh well, they all had to live through it. It was Jenny's turn.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Julian snarled.

Haley's heart dropped when she glanced in the direction that Julian was looking in. Sure enough, Lucas and Nathan both walked in. She had invited them but never in a million years did she think that Nathan would show up to this thing. She reached for Julian's arm holding him in place.

"I invited them."

"I am so not in this," Brooke declared before taking off.

_Traitor!_

"You what?" Julian asked heatedly. "Why would you do that?"

"I, uh…I didn't think they would come," Haley explained timidly. He glanced at her for a second angrily before storming off. She shook her head. Couldn't everyone get along? Slowly she made her way towards the two of them. They were standing awkwardly by themselves.

"Hales," Lucas smiled. "I was looking for you."

"You guys made it," Haley forced a smile. She couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking at the three of them.

"These are for Jenny," Lucas stated as he handed her the presents in his hands. She took them before pointing to an empty table.

"I'll just go put these up and you guys can take a seat over there. There's food on that table and drinks right next to it. Help yourself to whatever you want. If you need anything else just ask."

She turned to walk away but not before she heard Nathan hissing at Lucas.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea for us to come."

She kept walking until she reached the table with the presents again. She had to take her time finding another spot for the ones in her hands. In the end she just placed them on top some of the other presents before walking away. She prayed that no one would hand her another one. She glanced around before going join the two of them at their table. She invited them. She couldn't just leave them all alone.

She took a seat next to Lucas.

"How old is she?" Lucas asked.

She glanced at Jenny with a smile. "Eleven today."

"Your sister started off young, huh?"

"Nathan," Lucas hissed.

She glared at Nathan. This was so like him. She was so thankful that no one else was around to hear what he had to say. Jake would've kicked his ass in a heartbeat. She didn't even want to think about what Julian would do if he got his hands on him. Her sister and Jake were both twenty seven.

"Not that it's any of your damn business," Haley snapped heatedly. "But Jenny is Jake's daughter. Her mother took off after she was born. She didn't want to be a parent." She sent a pointed look at him.

"And Peyton adopted her," Lucas finished for her.

His face dropped before he quickly started smiling again. "What did we miss so far?"

"You mean now or the last _four _years?"

"Julian," Haley started.

Her heart started pounding hard in her chest once she heard Julian's voice from behind her. It didn't slow down even when he took a seat next to her. This was so not good.

"The party," Lucas answered before Nathan could make a smart comment.

"Nothing much," Haley muttered quickly. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes before Peyton and Jake showed up. She was grateful when they took a seat. Her sister gave her a knowing look and Haley smiled in thanks.

"Hey, guys," Peyton greeted.

"Peyton," Lucas smiled. "It's good seeing you again."

Haley felt like such an idiot. Jake had never met Lucas or Nathan before.

"Jake this is Lucas," she pointed and they shook hands. "And this is Nathan." To her surprise they shook hands as well.

"Nice meeting you," Jake said nicely.

"Lovely home you've got," Lucas smiled politely. He had only seen it once while Haley was showing him around town. Peyton and Jake had been on vacation with the kids then.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled pleased. "I think we'll start with the cake soon. Mom and Dad are seriously embarrassing Jenny in front of her friends."

She glanced back out on the dance floor and noticed that her parents were still dancing like idiots. Hey, what could she say? They marched to the beat of their own drums. Everyone started laughing as they watched them. It was a few seconds later that Jenny walked up to the table with a pout.

"What's the matter, princess?" Jake asked.

She pointed to her grandparents. "They're embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

"We've all been there," Peyton laughed softly.

"Mom," Jenny whined. "My party sucks!"

"Well, what can we do to make it better?" Jake asked instantly.

She finally smiled. "For one you can make them stop. And then can someone else dance so that my friends will think that it's cool again?"

Peyton and Jake stood up instantly. "We're on it," Peyton declared.

"Not you two," Jenny complained. She then turned to Haley. "Aunt Haley, please!"

She started laughing before glancing at Jake and Peyton. They all knew that not only was Jenny embarrassed of her grandparents she was also embarrassed of her parents.

"I guess we're on it," Haley stated as she stood up. Julian linked arms with her before pulling her towards her parents. Once they reached them she tapped her Mom on the shoulder as her parents started their own conga line.

"Get on kids," Jimmy shouted.

Haley chuckled. "Guys, dial it down."

"What? This was cool back in the day," Lydia stated.

"When was that the eighteen hundreds?" Julian teased.

"Julian Christopher," Lydia stated stunned. "You've been spending too much time with Haley."

"You're embarrassing Jenny," Haley explained. Finally both of her parents gave up and took off walking back to Jake's parents. They both laughed as they watched them go before Julian pulled her close. They started dancing and soon she noticed that a few of Jenny's friends had started dancing again. She smiled up at him.

"I can't believe that I'm dancing to a freaking Hannah song," Julian muttered in disbelief.

She grinned. "And you're doing so well."

"Thanks. I'm a natural."

"Is that so?" Haley teased. "You could've fooled me."

"No, I'm serious," Julian declared. "My bestfriend told me so."

"I'm sure that she was just being nice," Haley whispered after a few minutes of silence.

He chuckled. "Probably."

"Momma!"

They both glanced in the direction of Jamie's voice. He was in the moon bounce waving at the two of them. They both waved back.

"Come play with me, Momma," Jamie shouted.

She stopped dancing. "I don't know."

"Please," Jamie begged. How could she say no to that? Julian took hold of her hand before he took off running towards the moon bounce. Jamie started laughing as he watched them get inside. They both started jumping carefully with him and JJ. She glanced down at him. He was covered in sweat. He had been in this thing since this morning. She was sure that he didn't even know that his father was here. She was certain of it. If he had known then he'd be sitting with Nathan right now.

Julian smiled at her and all thoughts of Nathan Scott left her.

~***~

This was complete and utter torture. Not only was it hot as hell out here but he had to sit in this fucking chair and watch the three of them together. The cake and presents were done hours ago and still this party was going on. It wouldn't even be that bad but he had to watch the three of them and it made everything worse.

They were back in the fucking moon bounce again.

All he could do was fucking sit here and watch. Lucas had left him alone an hour ago. His brother got along great with these people. That was simple. They didn't hate Lucas. Lucas isn't the one that "ruined" Haley's life as Julian once put it. To make matters worse Julian kept on glaring at him all day.

He had known all about Julian Baker from Lucas. They had been best friends since they were kids. He even knew that Julian was always around to help Haley out. It really didn't bother him then but now it was pissing him off. He didn't like looking at the three of them one bit and he really didn't know why. From what Lucas told him Julian was a really good guy and besides Julian hating him there was nothing wrong with him. Still, watching that jackass with his son just pushed his buttons.

And even then he knew that it was his fault. He had been too busy to be around for Haley and Jamie and because of that Julian was. If he had just been around for them more then maybe…he didn't know. Maybe he wouldn't feel this way, like Julian was taking his place.

_Your fault._

He took a sip of the punch in front of him. Didn't these people have something a little stronger than this?

Jamie stayed by him only for a little while earlier. Then the little brown haired boy ran up and Jamie took off with him. He felt so isolated, like everyone was avoiding him. Glancing around he noticed everyone having a good time. It was like he was inside some kind of invisible bubble and he could see them but they couldn't see him.

His eyes found Jamie as he took off running with the same little boy. He watched as they reached Haley's parents before grabbing two fake swords. They playfully started fighting. He smiled as he watched Jamie. It wasn't long before the two boys made it close by his table.

"Surrender!"

"Never," Jamie shouted before slamming his sword into the little boys.

"What are you boys playing?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Sword fight," the other little boy answered.

"You wanna play, Daddy?"

_Like I could, _he thought. No, he was stuck in this chair. He couldn't even get up and play with his son. He shook his head as Jamie and the little boy continued to fight in front of his table. It wasn't long before Haley's Mom walked up with two plates in her hands.

"Here's your cake, boys," Lydia smiled at them. She placed them on the table. The boys dropped their swords before running to the table and taking a seat.

"Thanks, grandma," Jamie stated before shoving a piece of cake into his mouth.

The other little boy nodded. "Can we get some more ice cream, too, grandma?"

"I don't know," Lydia muttered. She glanced around before looking at them quickly. "I'll see what I can do. Just don't tell your mom, Jamie."

He nodded. "I won't."

"Can I get you anything, Nathan?"

Nathan glanced up at her surprised. It took him a second to collect his thoughts. "No, thanks." She walked away after that. He had met her once after Jamie was born in the hospital. In fact, both of Haley's parents had been nice to him that day. He didn't expect them to be nice to him after everything and yet they were polite. Even Haley was polite to him when she didn't have to be.

"We watch you on TV."

Nathan glanced over at the little boy. He looked a lot like Jake. "You do? What's your name, boy?"

"Jake Jr."

"Nice meeting you, Jake Jr."

Jamie laughed. "We call him JJ, Daddy."

"You boys having fun?" Nathan questioned. At least, they didn't hate him.

They both nodded before going back to eating their cake. There mouths were covered in cake. It was actually pretty funny.

"I'm going get something to drink," JJ said before taking off.

Jamie glanced at his father. "Why are you all alone, Daddy?"

"I like it that way," Nathan muttered truthfully before glancing away.

Jamie nodded before he started thinking again. "Daddy, how come you're at Jenny's party but you didn't come to mine?"

He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest as Jamie glanced at him curiously. What was he supposed to say? That he was too drunk to remember that it was his birthday? Or maybe because he had hundreds of people depending on him to win that game that night? No matter what he told Jamie he just wouldn't understand. Jamie couldn't understand the pressure that he felt from everyone.

"James, I –"

"Eat this before your Mom sees," Jake rushed out as he placed the bowl of ice cream in front of Jamie. It was then that Jamie lost his focus and went to eating the ice cream in front of him. Jake took a seat and continued to glance around nervously. It was a few seconds later that JJ returned with two cups of punch. His hands were covered in it.

Jake chuckled before reaching a napkin. "Come here, boy."

He wiped his little hands before JJ started eating his ice cream.

"Enjoying the party?" Jake asked making light conversation.

Nathan put on a fake smile. "I guess you could say that." _Not really but I don't want Haley kicking my ass. _

"Yeah, me, too," Jake smiled brightly. "These things are always a _rager_."

Nathan chuckled. "I can see that. This punch is…good." He held up his cup before taking a sip. So maybe Jake was ok and his kid, too. This wasn't so bad.

"So, how's the, you know…?" Jake glanced down at him with a pointed look not sure how to say it.

"Legs?" Nathan asked bluntly. Jake nodded. "Getting better. I'll be out of this chair soon."

"That's good," Jake nodded. "I've got to go. Peyton's waving for me." He took off walking quickly until he reached his wife. Well, he was whipped.

"All done!"

"Let's go back in the moon bounce," Jamie suggested. Then they were off again leaving him all alone. He relaxed himself back into his chair. He noticed Lucas talking to Haley's parents and some other old people. He was sure that if he just left no one would notice him gone. Lucas maybe. Haley's house couldn't be that far from here. It's not like he would have to walk. His arms might feel the burn though.

He heard someone take a seat at the table. Glancing to his right he noticed Julian glaring at him. Here it was. He had been waiting for this since he showed up. Lucas had given him this whole speech on the plane about staying clear of this guy like he was some kind of punk. He wasn't scared of this guy. Far from it. He wanted to put this guy in his place. Julian continued to glare at him. Nathan glanced away and found what he was looking for before smirking. Haley was standing next to that Brooke girl and another tall girl with a man holding onto her tight.

He licked his lips. "She looks so fucking good, doesn't she?"

Julian's fists balled up on the table as he continued to glare at him.

"I mean not in a slutty kind of way," Nathan continued with a smirk. "But in a subtle fuck me kind of way. Not like she's begging for it or anything. Well, she's not begging for it now but that night she was. She –"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Julian snapped.

Nathan smirked. "Do you want to know how loud she was screaming my name?"

"I swear if this wasn't my niece's party then I'd fucking kill you," Julian gritted out as he continued to clench his fists over the table. He never took his heated gaze off of Nathan.

Nathan chuckled. "I'd like to you see try, bitch."

"Oh, I'll try all right," Julian snarled. "You'll need a lot more than a fucking wheelchair when I'm done with you. You stay the fuck away from, Haley. And if you know what's good for you, you'd stop fucking looking at her. I don't know why the fuck you're here and I don't really care. The only thing you need to worry about is Jamie."

"Don't fucking tell me what I need to worry about. I'm his father," Nathan seethed.

"Funny," Julian laughed. "Someone should tell you that."

"You look like you enjoy it so much," Nathan smirked. "But you're not his father. I am and I'm here now. You're done playing daddy to my son."

Julian clenched his fists. "Nobody wants you here."

"They do," Nathan smirked smugly. "_They_ want me here."

"Keep telling yourself that," Julian grinned. "They were doing just fine without you. In fact, they were doing just perfect –"

"Dance with me," Haley stated as she reached for Julian's hand. She pulled him up without even looking at Nathan. She must have noticed them arguing. Julian glared back at him with a hard face before letting her pull him away.

Nathan sat there angrily watching the two of them go. Once they started dancing and Haley placed her head on his shoulder he glanced away. He tried his best to ignore Julian's comments from before. It wasn't working out so well. It was all he could think about. Did Haley and Jamie really not want him here? He wouldn't blame them if they didn't. It's not like he even deserved to be. He knew that.

"Nate," Lucas smiled. "Come and talk with us. Mr. James and Mr. Baker are really funny. They're arguing sports. Come on, they won't mind."

"I'm ready to go," Nathan muttered as he turned his chair and started pushing himself.

Lucas glanced at him confused. "But –"

"Let's just go, Lucas," Nathan snapped. "I don't belong here."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six –Everything Comes and Goes

_Haley sat nervously inside of some nice hotel in New York. She didn't know how Brooke did it but she found out that Nathan was staying here. Brooke also had gotten Nathan's agents number for her. Once she called the guy and told him who she was he eventually told her to wait here and he'd try to get Nathan to see her._

_She had been so shocked to find out that her one night stand was none other than basketball Superstar himself, Nathan Scott. She had cried a whole week after that. Of course he was famous. She had never been a sports fan and Julian and Jake hadn't been there to tell her. She felt like an idiot. How had she not known? It should have been obvious with the way people were looking at him._

_Just thinking about it now had tears threatening to spill._

_"Are you Haley James?"_

_She glanced up at the blonde headed guy standing in front of her. She nodded quickly before standing up. The guy smirked before looking her up and down. She glanced away. She always hated when guys did that like it was no big deal._

_"Nathan will be here soon. He was very pleased when I told him that you called. He jumped at the chance to see you again," the guy smiled brightly. From that smug look on his face she knew that Nathan had filled him in on their night together. She felt sick. The guy started talking again about a room and waiting. Once he handed her the card and she mumbled the room number to herself before making her way towards the elevators._

_Once she reached the room she dropped her purse and sat at the edge of the bed._

_She didn't know how the hell she was going to do this. How do you tell a guy that you're pregnant with his kid? She didn't know. Brooke was the only person that she told so far. She was too afraid to tell anyone else. She needed to talk to Nathan first. As she was thinking of what to say the door opened. She stood up quickly._

_"Haley," Nathan smiled. He closed the door and rushed across the room until he was in front of her. He didn't waste anytime leaning down and slamming his lips to hers. He kissed her hard, his hands moving through her thick blonde locks as he pulled her more into him. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and explored every inch of her. He didn't stop until he was in need of air. He pulled away breathless. "I can't stop thinking about you."_

_"Nathan," Haley breathed. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was still breathing hard from their kiss. His hands moved all over her body. She was starting to feel weak._

_"God, I want you again," Nathan muttered before kissing her again. Reaching down his hands started unbuttoning her shirt. It was a few seconds later that he felt her hands on his chest pushing him away. He glanced at her confused. "What…?"_

_"I'm pregnant," Haley whispered quickly._

_"W-what?" Nathan stammered as he took a step back._

_She nodded softly. "I'm pregnant."_

_"You're kidding," Nathan shook his head and took another step back. His face was instantly hard. There was no way that she as telling the truth. "I thought you said you were on the pill?" He couldn't help how angry he sounded._

_"I was," Haley stated timidly. "That doesn't always work."_

_"Like hell it doesn't," Nathan snapped. "You did this on purpose!"_

_"What?"_

_"For money," Nathan shouted as he took a step closer. "You knew exactly who I was and you played me! I can't fucking believe this shit! You're nothing but a fucking whore!"_

_She took a step away from him totally taken back. She knew he wouldn't take this well but she didn't think that he would take it like this. She could feel the tears slowly start to fall from her eyes. This was a mistake. She should have just stayed away._

_"I just thought that –"_

_"This is going to ruin me," Nathan declared harshly._

_"I'm not trying –"_

_"How do I even know that it's mine?"_

_"You're the only guy that I've been with in a long time," Haley started._

_He laughed loudly. "Like I'm supposed to fucking believe that! You let me fuck you just after a few hours and now you want me to believe that I'm the only person you've been with recently!"_

_"It's the truth," Haley whispered._

_"I can't believe this," Nathan shouted before running his fingers through his hair._

_"I'm not telling you this because I want anything from you, Nathan. I really didn't know who you were until my brother-in-law told me. And I don't expect anything from you. I can raise this baby on my own. I'm fully prepared for that. I just thought that you should know."_

_She noticed that he started clenching his fists. They were balled up at his sides. She took another step back. He turned from her then and pulled out his cell phone. She listened quietly as he shouted on the phone to someone. He hadn't been this scary in Orlando._

_She suddenly wished that she had taken Brooke up on her offer to come with her. She could use someone right now. She sat on the edge of the bed once again as he continued to shout on the phone. Glancing down she noticed that her shirt had a few buttons undone from him trying to take it off. She buttoned them up. This all felt so wrong._

_He slammed his phone shut before tossing it across the room. It shattered against the wall. He started pacing back and forth then talking to himself. She sat there and watched. It stayed like that for an hour until there was a loud banging on the door. Nathan opened it quickly and a tall dark haired man rushed inside._

_"How could you be so stupid?"_

_"I don't know," Nathan shouted. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?"_

_"Damn it, Nathan. I warned you about women like this! They're all the same! This girl is no different. This is what they do! They try to trap you! I can't believe that you let this happen!"_

_"She said she was on the fucking pill," Nathan seethed._

_"And you believe that?" The guy laughed before glaring at her. "This is her?"_

_"Yeah," Nathan nodded._

_"Slumming it, huh, son?"_

_"Dad –"_

_"The press is going to have a field day with this!"_

_She shook her head. "No. I won't let you do that. I want no part of that. I won't be in any magazines and neither will my child. You're out of your mind if you think –"_

_The man laughed loudly. "She's got a mouth on her, Nathan. What did I tell you about fucking those?"_

_She stood up slowly as the guy reached in his back pocket. It was a few seconds later that he held out a thick wade of money._

_"This should be more than enough to take care of it."_

_She glanced at him confused before she understood. Take care of it? Like have an abortion? This guy was seriously out of his fucking mind if he thought for one second that's why she came here. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Instantly her hand reached down and covered her belly as the other hand went to her mouth._

_"I'm gonna be sick!" She shoved passed both of them and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door shut before falling to her knees in front of the toilet. Then she threw up. She could still hear them shouting once she was done. She stood up and made her way to the sink. She turned on the water and instantly splashed some on her face. It felt good. She felt dizzy and she quickly held onto the counter top until it was over. That had been happening a lot lately. She kept her eyes closed and took deep breaths._

_She heard the door open slowly and then close again. The voices only seemed to get louder._

_"Are you ok?"_

_She glanced up. The guy looked really concerned. She shook her head no._

_"I'm Lucas," he smiled. "Can I get you anything?"_

_"Are they still fighting?"_

_"Yep," Lucas nodded._

_"I shouldn't have come here," Haley whispered while closing her eyes._

_"I think you did the right thing," Lucas smiled softly._

_He seemed like a nice guy. "Can you give me a ride?"_

_"Sure," Lucas nodded. He followed her out of the bathroom. Nathan and his father were still arguing loudly. She glanced at Nathan once before walking out of the room. He didn't seem to notice. Once they were outside Lucas waved down a black car. Before she knew it the driver stepped out and opened the door for her. She got in and Lucas followed. She sat quietly glancing out of the window. She had told the driver to drive her to Brooke's townhouse._

_It wasn't long before they reached it. "Thank you." She went to get out of the car._

_"Wait," Lucas stated as he reached in his pocket. He handed her his card. "Call me anytime…?"_

_"Haley."_

_"Call me anytime, Haley," Lucas smiled. "I know things got ugly back there but just give Nathan some time. He'll come around."_

_"I really didn't mean for this –"_

_"I know," Lucas nodded. "I mean it. Call me. We'll figure something out."_

~***~

Another week of physical therapy and it was getting easier. It didn't hurt as much now when he pushed himself. His physical therapist was so happy that he made it pass the goals that he had set up for him so far. He went twice a day now every day. He stayed for hours and worked on the muscles in his legs. It didn't matter how much it hurt. He didn't want to sit in that wheelchair any longer.

Yesterday, with a lot of effort, he used his crutches. It was hard getting around the house but it was better than rolling around. It didn't matter that he fell a few times. It was just good to be walking again. Of course, Haley and Jamie had been gone the whole day again so they hadn't seen but Lucas had been proud of him.

Each day he spent as much time as he could in the swimming pool in Haley's backyard working on his legs. He never worked this much in his life. He continued walking in the pool just like the physical therapist instructed him to. The back door opened and Jamie ran out of the house with his swimming trunks on.

"I'm coming in, Daddy!" He ran down the steps and Haley ran right after him laughing.

"Hold on, buddy," Haley stated as she reached for him. Nathan chuckled as she placed on his floaties. Jamie had been swimming with him every day. Once Haley placed them on Jamie started running until he jumped into the pool. Water splashed all over Nathan as Jamie landed right in front of him.

"How was that, Daddy?" Jamie asked excitedly.

Nathan smirked. "A perfect ten, buddy."

"Throw me, Daddy." Lifting him up, Nathan tossed him up.

"You want to join us?" Nathan asked while glancing over at Haley. She took her eyes off of Jamie before shaking her head. He asked her everyday and everyday she said the same thing. He really wanted to see her in a bikini and wet. That would be nice. He smirked at the image. He glanced away before going back to play with Jamie.

"Jamie, make sure that you let your Daddy do his rehab," Haley stated.

"Ok, Momma," Jamie nodded.

"Momma's gotta run to Uncle J's house for a little while. I'll be back later."

Jamie smiled. "I love you, Momma."

"Love you, too, buddy."

Just like always she left them alone. She was probably going spend time with Jake or Julian. Or maybe Brooke was over again talking her ear off. That girl could talk.

Since the party he had tried to be on his best behavior. It wasn't that hard because Julian wasn't around ever. He hadn't been over all week. Good. He had all week to focus on his rehab and Jamie. He spent as much time with Jamie as he could all week. And he did his best to stay away from Haley. He knew that she was still pissed at him for arguing with Julian at the party. So he stayed clear of her and only talked to her when he had to just like she only talked to him when she had to. It seemed to work. They hadn't got into a fight all week, which was unusual for them.

"How about we have a guy night tonight?" Nathan asked.

Jamie glanced at him. "I can't. I have to go over to grandma's tonight with JJ. Maybe tomorrow after Uncle Coops wedding."

"Sounds good," Nathan smiled. "Now come here you little knuckle head."

~***~

"What about this?"

She took her eyes off the _Cosmopolitan_ magazine in her hands. Shifting positions in Brooke's bed she glanced over her shoulder. She took in the sight of the dress that Brooke was holding up. It was nice.

"Sure," Haley muttered.

Brooke groaned before rolling her eyes. "But do _you_ like it?"

"It's nice," Haley nodded.

They had been doing this for the last hour. It was Cooper and Lindsey's joined bachelor/bachelorette party tonight at Tric. Brooke wanted to make sure that they looked their best. So, she had to leave Jamie with Lucas and Nathan while she came here to be tortured. She could pick out her own clothes. Brooke was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"So, I've been busy all week at work. I can't tell you how excited I am to finally have some free time. I can't wait for tonight. How are things going with you know who there?"

So that's why this week had been so peaceful. Brooke had been so busy with her Clothes over Bros deadline that she didn't have time to gossip. Brooke had gone into business with her mother after college. Now, they had a multimillion dollar company. Brooke's mother was a pain in the ass if you asked her. Victoria was always mean to Brooke. She had Brooke so busy with the company lately that it was crazy.

"Better," Haley answered.

And they had been. Nathan had been awfully quiet all week. He only ever spoke to Jamie and Lucas. He had hardly said a word to her. She had been meaning to ask what he had said to upset Julian at the party but she didn't want to get into another fight with him. She was tired of fighting. As long as Nathan was there for Jamie then that's all that mattered. This was all for Jamie.

Her son had been so happy since Nathan started staying with them. In fact, she had never seen Jamie so happy before. Yesterday, he had gotten upset with her when she took him to work with her. He loved that his Daddy was around all the time now. At least, Jamie was happy. That's all that mattered to her. The rest she could deal with.

"He's playing nice now?" Brooke chuckled from the closet.

She shrugged. "I guess. He seems different. If he's not working on his rehab then he's playing with Jamie. They do everything together around the house now. They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Weird," Brooke deadpanned.

She laughed. "I know, but seeing Jamie that happy, it just makes me happy that he's here. I just want him to get to know his son. I mean, how can you not love Jamie? He's such a good boy."

"Yeah, he is," Brooke agreed.

"As long as Jamie's happy then I'm good," Haley stated while flipping the page.

"Well, what about you?" Brooke questioned. "What about your happiness?"

"I'm happy if Jamie's happy," Haley said simply.

She had stopped being number one a long time ago. In fact, it was the second that she found out that she was pregnant. Finding out that you're going to be a Mom just changes a person. Or at least it changed her. She had seen her life in a whole new light after that.

Things had suddenly been so clear. From then on Jamie had been her main priority. She didn't have time to worry about anything else but him. He was the only thing that was important and she had to take care of him. So she did. She left her life behind and became Jamie's mother. It was the only thing that she knew how to be now –the only thing she wanted to be.

"You deserve to be happy," Brooke declared.

She smiled over her shoulder. "I am. I promise, Tigger."

"I've got it," Brooke shouted excitedly as she pulled out another dress. It was a small simple black dress. It had thin straps at the top and it went down to her knees. It was cute.

"I'll take it." Standing up she took the dress from Brooke before starting for the door.

"Leaving already?"

"I've got to get back to Jamie."

"Plus, you've got to get ready," Brooke smirked. "So do I."

"When will J be back?" Haley questioned. She had thought he would be here by now.

Brooke shrugged. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago. I don't know about you but I'm really hoping that this Chase guy is sexy!"

Haley laughed before waving goodbye. Chase was one of Julian's friends that he met in LA. He was coming down for the wedding. Julian had said that Chase was also good friends with Cooper. She had never met him before but Julian really liked him so that had to be a good thing. She drove home. Once she was inside the house she tossed her purse onto the counter.

"Jim Jam, I'm home!"

Instantly she noticed Nathan standing at the bottom of the stairs with his crutches. He didn't even glance at her. She wondered why he wasn't in his wheelchair. She knew that had had been improving drastically according to Lucas. He had been really excited that his brother was getting better. She was happy for Nathan, too. She knew he hated being in that chair. She walked up until she was standing next to him. She glanced at him. He had that determined look in his eye.

"Where are Jamie and Lucas?"

"Lucas is in his room writing and Jamie is still taking a nap from our swim," Nathan answered not taking his eyes off of the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"You think I could make it to the top?"

She glanced at him worriedly. "You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Nathan."

"Then help me," Nathan muttered. He reached for the railing and placed his crutches up against the wall. She stood there hesitantly for a few seconds before placing her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Just go slow."

"What if I'm not strong enough?"

"We fall," Nathan replied with a grin. "Come on, Haley. I want to make it to the top."

They started off at a slow pace. She used all of her strength to help him. It took them a while but eventually they made it to the top. Nathan smiled proudly. He had wanted to do that all week. He liked that he pushed himself to do it. She stood there awkwardly.

"Can you go get my crutches so I can walk?"

She didn't answer as she let him go. She took off down the stairs, grabbed his crutches, and then headed back up to meet him. He was holding the railing tightly in his hand for support. Once she handed him his crutches he felt better. He glanced down the hallway. More pictures. He smiled before glancing at her.

"Did you forget to tell me that you're a photographer?"

She shook her head. "It's just a hobby."

"A lot of pictures for a hobby," Nathan muttered.

"What are you doing up here, Nathan?"

He glanced at each door. "Which one's Jamie's room?"

She pointed down the hall before she started walking. She reached her room first and tossed the dress on her bed before closing the door. Then she walked further down and waited by the door for Nathan to reach her. Once he did she moved aside and let him walk in first. Jamie was still fast asleep in his bed. She stayed by the door as he took in the sight of the room.

He smiled as he glanced around Jamie's room for the first time.

He noticed the basketball that he spent for Jamie's birthday sitting on Jamie's dresser. He walked over to it and pulled out the marker in his pocket. He rolled the ball around until he found a good spot and then he signed his name. He had been an idiot to forget to sign it himself. He placed it back before glancing around the room.

It was nice and clean he noticed. He had a bookshelf above his bed with a lot of different books. He smiled when he noticed a picture of the three of them from when he was a baby. In the middle of the room was a small table. He had his coloring book open with colors around it. The walls were light blue with cars at the top. He noticed a huge blanket hanging on the wall that was the map of the world. On it was all kinds of stickers. There was a rocking chair in the corner of the room next to the closet. On the side of Jamie's bed was cage with a bunny inside…what? He glanced at Haley.

"I didn't know he had a bunny?"

She folded her arms over her chest. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about him."

He nodded before glancing down.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been there for him…for both of you. I'm surprised he doesn't hate me," Nathan muttered before glancing around the room again.

She felt bad instantly. Slowly, she could feel her walls coming back. She walked fully into the room. She made it pass him and kept going.

"I want to show you something."

"What?" Nathan asked as he watched her.

She glanced over her shoulder. "Come here." She stood there waiting for him. Once Nathan reached her, she pushed Jamie's clothes to the right side of his closet before pointing to the wall. It was covered with magazine clippings and newspaper articles about him from over the years. Then at the top was a picture that Jamie drew of the two of them together playing basketball.

"He makes me cut everything out. Everything, Nathan. You're his hero. You're his Dad."

With that she walked away and left him alone in the room. He stood there for the longest time taking in the sight before him. He could feel the guilt start to eat up at him again. Millions of kids had looked up to him over the years and he had been there for them winning games and signing autographs. He had been there for each one of them instead of the one that really mattered –the only one that mattered to him –his son.

Before he could think about it further he heard the bed move.

"Daddy?" Jamie asked tiredly before rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," Nathan muttered as he walked slowly out of the closet. He didn't stop until he reached the side of Jamie's bed. Jamie sat up before smiling.

"How did you get up the stairs?"

"Your mom helped me," Nathan replied.

"Want to meet Chester?" Jamie asked with a bright smile. He jumped off his bed before going over to the cage next to it. He took the bunny out of his cage before walking around his bed. Then he sat at his coloring table with Chester.

"He's cute," Nathan commented.

"Momma bought him for my birthday," Jamie smiled as he started playing with Chester.

He watched them. Instantly he thought back to the party when Jamie had asked him why he missed his birthday. He took a deep breath before trying to find the right words.

"James, about your birthday, I'm sorry I didn't make it," Nathan started.

Jamie shrugged. "It's ok. Momma told me you had a big game."

_That's no excuse_, he thought.

"She said that you called when I was playing with my friends," Jamie smiled.

Instead of it making him feel better, it only made him feel worse.

~***~

Tric was packed for the party for Cooper and Lindsey. Nathan had met both of them at Jenny's party. They were both really nice. He was sure that Cooper didn't really like him but was just being nice anyway. Lindsey had been the one to invite him and Lucas to the party and the wedding Sunday.

He wasn't going to come but since Jamie went to a sleep over with JJ he decided that he didn't want to stay at Haley's place alone.

He found himself sitting at a table with Lucas, Julian, and some guy named Chase. Julian hadn't glanced his way once. Haley hadn't showed up with Brooke yet. He brought his beer to his mouth and took a sip. Chase and Julian were boring him to death with their conversation. Both these guys were gay.

"I'm starting to think you've made these hott women up," Chase said amused.

Julian chuckled. "Trust me. They'll be here soon."

"Haley and Brooke?" Lucas asked joining in their conversation.

"Yeah," Julian nodded. "I was just telling Chase earlier about how we all grew up together. I forgot where I stopped."

"Graduation," Chase replied quickly.

"We all had dreams. I was going to LA to film school. Brooke was heading off to New York. She wanted to take over the fashion world. She owns Clothes over Bros and she has her own magazine called b. Davis."

"My girlfriend reads that," Chase chuckled.

Julian grinned. "At least her dream came true. Haley headed off to Stanford."

"Wow," Chase grinned. "I'm impressed."

"That's Haley for you," Julian smiled happily. "She was supposed to conquer the world. She got a full ride to Stanford. It had been her dream to go there since we were kids. She loved it there. Summer before her senior year we all took a trip around the states. She got knocked up by some loser and that was it. She dropped out and moved back home. She was supposed to see the world and now she's stuck here."

"That's rough," Chase muttered.

Nathan rolled his eyes. He knew that Julian was just trying to make him feel guilty. Fuck him. He wasn't going to let him ruin his night. Not when he was finally out for the first time in months. He glanced around the club. Where were all the hott chicks?

"Don't tell her that," Julian stated with a smile. "She'll clock you. Then she'll tell you it was all worth it. She's such an amazing mom. Well, I'll tell ya, she's ruined me for any other woman."

This guy was making him sick. He was ready to get up and go sit at the bar alone when he noticed Brooke and Haley making their way towards the table. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he took in the sight of her. She looked good but then again she always did. He didn't even have time to check out Brooke. He couldn't take his eyes off Haley. The black dress she wore fit her perfectly and showed off all her curves. He could see the tops of her breasts just a little. Her hair was flowing down. She looked good. Fuck, he wanted her again.

"Sorry we're late, boys," Brooke smiled. "You must be Chase." She held out her hand for him. Haley stood next to Julian's seat. He reached for her hand and kissed it. Nathan rolled his eyes once again before looking away. He was really ready to kick this guy's ass.

"Nice meeting you, Brooke Davis," Chase grinned.

"I was just telling Chase about our childhood," Julian explained.

"All good things I hope," Haley smiled at him.

Chase made a face before shrugging. "Uh…"

She rolled her eyes. "I know it was all good things."

"Nobody gets me like you do," Julian grinned.

She shrugged before glancing at Chase. "Somebody has to."

The five of them started laughing. Nathan was ready to walk out of here and never look back. He didn't come here for this shit. But before he could get up Julian did. He felt better already.

"Let me go get you two a drink."

He took off and Nathan smiled as he watched him go. The girls continued to talk to Chase as he and Lucas just sat there listening. He glanced over at his brother and noticed that Lucas was gazing at Brooke with a smile. He grinned as he continued to watch his brother. He never saw Lucas with a love stuck look on his face. He wanted to laugh.

"Wanna dance?"

Nathan glanced up and noticed some guy hitting on Haley. He felt his blood start to boil.

She smiled nervously. "I have a four year old son." Just like always she quickly got that out of the way. Usually that's all it took for them to run off and she liked it that way. She really hated getting hit on. Couldn't guys just leave her alone?

"Uh…"

"You can go now," Haley mumbled. The guy didn't move.

He finally started smiling again. "I like kids."

"Oh," Haley muttered. She glanced at Brooke for help but Brooke had all her attention on Chase. She opened her mouth to say something when Julian showed up with their drinks.

"Sorry it took long, babe. Is everything ok?"

"I was just about to tell…?"

"Brandon. I work with Cooper," Brandon stated in a rush.

"Right," Haley smiled. "I was just about to tell Brandon that I have a boyfriend. Sorry."

"It's ok," Brandon said as he took a few steps back. Haley glanced at Julian with a grateful face before he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of them and neither could anyone else at the table. Brandon was already out of sight.

"What was that for?" Haley laughed as she wiped her mouth.

He shrugged before glancing at Nathan. "I wanted to show the guy what he's missing."

Nathan glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something when he felt Lucas's hand on his arm stopping him. He closed his mouth. _Fucking punk._

"Here they are," Mr. Baker smiled as he walked up to them. "This is my youngest son Julian. Julian this is an old buddy of mine Craig."

"Nice meeting you," Julian smiled as they shook hands.

"This is Brooke. And this was the girl I was telling you about," Mr. Baker went on. "This is Haley James. We're hoping that our Julian here marries her. June's been planning their wedding since they were just kids. Ain't that right, son?"

"Yeah, dad. She's perfect," Julian muttered before smiling at her.

Nathan rolled his eyes as he glanced away. He waited until the two old men took off again before he turned his attention back to Haley. Brooke was telling Chase the story of Haley and Julian.

"I didn't know," Chase chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Brooke nodded.

"Don't listen to her," Haley muttered.

"Eighteen years of four-play," Brooke finished.

"Get over it, Davis. You know it isn't like that," Julian stated.

"Party people," Peyton shouted at them as her and Jake walked up. "What's going on?"

Jake grinned. "She might be a little drunk."

"I love _drunk_ Peyton," Brooke laughed amused.

"Well, who doesn't?" Peyton kidded before bringing her champagne glass to her mouth.

"Me," Julian muttered as he held up his hand.

"What?" Brooke asked in surprise. "Why?"

"Drunk Peyton's _mean,"_ Julian declared.

"Shut up, bitch," Peyton muttered before rolling her eyes.

Julian glanced at Haley shaking his head as if Peyton just proved him right. Everyone laughed expect Nathan. He didn't find it funny. In fact, Peyton was right. Julian was a bitch. Now, that he could laugh at.

"I love this song!" Brooke shouted. "Let's go girls!" All three girls left for the dance floor. Nathan watched them go. Once they reached the dance floor the three girls started dancing all over each other. Of course, Brooke was in the middle. That girl was crazy.

_I never thought I'd... be in love like this  
When I look at you my mind goes on a trip  
And you came in... and knocked me on my face  
Feels like in I'm a race  
But I... already won first place_

_I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did  
(As hard as I did, yeah)  
You got me thinkin' about our life, house and kids (yeah)  
Every morning I look at you and smile  
Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down_

He couldn't take his eyes off of them. They were all grinding all over each other and laughing as they danced. It has hot. It had been so long since he had been out and been around women dancing. He missed it.

_Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)  
Sometimes love comes around  
(Love comes around)  
And it knocks you down  
Just get back up  
When it knocks you down  
(Knocks you down)_

Jake placed his hand over his heart. "That's what it's all about boys."

"The artificial lesbian dance?" Julian chuckled.

"That's not what I meant," Jake retorted.

Chase nodded as his eyes stayed glued to the girls. "It's beautiful to watch though."

_You got that right_, he thought. It was totally turning him on. She was turning him on.

"I meant Peyton," Jake muttered still holding his hand over his heart. "Even after all these years she still takes my breath away. I love her more than I thought was possible to love another person. When you reach the end of your life you won't remember all the work you've done or the accomplishments you made. You'll remember the people and the relationships you had. And that, little brother, is what it's all about."

Julian smiled at him before the two of them took of walking to the dance floor. Once they reached them Jake pulled Peyton to him as they started dancing. Julian did the same with Haley as they started laughing. Brooke stayed with them for a few minutes before making her way back to the table. She picked her drink back up and took a seat before glancing at Chase with a big smile.

"You having fun?" Brooke questioned.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get a drink and talk to Cooper for a few minutes," Chase said standing up. He smiled at Brooke before walking away.

"That went well," Brooke chuckled.

"You look nice," Lucas murmured as he smiled at her.

_Don't tell me I have to listen to this shit._

"Thank you," Brooke smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

Was his brother blushing? Yep. He laughed softly to himself. Lucas was such a chump sometimes. Blushing over a girl. That was Lucas though. He was always weird.

"Brooke."

"Dylan," Brooke smiled brightly before standing up and hugging him. Nathan watched as Lucas's face dropped before he started brooding. He laughed again. This night was getting funnier by the second. Lucas glared at him.

"Am I late?"

Brooke shook her head. "You're fine."

"Drake's babysitter was late and so," Dylan shrugged.

"She's right over there," Brooke pointed on the dance floor where Haley and Julian were dancing together. Nathan glanced at them for a few seconds before looking at Brooke and this guy. Why was she pointing to Haley? Why was Lucas smiling again? What the fuck was going on?

"Should I go cut in?"

"Normally I would say yes but wait until she isn't around Julian," Brooke explained.

Nathan chuckled. Once Brooke started glaring at him he laughed so more.

"Are you sure that they're not together?" Dylan asked while looking at them on the dance floor.

"Positive," Brooke nodded. "Just friends. He's just a really protective older brother type."

Nathan chuckled again. He would never let that stop him from hitting on a girl. This guy was an even bigger pussy than Julian was. The fact that everyone was scared of this guy only wanted to make him laugh louder.

"If you're sure," Dylan said nervously. "It's been a few months and I don't think she's interested."

"Trust me, she is. She likes you," Brooke smiled. "Plus, she trusts you to watch Jamie. That's how I know she likes you. She doesn't just leave him with anyone."

At that Nathan glared at her. She smiled happily at him before looking at Dylan. "Just go sit at the bar and I'll get her for you." Dylan nodded before walking away. She watched him go before glaring at Nathan.

"What the hell is your problem?" Brooke snapped as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," Nathan muttered with a smirk. "Just thought _Mr. Nervous_ was cute."

"He's a doctor," Brooke hissed. "And he's sweet and he has a son Jamie's age."

"You might want to get Julian's permission first," Nathan whispered smartly.

"You're such a dick," Brooke declared. "And just so you know if Julian had been there that night there was no way that you would've left with her."

"I always get what I want," Nathan smirked.

"Nathan, cut it out," Lucas said sharply.

"No let him," Brooke smiled at Lucas. "He can be jealous of Julian all he wants."

"Jealous?" Nathan chuckled. "Please."

"No it's ok," Brooke added. "He's more of a man then you'll ever be."

"Enlighten me," Nathan retorted.

"Among other things he's not a dick," Brooke snapped. "She's dancing with him for a reason. Julian moved back here so that she didn't have to do this alone. He's been here this whole time and where have you been…oh, that's right, fucking whores and partying, while Haley's stuck here making excuses for your sorry ass. I don't know what she ever saw in you."

He ignored her. "Wow, he moved back here for her. Did you give him a medal?"

"Oh, he didn't just move back," Brooke smirked. "When Haley told you that she was pregnant with your son, you told her that she was a whore who wanted your money and to ruin your career…please," she rolled her eyes, "and when she told Julian that she was pregnant he asked her to marry him."

His smirk faded as he glared at her.

"I'm guessing by that sour ass look on your face you weren't expecting that. Good. The fact of the matter is he's been here taking care of the both of them while you were off doing God knows what. He did the right thing when he didn't even have to. The only person you should be pissed at is yourself."

"Fuck you," Nathan muttered. "I might not have been around but I've been taking care of them in other ways. I've been supporting my son."

"Is that what you think?" Brooke asked with an amused smile.

He scowled. "I know."

"That's so cute," Brooke giggled sarcastically. "Just so you know that house she owns and that car and everything else that she has has been bought by her. She's worked her ass off to provide for the two of them. So before she start feeling all self-righteous, you should know that check you send every month goes straight into a bank account for when Jamie turns eighteen. So if you think about it, not only have you not been here raising your son, but you haven't been providing for him either."

He didn't know what to say. He was so sure that Haley had been using the money that he sent to her every month. It didn't help matters that this bitch had a satisfied smirk on her face. He glanced away before muttering to himself. He was sure the word bitch had come out.

"Nathan," Lucas hissed once again.

She laughed proudly. "It's time to man up don't you think?"

She walked off still laughing. He started clenching his fists under the table. He never wanted to hit a woman so much in his life before. His blood was boiling he was so angry.

"I can't believe you. These people have been nothing but nice to us since we got here. Would it kill you to try?" Lucas questioned.

"It might," he gritted out. He called that being nice? She was nothing but a bitch.

"Fine," Lucas sighed. "You want to be hated. I can't keep feeling sorry for you when bring this on yourself. You were so different after you woke up at the hospital. I thought you wanted to make things right. I thought you wanted to be a better person."

"I'm making things right with my son. He's the only reason I'm here," Nathan stated.

"And Haley?"

"I don't give a fuck about Haley," Nathan gritted out.

"Then why haven't you taken your eyes off of her all night? Why does Julian bother you so much? He's good guy and he's been here for them just like Brooke said, but he's never once tried to take your place with Jamie. Not once, Nathan. Haley made sure that Jamie knew who his father was and so did Julian even when he didn't like it. You know as much as you've hurt her over the years she never once said anything negative about you in front of Jamie because she didn't want him hating you. And he doesn't. Jamie adores you, Nate. I've never seen a kid look up to someone so much…and you never see it. He's always saying how he wants to be just like his dad." He shook his head. "You should see Haley's face when he says that. It kills her."

He clenched his jaw.

"Is this the person that you want to be?" Lucas questioned. When Nathan didn't answer he stood up and walked away. Once again he was left alone with his thoughts. He fucking hated this town and everything about it. He downed the rest of his beer before signaling for the waiter. He didn't have to deal with this shit. Life in New York was so much easier than this. This, being here, was hard. He didn't like it.

AN: Song was "Knock You Down" by Keri Hilson, Ne-Yo, and Kanye West. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven –New Perspective

He had woken up with the worse hangover this morning. He hadn't meant to drink so much last night but everything had just become too much for him. With Brooke and Julian constantly telling him what a fuck up he was, was just getting to him. He didn't want to listen to a word either of them ever had to say again. It had been even harder to take his brothers words. It was easier to say fuck the other two, they didn't know him but Lucas did. The worse had been Haley. She had ignored him like the plague. It was like if Jamie wasn't around then she didn't even bother with him_. Kind of like I didn't bother with her in the past, _he thought.

He had never been able to control his temper. It always got the best of him.

It didn't help that he was so impulsive. He said things without even worrying about what they really meant. He just let whatever smart comment he thought of first slip right out. He didn't give a fuck if it hurt the other person. He didn't care. He never had. He always spoke his mind. He was never one to hold things in.

There was just something about this place. Tree Hill.

It made him a more horrible person that he already was. He couldn't help but always be on the defensive. Everyone was always trying to make him feel guilty. It didn't help matters that they expected him to act this way. They knew this was who he was, why push his buttons? They liked pissing him off. It's the only thing he could think of. They enjoyed it.

He sat there in the living room watching _Sports Center_. It was a few seconds later that he noticed Haley walking into the kitchen.

Of course she was already dressed for the day. He glanced down at himself and noticed that he was still in his boxers and plain white t-shirt. She was like this every morning. She never came downstairs unless she was dressed for the day. He was sure that she had always been like that. He glued his eyes to the TV and put his face in a hard line. He didn't know why she made everything so damn difficult. It's not like he wanted to be a jackass all the time. People around here just brought out that part of him.

He heard her moving around the kitchen but he didn't dare take his eyes off of the TV. He didn't want to give her another reason to be pissed at him. It seemed like no matter how much he tried with Jamie she just didn't seem to notice. Isn't that what she wanted? For him to be here for Jamie?

It wasn't long before she walked in the living room and took a seat in the chair with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Did you have fun last night?" Haley asked nicely.

He glanced at her confused. "Just peachy." Did she mean watching her and Julian all over each other? Yeah, that had been a real blast. Or how about her talking and laughing with Mr. Perfect Dylan? He brought his eyes back to the TV.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He glared at her. "Why haven't you been using the money that I send you?"

"Who told you –"

"Just answer the fucking question," Nathan gritted out. "I send that money for a reason Haley and it isn't so that you can put it away in a fucking bank! That money is for you and Jamie!"

"And Jamie will get it when he's old enough," Haley replied dryly.

"It's for now! Not for when's fucking eighteen. I already have a trust fund for him with more money then he'll ever need. The money I send you is for now. College, everything will be taken care of. You could be spending that money on stuff you need."

"I don't need it."

He sighed in frustration. "I can't fucking believe this!"

"You know what, let's not talk."

"Perfect," Nathan muttered with a scowl. "I don't want your boyfriend to get jealous."

"He's not my boyfriend," Haley stated calmly. "And he's certainly not jealous of you."

He chuckled. "Whatever you need to believe."

"You're unbelievable," Haley laughed sarcastically as she stood up and started storming out of the living room. He could hear her talking to herself as she went and he smiled. She always got pissed off for no reason.

He smirked. "I know. You've told me that already, remember? It was right after I fucked your brains out!" He shouted it as loud as he could. The only thing he heard from her as she stomped up the stairs was dick. He chuckled. He went back to watching TV. It wasn't long until Saint Lucas came marching into the living room. Nathan didn't even bother to look up.

"Did I just hear you and Haley arguing?" Lucas questioned.

Nathan sighed before looking up at Lucas guiltily. "Yeah well, she started it."

"Damn it, Nathan," Lucas chided him. "Can you just go one day here without pissing someone off? I swear you love being hated."

He didn't love it. He also couldn't help the way that everyone around here felt about him. It's not like they were nice to him. What was the point in trying anyway? They wouldn't change their view of him. He would always be the guy that knocked up their precious Haley. He would never be anything more than that.

His cell phone started ringing. He took a deep breath before going back to watching TV. He didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He couldn't deal with it. All anyone wanted to know was how he was doing. Didn't they get it? He was fucking terrible. He couldn't walk on his own, he was nowhere close to playing basketball again, and he was isolated in this stupid fucking town. He didn't have any friends and no one to talk to. Lucas wasn't on his side here. He made that perfectly clear each and every single day when he looked down on him. The only person he had was Jamie and he couldn't talk to Jamie about his problems.

The only person he could really talk to was Clayton. Clayton was the closest thing he had to a bestfriend and was the only person that really called him to see how he was doing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's dad."

"And?"

"I don't feel like dealing with it right now. He's only calling to see if I'm walking again. I've got enough shit going on right now, Lucas. I don't need him telling me that I'm not doing enough. Believe me I've got his fucking voice in my head enough telling me that. I don't need this shit." He reached for his crutches before pushing himself up. As quickly as he could he made it out of the living room and down the hall. He reached his room a second later before slamming the door shut.

~***~

She was laid out in her bed comfortably. She was lying flat on her stomach with her legs bent and her feet up in the air. She turned the page of her book. Reading always calmed her down and after dealing with Nathan it's exactly what she needed. Jamie wasn't due home for another few hours and she wanted to be calm by then. She didn't want Jamie seeing her like this.

She heard a soft knock on her door.

Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that it was Lucas. She smiled.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

He walked fully into her room before lying himself out on her bed. He smiled at her as he propped his elbow up and placed his head in his hand. She closed her book.

"You want to talk about it?" Lucas questioned.

She shook her head. "Not really." It was always the same thing with Nathan. "He's just a jerk."

"I know," Lucas muttered with understanding. "I know."

"I can't even talk to him. I try to be nice and he always ends up being an ass. I'm always trying, Lucas, and just when I think he couldn't be more of a jerk he finds a way to prove me wrong. I swear it's like he wants us to fight all the time. It's why I try to talk to him as little as possible. I always know if Jamie isn't around then it'll end with us fighting. You think that I would've learned my lesson by now but I just keep going back for more."

It always ended the same way. He would say some smartass comment and piss her off. Everything always ended with her storming out. It's just the way it was with the two of them when Jamie wasn't around. They just didn't get along.

"You ever think that maybe this is all hard on him?"

Her face softened as she glanced at him. Yeah, sure she thought that. He lost a lot recently and he was dealing with it better than she thought he would be. Basketball was everything to him and he didn't have that now and he didn't know if he would ever get it back. She couldn't imagine what he was going through and she felt for him, she really did. But that didn't give him a right to be a jerk.

"I know he puts up his walls and he acts tough but he's not like that on the inside, Hales. This is a lot for him to take and he's doing better than I thought he would be. I promise the whole attitude and being a jerk is a defensive mechanism. It's the only way that he knows how to be. You know before you can hurt him he hurts you that way you don't get the chance to hurt him. I know it sounds stupid but…"

"It makes sense actually," Haley spoke up.

"I know that this is no excuse but we didn't grow up like you and Peyton did. We didn't have parents like that. Dan chased off the only person that's ever loved us and then kept her from us. Dan was on the road a lot and was hardly ever home but when he was he didn't make life easy for us."

She could only imagine. Dan Scott terrified her like nothing in her life. She couldn't even imagine growing up with him as a father. Her parents were both so loving and yeah they were a little on the hippie side but they were always there for her and Peyton.

"He would always push us so hard to be the best in everything. We were Scott men and being number one was the only thing that mattered. It was the worse with basketball. He'd make us play all day sometimes until he was satisfied with what he saw. He wouldn't even let us take a break. He'd push us until I couldn't feel my legs or my arms. I would always end up throwing up and even then he wouldn't let us stop."

"That's horrible," Haley muttered. She didn't know this. It made her hate Dan Scott more knowing that he treated Lucas and Nathan that way. She felt bad for Lucas and she felt bad for Nathan.

"It was hard for me but it was even worse for Nathan," Lucas informed her. "Dan always pushed him harder and he always expected more out of him. It's like no matter how much Nathan tried to please our dad it was never enough. Dan would always remind Nathan that he was better and that Nathan would never be as good as him. It only fueled Nathan more. He had to prove to himself and Dan that he was good enough."

She didn't know any of this. She thought that Dan and Nathan were really close, which scared her to death. But maybe they weren't close at all. Dan Scott was a monster.

"Nathan always felt like he needed Dan's approval. That's why he is the way he is. That's why he's pushing himself so hard now. It's why his walls are always up and he's always on the defensive. He's just so used to being torn down that it's what he expects. He expects people to think the worst of him and when they do he doesn't have to try to be anything else."

"I didn't know all this," Haley whispered.

"I'm not telling you this because I think he's right in the way he treats people. I hate it in fact. I tried my best to be a better example for him but he was so busy trying to get Dan's approval that he didn't notice. I'm not making up any excuses for him. He's hurt you and Jamie pretty bad and he's trying to make up for that the only way he knows how. He might not show it in the best way but he's here and he wants to make things right with the two of you."

She nodded.

"I know things are hard right now so I'm gonna cancel my trip this week."

"No, Lucas," she shook her head. "You've been really excited about this and I don't want you missing out on getting to know your mother. You should go. I'll be fine. I can take care of things while you're gone."

Lucas had told her all about their mother showing up at the hospital worried about them. They had talked for hours on the phone after Deb left the hospital. She knew how important it was for him to get to know his mother. He had been wanting this for as long as she'd known him. He wanted to know his mother and there was nothing wrong with that.

He was leaving after the wedding tomorrow to spend the week in Charlotte with Deb. As happy as she was for him she was also dreading it. It would be just the three of them and she would have to make sure that Nathan was doing his rehab.

"I don't have to –"

"Yes you do," Haley nodded. "You have to do this. You've been here for him long enough. It's time that you do something for you. Go spend the week with your mother and we'll be here when you get back. I can handle Nathan." At least she hoped she could. Nathan was a lot to take.

"Ok," Lucas smiled. "Thank you. Don't forget –"

"Your secret is safe with me. I won't say a word to anyone," Haley promised.

"Nathan wouldn't be as understanding as I am," Lucas stated truthfully. "Dan's told us so many things about her over the years and he believes him. All those horrible things he's told us about her –all of them. Nathan would believe anything that Dan told him. I know better. I know how he treated her. She didn't leave us because she wanted to. She left because she had to. Staying would've just killed her. I'm glad she got out."

She agreed. No one should be trapped with someone that they didn't love. Plus, she was sure that Dan treated Deb like crap. The stories that Lucas told her about his father was enough for her to loath him. All he did was cheat on Deb and left her stuck in that house all alone. Haley was glad that she got out. She would've never been able to do that. But then again she was never the type to be scared of a man. She wouldn't let anyone scare her into staying with them.

"Do you think it's wrong that I'm keeping this from Nathan?"

"No," Haley replied honestly. "He's going through a lot right now and if you don't think he can handle this then you're probably right. I would wait until things were better for him."

"He's in such a bad place," Lucas agreed.

"I would just give it time."

"You're right," Lucas nodded. "I just…I hate keeping this from him. I know that if he just gives her a chance to explain her side of things then maybe he might forgive her."

"Maybe," Haley smiled softly. She knew that was what Lucas wanted to hear.

"I just hope that I'm doing the right thing."

She didn't know what to say. If it had been her she would've told Peyton. She wouldn't have kept something this big from her sister. Then again she and Peyton couldn't even be compared to Lucas and Nathan. They were different. They all had different lives. But now she understood Nathan a little better and she felt sorry for him. Maybe there was more to Nathan Scott than meets the eye.

~***~

He was sweating by the time he made it to Main Street. It didn't matter though. He had to get out of that house. He needed to get away from it all. Everything was just becoming too much. He didn't know how much longer he could stay here. He kept walking until he reached the café that Lucas had told him about. Once he was inside he took a seat at the counter. The place was bigger than he though it would be. It was also really empty for a Saturday afternoon.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any Scotch, would you?"

She smiled softly before shaking her head. "I think you're looking for a bar."

"Believe me I tried. The only one I know of is to far for me to walk and as you can see I'm not really good at walking at the moment. It was hard enough for me to make it here." He pointed the crutches on the side of him. "I'll just take a glass of water."

"One water coming right up."

He sat there waiting before glancing around. So this was the place that had the best food in town. He lifted the menu in his hands before glancing at it. He hadn't eaten anything all morning and he was hungry. His stomach was starting to hurt.

"Here you go." She placed the water right in front of him.

"Thanks," Nathan muttered without looking up from the menu.

She pulled out her small notepad. "Do you know what you want?"

"What's good here?" Nathan questioned.

"Well, I like everything but then again I'm a little bias," she laughed softly. "I own the place."

He glanced up at her. "You're Karen?"

"The one and only," Karen nodded. "I opened this place when I was just nineteen."

"Wow," Nathan grinned. "Impressive."

"I had a little help," she shrugged like it was no big deal. "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you around and this is pretty much a small place. Everybody knows everybody."

"I guess you could say that," Nathan nodded. "I'm on a short little vacation."

"Well, we're glad to have you," Karen smiled sweetly. "Tree Hill is a great place. There are a lot of good people here. I would know. I've lived here my whole life. If you need help with anything then just let me know."

"That's nice of you," Nathan laughed softly. This was the nicest conversation that he had with someone since he had arrived in Tree Hill and he didn't even know Karen. They had just met and already she was being really nice to him. She was probably this nice and happy all the time. It looked like she didn't have care in the world. He liked her.

"I'll be right back."

She left to go help one of the other customers. He took the time to glance at the menu once more. Everything looked so good. To bad there wasn't prime rib on the menu. He had been hungry for that the second they left the city. Some place around here had to serve his favorite dish. He would have to check out the other restaurants in town soon.

"So, you decided yet?"

He smiled as he placed down his menu. "I'm still undecided. I'm on the fence with the tuna sandwich or the turkey club. Which do you recommend?"

She closed her eyes for a second then smiled. "Turkey. Definitely the turkey."

"I'll have that," Nathan chuckled.

"Coming right up," Karen smiled before walking away.

As he sat there waiting for his food he couldn't help but wonder if Jamie was home yet. He couldn't wait. Things sucked when Jamie wasn't around. He couldn't wait to spend sometime with Jamie. It was why he was here. Karen returned a little later with his plate of food. He finished it off in minutes it was so good. Once he was done he downed the glass of water. He wiped his mouth before tossing his napkin on the empty plate.

"What's the verdict?"

"That was the best turkey club I've ever had," Nathan declared.

She laughed. "I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it," Nathan grinned. "I will definitely be back for more."

"How long you in town for?"

"Until the end of the month," Nathan muttered before glancing down.

"Is something wrong?"

"I just haven't been really nice to certain people lately. I'm not sure that they want me here anymore. I can be kind of a jerk sometimes," Nathan explained.

"Then why are you a jerk?"

He shrugged. "I can't help it sometimes. It's always the first thing that comes out."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"It's the truth," Nathan grimaced. "Have you ever done something in your life that you wished more than anything that you could take back?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I wake up every morning and wish that I can take back what I did, but I know that I can't. I have to live with the choice I made and coming here just reminds me of it every second of the day." He placed his head down again.

"What is it that you did?" Karen asked softly.

He laughed nervously. "I put my career before the most important thing in my life –my son. I haven't really been around for him or his mother. I'm trying to make things right but it's just so hard. I guess you can say that I'm a little too late."

"Is your son Jamie?" Karen questioned.

"How did you…?"

"Small town," Karen explained. "Like I said, everyone knows everyone here."

"Right," Nathan breathed. "I understand if you want to kick me out on my ass. I would."

"Not at all," Karen smiled. "I've known your Jamie since he was born. I've known Haley her whole life as well. She used to work here in high school. She's like a daughter to me."

"You must hate me."

"I don't really know you. Haley's never really talked about you."

"I guess she wouldn't," Nathan stated understandably. "I've done nothing but caused her pain over the years and I haven't exactly been father of the year. I wouldn't want to mention me either. I've treated her pretty bad. She deserves better. They both do."

"Why are you here?"

"I want to make things right in my life. I've made a lot of mistakes…a lot. But Haley and Jamie are at the top of that list. I know now that what I did was wrong. I was so wrapped up in being who my father wanted me to be that I missed out on being what I was supposed to be this whole time, Jamie's dad. I want to know my son and I want him to know me. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I didn't at least try."

"Did you talk to Haley about this?"

"Haley doesn't really like to talk to me," Nathan explained.

"Have you ever thought about her side of things?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded. "I guess I have."

"But have you asked her about it? Have you at least talked about how she feels about everything? I mean this must be really hard on her having you here."

"I haven't. Like I said she doesn't really like talking to me."

"You should try. I think it would be a good place for you to start. Haley's a good girl. She just might understand things better if you explained everything to her. She's got a good heart. In fact, she's one of the best people that I know."

"So you know her really well then?" Nathan smiled.

"Yep," Karen nodded. "I've watched her grow into the beautiful woman that she is today."

"Tell me about her…you know before she got pregnant," Nathan mumbled.

Now that he thought about it he never really asked about her. Sure that first night together she had told him about her friends and their trip but that was it. Then on her trips up to New York they only ever really talked about the baby. He never took the time to get to know her.

"She was always a sweet caring kid. She's always been real close to her family. Her parents are crazy and embarrassing, but that didn't really matter to her, she loved them anyway. I guess Peyton and Haley sort of got used to having them act that way. I had to get used to them, too. We're really close friends."

"They are something," Nathan chuckled. An image of Haley's parents dancing at Jenny's party filled his head. Yep they were different from most parents.

"Haley was always with Brooke and Julian. The three of them went everywhere together. When the two girls worked here Julian practically lived in the café."

"Did they ever date?" Nathan questioned. They seemed like a couple to him no matter what Haley said. They were always holding hands and smiling at each other like one of those cute love sick couples. It made him sick.

"Lord no," Karen laughed. "At least I've never seen anything romantic between the two of them. Their friendship means so much to them that I guess they didn't want to throw it away. Julian's a good guy. You know he left film school to move back here with her?"

"I heard," Nathan mumbled. He wished people would quit bringing that up.

"He just couldn't stand the idea that she'd have to do it alone I guess. She was so angry with him when he did that. It was one thing for her to leave school and come back but for him to do it as well. I don't think she talked to him for weeks because of that. She hated that he left school for her. She didn't want that for him and it's not like she was alone. She had her parents and her sister here with her. I guess he just figured that another person wouldn't hurt. She eventually forgave him. They're best friends. Best friends can forgive each other for anything."

"What did she want to be?" He was tired of hearing about Saint Julian.

"I'm not really sure. She has always been so good at everything. I think when they were kids Brooke and Julian had gotten her this camera. She took that thing with her every where taking pictures of everything. Still does it till this day. She had wanted to go to Stanford since she was a little girl. She's always been smart. Graduated top of her class and got a full academic scholarship. The whole town was so proud of her."

"I'll bet," Nathan smiled. He didn't know all this stuff.

"I think she wanted to travel. She loved going different places, meeting new people, and seeing different things. Things just changed for her once she found out about Jamie. I had never seen someone so happy in my life. It changed her. She left Stanford and moved back home. She's been here since just taking care of Jamie. I swear that girl's superwoman."

He smiled. "She's a great mother to him."

"The best," Karen agreed. "Have you ever told her that?"

"I don't think so," Nathan muttered ashamed.

"You should," Karen informed him. "I also think that you should talk to her about what you told me. I think it would do you both good. It was nice meeting you, Nathan. I hope you come back again."

"I will," Nathan promised. "Thanks for the talk. I haven't really talked to anyone about this stuff. It was good to get it out."

"Anytime," Karen smiled. The bell on top the door jingled as a few more customers walked in. She took off to their table. He watched her go smiling. Nice lady. He pulled out his wallet and placed the money on the counter before reaching for his crutches. He left the café and headed back to Haley's. He had to think about things.

~***~

He had locked himself in his room once he returned from the café. The house was quiet and he wasn't even sure if anyone was home. He just laid there and thought about things. Hours flew by and it was late now. He had made so many mistakes in his life and he meant what he told Karen. He really wished that he could go back and do the right thing.

But things didn't work like that.

He was stuck in this reality where he left them alone. Back then he thought that if he wrote them a check once a month then that meant he was taking care of them. Brooke had shattered that thought last night. The fact that not only had he not been there for them, but that he also hadn't really been providing for his son had been a lot to take.

He was so confused.

Karen had told him so many things about Haley that he had never knew before. He never really thought about it much but she had a life before all this. It wasn't just him. Haley had this whole other life that she never got to live. She never got to see the world like she wanted. No, because of him she had been stuck here in Tree Hill raising their son.

He didn't care about things like that back then. In fact, he didn't really think about them at all. He didn't think about what kind of life she had or what she did when she wasn't in New York. He tried not to think about her at all over the years. It was easier that way for him. That way he didn't have to feel guilty.

But now things were different. He was here and he was seeing things in a whole new light. It wasn't just about him anymore. It hadn't been for a long time. When he thought he died the only thing he wanted was to make things right in his life with Haley and Jamie. He didn't want anything else…not even basketball. It's why he was here.

He placed his head against the headboard as he tossed the small basketball up in the air. He caught it a second later before doing it all over again. It was minutes later when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Haley walked in with a plate of food in one hand and glass in the other. She reached his nightstand and placed the plate and glass down.

"You should eat something," Haley muttered.

"Thanks," Nathan smiled softly. She left the room and left him alone. Once the door was closed he glanced at the plate of food. Had he been in here that long? It was already nine thirty. He ate the food quickly before going into the kitchen. The whole house was dark. He placed his dishes in the dishwasher before he walked over to the stairs.

She was probably sleeping he knew that. But still he just wanted to talk to her. He stood at the bottom of the steps for a long time as he thought about what he would say. Talking to Karen had really changed things for him. Plus, he wanted to take her advice and talk things out with Haley. Maybe if they talked about things then they could get along for Jamie.

He removed the crutches from under his arms and held them sideways in his left hand as he held the stair railing tight. It took a while and he had to stop several times but eventually he did make it to the top of the stairs. He put his crutches back under his arms before he took off walking down the hall. Once he reached Jamie's room and notice him fast a sleep he smiled. It faded once he realized that he promised Jamie a movie night tonight. Once again he had forgotten. He was constantly forgetting.

He had been too wrapped up in his own shit today that he had totally forgotten his promise to Jamie. _Way to go, Nathan._

He shook his head before glancing down. Then as quietly as he could he made his way towards Haley's room.

The door was open and he stood in the doorway.

"Are you awake?"

There was silence for a few seconds before he heard her sigh. "Yeah."

"Can you just talk to me, please?"

"I don't know what to say to you, Nathan. A part of me just wants to find the right words to hurt you the same way you keep hurting Jamie and me."

"Do that. Anything would be better than you ignoring me. I am hurting, Haley. This is killing me."

"I just can't do this right now, Nathan."

He stepped fully into the room and closed the door before turning on the light. She took a deep breath before tossing the covers off of her body. Once she was out of her bed he noticed that she was headed for her door.

"Fine I'll leave," Haley muttered.

He blocked the doorway with his body. "Not until you talk to me."

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Yes you do," Nathan disagreed. "You've got a lot to say to me. I know I've hurt you and I know that I've been a pretty bad guy. You deserve so much better, Haley. I left you all alone, I've called you a slut, and I even accused you of trying to get money out of me."

"Stop it," Haley seethed.

"No," Nathan stated. "I've treated you like shit, Haley."

"You got that right," Haley laughed sarcastically.

"So let's hear it. Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Haley hissed.

"Whatever you're feeling," Nathan answered. "Whatever I did to you that makes you hate me so much. I want to know. I want to hear you say it. Tell me. Call me names, hit me, do whatever it is that you have to do. I can't take you ignoring my anymore and I'm tired of fighting with you."

He stood there watching her breathing hard as she glanced at her feet. Seconds passed, then minutes. She just stood there never looking up. All the pain and the guilt he felt was hitting him so hard at the moment. He could feel it everywhere. It didn't matter though. He wanted to know her side of things. He needed to know.

"Tell me –"

"You forgot to be there," Haley shouted as she glared at him. "You missed everything!"

He felt a sharp pain in his chest. "What else?"

"You never cared," Haley continued as she started crying. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she didn't care. This had been building inside of her for years. "You missed everything, Nathan. The first time he laughed, you missed his first word, and his first steps. You didn't get to see any of it because you were too busy to deal with us! You were never there!"

Just like he knew it would her words hurt. They cut right through him and the pain was almost too much to take. She was hurt and he could tell. She had been holding this in for a really long time. He needed to hear it. He had to hear it. It was the only way he could make things better for them.

"I'm here now," Nathan mumbled softly.

She shook her head. "Don't you get it? I know why you're here, Nathan, and it's not because you want to be."

"Yes it is. I do want to be here. I'm here and I'm trying."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the accident," Haley stated in a rush. "You're not here because you want to be. You're here because you don't have basketball right now. That's all that's ever mattered to you and now that you don't have it you've come here."

"It's not like that," Nathan started.

"But it is," Haley nodded. "We're second best, Nathan. We always have been and we always will be. It'll always be more important to you."

"No –"

"Don't lie to me," Haley whispered through her tears. "You've done that enough over the years."

"I'm sorry –"

"Get out," Haley gritted out. "Just get out." She turned away from him and went back to her bed. He watched as she just stood there with her back to him still crying. He turned slowly. He reached for the door knob and then stopped. He closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I know that you probably won't believe me but it was never more important to me. It's just the only thing that I've ever been good at and I didn't know how to do both. I didn't know how to play basketball and be there for you and Jamie. I picked the wrong one, we both know that, and for that I'll never forgive myself. No matter how much I try to make it up to the two of you, it'll never be enough. I'm sorry…for everything. I want you to know that I'm going to try harder to be a better person for you and for Jamie."

With that he opened the door and walked out of her room. Sure he seemed fine. He was breathing and he was walking. On the inside was a different story. Everything was slowly killing him and he knew it wouldn't stop until he made things better with Jamie and with Haley. He'd make this up to them. He could be better. He _would _be better.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight –Some Mad Hope

Nathan stood in his room looking at the black suit that Lucas had put hanging up this morning. He had slept in. The emotional drain from yesterday and the fact that he sat up most of the night thinking about things made him exhausted. It was nearly noon when he had woken up. Jamie and Haley had already left to get ready for the wedding at Brooke and Julian's. So it was just him and Lucas.

Once he noticed that they were gone he went back in his room. That was hours ago and now he didn't have a choice. He had to start getting ready for the wedding. Sure he could back out and not go to this thing. But Lindsey had been so nice to invite him and Lucas. He didn't want to go back on his word. It was just a wedding. He'd get through it.

He showered and got dressed for the wedding. Once he was done he made his way upstairs to ask Lucas when they were leaving. It was getting easier to walk with his crutches each and every single day. He pushed opened Lucas's door.

"You about ready?"

"Just a few more seconds," Lucas muttered as he continued to pack his bag.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked confused.

Lucas glanced over his shoulder at him. "I've got some business to take care of in Charlotte for a week. I won't be gone long."

"The whole week?"

"You'll be fine," Lucas smiled softly as he lifted his suitcase in his hands. "It's just a week."

"Does Haley know about this?"

"Yep. She knows. She'll drive you to therapy."

"I can drive myself," Nathan stated. "She doesn't have to do that."

"Well, if you need anything she'll be here. I just want you to promise me that you won't do anything to piss her off."

"I'll be on my best behavior," Nathan promised.

Lucas looked at him doubtfully. "Nathan, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Ok," Lucas smiled.

"I know I have been kind of a jerk lately."

"You think?" Lucas chuckled.

He smiled. "I'm going to do better. I promise that I'm going to do better."

"I hope you mean it this time."

"I do."

"All right," Lucas finally nodded. "Let's get going. I don't want us to be late to the wedding." They left and Lucas took his suitcase with him. Nathan didn't know what kind of business that Lucas had to take care of but he hoped that Lucas would be back as soon as possible. He didn't know what he was going to do without Lucas there. Lucas and Jamie were the only people that really talked to him. He was sure that after last night Haley wouldn't want to talk to him ever again. At least he tried.

Once they arrived at the church, they both took their seats in the middle on Lindsey's side. A few people gawked at them but it really wasn't that bad. Things had been pretty quiet since he had arrived in Tree Hill. Clayton had booked him going to three different secluded places. This was a really small town and he didn't have any one looking for him. Most people thought he was off somewhere in Europe getting better. People around here really didn't seem to know or care much about who he was. He liked it.

"Church looks nice," Lucas commented.

Nathan nodded. He had never been to a wedding before. Not once in his life. His friends weren't the type of guys to be tied down. Some of the guys on the team had been married already even before he knew them. He didn't get it. Being tied down to one person for the rest of you life? That didn't sound like fun. He just never got the whole marriage thing. It just wasn't for him. Hell, he never even had a girlfriend before. There were always too many women at his feet. It never even crossed his mind to just pick one.

He wasn't the commitment type.

"I think it's about to start," Lucas whispered. The church was full of people by the time the doors opened. Once Cooper stood next to the priest everyone glanced back. Jenny started walking down the aisle as she tossed up rose pedals. JJ and Jamie were on both sides of her smiling. His little man was the ring boy along with JJ.

He grinned as Jamie made his way pass him.

"Hi, Daddy," Jamie waved.

He smiled brightly before waving back. Brooke and Jake were out walking next. He heard Lucas take a deep breath from beside him. He smiled. His brother had it bad.

"She looks beautiful," Lucas breathed.

Nathan had lost all focus after that. Haley and Julian were out next and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He agreed. She did look beautiful. She was wearing the same red dress that he had just seen Brooke in. It fit her perfectly. He drank in the sight of her. She didn't even notice him as they made it pass him. She was to busy laughing softly at something Julian was whispering to her. His eyes stayed glued to the back of her as he watched her go. Once they reached the front and went their separate ways his eyes still followed her.

Even as everyone stood and the music started for the bride, he still couldn't tear his eyes off of her. They didn't leave her for the whole ceremony. He couldn't bring himself to look away.

~***~

"Everything looks perfect."

"It should. We spent almost all of yesterday getting it ready."

"Man, you're bitchy today," Peyton chuckled.

"I'm going to kill Julian," Brooke declared. "He spent all this time saying what a great guy Chase was and then he brings him here to rub him in my face and then he's all like oh yeah, Chase has a _girlfriend_!"

"Wow," Haley muttered amused. "You're really not letting this go."

She shook her head and scowled. "I'm going to hurt him."

"I'm sure he didn't think anything of it," Peyton offered.

They finally reached a waiter and each grabbed a glass of champagne before making it back to their table. The reception would be starting any second now once Cooper and Lindsey showed up. If Haley knew Cooper as well as she did then he was doing some very naughty things to his wife right now in the limo that was bringing them over. She sat down listening to Brooke and Peyton.

"It's just mean," Brooke snorted when Julian joined them at the table.

"She's still on this?" Julian asked as he glanced at her.

She nodded. "Yep."

"I didn't know that you would like him. He's not your type, Brooke," Julian repeated for the hundredth time in the last two days.

Haley could only imagine how things had been at the beach house between them. Brooke had always been setting Julian up with girls she thought he would like and finally she thought that he was returning the favor. Brooke was all kinds of angry when she realized that Chase had a girlfriend.

"He's sexy and smart," Brooke screeched.

Julian rolled his eyes before glancing away. "Just let it go."

"I'll let it go all right," Brooke mumbled angrily. It was a second later that she heard Julian groan in pain as he jumped in his chair. She glanced at Brooke and noticed the satisfied smirk on her face. Julian started rubbing his leg in pain.

It was a few seconds later that they went back to arguing. She glanced around the huge ballroom for Jamie. She found him with Lucas and Nathan in the corner of the room. She noticed all the guys laughing and she smiled. It was good to see Jamie with his other family.

"You owe me for this."

"How is it that I owe you? I didn't even think you would like him!"

"You two need to fuck and get it over with," Jake declared as he took a seat. He had a huge grin on his face as he turned to Peyton and kissed her deeply. Brooke tossed a piece of paper at them and they broke away from each other.

"Watch it, Boy Wonder," Brooke retorted.

Julian snickered. "Good one."

Then just like that they were best friends again. Brooke and Julian always got this way. It's just the way things were between the two of them. They'd constantly piss each other off and fight and then everything would be fine minutes later. She got used to it over the years. They fought over the dumbest things.

"I think my mom is showing Jenny off again," Jake pointed out.

"Let's go save her," Peyton stated as she stood up quickly. They raced off to rescue their daughter from Jake's mom. Mrs. Baker had this crazy idea that Jenny wanted to be a singer. Jenny hated singing in front of people and yet they always made her. Jake and Peyton tried to keep her away from them around people as much as possible. Jenny really hated it.

"Oh, look. Chase is here," Brooke sneered.

Julian grimaced. "So are like two hundred other men. Go bother one of them."

"Why when I can bother you?" Brooke grinned.

"You're a pain, Davis," Julian declared as he stood up. He took off towards the drinks as both girls started laughing. Brooke smiled guilty at Haley before shrugging. Haley knew that she liked to push Julian's buttons. He would be back. He always came back. She took a little sip of her champagne. Since she had found out she was pregnant all those years ago she just stopped drinking. It was rare when she did drink. But this was a wedding and she did promise to have a little fun.

"Mind if we join you?"

She smiled at Lucas. "Go head."

"Broody, you clean up nice," Brooke told him with a bright smile.

"Thanks," Lucas laughed nervously as he took a seat. "You like pretty."

"Momma looks pretty, too, huh, daddy?" She glanced to the side of her nervously as Nathan took a seat. Once his crutches were placed next to him, he lifted Jamie on his lap.

"She sure does," Nathan answered as he smiled at her.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Once her hands started shaking she placed them on her lap and glanced away from the two of them. After last night she didn't know what to say to Nathan. Everything was just too hard when it came to the two of them. She didn't know how to deal with it and keep her sanity.

"Are you ever getting married, Momma?" Jamie questioned after a few minutes.

She opened her mouth to answer probably not. She wasn't looking for anything at the moment and she was sure that she wouldn't be for a while. Jamie was her main focus and she didn't have time to date. In order to get married you had to have a boyfriend and she didn't have time for one of those. It just wasn't in the cards for her. She accepted that.

"I'm working on it, buddy," Brooke answered for her.

"Jamie, come play," JJ shouted excitedly. "Grandpa's going to try and find us!"

Jamie smiled before jumping off his daddy's lap. Both little boys took off running. She sat there nervously looking everywhere but at Nathan. She really didn't know what to say to him after last night. Did he really mean all the stuff that he told her or were they just more lies? She didn't know what to believe. She never did when it came to him.

"I need another drink," Brooke declared before standing up and leaving the three of them.

Instantly she felt awkward sitting here with the two of them. It wasn't even really Lucas so much as it was Nathan. She wanted to get up and make a run for it. Where the hell were Cooper and Lindsey? Why were they late to their own reception? She was going to kick Cooper's ass once he showed up.

"Are you ok?" Lucas questioned as he gazed at her concerned.

She smiled softly. "I'm fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Haley nodded. Talking with Lucas was good. Anything was better than sitting here in awkward silence with Nathan next to her. She didn't know how to act.

"I, um, I was wondering…I was just wondering," Lucas started.

"Spit it out," Nathan chuckled.

Her smile faded as she glared at him. He instantly stopped laughing before looking away from the two of them. It was seconds later when she turned her attention back to Lucas. He looked really nervous and a little flushed. She smiled at him as he seemed to search for the right words.

"Brooke," Lucas finally got out.

"What about her?" Haley asked.

"He likes her," Nathan answered for him.

"Shut up," Lucas hissed at him.

"What?" Nathan asked innocently. "I'm just tying to help you out. It looks like you're having trouble there, Stuttering Stanley. You're blushing."

"I am not!"

"You kind of are," Haley nodded.

His face fell as Nathan started chuckling again. She smiled at him. She didn't know that Lucas had a thing for Brooke. Sure they had met a few times over the years but she never really got that Lucas was into Brooke. Brooke had mentioned that Lucas was cute the first time she met him and ever since then she brand him with the name "Broody." Brooke had a knack for nicknaming people. Brooke had recently just stopped calling her "Tutor girl" after calling her that for most of their life.

"So, you like Brooke?" Haley questioned.

Lucas glared at Nathan before nodding slowly. "Do you…do you think that maybe…?"

"I don't know," Haley answered honestly. Brooke was really open about talking about guys she liked. In fact, Brooke never held anything back. If she liked someone she would let them know it. She would have to talk to Brooke about this.

"I didn't think…" he shook his head embarrassed.

She felt bad instantly. In that moment she thought back to a few years ago to one of her trips to New York. She had been visiting Brooke and of course, Brooke had a little too much to drink. She didn't know how they started talking about sexy famous guys. She smiled.

"You're on her fantasy list," Haley whispered.

If it was possible his face turned a brighter shade of red. "What?"

"You know, her _fantasy_ list," Haley repeated while giving him a knowing look.

"As in she _wants_ you," Nathan added before rolling his eyes. Lucas was so damn dense sometimes. If it had been him then he would've done had Brooke if he wanted her. Lucas was such a pussy sometimes.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Do you think that I should ask her out?"

"What are you twelve?" Nathan deadpanned.

Haley ignored him. "I don't know. She might be a little prejudice because you're related to him." She smiled at Nathan when his face dropped.

"What? That's not fair. I can't help that," Lucas whispered loudly.

"Well, she really doesn't like him," Haley shrugged.

"Like I care," Nathan muttered to himself.

"How can I…?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Haley smiled.

At least she hoped that Brooke wouldn't hold that over Lucas. Lucas was such a sweet guy and she really cared about him. But Brooke was her bestfriend and she really cared about Brooke. She didn't know what she was going to do. Finally, she noticed Lindsey and Cooper walking in. Everyone started cheering and clapping for them. It wasn't long before the DJ was talking about their first dance. She smiled as she watched them walk onto the dance floor. They started dancing slowly as their song started playing.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

She noticed Brooke and Jake heading to the dance floor hand in hand. Julian was standing in front of her a second later with his hand out. She smiled at him before taking it. Once they were on the dance floor she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held onto her waist. He smiled lovingly at her. Things were always like this between them. It was so easy to be with Julian. One look at him and everything brightened up inside of her. He always made her happy.

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did_

"Is Brooke still pissed at me?"

"She'll get over it," Haley smiled.

"You would think," Julian muttered before shaking his head.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_

As they rotated in slow circles she couldn't help but feel Nathan's eyes on her once again. She caved and glanced at him for a second before looking away. She wrapped her arms tighter around Julian's shoulders.

"You're still in love with him," Julian stated simply.

She glanced at him shocked for a second before shaking her head. "No, you're wrong."

"Haley," Julian started with a sigh.

"I'm not," Haley muttered while locking eyes with him, trying to convince him.

"Don't forget who you're talking to," Julian finally grinned. "I know you better than anyone. You can't lie to me, Haley James. You're like an open book to me."

With the look he was giving her she lost it. The tears started rolling down her cheeks freely as she continued to shake her head. He was wrong. He was wrong. He was wrong.

"Don't cry," Julian stated as he brought one of his hands up and wiped her tears away.

"Great," Haley muttered. Her make up was probably ruined.

"You look beautiful," Julian declared. "I just…I don't want you to get hurt again. I don't want him to hurt you, Hales. Sooner or later he will. But I'll be here. I'll be here whenever you need me. I'll always be here."

"He won't hurt me," Haley told him. "He won't get the chance this time."

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

~***~

The whole day hadn't been that bad. He did have to sit there and watch Lucas sulk while Brooke danced with guy after guy. His brother really did have it bad. The whole time they had been sitting at that table alone he knew that Lucas was thinking of ways to get Brooke to go out with him. What a chump.

They had been there for hours and a few people talked to them. They were like outcasts and that was new. Nathan was used to being the life of the party and here it was like he was one of those nerds he teased in high school.

He sighed as he glanced at Lucas. He opened to mouth to say something when Jamie walked up to him with a tired face. He held up his little arms and Nathan instantly lifted him up. Jamie placed his head on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan smiled before placing a comforting hand on Jamie's back rubbing it soothingly. It was so good to have this with Jamie now.

"I wanna go home, Daddy."

"I'll see what I can do," Nathan muttered. He glanced around the crowded room until he noticed Haley. She was talking to her sister and Julian. He waved her over and she glanced at Peyton before she started walking towards him. Of course Julian was by her side. She reached the table a few seconds later.

"Jamie's burnt out," Lucas explained.

"Oh," Haley smiled. "It has been a long day. I guess we should be heading home then."

"No. You guys stay and have fun. I'll go home with him. I'm a little tired myself," Nathan stated while glancing at her.

She looked at him with uncertainty. "I don't know…"

"It'll be fine," Nathan muttered. "Stay here and have fun. Jamie and I will be fine, Haley. Lucas will drive us home. He was about to head out anyway."

"He's right," Lucas nodded.

"Ok," Haley nodded. "Call me if you need anything. I won't be here that much longer."

"Stay as long as you like," Nathan offered. "It's really fine."

She walked over and bent down to see Jamie. She kissed his forehead. "I'll be home soon, sweetie." She was so close that he could smell a hint of vanilla from her shampoo. She smelt good and he fought the urge to tell her so.

"Ok, Momma," Jamie smiled.

Lucas stood up and lifted Jamie in his arms. Then Nathan reached for his crutches and stood up as well. They said their goodbyes before leaving the ballroom. Once they were close enough to the car an idea popped in Nathan's head.

"Luke, can I drive?"

"What?"

"Let me drive. I can do it. My legs are feeling so much better. I won't even need these stupid crutches for that much longer," Nathan explained.

"I don't know, Nathan."

"Come on," Nathan muttered pleadingly.

"Yeah, come on, Uncle Lucas. Daddy can do it," Jamie smiled from his arms.

"Ok," Lucas finally gave in. "But if you go out of the lines then I'm taking over."

"Got it," Nathan smiled. Lucas handed him the keys. He got into the divers seat carefully as Lucas placed Jamie in his car seat. Once Lucas was buckled in, Nathan drove off. It felt nice to do something normal again. It's not like he used to drive around often but it felt good now that he could still do it. In New York he always had someone driving him around. He liked doing something for himself.

He must have been doing well because Lucas didn't say anything.

"Jamie, you want to drive?" Nathan asked.

"Can I?" Jamie smiled brightly.

"Nathan," Lucas started.

He pulled over to the side of the road. He didn't know what Lucas was so worried about. They were down a long road with no cars. This was a perfect place. Jamie unbuckled himself before jumping up front. He sat on Nathan's lap before placing his hands on the wheel.

"Just be careful," Lucas warned him.

He nodded. "You ready, Jimmy Jam?"

"Yep, Daddy. Let's go."

He took off slowly and kept his hands close to Jamie's. Jamie smiled over at Lucas brightly before looking back at the road. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle after that. With his brother finally on board with the whole idea he starting going a little bit faster.

"This is so cool!"

He chuckled at how excited Jamie seemed. He let Jamie drive a little ways down the road until it came to an end. Then he pulled over and placed Jamie back in his seat. Once Jamie was buckled up again he took them all home. Jamie was suddenly very energetic after their drive. He ran into the house and started playing his Wii right away.

Nathan told Lucas goodbye before his brother left for Charlotte. Then he was off inside the house playing the Wii with Jamie. They played for an hour and Jamie beat him every single time in tennis. Once it was Jamie's bedtime, he brought him upstairs and took him a bath. After changing him and brushing his teeth, he placed Jamie in his bed before joining him.

"What book you want me to read to you?"

Jamie looked at him surprised. "You're gonna read to me?"

"Yep," Nathan smiled. "Now grab the book you want, knuckle head."

Jamie smiled before turning and reaching for his favorite book _Go, Dog, Go._ He handed it to Nathan before snuggling up close to Nathan's side. Nathan had one arm wrapped around Jamie as the other one held the book in his hands. He read it animatedly and Jamie liked it. He giggled a lot. Once he was finished with the book he placed it back on the shelf and smiled down at Jamie.

"Can I talk to you about something, Jamie?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, Daddy."

"I wanted to tell you how sorry I am…for _everything_," Nathan started. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"What do you mean, Daddy?"

"I haven't been a very good daddy to you, James. I haven't been here with you like I should've been. I left you and your mom when I shouldn't have. I want you to know how wrong that was and how sorry I am. I'm gonna make things up to you and to your mom. I promise that things are going to be different from now on. I'm gonna be different. I'm gonna be here for you and for your mom."

"How long are you going to stay, Daddy?"

"I don't know, buddy. It depends." Ok, so he was leaving at the end of the month but telling that to Jamie was going to be harder than he thought it would be. He didn't want to tell him.

"Why? Mommy won't let you stay?" Jamie asked.

"No, it's not mommy. Your mom is the best mom in the world, ok? Don't ever forget that. I wish that I had a mom like that growing up."

"You didn't have a mommy?"

"No, buddy. I didn't," Nathan muttered.

"But why?"

"She left," Nathan explained.

"Where did she go, Daddy?"

"I don't know," Nathan answered honestly. "You're a very lucky boy, James Lucas Scott. You've got so many people that love you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Jamie smiled.

"You know one day you're going to grow up and you're going to be great. The world doesn't stand a chance with James Lucas Scott!" He tickled Jamie's sides.

Jamie giggled. "I want to be just like you, Daddy."

"You're going to be so much better," Nathan told him. "You believe that."

"I don't want you to leave, Daddy," Jamie muttered before placing his head on Nathan's chest. Nathan smiled before leaning down and kissing the top of his head.

"I don't want to leave either."

"I hope you stay for a long time, Daddy."

"I hope so, too," Nathan muttered.

After a few minutes of silence he was sure that Jamie had fallen asleep. Once he heard Jamie's steady breathing he smiled. He reached for the small lamp next to him and shut it off. Then he just sat there and held his son while he slept. He hadn't done this since Jamie was a baby. It felt nice. Eventually he drifted off to sleep as well.

Haley stood in the hallway with tears in her eyes. Once they both stopped talking she placed her hand over her mouth so that they wouldn't hear her quiet sobs.

AN: Song was "Bless the Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story. Ok, from last chapter you now know that Haley is in love with Nathan. Now when and where that happened has yet to be revealed but it's coming up. I just wanted to let you guys know that after this chapter I'll be changing the rating of this fic to M because of later chapters.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!**

Chapter Nine –Trust is Never Easy to Get Back

_She held all her bags in her hands from shopping. She made her way down the hallway to their hotel room. She had left for the day so that Nathan and Jamie could spend time together. Once she was close enough she noticed Nathan's bodyguard at the door. It was weird. He was usually never guarding the door when they stayed at this hotel. He smiled at her before opening the door._

"_Nathan, I'm back," Haley called out._

_She glanced around the room and noticed that he wasn't in there. She then checked the bathroom. Nope he wasn't in there either. She rushed into the living room and noticed cartoons playing on the TV. Her eyes scanned the room quickly. She found Jamie sound asleep on the sofa curled up in a ball._

_She felt something inside of her snap. Standing up she marched to the door and opened in quickly. Bear glanced at her. _

"_Can I help you, Miss James?" _

"_Where the hell is he?" _

"_Uh, across the street doing an interview with some magazine. He told me to guard this door and make sure that nobody went in but you." She was going to kill him!_

"_How long has he been gone?" Haley gritted out._

"_Um…"_

"_How long?" Haley repeated. _

"_Just a little over an hour," Bear answered timidly. _

_She slammed the door shut before walking angrily inside of the hotel room. She made it to the bedroom and instantly started packing her and Jamie's things. She shoved all of their stuff forcefully in her suitcase. Once she was finished she brought them by the door and she called Brooke for a ride. Then she sat there and waited. When she heard voices outside of the door she quickly rushed out of the hotel room. Nathan and Bear were talking. Once Bear noticed her he took off walking. Nathan stood there with a guilty look on his face._

"_You left him alone!" _

"_He wasn't alone. Bear was out here the whole time," Nathan explained. _

"_What if something happened to him? What if he needed something?" _

"_I wasn't gone that long. I was working." _

"_I can't believe you," Haley whispered before closing her eyes. "I trusted you with him."_

"_And he's fine, Haley. Relax. I didn't have any choice. The lady from the magazine could only meet today and so I told her that we had to meet somewhere near by –"_

"_Her?" _

"_The lady from the magazine," Nathan repeated. _

_So that's what this was about, she thought. _

"_Did you fuck her?" Haley asked heatedly. _

"_What?" Nathan asked as his smile faded. _

"_You heard me, Nathan," Haley growled. "After you did your little fucking interview, you fucked her, didn't you?"_

"_Haley," Nathan started._

"_You did," Haley nodded. "You left our son alone to fuck some whore that you don't even know. You make me sick." She started shaking her head as she took a step away from him. _

"_You're overreacting," Nathan stated calmly. "I wasn't gone that long." _

"_I can't do this anymore," Haley muttered. "I can't, Nathan. I said that I would do this as long as it worked but it's not working. We take trips up here all the time and all you do is work and then to find out this, that you left our son for a quick fuck, I just can't…"_

"_Relax."_

"_I'm done," Haley continued. "We won't be coming up here anymore. I can't even look at you. If you want to see Jamie then you're going to have to come to us. I'm done being the only one that has to sacrifice things. We always have to work around your schedule and your life. It shouldn't be this hard. I'm done." She rushed inside of the hotel room and made her way towards Jamie. She lifted her three year old son in her arms. Instantly his head fell on her shoulder. She held him tight before lifting her suitcase in her hands. She couldn't help the tears that spilled from her eyes._

"_Where are you going?" Nathan asked walking into the room. _

"_We're leaving," Haley answered. "You go back to your whore." _

"_She didn't mean anything." _

"_Yet she meant enough for you to leave our son alone on the one day that you have off from practice to spend time with him. Get out of my way." _

_He reached for her. "Just let me explain –"_

"_No," Haley shouted. Jamie stirred in her arms. "You're done hurting us!" _

He shot up in bed breathing hard. His body was covered in sweat. After he calmed down his breathing, he laid back down. Once his head hit the pillow he closed his eyes. How many times had he woken up in the middle of the night from the same memory? He couldn't even count the times.

Haley had meant what she said. That had been the last time that he had seen them until now. She was so hurt and angry at him. He didn't even remember the interview or why he had ended up in the bathroom with the girl that had interviewed him. Most of it was a haze now. It was just another stupid mistake that he had made. He knew it then and he knew it now.

Once he realized that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, he got up and dressed for the day. It was still early. He placed his crutches under his arms before leaving. He made his way into the living room. All the lights were still out and the house was quiet. He started a pot of coffee and pulled out a few things to make breakfast. He noticed the waffle maker on the counter. He dug in the cabinets and noticed a bag of chocolate chips. He smiled. He got everything ready before he started making waffles.

He heard Jamie running down the stairs.

"Daddy, you're up!" Jamie shouted excitedly.

"Morning, Jimmy Jam," Nathan smiled as he glanced at him. "Take a seat and I'll fix your breakfast."

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah, I'm cooking," Nathan chuckled. "I can cook. Your mom isn't the only one with all the cooking skills."

Jamie laughed before taking a seat. Nathan continued making the waffles. Once he put the last one in the maker, he fixed Jamie a cup of milk. He placed it on the counter next to Jamie. Then he found the plates and started fixing each on of them a plate.

"Momma, daddy's cooking."

"He is," Haley observed as she walked into the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"It'll be good. I promise," Nathan spoke up. He placed both their plates in front of them.

"This looks good," Jamie commented.

"I make the best chocolate chip waffles," Nathan declared.

He heard Jamie giggling as he went back for his plate. He walked himself over the other side of Jamie before taking a seat. He placed his crutches on the side of him before he started eating. He was thankful that they came out good. Sometimes he cooked them a little too long and they ended up being hard. This time they were just right. They all ate in silence. Nathan was the first to finish. Jamie was done a few minutes later. As Haley finished the two of them just sat there.

"Let's arm wrestle, Daddy."

He nodded before pushing their plates out of the way. Then he placed his arm on the counter and got ready. Jamie took hold of his hand. Once they started he pretended that he was trying hard. Jamie pushed down as hard as he could before slamming Nathan's hand down.

"I won," Jamie smiled.

Nathan chuckled. "You did."

"Are you coming to my soccer practice later?" Jamie asked.

"You bet I am," Nathan smiled before Haley could answer for him. She glanced at him for a second before standing up. She went to pick up her plate but he quickly reached for it. He placed it on top of the other two before reaching for his crutches and standing up. He lifted the plates up, walked over the sink, and turned on the water before he started washing them. The he placed them in the dishwasher. Haley placed the cups by the sink and he rinsed them out as well before placing them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks," Haley muttered.

"It was no problem," Nathan replied before picking up the rest of the mess he made. Once the kitchen was clean he made his way into the living room where the two of them were watching cartoons.

"You ready for me to drop you off? I've got to get to work."

He nodded. "Sure."

Haley stood up and pulled Jamie with her. The three of them got into Haley's silver Range Rover and left. He wanted to ask her what it is that she did at work but decided against it. Lucas had mentioned that she owned Tric and some record label with her sister. The car ride was quiet. He wondered if Lucas was having fun on his trip.

Once they reached the physical therapy building he took of his seatbelt.

"Just call whenever you're ready," Haley muttered.

"Ok," Nathan nodded. "Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later, buddy."

"Bye, Daddy," Jamie waved from his car seat. Nathan smiled at him before glancing at Haley. She had already turned away from him. He got out of the car and held onto the side until he opened the back door and pulled out his crutches. As he made it to the sidewalk they drove away. _That went well_, he thought. It was better than nothing. Plus, it was a start. The new him, he hoped.

~***~

"You're late," Peyton teased.

"Sorry, we had to drop off Nathan to physical therapy," Haley explained as she walked into their office. Peyton was sitting at her desk listening to a few demos that they had gotten in. She turned off the music.

Her mind was still reeling from last night and hearing what Nathan had told Jamie. She had left the reception a little after they did. She wanted to make sure that she got to read to Jamie before he had fallen asleep. She had reached the room while Nathan was reading his favorite book to him. Then when Nathan started apologizing for hurting Jamie and saying that things were going to be different she had lost it. It's what she always dreamed of hearing him saying.

"Hey, kiddo," Peyton smiled as she stood up. Jamie took off running before he jumped in her arms. She swung him around while planting kisses all over Jamie's face as he giggled.

"Aunt Peyton," Jamie giggled.

"I won't stop until you tell me what I want to hear," Peyton shouted playfully as she continued. Jamie wiggled in her arms as he continued to giggle. Haley smiled as she watched them. The two of them were always this way at work when she took Jamie with her. Most of the time Peyton skipped out on work and just played with Jamie for the day.

"Ok. Ok. I love you," Jamie giggled.

She finally stopped. "That's what I thought." She placed another kiss on his forehead before placing him on the ground. He took off running until he reached Haley's desk. She picked him up before placing him on her lap. She had already pulled out his coloring book and colors for him.

"Heard anything good?"

"A few. There's this one band that I want you to check out," Peyton told her.

She nodded as she checked her email. They had bought Tric three years ago and made it into one of the best night clubs in town. A year later they started the recording studio. It had been great working with her sister. They shared their love for music. It had been their passion growing up. The club was just good income. Back then she would have done anything to support Jamie. She had even thought about going to work back at the café but that wouldn't have been enough to support the two of them. She would've had to get two jobs and she didn't want to do that. It would have taken time away from Jamie and he needed her.

"Are you ready for soccer today, kiddo?"

Jamie nodded. "I can't wait. My daddy's coming watch me." He smiled excitedly before going back to coloring. She kissed the top of his head. It was good to see him this happy.

Jake was their soccer coach. He had played back in high school. JJ and Jamie loved watching old videos that they had of him playing. He taught them to play when they were old enough to understand. Jamie and JJ were both really smart. Even though the other kids on the team were all five year olds, the two of them kept up. In fact, they were two of the fastest players. They had tryouts last month and both boys made it. Jake had always been so good with Jamie. They did a lot of stuff together. Anytime Jake brought JJ do something he would call up Julian and Jamie to join them. She was happy that he had that.

"I woke up this morning and found Jake Jr. sound asleep in his soccer clothes. His cleats were on and everything," Peyton chuckled.

"Cute," Haley laughed.

"Did I mention that they were covered in mud?"

"Oh boy," Haley muttered.

"It was all over his bed. It was everywhere," Peyton stated while shaking her head before laughing.

"That sucks."

"Don't worry. I didn't clean it up. I made Jake," Peyton smiled.

Jamie giggled. "Uncle Julian says that Uncle Jake is whipped."

"James, what did I tell you about something that," Haley scolded him as she tried not to laugh. Peyton did have Jake wrapped around her finger. Peyton smiled innocently.

"Right. Sorry, Momma."

"Well, it's the truth," Peyton shrugged.

"Did you put in the drink order for the club?"

"Nope. I'll do it later."

"I'll do it," Haley stated as she lifted Jamie off of her lap and stood up. He sat back down in her chair as she walked out of the office. She made her way inside of the club and went behind the bar. She found the order list and called it in. Peyton always liked to wait for the last minute for everything. She was the exact opposite. She did everything as soon as possible. She hated knowing that stuff wasn't done.

She had been like that her whole life. If Brooke and Julian wanted to go to a party, which they always did, she would make sure that her homework was done first before she agreed to go. When she had work, she made sure that everything was done on her shift and she didn't leave her work for other people to do. Before she would ask her parents for something she would always make sure her chores were done first. It's just how she was.

Brooke and Julian used to hate that. They were all about partying and having a good time. Even then they still waited for her to finish before they would go do stuff together.

She made sure that they had everything in the club for the upcoming week before she finally went back into the office. Sure enough Peyton and Jamie were sitting on the floor playing with a few of Jamie's toys. She laughed before making it to her desk. She plugged in her headphones before she started listening to the demos that Peyton placed on her desk. She listened to each of them and wrote down what she thought. The one that Peyton liked had been on the bottom. They were good. She pulled out her headphones.

"What did you think?"

"I like them."

"Good. We have a meeting with them Wednesday."

She nodded before she started picking up her desk. She noticed the picture that Jamie had been coloring. It was of him and Nathan playing basketball together. She smiled.

"I've got lunch!"

Glancing up she noticed Brooke walking into their office with a bag in her hands. Haley instantly recognized the bag from Karen's Café.

"I'm starving," Peyton smiled before standing up.

"What else is new?" Brooke asked. Jamie giggled. "My little man is first. Chicken nuggets and fries once I get my kiss and hug." Jamie stood up and kissed her before giving her a hug. She placed his food in front of him.

"Bribing a kid," Peyton muttered in shock.

"Don't act like you don't do it," Brooke retorted. "He doesn't just give out his kisses, you know."

Haley laughed. It was true. You had to ask for him to give you a kiss and even then he only did it for certain people. He had always been that way especially when he was younger. He wouldn't kiss anyone but her. Brooke used to hate it. She thought that if she bought him everything he wanted then Jamie would like her more than he did. She tried explaining to Brooke that he was just a baby and didn't understand but Brooke swore that she would buy him everything he wanted and prove her wrong. It was the funniest thing.

Brooke placed their salads in front of them before they all started eating.

"So, what happened after I left?" Haley asked.

"Ask Sorority Girl."

Peyton scowled. "I got drunk and made a fool out of myself in front of Jake's family."

"That was funny," Brooke chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that I was dancing all over Mr. Baker," Peyton muttered with a grimace.

"Grinding is more like it," Brooke corrected.

"Jake had to pull me off and I'm pretty sure that his mother is angry with me."

"Peyton and tequila don't mix," Haley chuckled.

"I was mortified."

"You should be," Brooke agreed.

"It was your fault. You're the one that kept on pushing drink after drink on me!"

"Also true," Brooke nodded. "Hey, I got a good laugh out of it."

"So did everyone else in my family," Peyton deadpanned.

"And you thought the reception was going to be boring," Haley smiled sweetly at her.

Peyton chuckled. "True. I just wish I didn't remember. I had to call and apologize to Jake's mother and father."

"Something tells me that Joe didn't mind," Brooke commented. All three of the girls started laughing. Peyton always did have trouble holding down her liquor. Julian used to tease her all the time about it. Peyton didn't drink much but when she did the girl didn't stop. It got pretty funny sometimes.

"That's just gross," Haley muttered before closing her eyes.

"So, guess how my night went?" Brooke asked excitedly.

Peyton smiled. "Wherever it went, it wasn't with Chase!"

"Ha-ha," Brooke retorted.

"Low blow," Haley laughed softly.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you where, with Julian and Jake's hot cousin Zack! And can I just say _wow_. Like it was unbelievable!"

"Watch it," Haley whispered as she pointed to Jamie.

"Zack the black haired tall one?" Peyton questioned.

"The sexy one," Brooke corrected.

"Isn't he still in college?"

Both girls started laughing. "Nice, B. Davis."

"Hey, he's a senior," Brooke defended. "And he's sexy and he wanted me. What's a girl to do? Besides, I got mine."

Peyton chuckled. "Wait until I tell Jake!"

"I hate married people," Brooke scowled. "They tell each other everything!"

"I know it's great," Peyton smiled at her.

Haley laughed as she finished up her food. She glanced down at Jamie on the floor and noticed that he was still eating while he played with his little army men. She was surprised that Nathan hadn't called for a ride yet. Lucas had warned her that Nathan would probably stay at therapy longer than he needed to. Lucas was worried that he'd push himself to hard. She hoped that he wasn't.

~***~

Nathan stood on the sidelines watching as Jamie ran back and forth up the field. Wherever the ball went Jamie followed. The kid was good. They had this one kid on the field, his name was Chuck, and Nathan didn't like him. He was always pushing Jamie down whenever Jamie ran pass him. The kid was just asking for an ass kicking. He would have to talk to Jamie about defending himself.

Jamie kicked the ball into the goal.

"Way to go, Jamie!" Nathan shouted. Jamie glanced at him and waved before going back into position.

He glanced over at Haley who was sitting in a chair right next to him. She was smiling. He was surprised that she wasn't by Julian and Jake over by the benches. He didn't know that the both of them were the coaches. Peyton was right on the side of Haley. The practice continued and the two girls talked. He had noticed Brooke somewhere around here earlier. She was talking to some guy. He was glad that Lucas wasn't here to see it. He didn't need his brother sulking over some girl.

Jake blew his whistle and called for a water break. Jamie took off running towards him with JJ right behind him. They were both dripping with sweat and breathing hard. Nathan smiled. JJ went right in Peyton's lap before she handed him a water bottle.

"Daddy, did you see me?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "You did great, buddy."

"Here you go, baby. Drink up," Haley told him as she handed him his water bottle. He took it from her and drank a few sips of it before handing it back to her. Then she pulled out a towel and started wiping his face.

She was always this way with Jamie he noticed. She had been this way when Jamie was a baby as well. She was so attentive and loving. He remembered that Jamie was so spoiled towards her when he was a baby. Haley would hand Jamie off to him and Jamie would just start crying and wouldn't stop until he handed Jamie back. It was frustrating back then. It was like Jamie didn't like him.

Once he got older it stopped. He guessed that Jamie realized that he was his dad. It was right before he was one when Jamie really got attached to him. That had been fun. Jamie used to follow him all around the hotel rooms that they were staying in and cry for him.

He watched as Haley continued to wipe Jamie down with the towel. Once she was finished with his face she went to his arms and wiped them dry as well. He smiled at the two of them. Jamie's face was flushed and he looked tired. Jake blew his whistle for them to head back in. Jamie kissed Haley's cheek before running off to join the rest of the team on the field. The boys started playing again.

"Nathan, would you sit down! You're driving me crazy," Peyton stated.

She had been telling him that since they got here. He didn't know what the big deal was. It wasn't like he was in her way. If you asked him she was the crazy one.

He glanced at her. "After being stuck in that wheelchair for over two months, I don't want to. I like standing."

"Don't your legs hurt? We've been out here for over an hour," Peyton mumbled.

"My legs are fine," Nathan stated. He gripped his crutches before taking a few steps up so that he could see Jamie better. He heard the girls talking but he wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying. He was more focused on watching Jamie. Every time Jamie did something good he glanced right at him just to make sure that he was paying attention to the game.

Jamie ran after the ball and once again was knocked down but the tall kid. He glanced back at Haley with a hard face. She looked just as concerned as he was.

"Who are his parents?"

"Nathan, let it go. He's fine," Haley sighed.

_Then why do you look so worried_, he thought.

Peyton nodded. "This happens all the time. It's a contact sport. The kids run into each other all the time. Chuck's not doing it on purpose."

"Could've fooled me," he muttered to himself.

He glanced back at the field. The kids were taking turns trying to make it into the goal. It was JJ's turn and the ball sailed right into the goal. Peyton cheered loudly and he smiled. She was a loud one. The kid was really good. A few more kids went and then it was Jamie's turn. He kicked it right in before glancing at him. Nathan smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Jamie ran to the back of the line.

"Dylan. Drake. What are you guys doing here?"

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the doctor and his kid standing next to Haley. The guy was smiling at Haley like a love sick puppy. What the fuck was this asshole wearing? He looked gay. He had on a purple polo shirt with a sweater vest over it and khaki slacks. The kid was in a yellow polo shirt with blue shorts. Nathan rolled his eyes before glancing back at the field. He couldn't believe that this asshole showed up to his kid's soccer practice.

"Jamie wouldn't stop talking about his soccer team the other day and Drake here wanted to come down and see if it wasn't too late to join the team," Dylan explained.

"Oh," Haley smiled. "This is my sister Peyton. Her husband is the coach. I can get him to talk to you, if you'd like. They haven't had their first game yet."

He nodded. "Nice meeting you, Peyton."

"You too," Peyton grinned.

Before he could hear anymore, Nathan took off walking further down the field. Once he was pass most of the parents he stopped and went back to watching practice. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Haley flirt with Brooke's guy for her. It would only piss him off and he was trying his best to be on his best behavior. Mr. Perfect wasn't worth getting angry over. The guy was nothing and Haley didn't want him.

This was the first time he was watching Jamie play and he didn't want to be distracted. Listening to that stuttering idiot flirt with the mother of his child would only serve to piss him off. He didn't need that shit. The guy was a loser.

"I haven't seen you around here before?"

Before he knew it she was standing right next to him and smiling. He smiled back before checking her out. She was hot. She was wearing a short skirt with a small tank top. He could see a small part of her flat stomach and her breasts were hanging out. He licked his lips.

"Now you have," Nathan smirked.

"Which one is yours?"

He pointed to where Jamie was standing. "That one."

"Oh, Jamie. He looks just like you. I don't know how I didn't recognize it."

"You know him?" Nathan questioned.

"He's friends with my son Ryan."

"Let me guess he's that one," Nathan muttered as he pointed to the only redheaded kid on the team. The girl laughed before nodding.

"That's him. What gave it away?"

He shrugged. "I have my ways."

"I'm Rachel by the way," she smiled before holding out her hand.

"Nathan," Nathan smirked before taking her hand in his. He let it go a minute later.

"Your Jamie's good," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah he is," Nathan nodded. "Is Ryan's father here?"

"Nope, he took off a few years ago," Rachel explained.

"Sorry," Nathan muttered.

"Don't be. I'm not. Frank just wasn't the one for me and he wasn't a very good father to Ryan. He proved that much when he took off and left us."

"I guess," Nathan smiled softly. "Still, it must be hard to be on your own." He could feel his guilt seep out and wash over him. He had done the same thing to Haley and Jamie.

~***~

"Just bring him to practice Wednesday," Jake stated as he smiled at Drake.

"Thanks," Dylan smiled as they shook hands.

"Let's go buy my stuff right now, Dad," Drake said impatiently.

Dylan chuckled. "In a minute, champ."

Haley smiled. "Jamie is just like that."

"What kid isn't?" Peyton chuckled.

"He'll be a good addition to the team," Julian told them.

"Well, thanks again," Dylan smiled. "I guess I'll see you all Wednesday afternoon." He waved bye before they left.

Haley watched them go. She glanced around for Jamie but she didn't see him. She was sure that the boys took off to the playground. She noticed Brooke walking up with a smirk on her face. When wasn't that girl smiling? She must have hit it off with the guy she had been talking to.

"Was that Dylan I saw you talking to?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"You missed it. They were having _eye sex_," Peyton stated with a bright smile.

"We were not," Haley muttered as her face fell. She could feel the heat on her cheeks.

"They so were," Jake nodded. "It was so dirty. I can't believe you, Hales." Jake and Peyton giggled as they walked off to pick up all the soccer balls on the field. Thankfully Julian had walked off to pick up the rest of the stuff. She didn't need him teasing her, too.

"So how did it go with the guy?" Haley asked. Anything to get the attention off of her.

Brooke shrugged. "It was ok. No spark."

"Since when has that stopped you?" Haley teased.

"Nice," Brooke laughed before nodding. "I don't know. I'm getting a little tired of chasing guys around. Shouldn't they be chasing me around? I mean I'm hot."

"Damn straight," Haley smiled.

"But I should tell you that I saw Rachel and Nathan talking earlier."

Her smile faded. "What? When?"

"A little while ago. They were both smiling," Brooke mumbled with a grimace. "It looks like Rachel sunk her claws into him. You know how she is. I don't see them anymore. I looked away for a minute and then they were gone. Sorry."

She took a deep breath before grabbing Jamie's soccer bag and her chair. She waved bye to everyone and left for the playground. She should have known. She walked quickly. She couldn't wait to get Jamie and get the hell out of here. She found him on the slide. He was going down as Nathan waited at the bottom.

"Jamie, let's go."

"But we were playing –"

"It's time to go," Haley stated firmly.

"Listen to your mom, James. It's time to go."

She rolled her eyes as she glanced away from him. Jamie walked up slowly to her. She took hold of his hand and took off walking fast. She didn't care if Nathan followed them or not. Once they reached the car, she placed Jamie in his car seat and then put his bag in the back. Once she got in the front seat, Nathan was already in the passenger's seat glancing at her worriedly. She ignored him and focused on driving.

When they got home Jamie and Nathan went straight to the Wii and started playing as she made dinner. After she started everything she made Jamie go take a bath. When they got back downstairs she guessed that Nathan did the same because he was in his night clothes. She fixed their plates of spaghetti and called them into the kitchen.

Nathan and Jamie talked during dinner. She wasn't really paying attention. She was too angry to listen to him say anything right now. All he ever did was piss her off. Once they were done with dinner she did the dishes.

"I'm almost done, Jamie. Then I'll tuck you in."

"Can Daddy do it?" Jamie asked.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah, sure. Goodnight. I love you."

He ran up to her and hugged her before he kissed her. "Love you, too, Momma." Then he took off running towards the stairs as he called out for Nathan to follow him.

"Is everything ok?" Nathan asked as he placed the rest of the dishes next to her.

She rolled her eyes. "Just perfect."

~***~

Nathan finished reading _Green Eggs and Ham_. He placed the book back on the shelf before tucking Jamie in tight. He liked putting Jamie to bed.

"Are you going to come to my practice Wednesday, Daddy?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded before leaning down and kissing his forehead. "You did real great today."

"You liked watching me?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"I loved it," Nathan nodded. "You were the best one out there."

"Really?"

"The best," Nathan repeated. "You should get used to it. Scott men are great at everything."

Jamie smiled. "I'm glad you're here, Daddy."

"Me, too," Nathan smiled. "Now, it's bedtime. Have sweet dreams, Jamie. I love you."

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He stood up and turned off the light. Jamie closed his eyes and Nathan smiled before closing the door a little. He took off walking until he reached Haley's room. He knocked softly on the door before turning the knob. He held his crutches tight as he made his way inside of her room. He didn't notice her. He glanced around her room. It was nice and way bigger than his. On the night stand was a picture of Jamie. Right next to it was a picture of her whole family. Of course, Saint Julian was standing right next to her with his arm around her waist. He rolled his eyes.

It was then that she walked out of her bathroom.

"What are you doing in here?" Haley snapped when she noticed him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"Like you care," Haley muttered as she glanced away from him.

"Did I do something? Please tell me. Things were fine and then all of a sudden you're being all bitchy. So, lets here it, Haley. What did I do now?" Nathan questioned. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what. He knew it the second that she marched up the slide and told Jamie it was time to leave. He didn't know what the fuck he did.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Did you fuck her?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Rachel," Haley hissed out. "Don't fucking play dumb, Nathan. Answer the question. Did you fuck her? I want to know."

"The redhead?"

"You know who I'm talking about," Haley sighed in frustration. "Did you –"

"No," Nathan laughed. "We were in a park. You can't be serious."

"This coming from the guy who left our son alone in a hotel room to go across the street to fuck some whore," Haley retorted.

He glared at her. "Why don't you just let that shit go already?" So she wasn't over that. He didn't think that she was. It only pissed him off that she brought it up. As if he didn't feel bad enough. He didn't need this shit.

"Where did you go with her?"

"Nowhere," Nathan explained in annoyance. "We just talked. Why the fuck do you care?"

"I care about how you make me look," Haley snapped. "She's a whore, Nathan. She's been all over town and back! But then again that's how you like them, huh?"

"You know what," Nathan muttered angrily. "I actually came up here to apologize for whatever it is that I did. But I'm not going to apologize for talking to someone just because you don't like them!"

"I'm asking you, please don't sleep with her."

"Why?"

"What?" Haley mumbled.

"Why don't you want me to sleep with her?" Nathan questioned.

"Because I don't," Haley snapped. "Just stay away from her. She's bad news and I don't want you sleeping with her. Can you please do me this favor? After all the shit you've put me through over the years can you just do this one thing for me?"

"Well, what's in it for me?" Nathan asked with a smirk. "It's been a while for me and if I'm going to be turning down sex then I want something in return. So how bad do you not want me to sleep with her?"

She laughed bitterly before shaking her head. When she started walking towards him his smile brightened. She made it in front of him a second later before she slapped him as hard as she could. He glanced at her surprised. He wasn't expecting that. His face actually stung a little. This was the first time that she hit him so he was sure that she packed all of her anger and frustration into that one hit. He could fill it.

"I don't care what you do," Haley replied heatedly. "Fuck her if you want. Who am I kidding? It's you. You probably fucked her at the park earlier. I don't know why expect anything from you. All you're good for is disappointment."

"I was only kidding," Nathan muttered amused. There was that fire again. He knew she still had some of it in her. "You're so sexy when you get angry like this." He pointed out.

"I hate you," Haley declared before shoving him in his chest and marching to her door. She held it open for him. He smiled before shaking his head. More fire. He liked it. He started walking towards the door. He walked out of the room before she slammed the door.

"Don't I get a goodnights kiss?" Nathan shouted with an amused smile. He waited to hear her. Once she started cursing he went to the stairs. He took his time walking down the stairs. Once he reached his room he closed the door before sitting on the bed. He felt bad for getting her all riled up. He couldn't help it though. She was so sexy. So much for being good and not pissing her off. He sighed before reaching in his pocket and pulling out the small white piece of paper with Rachel's number on it.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please read and review!**

Chapter Ten –The One You Count On

Nathan chuckled as Jamie made shooting noises with his mouth. They had been playing with Jamie's army men for over an hour now. After breakfast they had come back up to Jamie's room to play. He glanced around the floor of Jamie's room. There were over a hundred little men on each side with a huge space in between them. Jamie continued to make shooting noises as he pushed a few of his men closer up.

"What exactly is your plan?" Nathan chuckled.

Jamie knocked a few of Nathan's men down. "To kill all your men and invade your country."

"Wow," Nathan muttered. "Your mom plays this with you?"

"Uncle Julian plays with me," Jamie explained.

His smile wavered for a second before he went back to defending his men. Was there anything around here that Saint Julian hadn't gotten to first? It was really starting to piss him off. He couldn't escape this guy no matter how much he tried. And it wasn't like Julian was going away. No, Julian was a permanent fixture in Haley and Jamie's lives. The guy would always be there and he would always be reminded that Julian had been here when he hadn't. Maybe that was his punishment.

"What's the matter, Daddy?"

"Nothing," Nathan muttered.

"Aren't you having fun?" Jamie questioned as he glanced up at him.

"Of course I am," Nathan smiled. "I was just planning my counterattack." Jamie giggled loudly as Nathan started making shooting noises as he pretended to fire at Jamie's men. At the sound of his son's laughter, he smiled. It was good to make Jamie laugh. It was actually one of the only things that he looked forward to each day here. It was good to know that no matter what was happening with his life he could still make Jamie laugh.

They continued to play. Once they were done all of Nathan's men were laid out on the floor as Jamie's guards celebrated in victory on the other side. He sat back as he watched Jamie drift off into his own little world. He was a good leader Nathan noticed. After they won he congratulated all of his little men with excitement. It was actually pretty funny. He heard a loud banging noise from downstairs. He glanced at Jamie before he heard another loud bang.

Haley hadn't talked to him all morning. At breakfast she had been so quiet and only talked to Jamie. In fact, she didn't even look at him at all. He didn't know what to do.

"What's Momma doing?" Jamie wondered as he heard another loud bang.

Nathan stood carefully with his hand on Jamie's bed. He reached for his crutches and placed them under his arms before he started for the door.

"You stay and play. I'll go check on your mom," Nathan explained.

"Ok, Daddy."

Nathan took off walking down the hall, then he made it down the stairs, and then started looking for Haley. He glanced in the dinning room. She wasn't there. He took off walking and looked in her music room. She wasn't there either. Once he was down the hall he turned for the living room. Finally he found her in the kitchen.

He took in the sight of her. She was standing there in faded jeans and a white tank top. He noticed that the bottom of her shirt was a little wet and sticking to her skin. Her jeans also looked like they were wet. Her hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head. She looked frustrated as she held the phone to her ear. In her other hand she held a wrench. She was talking frantically into the phone.

"Just get here," Haley ranted. She hung up the phone and tossed it on the counter before looking back down under the sink. She didn't even bother looking at him.

He glanced down at the floor. There was a puddle of water coming from under the sink. He then noticed the bucket that was under the sink filled with water. He took a few steps closer to get a better look. The floor was all wet.

"What happened?"

She glanced over her shoulder as she bent down. "I don't know. I found water all over the floor and water was just blasting out of the pipes down here." She pulled the bucket out from under the sink before placing another one. She stood up and reached for the towel on the counter before wiping her face. Where the hell was all this water coming from?

"It looks bad," Nathan sighed.

"Yeah, I know," Haley muttered in frustration. "Julian's on his way."

"What?" He couldn't believe this. "Why did you call _him?_"

"Because I need help," Haley snapped. He took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm here," Nathan pointed out. "I'm right here. You don't have to call him every time you need something fixed. I'm right fucking here!"

She glared at him. "No offense, Nathan. But you're not exactly the most reliable person."

She was right. He knew that. Still it hurt just hearing her say it. He hadn't been the most reliable person over the years. In fact, he wasn't reliable at all. But that was before. He was here now. He was here for them. They didn't need Julian anymore. He was here. They didn't need to keep on calling this guy. He was here for them.

"Give me the wrench," Nathan scowled as he held out his hand.

"Do you even know the first thing about plumbing?"

"Do you?" Nathan retorted.

"Well, no but –"

"Give it to me," Nathan gritted out. She rolled her eyes before handing over the tool in her hand. He pushed quickly by her before tossing his crutches aside. He bent down and stuck his head under the sink. How hard could this be? He noticed the pipe that the water was shooting out from. Lifting the wrench up, he tightened it on the pipe before turning as hard as he could. Water started squirting out harder. He quickly turned it back the way it was before. The water slowed down.

"You ok down there?" Haley questioned.

He ignored her as he continued to think. Yeah, he didn't know what the hell he was doing but he was going to fix this. He had to fix this before Saint Julian showed up on his white horse and saved the day. This was his family. His, not Julian's. He stayed down there and he worked. He wished that he had his cell phone on him. He wished that Clayton was on the phone telling him what to do. Clayton was always good at getting him through things.

It took a while but eventually the water stopped leaking out of the pipe. He smiled proudly as he sat up. He didn't know how he did it but he was thankful that it stopped. He reached for the counter and pulled himself up. Once he was standing he realized how wet he was. Glancing down he noticed that his shirt was drenched. It was clinging to his body. He reached down and pulled it off of him. He didn't like the way if felt again his skin. He tossed it in the sink before reaching for his crutches next to him. Once they were under his arms, he finally glanced towards Haley.

He smirked when he noticed her gawking at his chest. He took off walking towards her with a smug smile on his face. Once he was close enough to her he stopped. Before he could say anything she reached out and touched him. He glanced down as her finger traced the small scar on his chest. Her fingers moved over the scar. He could feel his skin warming wherever her fingers touched, just like it had that first night.

"What's this from?" Haley questioned as she continued to gaze at the scar. "It wasn't there when we…"

"The surgery," Nathan muttered not being able to take his eyes off of her.

"Does it hurt?"

He smiled softly. "No, not anymore." They stayed like that for minutes. "I told you, you didn't need him." Her hand fell from his chest. Just like that the spell had been broken. She shoved the towel into his chest before moving around him. Of course he had to blow it. He silently cursed to himself as he dried his chest. Once he was done, he turned to face her. She was on her hands and knees drying the floor. He smirked. It as a nice view. She had a serious ass if you asked him.

He felt something hard hit his shoulder and it pushed him forward. Julian walked from behind him a second later with a scowl on his face.

"Watch what the fuck you're looking at!"

"She doesn't seem to mind," Nathan pointed out smugly.

They both heard Haley take a deep breath before glaring at the two of them. "Cut it out."

Just like the chump he was, Julian bent down and started helping her clean. Nathan rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them. The only good thing was that Haley seemed to be just as pissed at Julian as she was at him. He hated the guy.

"We don't need you here," Nathan told him.

"Nathan," Haley warned. "Just ignore him Julian."

"Oh, I plan to," Julian stated as he glared at Nathan.

"Pussy," Nathan chuckled before turning and walking away. He heard Haley calming Julian down and it only made it laugh louder. The guy was such a punk. Nathan didn't know why Haley cared about him so much. It bothered him more than anything. He sighed before he went change for physical therapy.

~***~

"The guy is unbelievable!"

"So you keep saying."

"He's such a jerk!"

"I know."

"I hate him," Haley declared in frustration. She finally stopped pacing. She stood in front of her desk and took a deep breath. She glanced at Peyton and noticed that her sister was looking at her amused. "What?"

"He really gets to you," Peyton noted.

She scowled. "He does not! He doesn't do anything to me! He's just a constant pain in my ass that won't go away."

"He does," Peyton nodded with a smile. "I haven't seen you this irritated in years."

"You should have seen him," Haley continued her in rant. "He just stood there looking all smug like he was something and then he makes some comment about me needing Julian. If that wasn't enough he starts in on Julian when he arrived. The both of them were going back and forth like two idiots. I practically had to hold Julian back after Nathan left us alone."

"Two hot guys fighting over you," Peyton deadpanned. "You poor girl."

"They weren't fighting over me. They were being idiots."

"Sounds like they were fighting over you," Peyton pointed out.

She shook her head. "They were not fighting over me, Peyton. They hate each other. I can't help that. It's like I'm constantly trying to keep the two of them away from each other. They're always trying to rip each other's throats out and I can't take it anymore. Julian can't even come over and hang out when Nathan's around. This is just too hard."

"Kick Nathan out," Peyton shrugged.

"I can't," Haley sighed. "No matter how much of an ass he is, he's doing great with Jamie and I can't ask him to leave. It would crush Jamie and I just can't do that." She shook her head. That just wasn't an option. Jamie would be the only one hurt in that situation. She couldn't hurt her son like that.

"That's tough," Peyton muttered. "I guess you're stuck with him until he goes back home. When is he going back home?"

"Then end of the month. I mean that's what Lucas said when he first told me about them coming down here. They haven't really brought it up."

"He hasn't said anything?"

"No."

"But what about basketball?"

"He's still on his crutches but he's walking better now. But Nathan's so determined that I'm sure he'll be walking and playing again soon. I guess he'll go back to his life then," Haley muttered as she took a seat at her desk.

"What about when he leaves?"

"My life will return back to normal," Haley sighed. She wouldn't have to hide out in her room anymore. She wouldn't have to share her time with Jamie anymore. They could go back to the way things used to be with just the two of them. She missed reading to him at night and playing with him during the day. It was like when Nathan was around all Jamie wanted to do was play with his dad. She got it. Jamie thought the world of Nathan.

She instantly felt bad for thinking that she didn't want to share Jamie. She knew it wasn't right. Nathan and Jamie needed to spend time together and she was happy that they were. This is how it should be, the two of them doing this together. She just missed Jamie. She never had to do this before. She always had Jamie to herself and it was weird not being the one he did everything with.

"What about Jamie's?"

Her face fell. "Jamie and I talked about this before Nathan came down here. He knows that Nathan isn't here for good."

"It's one thing for him to know, Hales. It's a whole other thing when it's actually time for Nathan to leave. It's going to break his heart."

"Don't you think I know that? What do you want me to do? He has this whole other life back in New York, Peyton. One without Jamie and me. I can't help that. I'll be there for Jamie when Nathan takes off again, but I can't stop him from leaving."

"I know," Peyton mumbled. "This whole situation sucks."

"All I care about is Jamie," Haley shrugged. "He's all that matters. I'll do my best to keep Jamie in Nathan's life as much as he wants. It's all I can do. If I have to take him up to New York every weekend then I will. I don't want things to go back to like before. Whether I like it or not Nathan is Jamie's father and I can't let my own personal feelings get in the way of that. I'll do whatever I have to do for Nathan to be in Jamie's life."

"You're right," Peyton nodded. "So, what are you going to do about the Nathan and Julian situation?"

"I have no idea," Haley sighed.

They started working again. She tried her best to throw herself into her work but she couldn't take her mind off of earlier. How come Nathan always tried to push her buttons? Why did she let him? Was Julian mad at her for earlier? Was Jamie ok playing with JJ? She wanted to scream at herself to stop thinking so much but she couldn't help it. She couldn't focus on work at all. It was pointless.

"Guess what!"

She noticed Brooke rushing into their office with a huge smile on her face. She held up her sketch pad proudly as she stood between their two desks.

"You finally found the perfect guy?"

"No."

"You've finally fired your mother?"

"I wish."

"You killed Julian?"

"Almost. But no."

"Ok. I quit," Peyton laughed. "Just tell us."

"I finished my new line!"

"Tigger, that's great," Haley smiled as she stood up. She hugged Brooke. She had been so stressed about the new line so much lately. She was happy that Brooke finally finished it so that her mother could get off of her back. Victoria threatened to take a trip down here if Brooke didn't finish the new line soon. Brooke didn't want Victoria anywhere around her. It gave her motivation to work nonstop to finish it.

"Awesome, B. Davis," Peyton congratulated her.

"You know what this means?"

"Enlighten us?"

"Girls' night," Brooke declared. "No boys. Just us celebrating!"

"I'll let Jake know."

"I don't know," Haley muttered.

"Come on, Haley!" Brooke whined.

"Jamie –"

"Will be fine with his dad," Peyton cut her off.

"You're coming," Brooke decided for her. "I'll drag you out if I have to!"

"I've seen her do it plenty of times," Peyton nodded. "Why fight it?"

"Fine," Haley muttered. "Just for a little while."

"Yay!"

"We are going to have so much fun," Brooke beamed. "What am I going to wear?"

Haley stopped listening after that. When Brooke started talking about clothes it usually lasted for hours. She went back to work and this time things went better. She was finished with everything before she left to pick up Nathan then Jamie. She left Brooke and Peyton alone as they decided what to wear. Once she reached the physical therapy building, she parked up front as she waited for Nathan. It wasn't long before she noticed him walking up to the car. He didn't have his crutches anymore, just a small black cane. He got into the car and smiled at her.

"Don't need the crutches anymore."

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing better," Haley stated as she started driving towards Peyton and Jake's house.

"I'll only need this thing for a few days," Nathan pointed out as he held the cane between his legs. He looked happy. She was glad for him.

"Listen, Brooke just finished her new line and she wants me to go out and celebrate with her and Peyton. I tried to get out of it but –"

"You should go," Nathan encouraged. "Jamie and I will be fine."

"You're sure?" Haley questioned.

"Haley, he's my son. I don't mind staying home with him. You don't have to do it all on your own anymore. I'm here. We can do this together and make it work. You don't have to miss out on anything anymore."

She didn't reply back. They sat in silence as they made it to Peyton's. She parked the car on the side of the road. She noticed the four guys playing soccer in the yard. She rolled down her window and waved at them. They all waved back. Then Julian helped Jamie get his stuff before bringing him over to the car. Nathan glanced away as Julian placed Jamie in his car seat. Once he was done Jamie gave Julian a high five.

"Good practice, little man."

"Thanks, Uncle J," Jamie smiled.

"See ya later, buddy," Julian smiled. Jamie waved to him as Julian closed the door and walked over to Haley's door. He grinned at her and she grinned back. She was happy that he wasn't still mad. "How did work go?"

"Good," Haley answered. "Peyton's real nervous because we're meeting with that band she likes tomorrow."

"You guys will do great," Julian grinned.

"I hope so," Haley muttered.

"Well, call me later."

"I will," Haley smiled. He grinned at her before he took off jugging back to Jake and JJ. She waved one last time before pulling away. "What do you want for dinner, Jim Jam?"

"I don't know, Momma."

"I don't know either," Haley muttered.

"I guess we'll have to think of something then," Nathan spoke up. Jamie started giggling as Nathan reached back to tickle him. She smiled as she watched him.

~***~

She looked at herself in the mirror. When she had gotten home, she found a box that Brooke left her on her bed. She read the card on it first. Brooke's simple warning, _wear this tonight or else_, had her not wanting to open the box. She had unwrapped it nervously, afraid of what she might find. In it was a short black skirt, a white and black tank top, and a pair of black boots. She had taken her time getting ready after finding out what Brooke wanted her to wear. It wasn't exactly her kind of thing. The skirt was way too short but it covered enough that she didn't hate it. The tank top was nice but it showed a little more cleavage then what she would've liked to show.

Once she was done with her makeup and hair she glanced at herself in the mirror. She didn't look that bad and it would make Brooke happy. It was Brooke's night. She took a deep breath before getting the rest of her outfit ready. She placed on a necklace and a few rings before reaching for her purse. Once she was ready she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

She had to leave in a few minutes or Brooke would show up ready to force her to Tric. She didn't want to be late. Brooke wasn't big on waiting. She was glad that Nathan and Jamie were playing in Jamie's room again. She had told Jamie bye earlier. She didn't want him seeing her like this. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator before she turned. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Nathan standing there watching her. She hadn't even heard him come in. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Why was he looking at her like that?

"You scared me," Haley breathed as she placed a hand over her heart. She prayed that it would stop pounding in her chest. This was so stupid.

"Please tell me you're not going out like that," Nathan stated as he looked at her up and down.

She stood there nervously. "What?"

"You look like a slut," Nathan continued. "Go put something else on."

"Excuse me?" Haley asked angrily. He did not just call her a slut. _He_ did not just go there. Him of all people calling her a slut! The nerve. Wasn't he the one with the long list of bimbos? Wasn't he the face on every magazine with a different girl every week? He was not going there with her. With his hard glare at her she wanted to laugh.

"You heard me," Nathan replied.

"I thought you like girls like this? You've been with girls that wore less than this and you're calling me a slut?" She laughed sarcastically.

"You're not like them," Nathan gritted out.

"Oh, but according to you I am," Haley laughed. "It was you that accused me of "trapping" you and using you just for your money or don't you remember that?"

"Just go change –"

"No," Haley fired back. "You're not the boss of me, Nathan Scott. Your bimbos might fall to your feet but I won't! I can wear whatever the hell I want."

"You don't understand. Guys will be all over you if you go dressed like that. They'll think you're begging for it," Nathan muttered as he balled up his fists.

"And?" Haley shrugged. "What do you care?"

"You're mine," Nathan shouted angrily.

She glanced at him confused for a second before she started roaring in laughter. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop laughing. This was just too funny. It was minutes later when she finally got her laughter under control.

"You're out of your mind!"

"That came out wrong," Nathan muttered. "I didn't mean it like that. You look nice. I just…the thought of guys looking at you…I…" he shook his head.

"Whatever," Haley stated as she took off walking towards the door. "I'm not yours."

~***~

It was hours later and she was still pissed. Did she really look like a slut? She couldn't get his voice out of her head and it was driving her crazy. The whole night she had been trying to have fun with her girls but she just couldn't stop picturing the way he looked at her. Brooke and Peyton had assured her that she looked sexy. Even a few guys came up and asked her to dance.

Still, she was in a bad mood.

It's why she started drinking earlier and why she still hadn't stopped. It had been years since she drank this much. She just wanted to forget all about Nathan Scott and the constant way he was making her feel. She didn't look like a slut. Brooke pushed another round of shots in front of each of them. She quickly downed hers. Why did she let him get to her like this?

"I hate him," Haley muttered again.

Peyton giggled. "I hate him, too."

"So do I," Brooke agreed. "Wait. Who are we talking about again?"

"Nathan," Haley laughed. "He's such a stupid jerk."

"Right," Brooke nodded before taking another sip of her beer. "God, he is a jerk. But he's pretty to look at. You know who else is pretty to look at? Lucas. Oh and Julian. He walks around in the morning with no shirt on…he's so sexy!" They all laughed.

"You can have, Nathan," Haley slurred. "I don't want him!"

Brooke giggled. "Well, I don't want him!"

"Don't even look at me," Peyton mumbled. "I'm married!"

"I need to get married," Brooke pouted. "Do you think I ever will?"

"Yes."

"Of course," Haley nodded. "You just have to wait for the right guy. You know who's not the right guy? Nathan. He's bad. Bad news!"

"I think we need to stop with the shots," Peyton decided.

"No," Brooke whined. "We're having fun!"

"You know who's not fun? Nathan."

"Men suck!" Brooke agreed. "Why can't we find a guy like Jakey?"

"He's one of a kind," Peyton giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"It's not fair," Brooke complained.

"We'll find someone for you," Haley smiled.

"And for you."

"As long as it's not that jerk Nathan." They all giggled. They continued drinking and talking.

"I think you ladies had enough," Owen observed as he walked up to them. He stood behind the bar as all girls glared at him. He took a step back.

"What do I pay you for?" Peyton questioned.

"To bartend," Owen answered.

"That's right, buddy," Haley nodded.

"So bring us another round of shots!"

He held up his hands and ran off at Brooke's intense glare. They all started giggling as they watched him. He returned minutes later with their shots before quickly walking away. She felt bad. Owen was a nice guy and he was just looking out for them. Somehow in that moment it just didn't seem to bother them. It was getting late and most of the club was empty already. Just a few people still partying.

"To us!"

"Us!"

"Us!"

They all slammed their shot glasses down. That was her limit, she knew. Any more and she wouldn't be able to walk straight. She didn't like drinking. This was _his_ fault. All his fault. He did this. He was the one that made her want to drink. This is what he pushed her to. She stood up carefully, balancing herself on the bar.

"I'm going use the restroom and then I'm calling Julian to pick us up," Haley told them. They both nodded as she took off walking. She heard them giggling as Brooke reached over the counter and grabbed the tequila bottle. She made a mental note to apologize to Owen in the morning. She didn't mean for things to get like this tonight. Brooke just wanted them to have fun and it worked. They did. She just wished she didn't drink so much.

She reached the hallway that lead to the restrooms. She placed one hand on the wall to help keep her up. She suddenly wished that she had thought this over. She could barely hold herself up. This wasn't good. Why was everything spinning?

"Hey."

She stopped walking and glanced back. The guy was a little blurry and he looked kind of familiar. She tried to get a better look at him.

"Nick?"

"Hey," Nick smiled. "You look hammered."

"What? I'm fine," Haley laughed. "How are things?"

"Good," Nick smiled. "You look real good."

"Thanks. Brooke's here. Do you want me to go get her?" Haley questioned. He took a few steps closer and smiled.

"No," Nick shook his head. "I saw her. I've been watching you guys all night. You seem to be having fun."

"Yeah, Brooke she –"

"Let's not talk about Brooke," Nick stated as he walked closer. "Let me help you." He reached her and placed his arm around her waist as they started walking. Everything was becoming too much and she was tired. Her eyes were getting heavy. She started leaning into him for support. Finally the door opened and she smiled. It faded once the cool night air hit her face. She pushed her eyes opened and noticed that they were behind the club in the alley. How did they get outside? Where was he taking her?

"Come here."

"I've actually got to go," Haley muttered. She started walking off back towards Brooke and Peyton when he caught her hand. He turned her towards him and walked so close to her that she could feel his body pressed into hers. She tried pushing him away. "What are –"

"You look sexy," Nick smirked.

"Cut it out," Haley muttered. She tried pushing him again but his time he grabbed both of her arms and slammed them into the building. He started laughing. Panic started to feel her whole body. He was holding onto her arms so hard that she wanted to scream in pain. What was he doing? When she realized the look in his eyes her heart sank in her chest. "Stop it."

"Come on, Haley. Let's just have a little fun. I know you want it, girl."

"Don't touch me!"

He laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

She felt his lips on her neck a second later. She tried pushing his body away from hers but he slammed her against the building again. She cried out in pain. His kisses were hard against her skin and she could feel him leaving his mark. She felt sick to her stomach. The alley was empty and quiet. No one heard her yelling. She closed her eyes and prayed for someone to help her. When she realized that no one was coming to her rescue, she did the only thing that she could think of in that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven –Like a Man Possessed

They both sat at the counter eating each a bowl of cereal. Last night had been so much fun. After Haley had left, they went back up to Jamie's room and played a few games. Once Jamie was a little worn out they sat down and watched a movie. He learned that _Finding Nemo_ was Jamie's favorite movie. After watching that they talked. He asked Jamie a lot of questions about things he wanted to know. He found out that Jamie's favorite color was blue, he loved playing soccer, his favorite food is Mac & cheese, his favorite books were _Go, Dog, Go_ and _Peter Pan_, he learned that he wants to be an astronaut when he gets older, and he wants to be just like him. It was a good night because he got to know Jamie a little better.

Jamie had slept in his room last night. They stayed up late because Jamie kept on asking him questions about his life. He answered as best as he could. He didn't want Jamie knowing what his life had really been like. Somehow with Jamie asking about his past it made him realize that he wasn't to proud of the person he had been. He didn't want Jamie turning out to be like him. He hadn't been a good guy for a long time and Jamie made him realize that. He wanted to be a better person for his son. He had to be. He didn't want Jamie knowing the person that he used to be. He was trying to be better.

They had fallen asleep before Haley had gotten home. In fact, he wondered if she even came home last night. She was usually up by now. Still there was no sign of her. Maybe she had a hangover. He smiled. He just hoped that she had fun last night. He hadn't meant to call her a slut like that. It was just seeing how good she looked made something inside of him snap. He didn't want guys gawking at her or touching her. She was the mother of his child. He cared about her.

"Do you have a bestfriend, Daddy?" Jamie asked curiously.

He thought about it. Living the life he did people always wanted to get close to him. If it wasn't girls for sex, it was guys wanting to benefit from his lifestyle, or girls wanting his money, people wanting his fame, and some people just wanted to be seen with him. He never let himself get close to anyone. With the life he lived, he didn't know what people's real intentions were. Most of the time they just wanted something from him. They were all the same. They'd just use him. Clayton was the only person he trusted. He also had a few friends on the team, Tony and Damien. Those guys were cool. But they weren't his best friends.

"I guess your Uncle Lucas," Nathan finally answered. Lucas had been there for him, took care of him, and was always there when he needed him. He knew that he could trust Lucas with his life. Lucas was more than a brother to him. Clayton was right behind his brother. He could trust Clay.

"Really?" Jamie smiled.

Nathan nodded. "Yep. How about you? Who's your bestfriend?"

"Um, Aunt Brooke, Uncle Julian, JJ, and Chester," Jamie grinned.

"Wow. That's a long list you got, little man," Nathan chuckled.

"I like them all and they're really fun. Aunt Brooke is always buying me stuff and taking me sleepover, Uncle Julian plays soccer with me, JJ always plays with me and I go to his house a lot, and I love Chester."

"Julian really?" Nathan muttered.

"Yep," Jamie nodded with a grin. "He's so cool, Daddy. He's the best! He can kick the soccer ball for the longest time without it even falling. I can't. He's trying to teach me. "

Well, this wasn't something that he wanted to hear. He turned his attention to his bowl of cereal. He swirled the spoon around as he pushed the Frosted Flakes away. They swirled in a circle. He should be the one teaching Jamie how to play sports, not stupid Julian. It was his kid. He was going to have to fix that. He could play soccer. It couldn't be that hard. He could do it. If Julian could do it then he could. And he would do it _better_.

"What's Momma doing?" Jamie wondered.

He wondered the same thing. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for him to get to physical therapy. They were going to be late. He stood up and placed his bowl in the sink. He searched the cabinets until he found the aspirin. He took two out and grabbed a bottle of water before turning to Jamie.

"I'm going to go wake mommy up."

Jamie nodded before going back to his cereal. Nathan took off for the stairs. It was easier walking with his cane than with the crutches. Once he made it up to her room he knocked on the door softly. When she didn't answer he knocked a little harder. She must have partied hard last night. He wished he had seen it. She was always so quiet these days. She hadn't been that way that first night. She had been so much fun and outgoing.

"Haley, are you up?"

"Go away."

He glanced at the door confused before he opened it slightly. He peeked inside and noticed her still in bed. She was laying on her side and all he could see was her back. She had the covers over her body.

"Is everything ok?" Nathan questioned.

"Nathan, I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why are you still in bed?"

He heard her take a deep breath. "I don't feel well. Ok?"

"What's wrong? Hangover?"

"No, I'm just sick," Haley answered quickly. "Just please go away. I don't want to see anyone. Just leave me alone."

"Ok. I brought you some medicine. If you need something different just let me know. I won't go to therapy today." He walked over and placed the medicine and water on the nightstand. He tried to get a better look at her but she was facing the other way with the covers over her body. This wasn't like her. She was acting weird. He had seen her sick before and she hadn't been like this.

"No, go. I want you to go. Just take Jamie over to Peyton's to play with JJ. I don't want him seeing me like this," Haley mumbled.

"What sick?" Nathan laughed softly. "I'm sure he's seen you sick before."

"Nathan, please…just do this for me," Haley sighed. "I just want to be alone today."

"Maybe I shouldn't leave you alone. I could miss today," Nathan suggested.

"Just get out, Nathan."

"Can I get you anything before we leave?" Nathan asked seconds later when he realized that he wasn't going to win this one.

"No. I just want to be left alone."

"Ok," Nathan breathed. There was nothing that he could do. "We won't be long."

She didn't say anything after that. He glanced at the bed for a few more seconds before he left her room and closed the door. That was just strange. Haley not wanting to see Jamie was just weird and so unlike her. He couldn't stop thinking about it as he made it back into the kitchen. Jamie had already changed into his clothes for the day.

"Where's Momma?"

"Looks like it's just you and me today, Jimmy Jam. Mommy's not feeling well. I'm going to bring you to your Aunt Peyton's while I'm at rehab. You ready? I don't want to be late."

"Yeah, Daddy," Jamie nodded.

They left the house and Nathan drove Jamie over to Peyton's. They had been here so many times to pick up Jamie since he had been in town that he knew exactly where it was even though he had only been over once. He pulled up to the house and noticed Jake and JJ kicking around the soccer ball in the front yard. He got out of the car and took Jamie out of his car seat before placing him on the ground. He bent down to Jamie's height.

"I won't be long," Nathan told him.

Jamie nodded. "I'll just play with JJ until you pick me up."

"Have fun," Nathan chuckled. He held up his fist and Jamie held up his before he hit it with Nathan's. Jamie had seen some guys doing it at the park the other day and he thought it was the coolest thing. He had been doing it ever since. It was cute. Jamie took off running towards JJ as Jake walked up to him. "Haley told me to bring him here while I'm at therapy."

"Sure," Jake nodded. "I'll keep the knuckle head busy."

"Thanks, man," Nathan muttered. "I'll be back to pick him up soon."

"We'll be here." Jake waved before he took off running back to the boys. Nathan waved back to him and the boys before getting back in the car and driving off.

The whole time he was doing his physical therapy he couldn't stop thinking about Haley. It was bothering him. Once he was done he took a shower and left. Rehab had been getting easier and easier with each passing day. It didn't hurt anymore like it did in the beginning. It was just nice to walk again without having his legs hurt. The cane was good for support but he didn't really need it. Still he kept it with him and used it. He didn't want to need it and have it not be there. That would be bad.

He made a quick stop before driving towards Peyton's.

He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and noticed that it was Dan. He thought about answering but decided against it. He had talked to him yesterday right before he had walked in the kitchen and had that argument with Haley. Dan just always brought out the worse in him. He knew that if he answered the call his father would just hassle him about how far along he should be with his rehab. He had told Dan the good news about not needing the crutches anymore and just using the cane and Dan wanted to know why he needed the cane at all. Then Dan wanted to know why he wasn't trying to play basketball again. Dan wanted him to be practicing already and he just started walking again. Nothing was ever good enough.

He couldn't deal with this now. He had Jamie and he didn't want to be in a bad mood. Talking to Dan would do that. His father was only happy when he was winning games. Now that his team was knocked out of the playoffs last month, Dan had been laying into him every chance he got because he should have been there to help them win. Like it was his fault that guy got drunk and hit them. He couldn't control that. That just happened.

He ignored the call. He'd deal with Dan later. He wanted to spend time with his son, another thing that Dan wasn't happy about. Dan was furious when he told him that he was going to be staying in Tree Hill while he got better. Dan didn't get it. Why would he want to stay in the city where everyone would follow him around and bother him? He was having a hard enough time as it was. He didn't need the press following him every time he left the house. Tree Hill had been a good escape for that. He didn't care what Dan thought. He knew that he wouldn't be doing this good if he had stayed in the city.

Coming to Tree Hill had been part of the healing process. Not only did he need to heal physically but he needed to heal mentally as well. Things had been spiraling out of control for him long before the accident, he had just ignored it. He just had to make things right with Jamie and with Haley. It had been slowly eating away at him for so long. He missed his son. All the drinking and the partying had been a way to numb him so that he wouldn't feel the loss of losing them. When Haley left that last time with Jamie and said that they weren't coming back that had been a low point for him. Things just got worse after that.

He started drinking every night after that.

He pulled up to Peyton's house and then knocked on the door. The door flew open a few seconds later. Peyton was smiling at him. He glanced at her. She was covered in all different colors of paint.

"What are you…?"

"Oh," Peyton laughed looking down at her clothes. "Jenny and I are painting. We kind of got into a fight."

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan questioned.

"That depends," Peyton shrugged. "What do you want to know?"

"What happened last night?"

"Nathan," Peyton started. "What my sister does is none of your business. I should slap you for that slut comment. That was uncalled for. You should just mind your own business and focus on Jamie. Don't worry about what Haley's doing."

"You're right," Nathan nodded. "It's none of my business. It's just she's didn't come down for breakfast this morning and she's acting really strange. She's saying that she's sick but I…" he shook his head.

"Look, we had a lot to drink. We were all drunk and she hasn't been that drunk since the two of you happened that night. I'm sure she's just got a hangover."

"Are you sure? She didn't sound right," Nathan muttered. "I'm just worried. I have a bad feeling."

"That's all that happened," Peyton shrugged. "She did leave us high and dry though. She left us to go to the restroom and never came back. She found a ride home though. At least that's what Julian told us last night. She called him to come and pick us up."

"Who did she leave with?" Nathan questioned. The thought that she left with another guy made him feel weird inside. He didn't like it. He clenched his fists at his sides.

"I don't know but if she did leave with a guy good for her," Peyton stated with a sharp look at him. He clenched his jaw. He didn't like the thought of her being with another man. Before he could open his mouth she did.

"Jamie, your dad's here," Peyton called out. "He'll be right out."

"Thank you," Nathan growled. She smiled proudly at him, just like Julian did when he pissed him off. What was it with these people? He was trying to be a better person and they were constantly trying to piss him off. It's like they wanted him to be mean.

Jamie came running up to him with a huge smile. Once Jamie stood by his side he placed his hand on Jamie's back and started pushing him towards the car. He scowled at Peyton as Jamie glanced over his shoulder at her with a smile.

"Bye, Aunt Peyton," Jamie waved.

"See you tonight at practice, kiddo," Peyton smiled.

He placed Jamie in his car seat and took off away from Peyton's house. Everything in him wanted to turn around and tell her to go to hell. Like she had to piss him off like that? She knew what her comments would do to him. And Lucas wondered why he didn't try with these people. Trying didn't do anything. So much for staying in a good mood.

Jamie started talking about his day as Nathan drove and listened. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn't stop thinking about Peyton's words. Had she left with a guy last night? He had wanted to stay up and wait for her but he had fallen asleep with Jamie. By the time he pulled up to the café, Jamie had just finished up with telling him about his day.

They held hands as they walked into the café. Nathan held a small bag next to his cane. Jamie smiled once he noticed Karen. Then he let go of Nathan's hand and took off running towards her. He jumped in her arms and hugged her. Nathan smiled as he watched them. He walked carefully towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Karen questioned with a smile.

Nathan grinned. "Stopped by for lunch."

"Have a seat," Karen gestured to the table to her right as she placed Jamie down. He ran and took a seat. Nathan chuckled as he did the same. Jamie had a lot of energy in him.

"What do you want, Jimmy Jam?"

"Um," Jamie mumbled as he thought about it. "Chicken nuggets and fries with chocolate milk."

"The same as always," Karen pointed out. Jamie nodded with a giggle. "How about you, Nathan?"

"Turkey club," Nathan answered. "I've been hungry for it all week."

She nodded before walking away. He had been so used to eating out. Growing up they always had food prepared for them by the cook. Once he was older and lived on his own he just started ordering takeout or just going out to eat. It was rare when he cooked. Being in Tree Hill had been different. Haley was constantly cooking for Jamie. He had three cooked meals a day. He hadn't eaten this much home cooked meals in all his life.

"What's in the bag?"

"What bag?"

"That one right there," Jamie pointed to the blue bag on the table.

"Oh, that bag," Nathan smiled. "It's for you." He pushed the blue bag over to Jamie's side of the table. He sat there watching as Jamie reached inside and started pulling out the tissue paper. It was a second later that Jamie pulled out the gift inside. He held it in his hands and looked over it.

"What is it, Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"This is a very special cape. I remember last night you told me that Superman was your favorite Superhero. When you put it on _you _are a Superhero," Nathan explained.

"Cool," Jamie smiled excitedly. "Can you put it on me, Daddy?"

Nathan nodded as he stood up and walked over to Jamie. He took the cape in his hands and placed it on Jamie's back before tying it on him. Once he was done Jamie jumped off of his chair and ran around the table like he was flying. Nathan chuckled. Once he was finished Jamie jumped back into his chair and smiled at him. Karen walked up with their plates of food seconds later. She placed them on the table and then returned a few seconds later with their drinks.

"Well, that's a nice cape, Jamie."

"I'm a Superhero," Jamie explained.

"Wow," Karen nodded. "I had no idea."

"Thanks for the food, Karen."

She turned to Nathan. "Can I get you boys anything else?" Jamie went right to eating his food. Nathan glanced at him for a second before looking at Karen.

"Uh, Haley's not feeling well and I was wondering if you knew what might make her feel better?"

"Chicken noodle soup with extra noodles," Karen smiled. "I'll fix a bowl for her."

"Thanks. Let her know that I hope she feels better."

"I will."

"Enjoy your food."

She walked off. Nathan went right to eating his turkey club. He watched amused as Jamie played with his chicken nuggets before dunking them in barbeque sauce. It was funny. Jamie was always off in his own little world. He remembered being that way when he was a kid. Things were so easy back then.

They finished eating just as Karen came out with Haley's soup. Nathan paid the bill and they told her bye before they left for home. Jamie would have to take a nap before his practice this afternoon. Once they were home he put Jamie down for his nap. When Jamie finally fell asleep Nathan finally walked over to Haley's room. He opened the door without even knocking and walked in with the bag from Karen's in his hand. When he noticed her in the same spot he walked around her bed so that he could actually see her.

She was still lying on her side. He glanced around at all the tissue that was covering the nightstand and the bed around her. He noticed on the other nightstand that the bottle of water and aspirin hadn't been touched. He glanced at her again. Her face was red and puff like she had been crying. She wiped her face and glanced at him.

"Why are you crying?" Nathan asked carefully as he bent down next to her bed. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. Something was going on.

She shook her head. "I'm not."

"Haley –"

"Nathan, please," Haley muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Fine," Nathan breathed. "I brought you some soup. Karen said that this was your favorite. It'll make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something," Nathan insisted.

"I'm not hungry," Haley repeated.

He sighed in frustration. He didn't know what to do. Why was she being like this? He had been doing so much better lately. Did he do something that made her mad at him? Sure he had got into it with Julian yesterday but that wasn't all his fault. Julian had argued with him right back. And sure he had called her a slut. That had been wrong, he had admitted that. He wasn't proud of himself lately but he was doing better. He just didn't understand.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Nathan wondered.

"No," Haley answered. "Where's Jamie?"

"Taking a nap. He's fine. It's you I'm worried about."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine. I just need to be alone right now. Ok? Please just get out, Nathan. I want to be alone."

"Alright," Nathan nodded as he stood up. He placed the white bag on the nightstand. He then walked into the bathroom and grabbed the trashcan. He returned into her room a second later and picked up all the tissue. Once he was done he put everything back where it went before leaving her alone and closing her room door. He couldn't help her if she didn't tell him what was wrong. He made his way downstairs to rest before Jamie's practice later.

~***~

Tears started streaming down her face as her door closed. She sobbed silently as she held the covers to her mouth. Her eyes snapped shut not wanting to see anything. She had been doing this all day and still she couldn't stop thinking about last night. No matter how hard she tried it just kept playing over and over in her head. She just wanted to forget that last night ever happened.

"_I'm going use the restroom and then I'm calling Julian to pick us up," Haley told them. They both nodded as she took off walking. She heard them giggling as Brooke reached over the counter and grabbed the tequila bottle. She made a mental note to apologize to Owen in the morning. She didn't mean for things to get like this tonight. Brooke just wanted them to have fun and it worked. They did. She just wished she didn't drink so much. _

_She reached the hallway that lead to the restrooms. She placed one hand on the wall to help keep her up. She suddenly wished that she had thought this over. She could barely hold herself up._

"_Hey." _

_She stopped walking and glanced back. The guy was a little blurry and he looked kind of familiar. She tried to get a better look at him._

"_Nick?" _

"_Hey," Nick smiled. "You look hammered."_

"_What? I'm fine," Haley laughed. "How are things?" _

"_Good," Nick smiled. "You look real good." _

"_Thanks. Brooke's here. Do you want me to go get her?" Haley questioned. He took a few steps closer and smiled._

"_No," Nick shook his head. "I saw her. I've been watching you guys all night. You seem to be having fun." _

"_Yeah, Brooke she –"_

"_Let's not talk about Brooke," Nick stated as he walked closer. "Let me help you." He reached her and placed his arm around her waist as they started walking. Everything was becoming too much and she was tired. Her eyes were getting heavy. She started leaning into him for support. Finally the door opened and she smiled. It faded once the cool night air hit her face. She pushed her eyes opened and noticed that they were behind the club in the alley. How did they get outside? Where was he taking her?_

"_Come here."_

"_I've actually got to go," Haley muttered. She started walking off back towards Brooke and Peyton when he caught her hand. He turned her towards him and walked so close to her that she could feel his body pressed into hers. She tried pushing him away. "What are –"_

"_You look sexy," Nick smirked. _

"_Cut it out," Haley muttered. She tried pushing him again but his time he grabbed both of her arms and slammed them into the building. He started laughing. Panic started to feel her whole body. He was holding onto her arms so hard that she wanted to scream in pain. What was he doing? When she realized the look in his eyes her heart sank in her chest. "Stop it." _

"_Come on, Haley. Let's just have a little fun. I know you want it, girl."_

"_Don't touch me!" _

_He laughed. "Where's the fun in that?" _

_She felt his lips on her neck a second later. She tried pushing his body away from hers but he slammed her against the building again. She cried out in pain. His kisses were hard against her skin and she could feel him leaving his mark. She felt sick to her stomach. The alley was empty and quiet. No one heard her yelling. She closed her eyes and prayed for someone to help her. When she realized that no one was coming to her rescue, she did the only thing that she could think of in that moment. _

_She bent her leg up and hit him as hard as she could in the nuts. His hands released her arms instantly as he flew to the ground in pain. His hands went to hold himself as he started grunting. She took off towards the parking lot as fast as she could. She kept glancing back, afraid that he got up and followed her. She felt herself sobering up quickly as she thought of what just happened. Once she reached the parking lot she noticed Anna one of the waitresses walking towards her car. She rushed to her._

"_Haley. I was just getting off my shift," Anna smiled._

"_Can you bring me home?" Haley asked out of breath. "Please." _

"_Of course," Anna nodded. "Is everything ok? You look like –"_

"_Please just bring me home," Haley muttered as she wiped the tears off of her face. Anna studied her for a second longer before nodding. She unlocked her car before they both got in. Haley locked the door instantly as she glanced out into the parking lot. Once Anna took off she felt herself start to breath again. "Can I borrow your cell phone?" _

"_Sure." _

_She took the phone from Anna's hands before dialing Julian. It was seconds later when he answered in a sleepy voice. _

"_Julian…yeah. Can you pick Brooke and Peyton up at Tric as quickly as you can? No, I got a ride home…really, I'm fine…just get there as fast as you can ok…I'm fine. I'm about to get home. I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up before he could ask anymore questions. She handed the phone back over to Anna. _

"_Haley, should I call someone?"_

"_What? No," Haley muttered as she shook her head. "It was nothing. I just want to go home. Please, don't tell anyone about this. Please." _

_Anna glanced at her concerned before nodding her head. Once they pulled up to Haley's house she got out slowly before turning to Anna. "Thank you…for the ride." _

"_I hope everything's ok, Haley."_

_She closed the door and took off for her house. She was terrified as she ran through the dark yard. Once she reached the front door she got inside as quickly as she could. She slammed the door shut and locked it quickly. Then she rested her head against it and started to cry. _

She tossed the covers off of her and rushed to the bathroom. She started the shower and got in quickly. She felt so dirty. It was her 7th shower of the day. She couldn't seem to get clean enough. She could still feel him on her, his hands and his mouth. She scrubbed her skin hard as she continued to cry. She didn't stop until her skin was red again. Even then she still didn't feel clean. Slowly she sank down until she was sitting in the tub as the water poured down on her. Why did this happen?

~***~

"You did great!"

Jamie didn't stop running until he jumped in Nathan's arms. Nathan stumbled back a step before he got a good grip on his cane as Jamie held onto him. Jamie had made the winning shot in their practice game.

"Did you see the last one, Daddy?"

"I sure did," Nathan chuckled. "Get back to the team, champ." He placed Jamie down. He took off running to the group of kids huddled in the middle of the soccer field. Jamie sat next to JJ. Nathan smiled as he watched them.

"You didn't call."

His heart sank in his chest. He had been dreading this.

"Rachel," Nathan smiled. "Yeah, I know. I've just got a lot of stuff going on right now."

"But I thought you said that you could use a little fun," Rachel smiled as she stood at step closer. Lifting her hand, she traced the length of his arm with her finger.

He smirked before shaking his head and glancing away. He didn't need to make this worse. _No smiling_, he told himself. "I just can't."

"Why? What changed in two days?"

"I just need to focus on Jamie right now. I haven't been a good dad to him and I'm trying to make up for it," Nathan explained. _Plus, Haley would kill me_, he thought.

"That doesn't mean that you can't have fun," Rachel pointed out with a seductive smile.

God, she was killing him. It's like someone wanted him to fuck up. And that fact that she wouldn't stop asking him was making it harder. Did she know how hard this was for him to turn down? She was offering him sex and it had been a really long time for him. He was horny as hell and she was just making it worse.

"Rachel, I'm really trying to be a better person. If we went out I'd be going back down the same path I was on before and I didn't like that guy. I'm really trying and you're making it hard for me to do the right thing."

"Going out with me would be the right thing," Rachel insisted.

He shook his head. "We both know that's not the truth. It's just the wrong time for me."

"If you change your mind you know my number."

With that she took off walking towards Ryan. He was so grateful that she did. She wasn't worth Haley being pissed at him. No way was she worth it.

"Haley would kill you if she saw you were talking to her," Julian stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I tried calling Haley earlier but she didn't pick up. She left her purse and cell phone with Brooke and Peyton last night. I guess she forgot it. But she's not picking up the house phone. When I talked to her last night she said that she would call today but she didn't. Is she ok?"

"She's fine."

"Then I'm coming over once I leave here," Julian grinned.

"She's just a little sick," Nathan replied. "I'm handling it. She doesn't want to see anyone so don't bother."

"Anyone or you?" Julian fired back.

"Just back off. She doesn't need you," Nathan growled.

Julian chuckled. "Whatever you need to believe, pretty boy. Tell Haley I'll check in with her tomorrow."

"I'll be sure and do that," Nathan lied with a scowl.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Julian muttered as he walked off. "Dick."

Once Jamie started running back towards him he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked so cute with his blue soccer shorts, white shirt, and he insisted on wearing the cape. Nathan smiled as he walked up.

"I'm ready, Daddy."

"Let's go," Nathan smiled. He reached for Jamie's hand. On the way home they stopped by the pizza place downtown and picked up a large pizza.

They ate dinner together as Jamie told him all about Dr. Dylan and Drake. He really didn't care about them but Jamie seemed to like them both. Jamie was very happy that his new friend was on his soccer team. He sat there and listened about how Drake didn't have a mommy anymore because she went to heaven. He felt bad for the kid. After eating he put on a cartoon for Jamie before he cleaned up the kitchen.

Once everything was clean he went upstairs to check on Haley. She wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in her bathroom. He noticed a pile of towels on the floor that hadn't been their earlier. The tub was still wet. She must have taken a bath. He left her room and stopped when he noticed her walking in the hallway going back to her room. She had a book in her hands. She was wearing her plaid sleep pants and a turtle neck.

"I was just borrowing a book from Lucas's room," Haley muttered before rushing around him.

"Haley, wait."

He reached out for her quickly before she could rush in her room. As soon as he held onto her arm she cried out in pain. He dropped it instantly before turning to face her quickly. The book hit the ground hard.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab you so hard," Nathan rushed out. Before he could stop himself he was pulling up the sleeve of her shirt to make sure that he didn't leave a mark. She pushed his hand away quickly but it was too late. He had already seen the dark bruise that covered all the way around her arm. He glanced up at her sharply. That hadn't been their yesterday.

"You didn't," Haley muttered.

He took a step closer and she took a step back. She didn't stop until her back hit the wall. His body towered over hers as he looked at her worriedly. She glanced down. He felt something bad forming in the pit of his stomach. Reaching out he lifted her chin until she was looking at him again. Slow tears fell from her eyes. He felt his heart pounding hard in his chest. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. He could see it in her eyes now. Reaching down he pushed up her sleeve until he noticed the purple bruise again. He examined it carefully before dropping her arm and then looking at the other one. She had a matching one on the other arm as well. He felt his blood start to boil.

"What happened?"

"I can't do this," Haley whispered, shaking her head. She tried to walk off but his hands instantly went up to both sides of her and blocked her in. He trapped her in place.

"Tell me," Nathan demanded. When she didn't respond he reached up and pulled down her turtle neck so that he could see the skin on her neck. Instantly he noticed a few purple spots there was well. He felt something snapped inside of him and with it rage filled his whole body.

She wasn't sick. No wonder she had been crying all day. No wonder she didn't want Jamie to see her like this. No wonder she didn't want to see anyone at all. Then she had left her purse at the club and left Peyton and Brooke without so much of a word. He knew that didn't sound like Haley. This was all starting to make sense.

"Tell me who did this to you," Nathan shouted more forcefully. He didn't mean to lose his temper but he couldn't control it either. The thought of someone hurting her made him feel like he was a different person. In that moment he felt fiercely protective of her. He wanted to hurt someone.

"Mommy?"

Haley glanced quickly towards the stairs were Jamie was standing there looking at the two of them confused. He must have heard Nathan shouting. She took a deep breath before drying her eyes.

"Sweetie, go back downstairs," Haley muttered.

"What's wrong, Momma?"

"James, go downstairs," Nathan said as calmly as he could, not taking his eyes off of Haley. It was seconds later that he heard Jamie's little footsteps on the stairs. He waited until he couldn't hear Jamie anymore.

"Haley, tell me –"

"Some guy, ok? I was drunk and I guess that was his thing. What? Do you want to say I told you so? Just leave me –"

"Did he…?" He couldn't even get the words out. "He didn't…? Please tell me he didn't –"

"No," Haley muttered. "I hit him and then took off running. One of the waitresses brought me home. I don't want to make a big deal out of this. I just want to forget it ever happened."

"What's his name?" Nathan asked angrily.

"No, I just want to forget this ever happened. Just let it go."

"Let it go? Let it go?" Nathan shouted. "This guy attacks you and tries to rape you and you want me to let it go? You tell me his name, Haley. You tell me his name right now! I'll search this whole town if I have to. I won't stop until I find him so just tell me who he is."

"Nick, ok. His name was Nick Chavez."

Finally a name. He dropped his arms and took off walking for the stairs. He ignored her as she called out for him. Now that he knew this punks name he finally let his rage take over. He was in the car and taking off in seconds. He didn't know who this guy was or where he lived but he was going to find him. He drove to the beach as quickly as he could. Once he reached Julian and Brooke's beach house, he left the car running as he jumped out of it. This would only take a minute. He knocked on the door frantically until the door finally opened.

"What the hell? Three knocks is fine, Nathan."

"Where's Julian?" Nathan rushed out. He glanced behind her trying to find the guy. He hated the guy but he needed help finding this Nick guy and he knew that Julian would agree with him. This guy needed to pay. Where the fuck was he?

She shook her head. "Well, that's just random. Don't you two like hate each other?"

"Brooke," Nathan hissed out. "Where the fuck is he?"

"He's not home and no I don't know where he is," Brooke replied dryly. "What the hell are you all huffy and puffy about?"

"You're coming with me," Nathan mumbled as he reached for her arm and pulled her with him. He held onto her tight as she tired to get away from him. He pulled her to the Range Rover and forced her inside. "Don't move. I need your help." He rushed around the car and jumped in before taking off. He didn't know what direction to drive in. He just drove. She glared at him as she rubbed her arm.

"You could have just asked. I don't like being manhandled," Brooke sneered. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You have a funny way of showing it, jackass. I could get Julian to beat your ass for this shit you know."

"I need you to focus and walk me through last night. Were there any guys? Did she dance with anyone?"

"It was just us girls," Brooke answered while glancing at him. "A few guys asked her to dance but she turned them down. We stayed at the bar all night and we barely danced at all. She just danced with me and Peyton. No guys. Nathan, what's wrong. You're starting to freak me out. Is she ok?"

"No," Nathan muttered. "Do you know a guy named Nick?"

"Nick," Brooke stated in confusion. "What about him?"

"Nick Chavez," Nathan gritted out. "Do know him?"

"Yeah, we went out on one date a few months ago when he moved to town. How do you know him? What's going on? Nathan, answer me," Brooke shouted.

"Where does he live?"

"Nathan –"

"Just tell me where he lives," Nathan barked. "I don't have time for this shit."

"Take a right. It's the apartments on the left if he still leaves there. What did he do, Nathan? Is Haley ok? Is that why she took off without telling us? Did he do something to her?"

"Look, she doesn't want anyone to know –"

"Oh my God," Brooke mumbled. "Nathan, tell me what he did to her."

"He like attacked her," Nathan replied as his blood started to boil again. "I don't know what exactly happened but she's got these huge bruises all over her arms and neck and I…"

"He attacked her?" Brooke shouted. "Did he…?"

"No," Nathan shook his head. "She said she got away before he could. How did this happen? You guys were all together? How did he get her alone? Why did you leave her alone?" He shouted everything and she leaned away from him. He felt bad instantly once he noticed that she started crying.

"I'm sorry. She went to the bathroom and never came back. We looked for her but then Julian showed up for us and said that she called him and got a ride back home from someone. I just thought that she was ready to leave. She didn't want to come out in the first place. I made her. I made her go out. I made her drink. This is my fault."

"No, it's not," Nathan muttered.

"What are you going to do?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm going to hurt him," Nathan gritted out. "I'm going to make him wish he never laid a finger on her." He pulled up to the apartment complex and jumped out of the car quickly before turning to her. "What number does he live in?"

"Nathan," Brooke started. "I think we should just call the cops."

"The number, Brooke," Nathan demanded.

"124," Brooke answered.

"You wait in the car," Nathan ordered as he took off for the building. Once he was close enough he started looking for the right apartment number. It took a while but eventually he found it. He balled up his fists before he started pounding on the door. No answer. He continued banging on it as hard as he could. It was minutes later when the door finally swung open.

"What the hell is your problem –"

He hit the guy as hard as he could in the face. The guy flew back and Nathan took a step closer before swinging as hard as he could again. The guy fell to the ground and Nathan bent down over his body and continued hitting him as hard as he could in the face. He could hear voices behind him but he ignored them. Blood covered the guys face and no matter how much he tried he just couldn't stop hitting him. All he saw were the bruises that covered her body and the pain she held in her eyes. He let his blind rage take over. The next thing he knew he was being handcuffed and pushed into a cop car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve –Sometimes You Just Need Someone

She sat in the rocking chair going back and forth with Jamie in her arms. She had heard him crying after Nathan slammed the door shut and took off. Nathan had scared him with the yelling. Jaime wasn't used to that. He wouldn't let her go now. Her hand moved soothingly over his back as she kissed the top of his head. The emotional drain from the day was getting to her. She hadn't been able to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was _him _all over her. She cringed as she thought about it again.

It didn't help matters that she was worried about Nathan. He looked furious when he took off and she was worried about what he was going to do. She had never seen him that angry before in her life. In fact, she had never seen anyone so angry ever. It was like he was a different person.

She heard the front door open then close. She sat there nervously until she noticed Peyton rushing into the living room. Relief flooded her whole body.

"I got here as fast as I could," Peyton stated.

"I just got him to bed," Haley rushed out as she sent a pointed look to her sister. Peyton knew how hard it was getting their kids back to bed. If Jaime woke up now he'd be up for hours and she was certain that he wouldn't let go of her. "Let me go put him in his bed."

"I got him." Peyton took Jamie in her arms carefully and rocked him as she headed for the stairs.

Haley sat there wondering where Nathan took off to. Nathan didn't know where he was going. She didn't even know where the guy lived. How would Nathan know? How would Nathan find him? What would he do if he did? She should have stopped him from leaving. She had tried but Nathan ignored her. She just didn't want him getting hurt. He was just recovering from the accident and she didn't want anything to happen that would set him back. She prayed that he would come home soon.

She heard Peyton moving around in the kitchen but she couldn't focus on anything else at the moment. She needed to call someone to find him. She needed to stop him. She had no clue as to where he was. He could be anywhere. Peyton walked back into the living room and handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Peyton always made her this when she was upset and not feeling well. She smiled softly.

"I need to find Nathan," Haley muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Just tell me what happened first."

She didn't regret calling Peyton to come over. She did however wish that she hadn't of sounded so frantic on the phone. She had meant what she told Nathan. She didn't want anyone to know about what happened. She really didn't. But she knew her sister and Peyton would just push until she told her. She could feel her tears betraying her just like they had with Nathan.

"Just tell me," Peyton encouraged. "Did you and Nathan get into a fight?"

She shook her head. "He uh, he…wanted to know about what happened last night and –"

"I told him to mind his own business," Peyton sighed.

"It wasn't like that," Haley continued. "He saw the bruises on my arms."

"Bruises? What are you talking about?" Peyton asked confused.

She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt before pulling the sleeves up and holding out her arms. She glanced away as Peyton moved closer to get a better look at her arms. Once Peyton let go of her arms she reached up and pulled down the top of her turtle neck and showed Peyton the little purple bruises on her neck.

"Haley, what happened?" Peyton rushed out in shock.

"I shouldn't have gone out last night and I shouldn't have drank as much as I did –"

"This isn't your fault," Peyton stated angrily. "Who did this?"

"On the way to the bathroom I started feeling dizzy and I knew that I had way too much to drink. I heard a guy's voice from behind me…and so I turned. He was a little blurry but I recognized him. It was that guy Nick that Brooke had gone on a date with a few months ago. He said that he wanted to help me…" she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Before I realized what was happening we were outside and he just started forcing himself on me and laughing. When I tried to push him away he just threw me against the building and started kissing me," Haley shuttered. "I kicked him as hard as I could and took off running. I saw Anna in the parking lot and asked her for a ride home then I called Julian to pick you guys up."

"I can't believe –"

"It was only a few minutes but I can't stop picturing it and what would've happened if I hadn't gotten away from him." Before she realized it Peyton was leaning down at hugging her. Peyton pulled her up and brought her over to the sofa. They both took a seat and Peyton held her while she cried.

"You did get away," Peyton breathed. "You did."

"Nathan knows everything and he just took off and I don't know where he went. I have to find him before he does something stupid," Haley rushed out.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Haley, you have to," Peyton insisted. "You have to tell the cops what he did to you. You can't let him get away with this."

"What if everyone finds out? Peyton, you can't tell Jake about this. He'll tell Julian and you know how he is. He'll kill him. You can't say anything. You can't," Haley mumbled frantically.

"I won't, Haley. But you have to promise that you'll go to Keith about this. Keith won't let it get out. You have to tell him. Nick can't get away with this."

Her sister was right. If she didn't tell anyone then Nick would just attack another girl and maybe that girl wouldn't be so lucky. Someone needed to stop him. Not telling anyone would be wrong. But at the same time she didn't want anyone knowing. She didn't want anyone looking at her differently.

"Ok."

"I'll go with you to the police station and I won't let anyone else find out about this."

"We need to find Nathan first, Peyton. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. I have to find him."

Peyton nodded just as the phone started ringing. Both girls glanced at it. Peyton reached over and picked it up before placing it to her ear. Haley released her sister's hand.

"Brooke, slow down...calm down. I can't understand you. You're where? He what? Ok, I'll tell her." She hung up the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Nathan's in jail," Peyton answered. She felt her body feel with uneasiness. What did he do?

~***~

She sat in Keith's office. She had been at the police station for hours now talking to Keith. Peyton had taken Jamie over to her house. Brooke was still sitting up front waiting for her to finish talking to Keith. She just wanted this all to be over.

One of Keith's deputies had taken pictures of her arms and neck.

She wrote down everything that she remembered from that night. Once she was finished she read over it and made sure that she didn't leave anything out. Then once she was done she sat there and waited. Keith returned to his office minutes later and took a seat at his big desk. She handed him the notepad and sat back in her seat. He looked over it before looking at her apologetically.

"Is this everything that you remember?" Keith questioned.

"Yes," Haley nodded.

"You're sure that it's him that did this to you?"

"I'm sure," Haley nodded. "It was him."

"Haley, are you sure that you don't need to see a doctor?"

"I'm positive. I got away before he could do anything."

"Did you need to talk to someone? They have counselors that are trained to help you –"

"I just want this to be over with, Keith. I'm fine."

"I understand that," Keith nodded.

"Please, Keith, you can't tell Karen. She'll tell my mom and then –"

"I won't," Keith promised.

"Sheriff, we got him."

Keith mumbled something before glancing at her. "He's in jail and I have your statement right here. We have pictures of what he did to you…all the evidence we need. This guy is bad news. He got fired from his last job because there were rumors that he slept with a student and two other sexual assault charges. This is his third offense with sexual assault. All we have to do is wait for this to go to court."

"Do you know how long? I just want this to be over with."

"I'll talk to Judge Newman and then I'll get back to you. I want you to know that this won't get out. No one will know about this."

"And Nathan?" She was terrified that this would get out and the press would go crazy since Nathan was arrested. But Keith let him right out once he realized what actually happened. She was told that Nick was in the hospital with a broken nose earlier. Now he was here and she just wanted to go home and be away from him. She did feel better knowing that he was locked up.

"He wasn't even here," Keith smiled. "Nick isn't talking right now but if he decides to press charges then…" he sent her another apologetic look.

"I know…Thank you, Keith," Haley muttered.

"I'll let you know about that court date."

She nodded before standing up. Keith was such a sweet guy. She had known him her whole life. He was married to Karen who was like a second mother to her. They all practically lived at the café growing up. In fact, she knew everyone that worked at the police station really well. It's the only reason they had kept everything so quiet about Nathan being here. They did it for her and she was thankful. She left his office and took off walking down the hall. Brooke and Nathan instantly stood up once they saw her. Brooke was at her side a second later hugging her. Once Brooke was done they all three took off walking towards the car. Peyton had dropped her off because Nathan had taken off in her car.

She got into the passengers seat, put on her seatbelt, and glanced out the window. The car slowly took off. She placed her head back and continued looking at everything outside that she could. She was so thankful that Nick was locked up. She felt better knowing that he couldn't hurt her again.

She was angry at Nathan for going after Nick. He could have gotten hurt or worse. If they had been anywhere else he'd still be in jail and the press would be all over it. The whole town would be swarmed with people following him. She was just upset. He could've gotten really hurt. She couldn't even look at him.

The car came to a stop. She realized that they were at the beach. It was still early in the morning. None of them had gotten any sleep last night.

"Hales, do you want to stay with me or I could come over? We could talk about it?"

She glanced back at her bestfriend. She could tell that Brooke was extremely worried about her. She didn't want that. But she also didn't feel like talking about it all over again. She had already told Peyton and Keith everything. Plus, Nathan knew and now Brooke.

"I'm really tired. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"Sure," Brooke nodded. "Call me…if you need anything. I'm just a phone call away."

"I know that," Haley forced a smile.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Tigger. Go get some rest. I'm fine."

"Bye," Brooke muttered before getting out of the backseat and closing the door. Nathan didn't drive away until Brooke was safely inside of her house. The ride to the house was filled with an uncomfortable silence. She just wanted to get home and crawl into bed. Once Nathan parked the car in the driveway, he glanced at her.

"You mad at me?"

"You could've gotten hurt. You shouldn't have done that."

"He hurt you," Nathan pointed out.

"And he could've hurt you. You're just getting back on your feet. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. You should've let the cops handle it. You have a brace on your hand, Nathan."

"So, it doesn't even hurt," Nathan shrugged.

"He could press charges against you," Haley added.

"I'm not going to apologize," Nathan declared. "I won't take it back either. I'd do it all over again. I'll never sit back and watch someone hurt you. I'll never be _that _guy."

She watched as he got out of the car and went into the house. She sat there stunned for minutes. Then she got out of the car and made her way inside. She heard him in the kitchen. She walked up the stairs and went into her room. She needed another shower.

~***~

She couldn't understand it. Nick. How could he do this? How could something like this happen to Haley? She was the sweetest girl and never did anything to anybody. In fact, Haley was always going out of her way to help people. Haley loved helping people. She always had. Even when they were little she had been that way. Like in fourth grade when Donnie Seax was getting beat up by the school bully Dean, Haley had marched right up to him and pushed him off and then told him to leave Donnie alone. She was so compassionate.

How could something like this happen to her?

Brooke didn't understand it. It only made things worse that she went out with the guy once. They had kissed. She cringed as she thought about it. How had he done something like this? He hadn't seemed like a sexual predator. Sure he had tried extremely hard to have sex with her but she didn't. Thank God she didn't.

She felt guilty. In a way it was her fault. She knew that. She was the one that insisted that they go out. She was the one that insisted that Haley have a few drinks to ease her troubles. She was the one that pushed more drinks into Haley when she wouldn't stop talking about Nathan. She just wanted Haley to relax and have a little fun. She didn't mean for something like this to happen.

Ever since Haley had Jamie she had been a different person. She had become a mother and an amazing on at that. Brooke couldn't deny that. She often wished that she had a mother like that growing up. Jamie was always number one to Haley just like mothers should put their children. But Haley always stopped at number one. It was always about what was best for Jamie. She never had time to think about herself.

That's why Brooke always felt the need to make her have fun and do things for herself every once and a while. Haley deserved it. She had been the best mother to Jamie. She deserved a little happiness. That's why from the moment that Brooke met Dylan she knew that they'd be the perfect couple. Dylan was always putting Drake first just like Haley did with Jamie. They were both amazing parents and both needed someone whether they knew it or not. They were perfect for each other. Haley was so focused on Jamie that she couldn't even see that.

Dylan was good and Haley deserved someone like him. She only wanted her to be happy and she truly believed that Dylan would make Haley happy. Plus, he loved Jamie.

She walked slowly into the kitchen. Julian had his back to her. She sat down and pulled off her heels. Her feet were killing her.

"Another bad date, huh?"

She sighed. She wished that's all last night had been. She'd take a million bad dates if it meant that Haley wouldn't have gotten attacked by that asshole. She felt herself suddenly become angry again at him. For the life of her she couldn't understand how a person could do that. What makes a person do that? The guy was sick.

"I guess you could say that," Brooke muttered dryly.

"Another walk of shame," Julian grinned as he turned to face her. She chuckled as he placed breakfast in front of her. He was right. How many times had she walked into their house with the same clothes that she wore the night before? She was sick of being that girl. The whole dating thing was getting old. Of course, Julian was in nothing but his sleep pants. The boy looked damn good without a shirt on.

"You know me," Brooke sighed.

"Don't worry. You'll find him," Julian promised.

They both started eating. He was always cheering her up in the mornings. Her quest for the "One" had been so hard. There were a lot of jerks out there. There were also good ones, too. Like Brandon in high school. They dated for a few months and that had been fun. Then in college she had meet Henry. They had dated for over a year and she had fallen in love with him. To bad he had been sleeping with his ex-girlfriend the whole time. That one had hurt.

After that she just stopped trying and started having fun again. What was the point? Heartache was a bitch and she didn't want to feel it again. Sure boys were still fun and she used them whenever she needed them. But she had been doing this her whole life and it was getting old. She just wanted to find someone that she cared about and that cared about her. Was that so hard? How many more jerks did she have to go through to get to the right one? It seemed like the line would be endless.

Didn't she deserve happiness?

"I don't know," Brooke muttered. "I'm starting to think that I'm better off alone."

"You got me," Julian grinned. "I'll tell you what if you don't find the guy of your dreams before you're thirty then I'll marry you."

"That's your second marriage proposal in five years. You better slow down, J," Brooke chuckled.

He shrugged. "At least you didn't turn me down like Haley did. That one hurt."

"You guys weren't in love," Brooke pointed out.

"I would've made her happy," Julian fired back. "We would've been happy, Brooke. We could have had a good life together. I know it. We love each other."

"Yeah, like brother and sister," Brooke added.

"Still," Julian shrugged. "We would've been happy."

"And what about the two people that you were both supposed to end up with? What about them? Are they just supposed to settle like the two of you would've? That doesn't seem fair."

"A lot of things in life aren't fair."

"You got that right."

What happened to Haley wasn't fair. It just seemed wrong that something bad like that could happen to someone so good. She wanted to hurt Nick. She was glad that Nathan had. She was glad that Haley stood up for herself and turned the guy in. It was taking everything in her not to tell Julian. She hated lying to him but she knew that Haley would never forgive her if she told him.

Julian was like a fiercely overprotective brother. If she told him now what Nick had did to Haley then that would be it. He would get himself thrown into jail just so that he could hurt the guy, probably worse. When Haley had told Julian that she was pregnant and then told him what Dan and Nathan had told her when she told them, he had lost it. He jumped into his car and drove straight to the airport. They found him waiting for a flight to New York. Haley had to cry and beg for him to stay with her. All she had to do was say that she needed him and Julian had let it go for a little while. That's why he hated Nathan so much.

It was even why he gave up film school and LA to move back home. It's just who he was. He was that guy. He was so good to the two of them. She knew in her heart that there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for them. Their bond had been so strong even when they were kids. They all shared an unconditional love for each other.

"How can people be so cruel?" Brooke whispered as she glanced off into the distance. She was looking out the glass doors. She could see the beach so clearly. The waves were crashing hard against the shoreline. The sun was shining bright. How could life be so beautiful and yet so cruel?

"The way of the world," Julian muttered.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?"

She wanted him to explain it to her. She wanted to understand. Haley would have to live with what happened to her for the rest of her life. It would change her. Brooke didn't want that. Haley was perfect as is, she didn't need to change. She was a good person and she didn't deserve what happened to her.

"I ask myself that every single day," Julian stated as he glanced at her. "I can't for the life of me understand how someone as sweet and as good as Haley got mixed up with that jerk and now she's stuck with him at least until Jamie turns 18. I'll never understand that."

She sighed. "He's not that bad."

"Brooke, the guys a dick! He doesn't care about anything or anyone but himself! He's off on his own little world. If he thinks that by coming here he can make up for the last four years then he's wrong!"

"I think he cares more than you know," Brooke muttered.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" Julian laughed bitterly. "All he's ever done is hurt them."

"Just trust me. He cares."

The never ending battle between Nathan and Julian. It would never end. She understood where Julian was coming from. She did. At least she used to. But seeing Nathan last night and watching him so angry that someone would hurt Haley, he had to care about her. It took three cops to pull Nathan off of Nick. He cared. She was sure of it.

~***~

She couldn't stop thinking about it. No matter how much she tired she just couldn't. She was only giving it today. That's all it had. Then she would let it go and it would be over with. It would just be something that happened and she never wanted to think about. She wasn't going to let this change her or mess up her life. She couldn't.

She laid in her bed for hours unable to fall asleep. Every time she closed her eyes it would play over in her head again just like it had yesterday. She didn't know how to make it stop. She just wanted it to stop. She needed it to stop. It was driving her crazy. She kept on thinking of all the things she could've done to avoid what happened –if she hadn't let him help her, if she hadn't drank so much, if she had listened to Nathan and changed, if she wouldn't have let Nathan get to her then she wouldn't have drank so much. So many things could've changed what happened that night. But she knew that she couldn't change it. It happened and it would always be there.

She felt his lips and his hands on her again. She cringed before getting out of bed. She needed something that felt different. She found herself standing in front of Nathan's door. She didn't think twice about walking in. She opened his door slowly and walked inside of his room. It was dark except for a few little bright spots from the window. For the first time she noticed that he placed aluminum foil over the only window in his room. She walked over to the side of his bed and pushed off her robe. Then as carefully as she could she pulled up his covers and crawled on his body. His skin was warm. She started kissing his neck and she felt him stir in his sleep.

"Haley? What are you –"

"Shut up," Haley muttered against his skin. Her hands moved over his bare chest. She kept on moving until she found what she wanted. She started pulling down his boxers. She moved her kisses to his chest. "Thank you."

"You don't have to do this," Nathan stammered. "We could just talk about what h –"

She slammed her lips hard against his. She was tired of talking. She was tired of thinking. All she wanted to do was forget. She shoved her tongue in his mouth and kissed him hard. If she knew Nathan like she did he wouldn't tell her no. He just wasn't the type of guy to turn down sex. She wouldn't have come down here if that was the case. She broke away in need of air.

"Just shut up."

"But –"

"I need you," Haley whispered as she pulled away. That's all it took for him. She felt his hands on her waist a second later as he started grinding her body into his. She could feel him kicking his boxers off as they started kissing again. His hands were so soft compared to Nicks. She kissed him harder as she thought about him. She felt him reaching over. He broke the kiss and put his attention on the condom. She waited. Once he had it on he guided her down on him. As soon as she felt him completely in her she cried out. It had been so long.

His hands gripped her waist tight as he held her in place. She could see that his eyes were snapped shut. Then slowly his hands started rocking her hips back and forth. Leaning down she started kissing him again. She forgot how amazing this felt. She had only been with one other person besides Nathan. But that first night together had been a whole different experience for her. One of his hands left her waist and caressed her cheek as they continued to kiss.

"I've wanted this for so long," Nathan told her.

He was so good. He knew how to do everything. He made her feel things that she never felt before. He fit inside of her completely. He was the best. That night he had been so rough. It felt great. She had never felt anything like that before. It had been one of the best nights of her life.

Before she realized it he was pushing the two of the up so that he was even with her. His hands moved to her back holding her to him. Her body arched back as he pushed deeper insider of her sending a million new sensations within her. "Nathan!"

His lips landed on her neck as he started kissing her gently as he continued to pound inside of her. Everything inside of her was pulling into a million different directions all at once. It all felt so good. Her nails dug into the skin of his back as he started thrusting harder. He moved to the other side of her neck and kissed her bruises softly.

"Is this ok?" Nathan asked huskily.

Her heavy lids opened slowly and gazed at him. She nodded as best as she could. This is what she wanted. She wanted to feel him everywhere. She wanted his hands and his lips on her. She wanted this to be the last thing she felt. She didn't want to feel anyone else on her. Just him.

"You feel even better than I remembered," Nathan whispered.

His lips traveled down her neck. She felt his mouth take hold of one of her breasts and she cried out in pleasure. He took one of the sensitive nubs in his mouth. Her hand moved to his head holding him to her. He bit down hard on it and she moaned loudly. He was being rough and gentle at the same time. It felt amazing. She could feel everything pulling in the pit of her stomach. He moved to her other breast.

"Nathan," Haley whimpered as she held him to her. Their slick bodies kept moving together in perfect rhythm. She didn't know how he did it. He made everything inside of her come alive. Even that first night it had been like this. Even when he had been so rough and everything had been all about lust it still made her feel like this –like everything in her was coming undone and surrendering to him.

He started kissing her again.

His hands and his mouth were everywhere as he picked up the pace. Their bodies were gliding with sweat as they moved together. Slowly she felt his lips leave hers. His eyes found hers and she couldn't look away. She felt his hands take hold of her waist as he changed angles. Then he thrust into harder and she cried out at the new sensation. He was hitting all the right spots. His eyes were boring into hers and it was shaking something deep inside of her.

"You like that?"

"Yes," Haley moaned. "I'm so close, Nathan. Do it again."

He did. He leaned in kissing her softly on the lips before moving to her neck. He kissed and sucked there not slowing down his pace. She clutched tighter to him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he found her weak spot. She continued moaning his name as they moved together.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you," Nathan growled hotly in her ear.

She cried out his name as she felt her muscles clench tightly around him. He buried his head on the crook of her neck as he slowed down his pace and he joined her. Her body was alive with pleasure as his thrusts got slower and slower. Their heavy panting filled the air once he stopped moving completely. They stayed like that for minutes before coming back down for their high. It was Nathan who moved first. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She felt his hand on her cheek caressing it as their lips moved together.

They broke apart minutes later. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he held her into him, their bodies still joined. Her head fell on his shoulder. In an instant everything came rushing back to her. She started crying as she held onto him. She could feel his hand moving soothingly over her back. Once again she lost herself in him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen –Everything Changes

Nathan had been up for hours now. His body was pressed into the side of hers, his arm was around her waist, and their hands were intertwined. He was afraid that if he moved it would wake her up and she looked so peaceful. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms last night. She must have been really tired because she slept all of yesterday and all through the night. It was early in the morning now and he had been up since three.

This was new for him. He never _cuddled_ with a girl before after sex. Even after their first time it had been her that had draped her arm over him not the other way around. This never happened to him. He didn't know how to do this. He wasn't _this _guy.

Still, seeing her broken had changed something inside of him. He couldn't let her go now. It was him holding her not the other way around. In fact, she was barely holding his hand now. He didn't know how their hands ended up together. He had woken and found them that way. He just couldn't seem to let her go.

He didn't know what yesterday was about. He didn't know if she came in here because she was thankful that he stood up for her or if she just needed someone. He was glad that she came to him and not someone else.

He didn't know how someone would want to hurt her. He felt his blood start to boil as he thought about Nick attacking her. His eyes gazed down her arm at her bruise. How could someone do that to her? How could someone want to hurt her? How had _he_ hurt her? She was such a good person and she didn't deserve that. He hated himself for everything that he put her through.

He could understand guys wanting her. That first night once he had seen her from across the club he knew that he _had_ to have her. But if she hadn't been interested or had said no then that would have been it. He wouldn't have pushed her. Sure he would have tried harder but he would've never forced himself on her like that creep did.

He had wanted to kill the guy. He wouldn't have stopped if those cops hadn't of pulled him off. He was too angry. He had never been that angry before in his life. His temper always got the best of him. It's just the way it was. He couldn't control it. It was always the first thing that came out and it was always so strong that he couldn't keep it in. It just always came out. He didn't care if that idiot pressed charges. He'd do it again if he had to.

This whole thing had him hating himself. This just shouldn't have happened to her. The fact that he had hurt her so much over the last four years wasn't making him feel any better. He was no better than Nick. Sure he hadn't sexually assaulted her but he was constantly hurting her. He was such a jerk for so long. When she told him she was pregnant he had lost it. He really hadn't meant to act the way he had.

The thought of having a kid had scared everything in him. He couldn't take care of himself much less a kid. Lucas and Clayton constantly had to remind him of appointments and events. How was he supposed to take care of a baby? Just the thought of being a father terrified him. He didn't know how to be a dad.

Dan had hardly been around his whole life. He was always on the road. Even on the off season his father was still vacationing around the world without the two of them. He loved his dad but Dan wasn't father of the year. He didn't have anything to help him with it. He didn't want Jamie growing up with a life like he did. Somehow it happened anyway. He never wanted that. The only important role in his life and he had failed.

The accident had been an eye opener for him. Haley and Jamie were the last thing he thought about before everything went black. They were also the first thing he thought about when he opened his eyes. That had to mean something. He had to make it up to them. He had to make things right. It's why they came here. He didn't want Jamie to think that he didn't love him. Jamie was the most important thing in his life. He lost sight of that for while but he would never let himself forget it again. There were more important things than basketball and fame. That was becoming clearer and clearer each day here.

He heard his stomach growl. The last thing he had eaten was a bowl of cereal yesterday morning after they had gotten back from the jail. He slowly let his hand drop hers. He watched as he fell to the side of her. When she didn't move he slowly pulled his arm from around her. Then as carefully as he could he pushed himself out of bed. Haley didn't move at all. He wasn't about to wake her. He searched for his boxers. He found them at the edge of the bed. He placed them on, reached for his cell phone, and headed off to the kitchen.

He dialed Clayton's number as he started digging around the refrigerator.

"Nathan," Clayton greeted. "How are things?"

"Good. I need your help."

"You name it."

"The whole breakfast in bed thing, how does that work?" Nathan questioned as he pulled out the carton of eggs and placed it on the counter. Usually he kicked the woman out right after they were done. It was rare when he let them sleep over. In fact, it was only when he was really drunk when that did happen. But even then they were gone first thing in the morning. He didn't do the whole morning thing. But this was different. He heard Clayton laughing and he rolled his eyes.

"You're serious?" Clayton chuckled.

"Come on, man. I've never done this kind of thing before."

"Clearly. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Haley," Nathan answered smugly.

"Nice. I can't deny that I haven't thought about her that way once or twice over the years."

"Watch it, Clay. That's the mother of my child you're talking about," Nathan growled annoyed.

"Why you think I haven't slept with her?" Clayton teased.

"Please. Haley would never go for a guy like you. You wouldn't stand a chance," Nathan declared. "Plus, I'd _kill _you."

"I don't know about that."

"Clay, focus," Nathan muttered. "What the hell do I do?"

"Make her breakfast, put in on a tray, and then bring it to her."

"Thanks. See I thought that I'd just bring it in a _pan_!"

"You should go with the tray," Clayton chuckled.

"You think?" Nathan growled. "What kind of food you idiot?"

"I don't know. Breakfast stuff. I haven't exactly ever done this either, you know. Oh, women like fruit. Oh and flowers. You should put on of those on the tray. I saw it in a movie once."

"Pussy," Nathan muttered.

"Hey, if it takes me watching a chick flick to get a piece of ass then I'm watching it," Clayton stated.

"True," Nathan agreed. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Call me later. We need to catch up."

"Sure thing." He hung up the phone and started cooking. Once he put the eggs on he searched the refrigerator for fruit. He chopped up all the fruit he could and placed it in a bowl. He buttered the toast and placed it on the plate next to the eggs. He fixed two glasses of juice. He searched the cabinets until he found a tray. He placed everything on it before he ran towards the front door. He picked a few of the lilies before going back inside. He placed them on the side of the tray. He glanced down at it making sure that everything looked right. He didn't get why he needed flowers but he'd take Clay's word for it.

He carried it carefully down the hall to his room. She was still asleep. He placed the tray on his nightstand before claiming back into bed with her. He pulled up the sheet and slid his body in right next to hers. He glanced down her back and noticed his number. 23. He smiled. She didn't have it removed. He pressed his body into hers and put his arm around her. He laced his fingers through hers before kissing her shoulder softly. He kissed there two more times as she stirred in her sleep. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair as he inhaled. She smelt so good.

Her eyes fluttered opened.

"You feel better?" Nathan asked.

She tilted her head to see him. "Better." Her voice was raspy. She let go of his hand and reached up for her eyes. She rubbed the sleep out of them.

Nathan took the time to sit up. She reached for the sheet and placed it fully over her body before sitting up. She pushed her hair behind her ears as she glanced at him nervously before looking away. He smiled.

"You look beautiful," Nathan muttered.

She glanced at him confused.

"I made you breakfast. You must be starving. I know I am." He reached over for the tray before placing it between them. He handed her a fork and watched as she smiled him before she started eating the fruit. _Good job Clay_, he thought. He would have never thought of that.

They ate in silence. She finished first. He ate the rest of it before placing the whole tray back on the nightstand. He felt her hand touching the top of his arm. He turned slowly to face her. She was tracing the letters on his upper arm. JLS. It matched the one on the other arm with her name on it.

"When did you get it?" Haley questioned.

He smiled. "Right after he was born."

"Jamie," Haley muttered. "He's probably freaking out at Peyton's. I should've gone pick him up yesterday. He was really upset when he found us arguing and then –"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably having fun with JJ," Nathan pointed out.

"Still," Haley sighed. "I should go get him. We actually have plans with Julian today."

"Oh," Nathan breathed. Of course they did. She probably missed Julian. Jamie probably missed him, too. That damn guy was always going to be there.

"And with Brooke," Haley quickly added when she noticed the look on his face. "We're going to hang out on the beach today…did you want to come with us? Jamie would just love it if you did. He loves the beach."

As much as he wanted to spend time with the two of them being stuck with Julian just wasn't a good idea. He knew they'd only end up fighting and he didn't want that with things going the way they were now. It was just better if they kept their distance. He didn't need that punk ruining anything. Things were going good.

"Nah…I've got stuff to do today. I was wondering if you could just drop me off at that car dealership downtown."

"Sure," Haley nodded.

"I need a new car since Lucas took off in mine," Nathan muttered. "I've got a long day at physical therapy. I need to make up for missing yesterday."

"I'm sorry," Haley whispered before glancing away.

He reached out for her cheek and made her look at him. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't do anything and this wasn't your fault…did you want talk about it?"

That's what he wanted last night. He had wanted to talk to her about what happened and help her deal with it but she had been so insistent with kissing him that he couldn't control himself. He had wanted her. He _always _wanted her. He knew in the back of his mind that he should've told her no and they should have talked about it but he had wanted her again for so long. He was weak. He knew it.

She shook her head. "I'm fine…really. You've done more than enough."

"I'm here if you need to talk about it," Nathan offered. She smiled gratefully at him before closing her eyes and resting her head against the pillow. He watched her for a few minutes and wondered what she was thinking. He noticed some of the skin was showing and he reached out to touch it. Before he could make it her eyes were open and his hand dropped.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed."

"Yeah me, too," Nathan smiled.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you…for everything."

He nodded. He watched as her eyes roamed the room. He knew what she was looking for. He reached to the side of the bed and pulled up her robe before handing it to her. She smiled at him before looking at it. Then she glanced back up and noticed that he was still watching her.

"Can you turn around?"

He chuckled. "I've seen all of you, Haley. _Twice_."

"This is different," Haley muttered, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Fine," Nathan smirked before placing his hand slowly over his eyes. "You know the image of you naked is burned into my mind. I'll never forget it so this is kind of pointless. In fact, I'm picturing you naked right now."

He felt something hard hit his stomach. He chuckled as he removed his hand from his eyes. She was already standing with her robe on. Damn.

"Let me just get one more look," Nathan teased.

She rolled her eyes before walking off. She was out of his room a second later and he couldn't stop laughing. Even after all they did yesterday she was still shy around him. It was actually kind of cute. He couldn't stop smiling as he got out of bed and dressed for the day.

~***~

"We're here!" Haley called out.

She let go of Jamie's hand as they walked inside the beach house. Jamie took off running with his cape on. She closed the door behind her before walking fully into the house. Once she was in the kitchen she placed her purse on the counter along with her beach bag.

"Where are you losers?"

"I resent that," Julian grinned as he marched out of his room wearing a white t-shirt and his blue swimming trunks. He reached down and lifted Jamie in his arms before placing him in the counter. "What's with the cape?"

"I'm a Superhero," Jamie smiled. "Daddy bought it for me."

"He did," Julian muttered. "Well, it looks great. You ready to build the biggest sandcastle ever?"

Jamie nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh."

"Sweet. Go get lazy Brooke and then we can go," Julian chuckled as he placed Jamie back on the ground. Jamie instantly took off to Brooke's room. They both laughed softly before Julian turned smiling at her. Without a word he was right in front of her. He leaned in and hugged her tight.

She closed her eyes and let the comfort of his arms take over. Instantly, she felt safe. He always had a way of making everything better. She hugged him tight.

"I've missed you," Julian declared.

"Right back at you."

"Are you feeling better? He told me that you were sick."

"Yeah," Haley nodded. "I was but I'm better now."

"I wanted to come over and take care of you but I didn't want to get into with him. We both know how he is when I'm around. I didn't want to make you feel worse."

"Thank you."

He let go of her before moving around in the kitchen. While he got things ready she pulled out Jamie's swimming trunks. It was a few seconds later that Jamie came racing downstairs giggling hysterically with Brooke chasing him. He jumped in Haley's arms quickly before holding her tight.

"Don't let her get me, Momma!"

"I just want a kiss," Brooke laughed out of breath. "He's getting so fast!"

Julian chuckled. "Good man."

"Let's go get you changed," Haley smiled as she reached for his swimming trunks and started walking towards the downstairs bathroom. Once they were inside she quickly changed him into his swimming trunks before rubbing sun block all over his body.

"Can I keep my cape on?"

"Sure, buddy," Haley nodded. "Just take it off before you get into the water."

"Ok, Momma. Where's Daddy?"

"He had some stuff to do today. We'll see him at home later," Haley smiled before taking him in her arms. She placed him down in the hallway. Once they were in the kitchen she picked up her beach bag and waited for Brooke and Julian to get their stuff ready. They left of the beach minutes later.

"Let's just stay by the pool," Brooke pouted as they made it pass their huge pool behind the house. Julian shook his head as they made it off the steps and into the sand. He kept walking until he was a few yards away from the shoreline.

"Perfect," Julian grinned.

"Fine," Brooke muttered as she marched up to one of the beach chairs and took a seat. She pulled off her shirt revealing her red bikini and went right to laying out.

"Here you go, sweetie." She handed Jamie his bucket and small shovel. He took it before running a few feet away and taking a seat in the sand. He instantly started digging in the sand. Haley placed her bag next to the beach chair by Brooke's before taking a seat. She placed on her sunglasses and sat back.

Julian placed down the ice chest and bags before going sit next to Jamie in the sand. He started digging up the sand right along with Jamie.

"Why aren't you in your bathing suit?"

She pushed her hair behind her ears nervously. She knew he wouldn't keep quiet with her wearing a pair of shorts with a long sleeve grey shirt all day. She wasn't about to take off her shirt. Julian would freak out if he saw the bruises on her. She didn't want that.

"I, uh…"

"Leave her alone," Brook sighed.

"I'm just saying it's hot," Julian mumbled.

"I'm fine," Haley smiled. "I feel fine."

"I love missing work for this," Brooke smiled happily.

"Hanging out with us?"

"Not you losers, the _sun_," Brooke sighed.

"Figures," Haley laughed as she turned to grin at Brooke thankful that Brooke got the attention off of her. She just wanted to spend a normal day with her friends.

"What's with the Band-Aid on your neck?" Julian asked curiously.

Her hand instantly went up to the Band-Aid on her neck. "I, um, I burned my neck this morning when I was straightening my hair. It's pretty bad." She hated lying to him. She really did. But it was better than telling him the truth about what happened. She couldn't wait for the bruises to go away.

"Ouch."

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Haley replied.

Julian went back to helping Jamie build their sandcastle. She sat back and watched them. It wasn't long until she reached in her bag and pulled out her _Cosmo Girl_ magazine. She flipped it open to the page she left on from last and went back to reading.

They did this often. Jamie loved the beach. They would always spend the whole day out here just talking and having fun. Sometimes they would have a bonfire with s'mores. Jamie loved that. They always had a great time. Sometimes Peyton, Jake, and the kids joined them.

"You ladies having fun?"

"Yep."

"You know what would help?"

"What's that, Brooke?"

She lifted her sunglasses and grinned at him. "You could take your shirt off. You know, _better_ the view."

Haley chuckled as Julian rolled his eyes before taking off his shirt and tossing it at Brooke. Julian had such a great body. The boy was damn fine. He grinned at the two of them before going back to helping Jamie. Jamie was off in his own world. Reaching in her bag, she pulled out her camera and started taking pictures of Jamie and Julian. Once she was done with the pictures she put her camera back in her bag.

"All done! Look, Momma!"

She took off her sunglasses and glanced down at the huge sandcastle that they built. She smiled at Jamie before pulling her camera back out and taking a picture of it.

"It looks great, Jamie."

"Let's eat lunch."

Julian stood up and moved to the ice chest. He pulled out the sandwiches he made and started handing them out. Jamie sat on her lap as they all started eating. She opened Jamie's juice and placed it in front of him before she went back to eating. Once they were all done she helped Julian pick up their mess before sitting back in her chair. Brooke had already stolen her magazine and was reading it with a huge smile on her face. She shook her head as she glared at Brooke.

"Snooze you lose."

"I should have known better."

"You really should have," Brooke agreed. "Where the boys went?"

She pointed a few yards away. "Julian's showing Jamie how to fly a kite. That's his Superman kite right there."

"Cutie," Brooke smiled. "I've been noticing him in that cape. What's the story?"

"Nathan bought it for him," Haley explained.

"Say no more. How are you?" She took off her sunglasses and glanced at Haley worriedly. She knew that Brooke had been waiting to talk to her alone since she showed up this morning. She had been waiting for this.

"I'm really fine," Haley smiled softly. "Nathan…helped me."

"We can talk about it," Brooke suggested.

"I'm really over it," Haley insisted. "I would just like to forget that it ever happened."

"Hales," Brooke mumbled worriedly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Haley quickly assured her. "Really, Brooke. I'm fine. Thanks for not saying anything."

"No problem."

"Look, Momma!"

She quickly glanced towards Jamie and noticed him running with his kite flying high. He was smiling brightly at her and waving with his free hand. She waved back smiling before snapping a picture of him.

"Good job, sweetie."

"What about me?" Julian shouted as he pointed to his.

Brooke smirked. "You want a cookie?"

"Well, yeah. This isn't as easy as it looks, you know."

"It can't be that hard if you do it," Brooke chuckled.

"Ha-ha," Julian retorted. "You're such a pain, Davis."

"That's what I live for, to make your life miserable!"

"And boy do you do it well!"

"I only give the best!"

"You guys are always fighting like boyfriend and girlfriend," Jamie pointed out.

"I know, huh, Jamie? You'd swear they were dating," Haley giggled. He nodded before giggling.

Julian grinned. "She wishes she were my girlfriend."

"Please," Brooke retorted. "You can't handle me!"

~***~

"It was so big, Daddy! I wish you could have seen it!"

Nathan chuckled. "I'm sure your mom took a picture of it."

"Yep," Jamie nodded.

"I'll look at it when we get home," Nathan smiled at him. They were currently walking down Market Street docks. After dinner he had wanted to take them out for ice cream. He was so happy when Haley agreed that they could take Jamie. Now they were all walking together and eating ice cream. Jamie was wearing most of his. It was pretty funny.

He had bought a black BMW this morning. It wasn't for him, it was for Lucas. It was a present for coming out here with him and helping him all these years. Lucas loved his car back home and Nathan knew that he would like the one he bought him. He just wanted Lucas to know how grateful he was.

"So you guys had fun today?"

"Yeah."

"It was so much fun, Daddy. Uncle Julian bought me a kite and then showed me how to fly it! It was so cool. I wish you had been there." Another thing that Julian had showed his son how to do. Great.

"Sounds like fun," Nathan smiled.

"What happened to your hand, Daddy?"

He glanced at the brace on his hand and then noticed that Haley was glancing at him nervously. "I hurt it today at therapy."

They all finished eating their ice cream and Haley cleaned Jamie's face before they continued walking. He couldn't help but notice how nice the whole night had been. He and Haley hadn't argued once. It was nice. Jamie was walking between both of them holding each of their hands in his.

"I wanted to talk to you about this weekend," Haley started.

He grinned at her. "What about it?"

"I'm going camping," Jamie said excitedly. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, uh, Julian and Jake are going to take the boys out camping this weekend."

"Cool," Nathan nodded.

"Want to come with us?" Jamie grinned up at him.

"Jamie, I don't know if –"

"I'd love to," Nathan cut her off. "There's nothing else in the world that I would want to do more than to go camping with you, Jimmy Jam."

"Sweet!"

Nathan smirked at Haley. "I'll see if your Uncle Lucas wants to tag along."

"This is going to be awesome!"

He smiled. If Julian thought that he was going to be the one to teach Jamie about camping and the outdoors then he had another thing coming. He wasn't about to let that happen. Julian had showed Jamie enough over the years. He was here now and he didn't need that punk teaching his kid anything anymore. He was here for that. He prayed that Lucas would join them. He needed someone to keep him and Julian apart or they would rip each other's throats out.

Later that night after Jamie had gone to bed Nathan found himself in the living room watching TV. He flipped through the channels before settling on Sports Center. He relaxed himself as he watched. Just about every night that he had been home he would do this, sit and wait for them to talk about him. He used to love it. It stroked his ego. But now sitting here listening to them he prayed that they wouldn't mention him at all. He knew that it wouldn't work that way. He noticed his name in one of the boxes that was about to come up.

He sat there and watched as they reviewed his career. They showed all his best plays, some old interviews, and some of his big wins. He watched it. It seemed like such a long time ago. A different lifetime ago. Before he knew it they were interviewing his teammates after the accident. They all hoped that he would recover quickly and get back to the team. Then his coach was talking about him. It felt like they were talking about a different person. He didn't feel like that guy anymore. He didn't feel like Nathan Scott NBA Superstar. He just felt like Nathan. There was no pressure. He didn't have to be anything but Jamie's dad. It was freeing. It was like the weight of the world had been temporarily taken off his shoulders. He didn't have to worry about pleasing millions of fans. All he had to worry about was pleasing his son. Jamie was the only one that really mattered to him. No matter what Jamie would always love him no matter how many games he won or loss.

"Sounds like they really miss you," Haley pointed out as she took a seat in the chair.

He glanced at her surprised before smiling softly. "I guess."

"I'm sure you can't wait to get back to your life," Haley muttered before glancing at the TV.

He felt something tight pull in his chest at her words. Again it was like she expected him to feel that way. But he didn't. He opened his mouth to say it but the words just didn't seem to want to come out. He sighed before glancing back at the TV. Why was this so hard? Just talking to her sometimes was hard. There were always things that he wanted to say and he just couldn't find the right words.

"Nathan, about this weekend," Haley started as she glanced at him again.

"You don't want me to go," Nathan guessed.

"No, that's not it," Haley shook her head. "I just hope you're going because you want to go with Jamie and not because you want to stick it to Julian."

Well, it was both but he wasn't about to tell her that. She would kill him. Plus, he really wanted to go with Jamie more than he wanted to stick it to Julian. He didn't care about that guy. Jamie was his son. He should be the one that took him camping for the first time.

"I'm just tired of missing stuff," Nathan said honestly.

She nodded in understanding. "I called and told the guys that you were going to join them."

"I'll bet they just loved that," Nathan smirked. If it pissed them off then good. He was glad. Besides, he wasn't going for them. He was going for Jamie.

"Can you please be on your best behavior? I don't want you and Julian fighting. I don't want Jamie seeing that. Please just stay away from him and he promised to stay away from you."

"Great we won't have any problems," Nathan declared.

She glanced at him sternly. "I'm serious."

"Why do you think Lucas is coming with us?"

"Good. That's good. You seem better when Lucas is around."

He chuckled. "Right."

"What? You are," Haley repeated. "I guess he brings out the best in you. You can be nice, you know. I won't tell anyone."

"I don't do nice," Nathan stated while glancing at her.

She rolled her eyes. "How long are you going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"This tough guy act? It's like you don't care about anything or anyone."

"I care about Jamie," Nathan fired back. "That's all I care about."

"I hope for your sake you're lying," Haley stated dryly. "If not then I feel sorry for you. How do you expect anyone to like you or care about you if you never let anyone in?"

"I've got millions of people that care about me," Nathan mumbled.

"They won't always be there, Nathan."

"Yeah, well," Nathan shrugged. He knew she was right but he still couldn't admit that she was. Even that would be too hard for him. Why was she _always_ right? He was starting to hate it.

"I'm going to bed," Haley sighed as she stood up.

He instantly smirked. "You want me to join you?"

She glared at him, fire in her eyes. He held up his hands instantly with an innocent smile on his face. He loved fucking with her. Plus, the thought of being with her again made something inside of him want to jump up and down. He had wanted her again since that first night together.

"I was just kidding…unless you need me again," Nathan grinned.

She rolled her eyes before taking off towards the TV. She started digging in the cabinets and he sat up and watched. He liked the view. The girl had a serious ass. Every once and a while her shirt would ride up a little and he could see his number imprinted right above her ass. He could feel himself getting turned on. Before it could go any further she stood up and placed a small video camera on the coffee table with a few tapes next to it.

"You want to film us together?" Nathan questioned with a smirk. "That's fucking hot, baby."

"Be serious," Haley muttered while tossing one of the tapes at him hard.

"It was a joke," Nathan chuckled. "Why you never just want to have fun with me?"

"You don't do fun," Haley mocked.

"I said I don't do nice," Nathan corrected with a chuckle.

"Whatever. Just when I think that you're starting to me a nice guy, you just…"

"Hey, I can be a nice guy," Nathan defended himself. "I was really only joking, Haley. Honest. You get so angry and mad…it's kind of cute. I really didn't mean anything by it and I don't expect anything from you. I know last night was a one time deal. Please don't be mad. We were doing so well today."

"I just thought that maybe you'd want to watch some home videos I have of Jamie. You know of stuff you missed out on. I got everything on tape if you wanted to see it."

With that she left him alone. He sat there for minutes thinking about what she told him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he needed to try harder. He stood up and plugged the video recorder into the TV before popping on of the tapes in. He sat there mesmerized the whole night as he watched the two of them together in the most important moments in Jamie's life –Jamie laughing for the first time, him crawling, his first word was dad and at that point Nathan had tears in his eyes, his first steps with Haley nervously right next to him on the floor ready to catch him if he fell, it had everything on it. Everything that he missed. Once he was done with the last tape he started it all over again. He didn't want to miss another moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen –It's Better Late Than Never

_The great outdoors my ass_, he thought. It felt like they had been walking for hours on this stupid trail down to the camp sight. Jamie had been so excited. Yesterday after Lucas finally got home they all went down to the store and bought camping stuff. He had bought just about the whole store. He wanted to make sure that they had everything that they needed and he didn't want to have to borrow something from St. Julian.

It was early in the morning. Jake and Julian thought it would be great if they left before the sun came up. Nathan didn't like getting up before the sun. It just didn't seem right. He was so tired.

It was hot. The sun was beaming down on them and he could feel the sweat pouring down his face. His hair was soaked. Jamie was a few steps in front of him and it looked like he was tired already. He had his little backpack on. Nathan had his on as well with a few bags in his other hand. He had his cane in his other hand just in case he needed it. Lucas was carrying most of their stuff on him. Jake, Julian, and JJ had a lot of stuff. They were way in front of them leading them to the campground.

"I think we're lost," Nathan decided when he saw no ending in sight for the trail that they were on.

Lucas chuckled. "We've been walking for 15 minutes."

"No way," Nathan muttered shaking his head. There was just no way that it had only been fifteen minutes. It felt like fucking hours. His whole body was covered in a thick layer of sweat like he had been playing basketball for hours. They continued down the trail and after what felt like a few more hours to Nathan they finally made it to a small clearing in the woods.

Jake and Julian instantly started setting up their camp.

"You guys come here often?" Lucas questioned as he set aside all the bags that he was carrying. Nathan did the same. The backpack was just weighing him down and making him sweat more. He needed to be free of it. It hit the ground hard and Nathan felt better instantly.

"Our dad used to take us up here twice a year when we were younger. We could do this in our sleep," Jake chuckled. "I thought it was finally time to bring the boys out here. We had our first camping trip at their age."

Nathan took a seat and listened as he wiped the sweat off of his face. Dan never took them camping. In fact, if it didn't relate to basketball then Dan wasn't involved in it. Lucas had taking him camping a few times when they were younger. Of course, they had set up camp on the rooftop of their townhouse. Still, Lucas used to plan the best camping trips and they'd play games all night before lying back and watching the stars. He used to love it as a kid. That was such a long time ago.

"We should set up the campsite first before we start planning our day," Julian suggested.

"Right," Lucas agreed.

"You guys need some help?" Jake questioned.

Nathan stood up and quickly started getting everything ready to set up their tent. Once he had everything placed on the ground he glanced around for Jamie. He found the two boys by the trees sword fighting each other with two sticks.

"James," Nathan called out. "I wanna show you how to step up a tent. Come help me."

Jamie dropped the stick in his hand before he took off running towards him with a huge grin on his face. Nathan smiled as Jamie reached him. Then for the next hour he took his time as he showed Jamie each step it took to putting up a tent. It took a while and everyone had finished before them but it didn't matter. Showing Jamie how to do it had been the important thing. Jamie had fun helping him and learning. He was thankful that Lucas sat back and watched them. He just wanted this moment with Jamie. Once the tent was set up he should Jamie how big it was inside.

"Cool," Jamie grinned as he glanced inside.

"And we built it all on our own," Nathan smiled as he held up his hand. Jamie instantly gave him a high five before looking at the rest of the guys.

"Look how big it is," Jamie giggled.

"Good job, little man," Julian congratulated him.

Jamie was right. Theirs was pretty big compared to the other one that Jake and Julian had set up. It wasn't Nathan's fault. He wanted something that would fit the three of them. Lucas stood up and started placing their sleeping bags inside as Nathan put the rest of their stuff in there. Once they were done they stepped out of the tent and noticed the rest of the guys in their swimming trunks.

"What do you guys wanna do first?" Jake questioned.

"Let's go canoeing," JJ shouted excitedly.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. I want to."

"Cool, let's do it. We'll give you guys a minute to get ready. The lake isn't that far from here. Just follow that path right there. We'll be waiting for you," Jake stated as he pointed to one of the paths near the trees. The three guys took off walking and left them alone.

"Just like the campsite wasn't far," Nathan retorted once they were out of sight.

"It really wasn't that far," Lucas chuckled. "You're getting old, old man."

Jamie giggled before he took off running into the tent. Nathan glared at Lucas before following him inside. He changed into his swimming trunks quickly. It felt so much better with hardly anything on. It was so hot. He quickly changed Jamie. He pulled the lifejacket and started to place it on him.

"Can't forget about this," Nathan muttered. "Your mom only warned me a million times that she would hurt me if I forgot to put it on you." Haley had called him at least five times already to check on the two of them. She was probably sitting by the phone now waiting to call again. He smiled before shaking his head.

"She just wants you to be safe," Lucas pointed out.

"Traitor," Nathan teased.

"What did I do now?" Lucas chuckled.

"Took Haley's side and offered to baby-sit me," Nathan growled.

"She didn't want to let us leave," Lucas sighed as he threw up his hands. "What did you want me to do? Say no. She's just worried about her son, Nathan."

"He's my son, too."

"I know that. Can we please just go?"

He finished putting on Jamie's lifejacket. He double checked to make sure that it was on just right before they left the tent. Jamie pulled on his hand as he tried to race down the trail. He followed as best as he found while trying not to hurt his legs. Jamie still thought that he was as fast as he was before and that wasn't the case. The finally reached the end of the trail. The trees ended and once they stepped out of them they were standing a few feet away from the lake. Jake and Julian were pulling the canoes into the water as they walked up.

"This place is so nice," Lucas commented.

"Beautiful," Julian grinned.

"How did you guys find this place?"

"A friend of my dad owns all the land around here. He lets us use it whenever we want," Jake answered. He placed JJ into one canoe before getting inside himself.

"Have you guys ever done this before?" Julian questioned.

"Nope," Lucas answered while shaking his head.

"We'll split up then that way at least one of us will know what he's doing," Jake muttered. Lucas nodded before getting into the canoe with Jake and JJ. Nathan watched as Jake told Lucas what to do before they started paddling off. He watched them go before glancing at Julian.

_Just great_, he thought.

"Well, let's go," Julian muttered after a few minutes of silence. Jamie took off running to Julian and jumped in his arms before Julian placed him in the middle before getting in. With a scowl Nathan took off walking towards them before getting in. Julian held the paddle in his hands as he waited. "Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready," Nathan bit back as he lifted the paddle in his hands.

"Let me give you a few pointers," Julian started.

He scowled. "I think I can handle it. Let's just go." He started paddling and Julian shook his head before doing the same. Jamie was facing him and smiling. Once he noticed that Jamie had been watching him he relaxed and started to smile. They made their way down the lake.

"Let's catch them," Jamie grinned.

He glanced and noticed that Julian was paddling faster than him. Instantly he started paddling faster as he glared at Julian. It was like a tug-of-war between the two of them. No matter what one of them did the other always tried to do better. It wasn't long before they caught up to the other canoe. Jamie waved and giggled as they passed them by. Nathan and Julian didn't seem to notice. They were too into their staring contest.

Nathan wasn't about to back down and neither was Julian it seemed. They just kept going. It was a while later that Jamie's voice broke him out of his trance.

"We're going so fast," Jamie mumbled.

Nathan broke his eyes away from Julian's and noticed that Jamie looked scared and was gripping his seat hard. Instantly he stopped paddling before glaring at Julian.

"Cut it out," Nathan gritted out. That seemed to knock Julian out of it and instantly his attention turned to Jamie as he stopped paddling as well.

"Sorry, buddy."

"I don't see them anymore," Jamie stated as he pointed.

"We should turn around," Julian muttered before explaining to Nathan what they had to do. It was like a truce had been called for the moment. Nathan listened and did exactly as Julian told him as they turned around and started going back the way that they came. Jamie seemed to be doing better now that they slowed down. "You ok, buddy?"

Jamie nodded.

"You want to come help me paddle, Jim Jam?"

"Can I?" Jamie finally smiled. Nathan held out his hand for him and pulled him into his lap before letting his small hand take hold of the paddle before his hand covered Jamie's.

"Just be careful," Julian muttered worriedly.

Nathan glanced up for a second. "I got him. He isn't going anywhere."

"This is so cool," Jamie grinned.

They both started laughing before looking at each other. They stopped instantly before looking away. They continued paddling slowly until they met up with Jake, Lucas, and JJ back where they first started off. They were just starting to get out of the canoe. Nathan and Julian got out and pulled the canoe back towards Jake and Lucas. They pulled it out of the water before Nathan took Jamie out and placed him on the ground.

"Where did you guys go?" Lucas questioned.

"I just showed Nathan and Jamie down the lake," Julian explained.

"You guys were going way too fast," Jake pointed out with a stern look before taking JJ's hand and walking off towards the trail that led back to camp. Lucas shook his head at Nathan before leaving as well. They stood their in silence for a few minutes.

"I had fun," Jamie shrugged.

"Then that's all that matters," Nathan smiled at him.

"We should get back to camp," Julian muttered. They followed Julian on the trail. Nathan prayed that no one would tell on them. Things had kind of got out of hand back there and he wouldn't let that happen again. He made a promise to Haley and he really wanted to keep it. He didn't want to fight with Julian. He could push his feelings aside for the guy for the weekend. Once they reached camp Lucas tossed him a bottle of water. Bending down he made sure that Jamie took as much as he could before he pulled the lifejacket off of him.

"Let's eat lunch," Jake stated as he reached for the ice chest. He pulled out the sandwiches that the girls made them that morning. He pulled out one for JJ and himself before they took a seat. Everyone else each grabbed what they wanted before taking a seat as well. They all sat and ate lunch together. Nathan made sure that Jamie ate the sandwich that Haley fixed him along with the sliced apples. Once they were done they all sat down relaxing for a few minutes.

"You boys ready to go fishing?" Jake questioned.

"Yep, Daddy," JJ nodded eagerly.

"Uh-huh," Jamie grinned. He ran towards their bags and reached for the small fishing pole that Nathan had bought him yesterday. He loved the thing. They all got their fishing gear ready before heading off to back to the lake on a different trail. Julian had Jamie on his shoulders and he tried to not let it bother him.

Once they reached the lake Julian placed Jamie down as he took off running towards the tackle box that Jake opened. Jake pulled out the live earthworms and showed it to the two boys. Nathan got his fishing pole ready.

"Do you need me to show him how to fish?" Julian asked carefully as he stood a few feet away from him.

Nathan kept his temper in check. "I can handle it. This is actually something I'm good at and I want to be the one to show him." Lucas had taken him fishing plenty of times over the years. It was something that he used to enjoy a great deal. They'd always take the boat out on the water and fish for hours without even talking. It had been great.

"It's about time you start being a father to your son."

Before he could say anything back Julian took off down the lake and started fishing on his own. Nathan stood there for a few minutes just glaring at him before going back to getting everything ready. He calmed himself down as he repeated Haley's words over and over in his head hoping that it would work. Eventually it did and he let it go.

"Come on, Jamie," Nathan called out.

"I'm coming, Daddy," Jamie yelled. He reached him minutes later trying to catch his breath. Nathan chuckled. He noticed Jake teaching JJ how to fish and he smiled. This was something that all dads should teach their sons. Dan never taught him. Lucas had been the one to do that. He didn't want someone else teaching Jamie this. Jamie held up his hand. "I brought us some worms."

Nathan chuckled. "I see that. Just put them down."

"Ok."

Nathan lifted one in his hands and placed it on his hook before reaching down and handing one to Jamie.

"Now, place this on your hook but he careful not to hurt yourself. You want me to do it?"

"No, I can," Jamie mumbled as he pushed the worm onto his hook slowly.

"Good job. Now, you're ready. Hold onto the reel and bring it back over your shoulder. Then you push down on this button and toss the line out into the water," Nathan instructed. He did it once with his for Jamie to see before bringing his line back in and placing his fishing pole down. He then went stand behind Jamie as he walked him through it again. It was on the third try that Jamie's line finally went far enough in the water. He grinned at Nathan before looking back out at the water.

"I wanna catch a big one," Jamie stated.

Nathan chuckled. "You let me know if you feel anything pulling on your line."

"Ok, Daddy," Jamie nodded.

Once Jamie got the hang of it, Nathan went back to his fishing pole. He stood close by Jamie and made sure that Jamie was getting it. They stayed fishing for hours. Jamie's attention was in and out of it. He fished for a while then played with JJ. The boys went back and forth doing both. Once Jamie caught his first fish that had been it, he didn't want to stop fishing. He wanted to catch more. He was so excited about it. Nathan helped him reel it in and helped him take the small fish off of his hook. He placed it in Jamie's hands and watched as he held it away from him as the fish flapped back and forth.

"Just hold him tight," Nathan chuckled.

Jamie made a face. "He's slippery."

"Just a few more seconds, Jamie. I want to take a picture of this for your mom," Nathan muttered as he reached in his pocket for the camera that he bought at the store. He turned it on before he snapped the picture of Jamie holding his very first fish.

"Good job, buddy," Julian called out as he gave him a thumbs up.

"But it's small," Jamie stated as he glanced at it.

"It's not about the size."

"Listen to your Uncle Lucas," Nathan nodded with a chuckle. Lucas rolled his eyes. "This is your very first fish. You should be proud. My first one was even smaller than yours."

"Really?" Jamie smiled.

"And if I remember correctly you didn't want to hold it at all," Lucas chuckled.

"They feel weird," Nathan pointed out before taking the fish out of Jamie's hands and quickly tossing it into the ice chest behind them. The ice chest was already halfway full. Jake and Julian were catching fish left and right. Those boys must have spent a lot of time doing these outdoor things. They were really good at it.

"I want to catch another one, Daddy!"

"Sure thing, Jim Jam," Nathan chuckled.

They went back to fishing and Jamie seemed more into it now that he caught one. That's how they spent the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't long until the ice chest was full of fish and both the boys were tired. They got everything ready before heading back to camp. Julian carried Jamie back and this time it didn't bother him as much. They reached camp and put both boys down for a nap. He changed into a pair of cargo shorts and t-shirt before slipping his shoes back on. Once he was out of the tent he noticed that the other guys had changed as well.

"I'm going to gut and clean the fish for dinner later," Jake stated as he pulled the ice chest towards the middle of the campsite. Nathan made a face as he watched him get everything ready. They never did that after fishing. They'd always just go out and eat fish at a local restaurant.

"I'd like to help if you want teach me," Lucas laughed softly as he took a seat next to him. Jake nodded before glancing at Julian a few feet away.

"Finally, someone to help me. Julian hates helping," Jake chuckled.

"I'm sure that Nathan doesn't want to help either," Lucas returned.

Nathan shook his head. "You two have at it."

"We'll get the wood for the fire," Julian nodded. He followed Julian out into the woods. They started picking up as much wood that they could find. Nathan noticed that Julian's hands had more wood in his so he started to pick up more. Once Julian noticed what he was doing he started laughing before shaking his head.

"What?" Nathan snapped.

"You really going to start this again?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nathan gritted out as he continued picking up as much wood as he could. Julian continued to chuckle.

"Just let it go, Nathan. I don't want to fight with you. I promised Haley."

"You always do everything she tells you?" Nathan bit back.

"Fuck you," Julian snarled. "I'm tired of your fucking shit. All you do is cry and complain and try to prove that you're better than me. You're pathetic! You didn't come here for them. You came here for you, to make yourself feel better about what you did."

"You don't know a fucking thing about me or my life," Nathan barked.

Julian grinned. "Let me guess, guilty conscious? What you couldn't live with yourself knowing how you treated them all these years?"

Nathan didn't say anything as he continued picking up wood. He clenched his jaw tight and tried to calm himself. This guy was just asking for it. He didn't want to start anything but this guy was pushing his luck.

"I thought so," Julian muttered. "You should feel bad."

"Dude, just stop fucking talking," Nathan gritted out.

"Or what?" Julian chuckled. "It's about time someone stood up to you. You think the whole world revolves around you. Well, news flash, it doesn't. You think that by coming here and pretending you care –"

"I love –"

"No, _I_ love them," Julian shouted angrily. "You don't know the first thing about love. You don't know the first thing about putting someone else's happiness above your own. It'll always be about you and your fucking life. Basketball will always be your number one and if you think that I'm going to sit back and watch you hurt the two most important people in my life then you've got another thing coming. I already know what's going to happen and I'm just waiting for it. You're going to do what you do best and walk away from them."

With those words he had heard enough. The wood fell out of his arms as he took off for Julian. He felt his rage taking over again. All he wanted to do was hurt Julian. It was all he could think about in that moment. Julian dropped the wood in his hands just as Nathan lunged for him. Nathan tackled him to the ground before they both started throwing punches. Nathan got in as many shots as he could before Julian rolled them over and started pounding him in the face. He pushed Julian off before standing up and tackling him again.

He could feel Julian pounding him in the ribs but he continued to punch Julian in the face. They continued rolling back and forth, both of them trying to get the upper hand as they continued fighting. Before he knew it Julian was being pulled off of him. He stood up quickly and noticed Jake pushing Julian forcefully back. Nathan reached up and wiped the blood falling from his lip. Julian continued to try to come at him but Jake stood in his way.

"You walk it off _now_," Jake ordered.

Julian glared at him for a few minutes breathing hard before he stormed off walking. He watched him go trying to catch his own breath in the process. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Jake turned to him seconds later glaring at him. He didn't know what the guy's problem was. He didn't have a problem with Jake. He actually really liked the guy.

"If you think hitting him is going to solve any of your problems then you've got another thing coming," Jake stated angrily.

"He –" he wanted to explain and tell him how Julian had pushed him to his breaking point but before he could Jake took another step closer with rage in his eyes.

"I don't care who started it," Jake snapped. "You're both a part of Haley and Jamie's lives and that isn't going to change. I don't care how much you hate it. That's just the way it is. You two are going to have to deal with that. You can't keep fighting like this because Haley won't stand for it and neither will I. I suggest you walk it off and come back to camp with a better attitude. This is going to get old quick. You need to get over it."

"But –"

"I don't understand what the problem is," Jake cut him off. "You both care about Haley and Jamie. Why do you have to fight about it?"

"Whatever," Nathan muttered.

"You don't want to mess with me," Jake growled. "Now, deal with your shit and get over it before Jamie wakes up from his nap. We're going hiking in an hour so I suggest that you cool down. Do you know what Haley would do to you if Jamie had witnessed this pissing contest?"

He could only imagine. She would be angry of course and she probably wouldn't want to talk to him for days, possibly longer. Then no telling what Jamie would think. He felt bad but Julian was the one that started it not the other way around.

"You need to ask yourself this. Is this feud with Julian more important than having your son in your life? Because at the rate you're going, Nathan, Haley's not going to want you or Julian hanging around if you're both acting childish like this. Julian's her bestfriend and whether you like it or not, he's not going anywhere and the same goes for him. You're not going anywhere either. You both need to realize that you're stuck with each other! If I were you I'd be grateful that I had someone like that that cared about them as much as he does. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for them."

"I'd do anything for them," Nathan muttered.

"That right there," Jake stated shaking his head. "That's your problem. I didn't say you wouldn't and yet you assume that I'm saying he would and you wouldn't. Do yourself a favor and stop it, Nathan. This won't end well." With that he walked away leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts. He started gathering wood for the fire again.

~***~

Nathan knew one thing. He hated hiking. He had been in a bad mood ever since his fight with Julian and his talk with Jake. He couldn't seem to just get over it. Everyone else seemed like they were having a great time. A couple of miles back Jake had showed the boys a few deer. Jamie and JJ had been really excited about it.

Now, they were on their way back to the campsite. It was getting late and the sun would be going down soon. Nathan was tired. It had been a seriously long day and he couldn't wait to head back home in the morning. He had enough of this whole camping thing. Plus, he needed to distance himself from Julian. Once they made it back to camp Jake started a fire and they all sat around it. Jake started cooking the fish that they had caught earlier. He sat back not taking his eyes off of the fire as the rest of the guys talked about work and the kids played with a few trucks that Lucas had put out for them.

"It's ready," Jake announced as he started fixing everyone a plate. They all sat in a circle and eventually Lucas handed a plate over to him. Jamie took a seat next to him as they started eating.

"Is this one of the ones I caught?" Jamie questioned before taking another bite of his fish.

Nathan finally smiled. "I'm sure it is, buddy."

"This is really good, Jake."

"Thanks, Lucas. You like it, JJ?"

"Yep, Daddy," JJ nodded before going back to eating his food.

"How about you?" Jake asked Julian. He had been really quiet since he returned from his walk. He grinned at his brother before nodding. Then he was back in his own little world thinking about God knows what.

"Do you like it, Daddy?"

"Yup," Nathan answered. Sure he had better but this wasn't a five star restaurant. They were in the middle of the woods and they had caught the fish themselves. It was better than he thought it would be. They all finished eating before Jake and Lucas started cleaning up. It looked like the two of them had been getting along really well.

Before Nathan knew it Jake had pulled out a guitar and started playing it.

"I wish Momma was here to sing," Jamie muttered.

"Your mom sings?" He didn't know that.

"Uh-huh," Jamie nodded as he looked up at him. "She's the best."

"Hey, I can sing too, you know," Jake stated. Jamie started laughing along with JJ before Jake started singing. The guy was actually really good. He sat there and listened as Jake taught the boys a few campfire songs. He wasn't a singer himself but it was fun watching Jamie have a good time. It stayed like that for a long time before it was time for bed. Nathan stood up and helped the rest of the guys clean up. Jake, Julian, and JJ told them goodnight before heading off into their tent.

They did the same and got ready for bed. Lucas was out first. Jamie was in the middle of them facing Nathan. Nathan smiled as Jamie started laughing.

"Does he always snore?" Jamie wondered.

"Just sometimes," Nathan chuckled.

"He's really loud like a train."

"Yep. You want me to hit him to stop?"

"No," Jamie mumbled. "What do you think Momma's doing?"

"Sleeping over at your Aunt Peyton's and having a girls' night."

"You think she misses us?" Jamie questioned.

"I know she does," Nathan smiled. "I'll bet she can't wait for you to get home." He knew that his words were true. Haley hadn't even wanted them to leave to go camping in the first place. She was so protective of Jamie. She was such an attentive and hands on type of mother. He was so happy that Jamie had that. She was a really great mother.

"I miss her," Jamie muttered.

"I miss her, too," Nathan agreed. It was true, he did. Before he could say anything else a loud noise came from the woods and Jamie's smile faded. He watched as Jamie sat up glancing around before getting out of his sleeping bag and running towards him before jumping into his sleeping bag with him. Nathan chuckled as Jamie held onto him tight.

"What if it's a bear?"

"It's not a bear," Nathan chuckled as he held Jamie. "It's ok you don't have to be scared."

"What if it's a monster like Chuck was telling me about?"

"It's not a monster," Nathan assured him. "Monsters aren't real, Jamie."

"But Chuck says that they are," Jamie insisted.

Nathan shook his head. "Then Chucks an idiot. There is no such thing as monsters. Believe me, son. I'm not going to let anything get you."

"Don't let me go, Daddy," Jamie muttered as he placed his head on Nathan's chest.

Nathan's hands rubbed Jamie's back soothingly as he held him close. He kissed the top of Jamie's head before relaxing himself. Reaching over he cut off the flashlight before putting his arm around Jamie. He really didn't like this Chuck kid.

"I won't," Nathan promised.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen –Learning to Breathe

Nathan sat in the car glancing out the window as they made their way through Tree Hill. It was already Monday and he was still in a bad mood from his fight with Julian Saturday. He just couldn't seem to get over it. Like that punk knew what he was talking about. Julian didn't know anything about him.

It only made matters worse that Haley was pissed at him. She had taken one good look at his face after they had gotten back yesterday and she hadn't said a word to him since. All she did was ignore him. It only seemed to make him slip further into his bad mood. He hadn't meant to fight with Julian. Really, he hadn't. The guy just kept pushing him until he snapped. He let his temper get the best of him. He wasn't proud of it.

"It's the next one," Nathan explained once he noticed that they were getting close.

Lucas kept quiet and continued driving. The car turned into the huge driveway. Lucas parked his new BMW right next to the red Lincoln in front of the house. They both got out of the car and started for the steps. He couldn't help but notice Lucas glancing down at the other beach houses that were close by. He chuckled.

"Stalker."

"What?" Lucas asked surprised as he glanced at his brother.

"If you want to see her then we could just stop by whenever we're done here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure," Nathan teased. "Whatever you say, Luke."

Nathan pushed open the door and walked right inside. He had noticed this place the other day when he and Haley were bringing Brooke home. This was his second time coming look at it since then. He really liked it. It was nice and big. He took his time showing Lucas around the place. Once they finished on the third floor he brought Lucas out back to see how beautiful the view was.

The best part about the place was the view. It was right on the beach and the next beach house was more than a mile away. It was nice and quiet.

"What do you think?"

"Is this your way of saying I'm sorry for beating up your bestfriend?" Lucas questioned as they made their way back inside. Nathan tried his best to ignore the lady in the living room talking on her phone.

"No," Nathan denied. Truth was he had been feeling guilty ever since Brooke had told him how Haley never used any of the money he sent her. It was all in a savings account. That meant that he wasn't taking care of them and it was constantly bothering him. He could take care of them. He could buy them anything they ever dreamed of. This beach house was a perfect way to start. Haley would like it and he knew that Jamie would love it. He wanted to do this for them.

"I don't really think this is Haley," Lucas pointed out with a grimace.

Nathan didn't understand. "What are you talking about? This place is perfect."

"Well," Lucas shrugged.

"Brooke and Julian live two miles away," Nathan smiled smugly.

"I like it."

"That's what I thought," Nathan muttered.

"But I don't think that Haley will. Don't get me wrong the place is beautiful and it is close to her friends but don't you think that Haley will see into this and see this for what it really is?"

"What?"

"You're trying to buy them," Lucas stated knowingly. "You feel bad and I get that, Nathan. But they don't want this from you. They have a home and Haley isn't going to take anything from you this big. You should know better by now."

"You're wrong. They're going to love the place and I'm not trying to buy them."

"Did you make a decision yet, Mr. Scott?"

He glanced at the older lady. "I'll take it."

"I'll go get the paperwork ready."

"Nathan," Lucas started.

"I'm just trying to do something nice for them, Lucas. If you haven't noticed I keep screwing things up left and right here. It's like I take one step forward and then two steps back."

"Why do you keep screwing up then?" Lucas challenged.

"I don't mean to," Nathan muttered.

"Let me guess it just sort of happens," Lucas shot back. "Don't give me some bullshit excuse. I know you've got a temper on you but that is no excuse for fighting with Julian."

"For the last time the guy started it," Nathan gritted out.

"You should have walked away," Lucas pointed out.

"I know that, ok," Nathan shouted angrily. "Don't you think I know that? Do you think that I want to keep fucking up and hurting her? I don't. He was just going on and on about how I was going to leave them again…and how I'm always walking away. He hit a sore spot ok and I couldn't control it. You know everybody's been giving me shit since I got here but they don't know how he keeps throwing everything in my face every chance he gets!"

"She's angry at the both of you."

"I'll bet," Nathan muttered. "She's probably holding his hand now and taking his side."

"Why do you let him get to you?" Lucas wondered.

Nathan shook his head angrily. "He's constantly reminding me of the biggest mistake of my life, ok. Do you know what that's like for me? It's bad enough that I have to look at the two of them every day and know what I did to them. It's even worse when he's constantly bringing it up. It's like no matter how hard I try it'll never be enough."

He glanced off into the distance trying to calm himself. He knew that he shouldn't let Julian bother him but the guy did for some reason. He knew exactly how to push his buttons and Nathan hated it. The only other person that could push his buttons like that was Dan. It's like both of them were constantly reminding him of his failures.

"How's the hand?" Lucas asked as his voice softened.

Nathan glanced down at the brace on his hand. He only hurt it more by fighting with Julian. The doctor said that he'd be fine in a few days and that he just had to keep the brace on for support.

"It's ok," Nathan shrugged. "It's doesn't hurt."

"Good," Lucas smiled. "Once the brace is off we'll see how you do on the court. We've got that trip to New York on the 27th for the team doctors to look at you and see if you're ready to start training again. They're very impressed that you've healed this quickly after the accident. The teams hoping that you'll be able to play at the start of the season."

"I don't know if I am," Nathan muttered.

"Of course you are," Lucas chuckled. "You're really been doing great. You're walking on your own now and once you give me the word we'll start jogging in the morning. All you've got to do is a little training to get back into the groove of things. Nobody said it would be easy, Nate."

"I know that. I'm just…I don't know if _I'm_ ready to play again," Nathan mumbled.

"Oh."

"I just need more time."

"Right. Whenever you're ready," Lucas nodded.

He didn't know when he'd be ready again. Sure his body had healed great and he couldn't wait to get back on the court but emotional he wasn't ready for it at all again. In two weeks they'd tell him if he could start training again and if they said yes then that would be it. He'd have to spend every single day training and getting his body back in shape to play again. He had wanted this since he woke up. But now, after being here, he wasn't so sure. Getting it back meant that he would have to leave here. He just wasn't ready for that yet.

"Don't tell dad, ok?" Nathan pleaded before glancing at Lucas worriedly. Lucas nodded with understanding. Lucas knew how their father could be. Dan would freak if he knew that he was walking around and not playing yet. It's why he ignored his father's phone calls so much.

"You remember yesterday when I tried talking to you but Jamie came into the room and wanted to play?"

He finally smiled. "Yep." Jamie had wanted them all to play the Wii together last night. They had stayed up late all playing.

"You remember what I was talking about?"

He searched his mind but nothing was coming up. He shook his head before giving Lucas an apologetic look. He had a lot on his mind lately. Haley being pissed at him didn't seem to help anything. It only seemed to make things worse for him. His mind was all over the place.

"It was about second chances," Lucas told him.

"Right," Nathan nodded. "What about them?"

"Do you believe in them? Do you believe that a person can be given another chance no matter how badly they messed up in the past?"

He shrugged. "I guess it depends on what that person did."

"Nathan," Lucas sighed. "You either believe in them or you don't. And considering you're currently living your second chance…"

"You're right," Nathan nodded. "I guess I do believe in them."

"I'm glad you said that," Lucas smiled nervously, "because there's something that I want to talk to you about and I just want you to hear me out before you say anything."

"What's wrong?" Nathan questioned. Lucas was looking extremely nervous about something. In fact, he had been different ever since he returned from his trip. Lucas still hadn't told him what kind of business trip he had gone on.

"Nothing," Lucas laughed nervously.

"Your voice is all high and you're sweating," Nathan pointed out.

"I'm not sweating."

"Just tell me what it is," Nathan stated while shaking his head. He knew whatever it was he wasn't going to like it. Lucas was hardly ever nervous about telling him anything and now all of a sudden he was. Something was up.

"You know what just forget about it. It was nothing," Lucas chickened out.

"If you say so," Nathan muttered. "So you really think the place is nice?"

"Yep," Lucas nodded as he glanced around the kitchen again.

"You know the other night I watched some home videos of Jamie. She taped everything that I missed and the whole time I was watching Jamie grow up on the tapes I just had this feeling wash over me. I knew that I didn't want to miss anything else. I don't want to be like dad. I don't want to hardly be in Jamie's life and then it hit me that I was him. I was just like _him_."

"You're nothing like dad," Lucas declared.

"But I was. I was on that road. I put everything before Jamie and I was so sick with myself. The partying, the girls, and the alcohol, Luke, that was the only way that I could live with myself. I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Me forgetting Jamie's birthday was like a wakeup call. It wasn't just the accident. It was before that. When you were in the store I called Clay and told him that I was taking a trip up to Tree Hill. I guess fate had other plans for me."

"I guess," Lucas shrugged. "Where's all this coming from?"

"It's always been there, Luke. I'm just really good at keeping everything in. These past few years I've felt like a part of me was missing. It was like I was so empty inside and no matter how much I drank or how many people I surrounded myself by I still felt hollow."

"Nathan, I never knew all this," Lucas said sadly.

"I guess I hid it well, didn't I?" Nathan chuckled. "I thought that if I was the best and if I made dad proud then everything in my life would be perfect. I've only ever been good at basketball and I just wanted to show him that I was good enough. I thought then maybe he might love me. It's why basketball meant so much."

"There's more to life than basketball, Nathan."

"I'm just starting to realize that," Nathan muttered honestly.

"And you're not alone either," Lucas spoke up. "You've got me and Jamie. We love you."

He chuckled. "I know. All it took was a trip down here to make me realize that. I know I've done a lot of stupid things over the years and I'm constantly screwing things up, Luke, but I promise that I'm really trying to be a better person for Jamie and for me."

"I can see that," Lucas smiled. "I'm proud of you, Nathan."

~***~

Julian sat on his sofa playing his X360. He hit the buttons on his remote hard as he tried to hit another home run. He grinned when the ball went right over the wall and his man started running the bases bringing in three runs and putting his team up. Playing video games always seemed to cheer him up and at the moment he needed it.

After spending the weekend with that jerk and then getting into a fight with him he needed something to cool him off. He hadn't meant for things to get out of hand like that but Nathan just brought out the worst in him. Every time he looked at the guy all he saw was the pain that he caused Haley and Jamie over the years. He just couldn't get over it. He knew that Haley had let Nathan back into her life but that didn't mean that she forgave him for all the shit Nathan put her through. She'd be stupid if she did. All the guy did was disappoint the two of them.

Julian didn't get it. He didn't know what Haley ever saw in the guy. Worse was that he knew she was still in love with him. Even after all the shit he put her through over the years she still cared about the guy. He knew one thing, Nathan didn't deserve her. She was way too good for him. Haley deserved someone that would put her and Jamie first. Nathan would never do that. He'd always care about his career more. The guy was an idiot as far as he was concerned.

And now because of him Jake wasn't talking to him. He was still pissed about the fight. Nathan was the one that rushed him. He couldn't just not hit him back. Plus, the guy had it coming for a long time. All the little looks at Haley and the comments about her, the guy was just asking for it. Hell, he had wanted to kick this guy's ass from the second that Haley had told him she was pregnant. Fucking stupid punk.

After they had gotten back from their camping trip he had gone straight to helping his dad clean out the garage. They had been planning it for weeks now and he didn't want his dad doing it alone. They spent the whole day going through all the junk that they accumulated over the years. It as a lot of stuff. After they were finished his mom had dinner ready for them. He was grateful that his whole day had been busy. It gave him time to forget about the rest of the world for a second. It was also good because he didn't want to see Haley just yet. He knew that she would be pissed from the fight and he didn't want that.

He hated disappointing her. It was the worse. Just one look at her and he felt guilty for all the bad things he had did in his life. He just hated making her upset. He was the one that was supposed to make her feel better no matter what not the other way around. He sighed once he realized that she was probably pissed at him. He hadn't meant to fight with Nathan. He really hadn't. In fact, things had been going ok until Nathan had constantly tried to prove that he was better than him. He wasn't the one trying to prove anything to Nathan.

He knew he was the better man.

He smirked as his team scored another run. After waking up late this morning he had gone straight to playing his game. He didn't feel like dealing with the world just yet. He was sure that it would come knocking on his door soon enough.

Life had been so much easier when they were younger. Things were just so easy back then. Now they were hard. Ever since they had all left for college things had just been different. Being in LA away from Haley and Brooke had been so hard at first. He loved his life in LA but he had missed his friends. He had never been apart from them growing up and even then it had only been no more than a week when one of their families went on vacation. But living a life without them had been tough. They spent a lot of time making phone calls to each other and a lot of video chats.

Then once Haley told him that she was pregnant it had felt like his whole world had fallen apart. He couldn't concentrate on school or his life. All he could think about was her leaving Stanford behind and going home to raise the baby alone. It just didn't seem right to him. So he did the right thing. He packed up and moved back home with her. He bought an engagement ring and then asked her to marry him. Sure it hadn't been the smartest idea but he knew that they'd be happy together. He loved her.

Still she turned him down with this big speech about him being an idiot and deserving someone better than her. He tried to tell her that he didn't care about that but she insisted that he was crazy and that the right girl was somewhere out there just waiting for him. He hadn't expected her to say yes but it still hurt when she turned him down. Then slowly they had settled into the life they had now. He moved in with Brooke here and she bought her own house. She wanted to prove that she could do it on her own.

She had always been so stubborn and independent.

It was one of the things he loved most about her. He was so proud of her. No matter how tough or hard things got for her she still always found her way on top and better than ever. She was amazing –the best person he knew.

Thinking about it now he knew that he'd do it all over again. This is where he was meant to be. Currently he had been reading over a few scripts that Chase wanted him to look over. The guys he went to school with sent him stuff all the time wanting him to look over them and tell them what he thought about it. He had helped as much as he could. He was secretly working on a movie script of his own. Only his mother knew about it. He knew that if he told Haley or Brooke they'd want to read it right away and he wasn't ready for them to read it yet. He really wasn't sure about it. He'd let them read it when he was ready.

He placed his feet on the coffee table as the other team tied up the game. He hated when the stupid computer came back on him. It was so much better playing Jake, Jamie, or JJ. At least he was playing with someone real. He crossed one leg over the other before focusing all of his attention on the game. There was just no way that he was letting this stupid game beat him. Bottom of the 7th score 6 to 6. He could hear footsteps but he couldn't take his eyes off of the game. Brooke had mentioned yesterday that she'd be working from home today so he was sure that she was trying to get everything ready to send to her mother up in New York. He didn't know why Brooke worked so hard for Victoria. The lady was a serious bitch. His mother, the sweetest person in the world, hated her. His mother didn't hate anyone. Victoria was that bad.

J.D. Drew hit another home run sending two runs in. Julian balled his fists and tossed it into the air happily.

"Yes!"

"Have you seen Brooke?"

A voice he didn't recognize. He paused the game before turning his head slightly. That's when he saw her for the first time. She was beautiful. She was standing there in only a black lacy bra, matching black lacy underwear, and a small black see through robe that shouldn't even be qualified as a piece of clothing. Her hair was flowing around her face and she was smiling at him. He only glanced at her for a second before quickly looking away.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he sat nervously on the sofa trying to focus his eyes on anything to keep himself from wanting to look at her.

"I guess not."

"I'm just gonna…yeah." He stood up quickly and placed his hands over his eyes before taking off as fast as he could for his room. He slammed the door shut and fell on his bed, his heart pounding out of his chest. What the hell just happened? Who the hell was she?

He placed a hand over his heart and listened to it pound hard in his chest. Closing his eyes he tried calming himself down. The only thing he saw was her standing there with practically nothing on. He groaned before reaching for a pillow and hitting himself in the face with it. That didn't work either. It was an hour later when he finally sat up and glanced at the time.

After being held up in his room he finally decided to take a chance. Maybe she left. Maybe she was wearing more clothes and he wouldn't be like a bumbling idiot.

He opened his room door and slowly walked out of his room with his hand covering his eyes. With on hand on the wall he guided himself back towards the living room. Once he thought he was close enough he stopped walking.

"Is everyone dressed?" Julian called out.

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah, Boy Wonder."

He dropped his hand from his eyes and glanced fully around the kitchen and living room. When he didn't see any sign of her he walked right into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He was really hungry. He started pulling out as much stuff as he could to make a sandwich. He ignored Brooke sitting at the end of the counter as she stitched up one of her pieces of clothing.

"So I hear you've met the new face of my company," Brooke stated nonchalantly as she continued working on the dress in her hands.

So that's who _she _was.

Julian nodded. "Yep."

"And?"

"And what? I only saw her for like second, I swear," Julian rushed out as he started making himself a sandwich with everything on it.

"The lingerie, dumb ass," Brooke chuckled. "I'm launching a new lingerie line in a few months and I need a male opinion. So, what did you think? I take it you liked."

He glared at her before looking back down as he cut up a tomato. "Yeah, it was…nice."

"Nice," Brooke laughed. "That wasn't really the reaction that I was hoping for. I was thinking more along the lines of sexy."

That was just so Brooke. She was so forward with everything. She didn't hold anything back.

"Yeah, that, too," Julian nodded quickly.

She smiled pleased. "And what did you think of _her_?"

"Is she gone?" Julian asked quickly. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of her and he didn't want Brooke teasing him. She seemed to really love doing that. She loved messing with him.

"Yep."

"Totally hot," Julian declared.

"Glad you think so."

He jumped at the sound of her voice before turning and noticing her standing in the hallway. He glanced at her in shock before glaring at Brooke. He should have known that she'd do something like this. He was so going to get her back for it.

"Oops," Brooke shrugged innocently. "Sorry, Fight Club."

"He started it," Julian defended himself. Of course, she knew about the fight. The girl knew everything that had to do with anything in this town. She was the Gossip Queen of Tree Hill. He was sure that the whole town was required to text her every time something happened.

"I'm sure he did. She's still pissed at the both of you."

"You mind if I…?" She pointed down to all the food on the counter and he quickly took a step back and nodded before she started fixing herself a sandwich. He stood there watching her grateful that she was in shorts and a t-shirt now. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Brooke grinning at him and he rolled his eyes before glancing away.

"How did the clothes fit?"

"Perfect."

"Great," Brooke smiled. "I have a few more things that I want you to try on later. And excuse me but where are my manners, Solaris this is my bestfriend/roommate Julian and Julian this is my new model Solaris." She was all smiles as she pointed to each of them.

Solaris glanced back over her shoulder and grinned at him. "Nice meeting you, Julian. If it makes you feel any better I think you're totally hot, too."

"Nice," Brooke muttered in approval.

"Uh…I'm…" he shook his head before grabbing his plate and taking off for the living room to finish his game. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. Why the fuck was he so nervous? He heard the girls laughing and he took a deep breath. _Fucking great_, he thought. He couldn't even talk to her.

"Did I mention that she's staying with us while she's in town?" Brooke called out.

He groaned in frustration as he took a seat. She was going to be staying with them! Was Brooke trying to kill him? Yep, that was it. Brooke wanted him to suffer. He knew that girl had it in for him. This was payback for the whole Chase thing. She just wouldn't let it go. He ate his sandwich slowly trying to think of anything but her. Solaris. She even had a beautiful name and she was a model. This was killing him.

Once he was finished he tossed the empty plate on the coffee table before resuming his game. He focused as best as he could with her in the other room. Once the game was over he had beaten the other team by one point. He smiled happily. At least he was good at something.

"Not bad."

_Are you freaking kidding me? _

She took a seat next to him on the sofa. He glanced at her and smiled nervously before quickly looking back at the TV. What the hell was wrong with him? He searched for something to say but no words were coming to him. He suddenly wished that he was somewhere else.

"He usually doesn't have this problem with women," Brooke commented as she joined them. He glared at her. She was just making it worse.

"I'm flattered," Solaris smiled at him.

"He's usually really good with words," Brooke added.

"Shut up," Julian fired back.

"See," Brooke smiled before both girls started giggling. He heard the doorbell and quickly stood up before making his way to the door.

"I'll get it." He opened the door and noticed a guy standing there with flowers. He handed over a clipboard and pointed to the line at the bottom.

"Sign right here."

He did as the guy told him and signed his name before handing the clipboard back to the delivery guy. Then the flowers were handed over to him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out some money before handing it over. The guy mumbled a quick thanks before taking off. Julian glanced at the dozen of red roses in his hands before walking inside of the house and closing the door. The girls were still laughing as he returned to the living room.

"Oh, pretty," Brooke beamed. "Who are they from?"

"The delivery guy," Julian retorted. "I don't know. Read the card."

"If this is from that guy Alex from the other night then I'm going to be sick," Brooke commented as Julian handed the flowers over to her. She glanced at them wearily before pulling the small card in her hands. She placed the flowers on the coffee table before glancing at the small white envelope in her hands. Her name was written so pretty. She smiled.

"Well…?" Solaris mumbled curiously.

"She's wondering which date gone badly sent these," Julian grinned. Solaris smiled at him and instantly he lost his words again. He turned his attention back to Brooke.

"What if it's from David? That was the worst date of my life but he's such a sweet guy. I don't know if can deal with him again."

"Just open it," Solaris muttered excitedly.

"The guy can't be all bad if he's sending you flowers," Julian added.

"Here goes," Brooke breathed. She opened the small envelope slowly before pulling out the card. She read over the words before reading them over again. She could feel her heart pounding hard in her chest as she took in the words. _You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I could lose myself in them._

"What does it say?" Julian asked after a few minutes of silence. He really didn't care but he knew that it was bugging Solaris that Brooke was just sitting there dazed out on a card.

"Definitely not David," Brooke breathed before handing it over.

Julian could tell that she was still in a daze as she sat there and watched the two of them reading it. He tried concentrating on the words but Solaris had leaned into him to get a better look at the card. Suddenly her scent of lavender filled him and he closed his eyes for a second. He didn't even get a chance to read the card as Brooke snatched it back from him.

"That's so sweet," Solaris smiled. "Who do you think it's from?"

"I have no idea," Brooke muttered in a daze. "What do you think, J?"

Solaris was still close to him and he continued to look at the pretty little designs on her shirt. Her breasts were so perfect. He couldn't look away. He heard his name and he quickly looked away.

"Wait…what?" Julian muttered.

"You're good for nothing," Brooke declared as she stood up. She lifted the flowers in her hands before she took off out of the kitchen. "I have to call Haley and Peyton!"

"Of course she does," Julian shook his head. That girl was gone. Knowing Brooke, she wouldn't rest until she found the guy that sent those flowers. God help the guy that sent them.

"You want a little competition?"

"What?" Julian muttered confused as he glanced at her.

She smiled. "The game. You want some real competition?" She pointed to his X360 before reaching on the coffee table and lifting the other controller in her hands.

"Sure," Julian nodded. "I mean…if you want."

"You're cute," Solaris laughed before relaxing herself next to him. He grinned before he saved his game and started up a new one so that she could play with him. He didn't know why but he was nervous as hell. It wasn't helping matters that she was sitting so close to him. He needed to talk to Haley soon. She'd make him feel better and not like a bumbling idiot. The scent of lavender wouldn't seem to leave him.

~***~

Haley hung up the phone laughing before placing it down. Brooke was always getting excited about everything. This was no different. Brooke had kept them on the phone for hours telling them over and over what the card had said. She was happy that Brooke was so excited. She made sure that dinner wasn't burning before walking back up to the counter.

"Did she get them?"

"Yep," Haley smiled before laughing softly.

"Well…?"

"She loved them, Luke. I told you she would."

"I'm just nervous," Lucas muttered.

"You should just ask her out," Haley told him.

He shook his head. "No, you're the one that told me that you weren't sure if she'd ever like me like that. I'm too nervous now. Just give me some time to get the courage to ask her out. I'll do it when I'm ready. Don't forget that you promised not to tell her." He sent her a stern look before grinning at her.

"My lips are sealed," Haley promised.

Lucas had been telling her about his trip up to Charlotte to see his mother. He smiled the whole time as he told her how amazing Deb was and how he couldn't wait for them to meet. He also told her about how Deb wanted to come down and talk to Nathan. She didn't know if that was a good idea at the moment but she kept that to herself. It was really none of her business.

"You know it's going to kill her if you wait," Haley pointed out.

"And if I tell her now she might not feel the same."

"But –"

"Trust me. I've thought this through."

"If you say so."

"I'm sending the next card tomorrow or do you think that's too soon?"

She shook her head. "Perfect."

"I just have to figure out what I'm going to write on this one."

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

Lucas was great with words. She knew that he would sweep Brooke off her feet. She was glad. Brooke deserved a good guy in her life after all the jerks she had been through. She went to push up the sleeves on her shirt before stopping when she realized that she wasn't alone. She didn't need Lucas seeing her bruises. She had gotten used to wearing long sleeve shirts.

"I can't wait to see Jamie playing soccer tomorrow. I can't believe that I missed it."

"He's excited that you're coming watch him play in his very first game."

"That kid must have the biggest crowd there each week."

"He does," Haley laughed. "He loves it."

"Nathan says that he's really good."

"He is. Jake and Julian have been teaching the two boys how to play. They caught on pretty quickly. They both just love playing."

"That's great," Lucas chuckled.

The back door opened and Nathan popped his head in.

"Where's Jamie?" Nathan questioned.

She turned away from him before going back to the stove. Nathan sighed before shaking his head.

"You're still mad at me? It's been two days, Haley. I'm sorry," Nathan repeated for the hundredth time in the last two days. "I didn't mean it. I'll apologize to the guy if you want."

"You shouldn't have to apologize in the first place, Nathan," Haley snapped. "You shouldn't have been fighting with him."

"Ok, I'm really sorry. Look can you just get Jamie and then come back here. I have a surprise for him and I want you to see it. Please." He glanced at her for a few more seconds before closing the back door.

Finally she turned and glanced at Lucas who was grinning at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lucas mumbled before holding up his hands. "I didn't say anything."

She had been furious when she found out about the fight. It wasn't that hard to figure out with Nathan's busted lip. She should have known better than to leave those two alone unsupervised for a day. They couldn't even get along for one day. She couldn't believe either of them. They both should have known better.

"Jamie," Haley called out.

"He really does feel bad about it," Lucas pointed out.

"Well, he should have thought about that before he tackled Julian to the ground."

"I'm sure that Julian said something that provoked him."

"I'm sure you're right and once I see Julian I'll let him have it, too."

Lucas smiled. "I'm just trying to help."

"My rooms all clean," Jamie announced as he raced into the kitchen.

"Thanks, kiddo," Haley smiled. "Your daddy wants to see you in the backyard. He has a surprise for you." Jamie grinned before he took off running towards the back door. She followed him. She stood on the back porch as she watched Nathan hand Jamie the small basketball in his hands before moving away from the small Fisher-Price basketball goal that was just the right size for Jamie.

She could hear Jamie giggling as Nathan instructed him on what to do. He bounced the ball a few times before shooting it. She smiled as it bounced of the backboard before falling in. Nathan gave Jamie a high five before handing him back the ball. Slowly he glanced at her before grinning. She smiled back before he went back to helping Jamie.

This is a moment that she pictured many times in her head. She couldn't believe that it was finally coming to life and that she was watching the scene right in front of her. Jamie was grinning from ear to ear and Nathan was smiling as well as he continued to give Jamie pointers. For some reason the sight before her is more heartwarming that she could have ever imagined. She felt Lucas's hand on her shoulder as he comforted her. She didn't know why but watching Nathan teaching their son how to play basketball brought tears to her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen –Just Like Gravity

Haley sat at her desk looking over the contract that Peyton had drawn up for the new band she wanted to sign. Peyton had met with them last week and they agreed to sign to their label. Haley wanted to make sure that everything was in order before they started recording later this week.

She had been listening to their demos all morning. There was definitely talent somewhere in there. She just wanted to get all her work done so that she could get back home to Jamie. Today was his first soccer game and he was really nervous about it. She hoped that Lucas and Nathan would keep him distracted so he'd stop thinking about it. She had felt bad leaving him home this morning even though he was the one that wanted to stay with his daddy and his Uncle Lucas.

Peyton was out for the day. Jenny had a doctor's appointment so it was just her. She had been so nervous coming here this morning. It was her first day back at work since the attack last week. It didn't help matters that she was all alone. She had sat in the parking lot with the doors locked for over thirty minutes before rushing inside and locking the door behind her. If that wasn't enough she felt the need to search the whole place just to make sure that no one was inside. She felt silly about the whole situation. She knew that she shouldn't be scared of him anymore. He was in jail and Keith had informed her that he would stay put until his court date next month. She couldn't wait for the whole thing to be over.

Not only was that on her mind but the whole Lucas and Brooke situation as well. It was killing her not to tell Brooke that it was Lucas that had sent the flowers. Brooke had called her again last night and went on and on about how she was sure that it was someone from her past. It had been so hard not to say anything but she did promise Lucas that she wouldn't and he was her friend, too. But she had never kept anything from Brooke in all the years that they had known each other. But it wasn't like she was keeping something bad. Lucas would tell Brooke how he felt when he was ready.

Lucas was as great guy and any girl would be lucky to have him. She just prayed that Brooke wouldn't hold Nathan being his brother over Lucas's head. She knew that Lucas was afraid of that. Lucas couldn't help who he was related to. It wasn't his fault that Nathan was his brother. Brooke would see what a great guy Lucas was. She would make sure of it. In the mean time she'd let Lucas have his fun. She just hoped that it didn't kill Brooke. That girl hated not knowing things. She'd probably stop at nothing until she found out who it was sending the flowers and notes.

Her thoughts drifted off to Nathan and Jamie. She wondered what they were doing. Probably in the pool swimming again. They did that a lot during the day. Jamie was getting so attached to Nathan always being there that she was worried about it. She knew that he would eventually leave and go back to his life but when the time came would Jamie understand it? He had been so happy since Nathan came to live with them. No matter what Nathan did to everyone else he was always good with Jamie. He was a great father.

She hoped that things would be different now. She didn't want Nathan taking off back to New York and have things back to the way they were. Jamie wouldn't be happy with just a phone relationship with his father again. Things just had to be different for them. Jamie didn't deserve things going back to what they were. He deserved to have his father in his life. Jamie was crazy about Nathan. Didn't Nathan get that?

Didn't Nathan see how much Jaime loved him being here? Every time Jamie did something good he'd always look at Nathan first to make sure he was watching. He was always trying to make his dad proud like all boys did. J.J. was the same way. As a kid she was always looking to make sure that her mother was paying attention to her.

She heard a loud knock on the door before it was pushed open and Julian stuck his head inside. He slowly grinned at her before holding out the white lilies behind his back.

"I'm here to grovel at your feet," Julian announced as he made his way inside the office. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of her desk holding out her favorite flowers.

She couldn't help but laugh softly. "They're beautiful."

"And so are you," Julian grinned as he handed them over.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," Haley pointed out with a smile. He took a seat and relaxed himself before shrugging his shoulders.

"It's working a little."

_Damn he was right._ "Just a little though."

He chuckled. "I'm really and truly sorry for what happened. I just let him get to me and I know that I shouldn't have. I'm sorry that I broke my promise."

"I'm just glad that neither of you got hurt," Haley sighed.

"I'm made of steel," Julian smirked.

"I've missed you," Haley laughed softly. She had. Two whole days without talking to Julian felt like forever to her. They never fought for long though. Usually one or both of them caved because they missed the other. It's just the way it was with them. Easy and simple.

"Same here," Julian nodded. "I'm gonna try harder with Nathan."

"J," Haley started.

"Ok," Julian muttered holding up his hands. "I'll try. I've never really even given him a chance and I guess that I should. He doesn't seem to be going away."

"He's really not that bad," Haley stated honestly. "And he's not going away. He's always going to be there."

He grimaced. "I didn't say I wanted to be best friends with the guy, Hales. I just meant that I'm done giving him a hard time. I'm sorry but I'll never forget what he put you through and I'll never get over it. I love you to much for that. But I promise to take a step back from all the Nathan and Haley drama." He grinned at her.

"There's no drama," Haley insisted.

"Whatever," Julian chuckled. "I'm done giving the guy a hard time. As much as I hate to admit it, he's really great with Jamie and camping with the guy wasn't that bad."

"Even though you fought with him?"

"Yep."

She couldn't make them be friends, she knew that. Still she had hoped for it. She just wanted them to get along. They were both part of her life and they always would be. She didn't want them constantly fighting. It was so hard balancing herself between the two. Nathan was always home with Jamie so if she wanted to see Julian then she had to go over to his place. It wasn't that long ago that Julian practically lived at her place. It was just hard having to keep the two of them separated.

"He's really trying, Julian. Just please lay off him."

"I will," Julian promised. "There's actually something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Have at it."

"It's about a girl," Julian announced.

She dropped the papers in her hands and put her full attention on him. She smiled at how nervous he seemed. This was so unlike him. It had been so long since he even mentioned a girl. She was suddenly very interested in what he had to say. "I'm listening."

"I kind of met her yesterday and it didn't go well," Julian explained.

"Well, what happened?"

"She kind of just appeared in my living room with practically nothing on."

She glanced at him confused. "She is _real_…right?"

"Of course," Julian grinned. "She's the new face of Brooke's company."

"Oh," Haley smiled. "You've finally met Solaris."

"You know her?" Julian rushed out.

"Yep," Haley nodded. "I met her this weekend while you boys were camping. We had a whole girls night and she's great, Julian. Brooke and I talked about it and we kind of think she's perfect for you."

"What?" Julian asked confused.

"We think she'd be perfect for you," Haley repeated with a happy smile.

"And you didn't think to tell me this," Julian muttered still in shock.

She rolled her eyes. He was so dramatic sometimes. She was sure it was a side effect from living with Brooke too long. That girl rubbed off on everyone.

"I haven't seen you," Haley replied evenly.

"Right," Julian breathed.

"So, what did you think of her?" Haley asked excitedly. There was no doubt in her mind that Solaris and Julian would be perfect together. Solaris was so funny and sweet. She was really interesting and she was really into movies just like Julian. They liked the same music and books. After an hour with that girl she knew that they had to set them up together. Brooke had agreed in a second and then started talking about appeasing the dating Gods _again_. It was really funny. Even Peyton agreed with them.

He glanced away smiling. "She's beautiful."

"I know," Haley smiled.

"But she's a _Supermodel,_ Hales. I was a complete bumbling idiot in front of her."

"You're great with women," Haley laughed. "I remember when we were in Venice and you totally got the hottest chick in the bar to go home with you after talking to her for five minutes. I mean that was a little slutty of you but she was really hot. You do great with women." She didn't understand.

"It's her fault," Julian muttered before running his hands through his hair. "She's the one that was walking around in her bra and underwear. It totally caught me off guard."

She laughed loudly. "You didn't gawk, did you?"

"No," Julian rushed out quickly. "I mean I wanted to but I just got the hell out of there."

"What happened next?" Haley questioned.

"Brooke," Julian sneered angrily.

"What did she do?" Haley laughed softly. Brooke had been so giddy about the two of them meeting each other. She had talked Brooke out of her thoughts and just told her to let it happen. If it was meant to be then it would happen. She should have known that Brooke didn't listen to her. That girl always had to push things.

"She…she…she made me look like a fool," Julian sighed.

"Sounds about right."

"She made me look like an idiot," Julian continued. "She totally lied and said that Solaris had left and then made me tell her what I thought of her and when I said that she was totally hot she finally speaks and I realized that she was right behind me! I felt like such an idiot and Brooke totally played me." He put his hand over his face before shaking his head.

"Well, I mean she is hot," Haley shrugged.

He threw up his hands in frustration. "But she heard me say it!"

"It could've been worse," Haley pointed out.

"Brooke kept on teasing me about it in front of her and I didn't recover after the initial shock of seeing her half naked," Julian muttered with a sigh.

"What happened after that?" Haley wondered.

"Brooke drifted off into her own little world after those flowers came and she sort of left us alone. We played my baseball game, the one I'm really good at, and she totally kicked my ass. I was so mortified after that I kind of locked myself in my room. I left as soon as I could this morning without seeing either of them. I don't want to make things worse. I'm like totally off balance."

She laughed. He was so cute sometimes. "I can't believe she beat you."

"It was actually kind of hot," Julian smirked. "She actually thought that was pretty funny."

"Nice," Haley muttered. "So, are you going to ask her out?"

"What are you crazy? She's a freaking _Supermodel!_"

"And?"

"If you hadn't noticed I'm a college dropout with no job. I'm a loser," Julian stated.

"You are not a loser," Haley said quickly. "And if you talk about my bestfriend like that again I'll kick your ass!"

"Chill, lady," Julian grinned. "I just…she's way out of my league."

"Says who?"

"The world of dating, that's who. She could get any guy she wanted. Why would she want me? I can't even hardly talk around her. I just sit there like an idiot mumbling to myself. Trust me, she's not interested."

"You're a great guy and if she's smart she'll see that. If not I'll kick her ass," Haley shrugged with a smile.

"That would actually be kind of hot!"

"The things I do for you," Haley muttered. Truth was there wasn't anything that she wouldn't do for him. He meant that much to her. He had given up so much for her and all she wanted was for him to be happy. She really wanted that.

"You love me and –"

"I got another one!" Brooke shouted out of breath as she rushed into the office holding a dozen of white roses and a card in her hand. They both had their eyes on her as she stood in front of them, her free hand holding her side as she bent over trying to catch her breath.

"Did you run here?" Julian questioned.

"Please," Brooke murmured. "I drove. I ran from the parking lot. I just got these in at work and I was so nervous to read that card that I drove straight here to tell you guys that I got another one. I don't want to read it."

"Why?" Haley wondered.

"Give it here." Julian snatched it from her hand. "I'll read it."

Before he could even open it she had snatched it back and took a few steps away from him before glancing at the card. She placed the dozen of white roses on Peyton's desk. She pushed a few things over before sitting on Peyton's desk and taking a deep breath.

She seemed really nervous and it was killing Haley to keep it in. She didn't want this stressing Brooke out. A part of her just wanted to shout out that it was Lucas and ease her friends mind but she couldn't do that. It was Lucas's secret to tell and he didn't want Brooke knowing yet. She had to respect that.

Brooke glanced at them nervously. "Peyton thinks he might be a stalker. What if he's a stalker? What if he's this crazy stalker who is like obsessed with me?"

"Brooke, relax. He's not a stalker," Haley assured her.

"But how do you know?" Brooke pouted.

"For one I'll kick his ass," Julian spoke up. "I won't let any crazy guy around you."

"Easy, big brother," Haley laughed. "I really and truly believe that this guy isn't a stalker."

"Maybe you shouldn't read the card. Just toss it out with the flowers," Julian suggested.

"What are you crazy?" Brooke asked him. "He could be a really sweet guy that likes me…but then on the other hand he could be crazy and obsessed with me. I don't know what to do!"

"Just –"

She cut Julian off. "Screw it!" She quickly opened the card before sending the envelope flying to the ground as she quickly focused her attention on the card. She opened it and read it quickly before going back and reading it again. _You're so beautiful. Sometimes I have to remind myself to breathe when I see you. _

"What did the stalker say now?" Julian questioned.

"He's not a stalker," Haley shot back.

"He thinks I'm beautiful," Brooke whispered still gazing at the card. "He says that he has to remind himself to breathe sometimes when he sees me."

"That's so sweet," Haley sighed with a huge smile.

"What is he an idiot?" Julian stated with a chuckle.

Brooke glared at him. "I don't know, Stuttering Stanley!"

"That is different!"

"I, um, yeah," Brooke retorted. "At least he can get his words out!"

"I can write something on a card," Julian fired back. "The guy can't even talk to you!"

"I bet he'd get his words out better than you."

"Will you two please," Haley stated as she stopped laughing. If she let them, they'd go back and forth all day long.

"He started it."

"Very mature," Julian replied.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your little soccer game?"

He glared at her. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"This from a guy who still doesn't have a job," Brooke shouted angrily.

"Please stop," Haley ordered as she placed her hands over her head. "You're giving me a headache."

They both glanced at her. "Relax."

"Yeah, we were only messing around," Brooke added. "No need to get worked up."

"I will never understand you two," Haley muttered before sitting back in her chair.

"Don't forget it's your turn to make dinner," Brooke announced as she glanced at Julian. He nodded with a grin. They drove her insane sometimes. You never knew when they were serious or not. They'd just go back and forth every single chance they got. They'd be perfect for each other if they didn't fight so much.

~***~

"Go, Jamie!" Nathan shouted as Jamie ran across the soccer field. Jamie grinned at him quickly as he flew by and went after the ball. Nathan smiled proudly as he saw the number 23 on the back of Jamie's red jersey. He was so proud of him. Jamie was one of the forwards.

"Yes," Haley muttered as Jamie kicked the ball away from one of the other kids. She kept clapping her hands every time Jamie did something good.

"He's really good," Lucas smiled proudly. "Look at him go." Jamie made his way back down the soccer field as he kicked the ball to JJ. The ball then went to Chuck before Jamie was in front of it and then kicking it towards the goal. It went right pass the little boy guarding the goal.

Nathan tossed his hand up happily. "Good job, Jamie!"

Jamie waved before running to the sidelines with the rest of the team. They had a lot of timeouts during the game because the kids were so little. The score was 2-4. Jamie's team was winning and Nathan couldn't have been more proud of him. The kid was great. Jamie's whole team was really good with the exception of a few of the smaller kids that really didn't seem interested in the game. The other team had a lot of players like that.

"Their uniforms are so cute," Solaris commented.

The girl was hot but Brooke had made it clear that if he got within ten feet of her then she'd kill him. The girl wasn't that cute. She looked familiar. He was sure that she was an actress or model. He remembered seeing her somewhere in New York. She wasn't his type anyway.

"Dylan, come stand with us," Brooke called out.

Nathan rolled his eyes before moving a little closer to Haley. "Just great."

"Be nice," Lucas muttered.

Dylan joined them a second later. Nathan glared at him but he was so caught up in talking to Haley, Brooke, and Peyton that he didn't seem to notice. No one did expect for Lucas who hit him in the arm in an attempt to get him to look away. What was the deal with this guy anyway? He just wouldn't seem to go away. His kid Drake was actually really good for someone who just learned. Jake was a great coach.

"Your boy's good," Peyton commented.

"Thank you," Dylan smiled. "He's been practicing his heart out. The other day he and Jamie played for hours in the backyard. They even dragged me into it. We had fun."

"Jamie told me," Haley laughed softly. "He had fun."

"I'm glad. He's a great kid."

She nodded before glancing away. The kids were still in a timeout. The coaches had to make sure that they all drank water before going back on the field again. Nathan tried to block out what they were saying. It was bad enough that he had to let his kid go with the guy. He didn't need the guy hitting on Haley in front of him. It was just wrong. His arm was aching to reach out and pull Haley into him. He wanted the punk to know that she was his and he didn't stand a chance. But he knew that he couldn't do that. He kept his arms at his sides.

"Who the hell are you looking for?" Peyton questioned.

Glancing over his shoulder he noticed Brooke with her hand above her eyes as she glanced around the crowded park. They had a lot of games going on and the park was packed with families. She looked like she was looking for someone. All eyes were on Brooke. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Haley smile before glancing at Lucas. What the hell was going on? What were the two of them smiling about?

"No one," Brooke muttered in frustration. "Do you see anyone watching me? Like is anyone staring…do any of them look like stalkers?"

"Are you losing your mind?" Nathan questioned with a chuckle.

"Shut up, jackass," Brooke hissed. "No one asked you."

"Whatever," Nathan muttered.

"I'm going to go check on Drake," Dylan announced before he made his way around the field. Nathan watched him go.

"You do that," Nathan mumbled to himself.

"He's such a good dad," Peyton exclaimed.

Brooke nodded absentmindedly. "Yep. Sure."

"Do you need help?"

"Huh, Broody?"

"Help," Lucas chuckled. "If you're looking for someone…I could help you if you wanted."

She shook her head still looking around. "No, I'm fine thanks. Maybe later."

The girl was seriously losing it. Lucas was so whipped. He wanted to laugh at how whipped the boy was. Brooke wasn't even paying one ounce of attention to him and he was still all goo-goo eyes for her. What a chump. His brother needed to get laid and move on. There were too many women in the world to just be stuck on one. He didn't get Lucas.

The game started up again and it was almost done. The kids were all tired and sweaty. Most of them had stopped running after the ball a long time ago. At the start of the game it was a bunch of kids chasing each other and now it was just a few of them left. Most of them weren't even paying attention to the game. One kid was actually sitting down.

"He's having so much fun," Haley smiled.

"I know," Nathan agreed while clapping his hands. "He's so great out there. I mean he scored two of the five points." He couldn't help how proud he sounded. When Haley smiled at him he couldn't help but smile back.

"What is that kid doing?" Peyton wondered. "You'd think they'd take him off the field he could get hurt just sitting there."

One of the bigger kids took off after the ball. JJ had it. Nathan watched as the kid ran right through the group of boys pushing Jamie down in the process. His fists balled up at his sides. It was the second time that kid did that. He was much bigger than Jamie. When Jamie didn't get up right away Haley took a few steps closer to the field. He reached for her arm when he noticed Jamie getting up.

"Give him a minute, he's fine," Nathan stated calmly. He didn't want Jamie to get teased because his mom ran out on the field when nothing was really wrong with him. The boy would be ok. That kid on the other hand. He wanted to push the little boy down so he could feel how it felt. Little punk. It was seconds later when he noticed that he was still holding Haley's arm. He dropped it quickly. She relaxed once Jamie started running again.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Does anyone need anything?" Lucas questioned.

"A diet coke," Peyton replied.

"We're good," Nathan muttered. He had gotten him and Haley drinks earlier before the game started. He didn't want to miss a second of watching Jamie. He glanced next to him when he heard her camera flash. She hadn't stopped taking pictures all game. The girl loved to take pictures of Jamie. He was glad. He had spent most of Sunday going through all her photo albums.

"Brooke?" Lucas questioned. "Can I get you anything? Whatever you want."

She glanced at him quickly. "I'm good but if you do see someone that you think might possibly like me then bring him here to me please."

"She's kidding," Peyton chimed in.

He chuckled. "Sure."

_What was wrong with that girl?_ Nathan didn't understand her at all. She was so strange. He knew why Lucas liked her. The girl was hot he'd give her that. But she was just too crazy for him. She had all kinds of problems and now she was asking Lucas to bring her a guy. Could she not see that his brother was crazy about her? That was just wrong. He felt bad for his brother a little. Lucas really needed to move on. The girl wasn't interested in him.

"Yes! That's my boy!" Peyton shouted as she jumped up. JJ had scored another goal. She was so loud. It was actually pretty funny. She seemed really into the game and she had JJ's number painted on her face. He heard clapping and shouting from the bleachers on the other side of the field. That's where Haley's parents and Julian's parents were. They had been loud and crazy the whole game. They all four had signs for Jamie and JJ.

"Your parents are strange," Nathan commented as he glanced at her.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"I think they're great," Nathan continued. "I didn't have parents like that growing up."

She smiled softly at him before glancing back towards the field. The game continued. Jamie's team won by five points. The kids were so excited when it was finished. They all ran around the field cheering before crowding Jake and Julian. He stood there clapping along with Haley and everyone else as they watched. The two teams met in the middle of the field and clapped hands before they took off towards their parents.

"Momma! Daddy! Did you see me?"

He jumped in Haley's arms before they could answer. "You did so great, baby." Jamie held onto Haley and grinned at him before holding up his hand for a high five. Nathan chuckled before giving him a high five and then ran his fingers through Jamie's sweaty hair.

"You were great," Nathan added. "MVP of the game."

"Really?" Jamie smiled.

Haley placed him back on the ground. "It was a great game."

"Here you go," Brooke stated as she held out three twenty dollar bills to Jamie.

"Whoa."

"As promised twenty dollars for every goal you made," Brooke continued.

"Sweet," Jamie giggled before taking the money from her.

"Brooke, you did not promise him that," Haley stated as she shook her head.

"I so did," Brooke nodded. "Sorry. I'm off to pay JJ. These kids are making a lot off of me. I need to find Jenny, too. I'll have to give her money as well."

"Brooke –"

"I want them to love me," Brooke cut her off before walking away with a huge smile. Solaris followed right behind her laughing.

Nathan chuckled as Haley shook her head. Haley then bent down and started wiping Jamie's face off. She made him drink from his water bottle. He smiled as he watched them.

"I missed the end of the game," Lucas sighed. "The freaking line was so long. You did awesome, J Luke. You're a real pro. Here's the twenty I promised you." He handed over the twenty dollar bill.

"Did everyone promise you money?" Haley questioned.

Jamie shook his head. "Just the two of them. I didn't ask them, Momma."

"That's my boy," Nathan chuckled.

"I'm going to go give Peyton her diet coke."

"You should go get your bag ready, Jamie. I'm going to go talk to your grandparents before they leave."

"They were being really loud," Jamie mumbled as he turned and glanced at them.

Nathan nodded. "I know."

Jamie giggled before he took off running. They both watched him go before Haley turned to him and smiled.

"You can come with me if you want."

"I'm good," Nathan muttered. "I don't want to make anyone mad." He really didn't want to upset anyone. It was just best if he stayed away from Julian. He noticed Julian laughing around with Jamie as he helped him get his bag ready. He glanced away.

"You wouldn't."

"Right," Nathan chuckled. "You go ahead. I'm fine right here. We're having a good day and I don't want to ruin it." He stayed put. She hesitated for a second before she took off walking towards the rest of her family. Once she reached them a smile appeared on her face. He smiled as he watched her. It quickly faded when he noticed Dylan talking with the rest of her family. They all seemed to be getting along. Even Lucas seemed like he fit in perfectly with them. He continued to watch unable to look away. It wasn't long before Jamie was standing next to Haley with his bag on his shoulder.

Once Dylan bent down and gave Jamie a high five he felt his fists ball up again. Dylan stood up laughing with everyone else. He didn't know what was so funny. Once Haley placed her hand on Dylan's arm he glanced away. He didn't want to see that.

~***~

Nathan sat on the back porch with a beer in his hands. After leaving the park everyone had gone to Karen's Café to celebrate the boys' win. He had gone along with them because Jamie wanted him to but he hadn't really been there. He did his best to keep his head down and only focus on Jamie. He heard the back door open and then close. It was a few seconds later that Lucas joined him.

"Everything ok?" Lucas questioned. "You've been acting weird all night."

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem it."

"Well, I am," Nathan shrugged before taking another swig of his beer.

"What is it, Nathan? I know something's bothering you."

He sighed. Lucas wouldn't understand even if he told him. What was the point? He didn't see it. Lucas was always reading him though. He couldn't always hide his emotions around Lucas. His brother seemed to pick up on a lot of things. He didn't want to bore Lucas with his problems. His cell phone started going off. He shook his head before taking another swig of his beer.

"It's dad again."

"You're going to have to talk to him sometime," Lucas pointed out.

"Not now," Nathan muttered. "I've got enough on my mind. I don't need to deal with him. He'll just make things worse for me. I'm having a good day and I don't want to ruin it."

"You can't hide forever."

"Wouldn't it be easy if I could?" Nathan wondered.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "I'm going to head to bed if you're sure that you don't want to talk about it."

He chuckled. "It's really nothing. I'm trying to be good, that's all."

"It just looks like something's bothering you," Lucas pushed.

Nathan shrugged before taking another swig of his beer. After a few minutes of silence Lucas got up and went back inside. Nathan stayed outside a little while longer before finally going back in. It was starting to get a little cold outside. Plus, he wanted to tell Jamie goodnight before he fell asleep. He made his way upstairs and instantly heard laughter. Haley and Jamie. He smiled as he listened. He followed the sound of their voices and found himself standing in the doorway to her bathroom. Jamie was still taking a bath. The tub was full of water and bubbles. A few a Jamie's toys were floating around. Jamie's hair was sticking up in a Mohawk. It was funny.

Haley was sitting on the floor next to the tub playing with him. She pushed around one of the boats making a funny little noise. He held in his laughter. Jamie wasn't so good at it. He laughed loudly tossing back his head before going back to pushing the boat in his hands. Haley continued telling Jamie some funny story as they continued to play. He folded his arms across his chest as he leaned into the side of the door and continued to watch and listen. He was sure that they did this every night. They seemed off in their own little world.

"And then what happened, Momma?" Jamie giggled.

She continued telling her cute little boat story. He hadn't caught all of it but they had a lot of funny parts. Standing there watching the two of them had his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He didn't know why but he thought the sight was kind of amazing. He was completely mesmerized. Watching the two of them in that moment something funny happened.

It wasn't the moment he realized that he loved Haley. He did love her. He knew that he did the moment that she had given birth to Jamie. She was the mother of his child. He cared about her deeply. He loved her very much in fact. Over the years his affections for her had a grown. She was a great mother to his son. He already loved her. He did. But watching her and his son in that moment, he realized that he was _in_ love with Haley.

He felt everything inside of him pulling towards Haley and Jamie like gravity. This is why his life had been so bad before and he tried to pretend that it wasn't. This is what was missing. It's why he had to come here to Tree Hill. He didn't just want to come, he _had _to come. It was also the reason why he hated Julian and Dylan so much. It wasn't just about Jamie. It was about Haley, too. He hated her relationship with Julian and he hated that Dylan the doctor was into her. He had been jealous this whole time.

It had always been buried deep within him. He could see it clearly now. Haley and Jamie had become his foundation the second he saw her holding his son at the hospital after giving birth. He had somehow lost sight of it but he was seeing it clearly now. They were at the center of his universe and for the first time, in a long time, he didn't feel empty. He felt whole.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen –All at Once

_As he pushed the doors open he was instantly surrounded by countless women. In fact, the whole room was full of them. He couldn't help but smile as they all gathered around him. This wasn't new. It happened all the time actually. Only now he didn't know where the hell he was and what was happening. Before he could open his mouth to say anything he noticed Lucas in the corner of the room talking to someone. A girl. He tired to get a better look at her but she was facing away from him._

_It was a second later that he heard Damien and Tony laughing loudly from a few feet away from him. Both of them, of course, had girls on each side of them. It hit him instantly that they were in Tony's penthouse. From the smiles on the guys' faces he knew that they must have won a game. Nobody ever celebrated after they lost. Even he would go home and end the night alone sulking if they lost. He felt hands reaching out touching him and he finally glanced down and noticed the women surrounding him again. He smirked. He liked this party._

_He couldn't remember the last one he had been to. In fact, he couldn't remember much of anything at the moment. He glanced at each of the girls around him, all of them completely different from the next, and all of them just waiting in line for him. This had to be a dream._

"_Take your pick," Clayton chuckled. "I'll have the rest." He noticed Clayton standing a few feet away from him with his i-phone in his hands._

"_I don't remember," Nathan muttered as he glanced at him._

_Clayton shrugged. "That's the booze talking, Nate. Relax. Have fun. You're on top of the world, man." _

"_Huh?" _

"_Top of the world," Clayton repeated. "Take it in."_

"_But –" How did he end up here? He didn't know what was going on._

_Someone took hold of his hand. "Pick me." _

"_No, he's picking me." _

"_I was here first," someone else snapped. _

"_Yeah, because it's works on a first come first serve basis," another snorted. _

"_It really doesn't matter because he's picking me!" _

"_No need to fight," Nathan pointed out with a smirk. He had had this dream before. This fantasy was a constant for him. Beautiful women fighting over him and lining up just to be with him. What guy didn't fantasize about this? The dream always ended the same. He'd end up with one or two of the girls for the night and then that'd be it. Fantasy over._

_Only now it felt different, like something was off. He didn't know what it was and it was bothering him. He knew that he should be enjoying the party. Everyone else was. They were all smiling and having a good time. Why wasn't it the same for him now? He didn't know. So when someone took hold of his hand and started pulling him, he followed. _

_His eyes glanced over everyone at the party that he could see. It was while he was looking that he noticed Lucas again. Lucas was staring straight ahead at the huge flat screen watching something on the news. Nathan caught a quick glance of a truck crashing into a car. He felt pain all over his body for a few seconds before it was gone. Now, he remembered. This is what his life was like before the accident. Lucas turned to face him with a scowl, and then seconds later he started shaking his head before looking away._

_What the hell was that about? Before he could give it anymore thought the girl squeezed his hand in hers. Her hand was warm. He smiled. He'd worry about Lucas later._

_She looked good from behind. Her ass was perfect, he noticed. He found himself watching as she pulled him down the hall and into one of the rooms. Like countless times before he had her up against the wall, his lips pressed to hers in a fierce kiss. Her rough hands moved over his skin and he groaned as her nails racked over his scalp. His eyes snapped shut as his hands roamed her body. Before he knew it she hand ripped open his shirt sending the buttons flying to the floor around them, the faint sounds of the buttons mixed with their heavy panting as they broke apart filled the air. _

_His eyes opened as he took a good look at her. She was hot. Her hair was long and black, her eyes a light blue. She was just the right size for him. He loved girls that he could easily lift up in his arms. Her hands ran up and down his chest, her nails piercing his skin. He was all for going at it rough. It was the only way he liked it so when she continued he didn't stop her. If that's the way she likes it, he thought. _

_He started to lean in but stopped halfway. Before he could register what was happening the girl was gone and now Haley was standing in her place. He noticed the difference instantly. Her hands were soft on his skin and warm. As she moved them up and down his chest, she left a trail of fire, his skin burning wherever she touched. Her hair was flowing down, her chocolate orbs were sparkling. She was smiling at him and he felt his throat catch. Everything about her screamed innocence, it always had. She was so different, always had been. _

"_Haley?" What was she doing here at a basketball after party? This party was for players to unwind and relax after a stressful game. Women were only invited for one thing and one thing only. She didn't belong here. It was like a bucket of cold water had been thrown on him. "What are you doing here?" _

"_Isn't it obvious?" _

_He glanced at her confused, his hands planted on the wall on each side of her. He opened his mouth to reply but her small hands continued the trail of fire on his skin. It felt so good and he found himself taking a step closer. When her hands trailed all the way down and found the button of his pants, his eyes rolled back. Slowly leaning in, he pressed his lips softly to hers, once then twice. Before he knew it his hands were holding her face to his as he kissed her deeper._

_His eyes were snapped shut tight and he knew in that moment that he never wanted to open them again. He wanted to stay like this forever. It wasn't the same as just closing your eyes when you kissed someone. He always did it so that he couldn't see them. This was different. His eyes were closed on their own not wanting to open because this felt so damn good. The feeling of their lips moving together had his head spinning. _

_The built up need from before, the one that any girl could take care of, was now replaced with an aching in the pit of his stomach. It started off small but it was getting bigger and bigger by the second. This wasn't just about fucking her. It was more than that. He felt it. He wanted her more than he ever wanted anything in his life._

_His hands moved down over the curves of her body before the settled on her waist. Then as carefully as he could, he started walking himself backwards. Once his legs hit the bed he sat quickly, her body bending down so that their kiss didn't break. When it finally did, she stood up straight and he found himself pulling her closer into him. His face hit her stomach a second later and he kissed her over her dress. Slowly he could feel her hands moving over his shoulders, that trail of fire coming along with her. He gripped her waist tight in his hands before glancing up at her. _

"_I want you." _

_She smiled down at him and it was enough to have his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Then her warm hands moved to his face as she caressed his cheek softly. What was happening? She leaned down slowly before her lips landed on his cheek. She trailed kisses along his jaw line as her body covered his and she was sitting on his lap. Her lips found his ear and once her soft breath hit the skin there, his eyes rolled back, his hands continued roaming her body. _

"_Make love to me." _

"_Huh?" _

"_Make love to me," Haley repeated in a whisper before moving her face towards him and slamming their lips together in an earth shattering kiss. He fought hard to remember what was real and what wasn't. But as her lips moved passionately over his he lost himself. He didn't care where they were –he didn't care about anything –he just wanted her. All he wanted was to give her whatever she wanted. His hands moved back to her waist as he slowly laid himself down. His eyes snapped shut as her warm hands started moving over his chest again. Slowly he felt himself slipping away as his hands fell to his sides. He liked this._

_He smiled dreamily before reaching for her hips again. "Haley." _

When he felt nothing his eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. He glanced around the darkness of his room in confusion. What the fuck? That had felt so real. His head fell back against the pillow as he tried to control his breathing. He needed a cold shower.

He stood under the cold water still in a daze. What he fuck was that about? Make love? He had never made love before in his life and now he was suddenly having a fantasy about making love to her. _Pussy_. He stood there for the longest time trying to make sense of his dream. He knew it was from what had happened last night. This was new for him. He didn't know about love. No one ever prepared him for something like this. He didn't like the feeling of losing control and at the moment he knew that he was.

He couldn't think straight. Being in love with Haley meant crazy dreams? Sure he had dreamed about her before in the past. Hundreds of times in fact. She had been the only girl that he had craved even after he already had her. She was the only one he had ever wanted again. And now this. This was confusing.

He had hoped the cold shower would help but it didn't. As he lay in bed, sleep didn't seem to come. Glancing at the clock, he noticed that it was only midnight. It had happened three hours ago and already things were out of control for him. Even then he wanted to slip upstairs and crawl into bed with her, hold her, and make love to her. He closed his eyes as that thought popped into his head again. Make love? That was something that Lucas would say not him. This didn't happen to him.

Still, he could feel that aching feeling in the pit of his stomach as he glanced up at the ceiling. As much as he wanted to rush upstairs to be with her, he held himself back.

The realization that she didn't feel the same way helped with that. With the way he treated her over the years, he knew that was impossible. She didn't want him. She didn't love him. In fact, she hated him. He didn't blame her after the way he treated her.

A fresh wave of guilt rippled through his body as he thought about all the mistakes he made since he met her. The pain from it for worse than anything he ever felt in his life. He laid there silently as he let the guilt and anger raged through his body. He couldn't help but think that this was his punishment for hurting her and Jamie. As he thought about all the mistakes he made, he knew that sleep wouldn't come tonight.

The hours rolled on, the pain and the guilt didn't stop for a second.

~***~

Nathan stood in the kitchen nervously. He had hardly gotten any sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His mind was clouded with memories of the past and he stayed up all night hating himself for the way he treated her in the last four years. He couldn't believe that he treated her so badly. He hated himself. How had he been so blind?

Everything was so different now for him. It was like everything was new and shiny. Even his memories of the past were now so vivid. There was this strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had been feeling it all morning and he didn't know what it was. It was like a hunger he couldn't quite put his finger on. A hunger that wouldn't stop.

He placed the remaining plate on the table. He heard someone walking downstairs and instantly he turned and waited to see who it was. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he didn't know how to make it slow down. Once noticed that it was only Lucas he glanced down disappointed. He didn't know why he hoped it would be her. _Stupid Nathan._

"Expecting someone else?" Lucas chuckled.

He sighed before looking at his brother. "Something like that."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"Actually, something happened last night and I…I…"

He couldn't seem to find the right words. This never happened to him before. He had never been in love before. Sure, he loved people. Lucas, Jamie, and his father. But he had never been in love with a girl before. Hell, he had never really cared about any girl before except for Haley.

He knew that he needed to talk about it but he didn't know how. He felt like an idiot and he wondered if Lucas would make fun of him if he told him the truth. They talked about a lot of stuff over the years but never about love. In fact, he had only told two people that he loved them in his lifetime and that was only Lucas and Jamie.

"What is it?" Lucas questioned.

"I, uh, I'm…I'm feeling…"

"What are you feeling?" Lucas wondered as he glanced at his nervous brother strangely. He had never seen his brother like this before. Something was definitely up with him.

"I don't know," Nathan muttered. "I've never felt this way before."

"Well, are you sick? Do you need a doctor?"

He shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that. I, uh…" Sure his stomach was in knots but it wasn't because he was sick.

"You haven't had this much problem getting your words out since you were three," Lucas chuckled. "Seriously, what's up?"

"Good morning."

He turned instantly at the sound of her voice, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest as he noticed her. He felt himself grinning like an idiot at the sight of her. She glanced at him strangely for a second before walking next to Lucas and fixing herself a cup of coffee. _Get it together_, he thought. For some strange reason his palms were sweaty.

"I made you breakfast," Nathan said calmly.

"I don't get any?" Lucas chuckled.

He closed his eyes embarrassed for a few seconds. "I made _everyone_ breakfast." He quickly corrected before sitting at the table and silently cursing himself.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lucas asked her.

She smiled. "Peacefully."

_I'm glad one of us did_, he thought. Once they joined him at the table he sat there looking at the plate in front of him unable to look up. _Love sucks_. If this is what it would always be like then he didn't want any part of it. He was used to being cool and confident. This was never a problem for him. When he heard Jamie racing down the stairs he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Daddy!"

With that one word all of his troubles from before slipped away and were gone for the minute. Jamie was climbing onto his lap a second later. He smiled happily before reaching for Jamie's plate and pulling it in front of him. He wasn't hungry. He had tried eating earlier but he couldn't.

"J Luke, what are you plans for the day?" Lucas questioned from across the table.

Jamie thought about it. "Mostly just playing."

Nathan laughed along with Haley and Lucas. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Haley with a bright smile on her face and he felt his stomach twisting again. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to focus his attention on Jamie. Lucas and Haley started talking to each other and he sat there and tried not to listen. He learned that Haley was going shopping with Brooke today.

"Well, I have to go to the flower shop," Lucas muttered as he stood up.

"Flower shop?" Nathan asked, glancing up at him confused. Was Lucas seeing someone? When Lucas glanced at Haley nervously for a second Nathan wondered what he was missing.

"It's nothing." Lucas rushed out of the kitchen quickly.

He sat there confused for a few seconds wondering what the hell Lucas was hiding from him. And why did Haley seem to know about it. He hated being left out. Lucas was going to tell him about this later. He didn't care if he had to beat it out of him.

"Jamie, after you change we'll head over to Brooke's."

"Actually," Nathan muttered nervously. "I kind of had plans for us today, I mean, if that's ok with you." _Idiot!_

"Of course," Haley smiled. "What do you have planned?"

"It's kind of a surprise," Nathan smiled back. This was easy. Talking about Jamie was safe. It wasn't hard at all. He could feel himself getting a little more confident as he held her gaze.

"Sweet," Jamie said happily. "I love surprises!"

Nathan chuckled. "Well, you're going to love this one. I actually have the whole day planned out for us." He did have the whole morning to plan it. He needed something to keep him busy from thinking about how he felt about her now. _Damn it!_ Now he was thinking about it again.

"That's great, Nathan."

"I was actually hoping that you'd join us later. I kind of wanted to go to this place together. You know, like a family," Nathan muttered nervously, his heart pounding so loud in his chest that he was sure that Jamie could hear it. With the look she gave him he felt light headed. He could tell that the family comment confused her.

"Come with us, Momma," Jamie said excitedly.

"Um, what time?"

"Tonight at about six. I know you have plans today so…"

"Should I meet you guys there?"

"No, we'll pick you up," Nathan answered. She smiled at the both of them before nodding. The rest of the morning was a daze to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she talked with Jamie over breakfast. Before he knew it she left them alone and instantly he started to miss her. He felt like a chump. He was quiet as he drove Jamie to the first place he wanted to take him today. When they reached the spot, he grabbed his basketball from the back and was thankful that one else was here.

He had noticed this place the other day when he was driving through town. He knew that Jamie would love it here. The place looked just peaceful. He held Jamie's hand as they walked towards the court.

"What are we doing at the River Court, Daddy?"

"You know this place?"

"Yep," Jamie nodded. "Uncle Jake plays here sometimes."

"Oh," Nathan muttered as his excitement for the day deflated a little. He didn't know why he was surprised that Jamie had been here before. He just wanted to be the one to show Jamie this place. But like always Jamie had a huge smile on his face. Nathan glanced down at him. He was wearing the small Knicks jersey that Nathan had made just for him.

"Are we going to play, Daddy?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Yup," Nathan smiled. "How about a little one on one with your old man? Show me what you got, Jimmy Jam."

Jamie reached into the bag and pulled the basketball out. Nathan watched as he started bouncing the ball on the court happily, the sight tugging at his heart. They started playing and Nathan couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun playing the game. No memory was coming to mind. Basketball had always been work. Dan had made sure that he was serious every single time he walked onto that court. Fun had never been a part of playing for him. But playing with Jamie was different.

He didn't want to be like Dan. He didn't want to push Jamie like Dan had pushed him. If Jamie liked basketball, then great, but if not then that was ok to. He just wanted Jamie to be happy no matter what he did. He realized that he never had that growing up. Basketball was forced on him and even though he enjoyed it, he never really had a choice, Dan made sure of that. He knew in his heart that he'd never do that to Jamie.

~***~

"What about this one?"

"Not really me."

"Believe me I know."

"I don't want to seem like a slut begging for it."

"Please, you haven't had _it_ in so long you should just skip dinner altogether," Brooke teased.

Haley rolled her eyes. If Brooke only knew that it hadn't been that long for her. That night with Nathan flashed in her mind and she quickly pushed it out. She didn't need to start thinking about _him_ again.

"You're flushed," Brooke smirked.

"No, I'm not," Haley muttered flatly. "It's just hot in here."

"Right," Brooke laughed. "You were thinking about what the sex would be like?"

"No."

"He looks like he'd be great," Brooke pointed out.

"For the last time," Haley sighed in frustration. "I'm not having sex with him. We're going on a date and that's it. I have no intention of ending up in his bed. I'm not the type of girl to give it up on the first date."

Brooke sent her a knowing look.

"That was once," Haley mumbled before blushing more.

"And technically you didn't even go on a date with him. You just met him at a club let him put a tramp stamp on you and _then_ you gave it up," Brooke retorted.

"Will you let that go," Haley snapped.

"You get so worked up over it I can't," Brooke chuckled. "Plus, I like watching you squirm. It's funny teasing you."

"Some bestfriend you are," Haley deadpanned.

"I know," Brooke smirked. "But seriously. This date is Friday night and we need to find you something that is smokin hot! Once I'm done with you Dylan won't know what hit him!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Nothing to over the top. It's just a date."

A date that she was extremely nervous about. Dylan had just called her up the other day at work and asked her. _This was good_, she thought. It was time to start dating again. It had been a long time and Dylan was a great guy. Dylan had potential and Jamie adored Dylan and Drake. He was a good guy and they had a lot in common. She could see herself with him. She had explained to him on the phone that if they did start seeing each other it would have to be slow. She wasn't ready to start anything serious with him. They'd go on this date and see how it went. She wasn't about to start confusing Jamie. If the date went well then they could see each other again. Then maybe after a few months they could start telling people and the kids. If Jamie didn't like her dating Dylan then that would be it. It would be over. She didn't want Jamie to be uncomfortable with her dating.

He understood and agreed with her. They had an understanding. _He is a really great guy_, she thought. Brooke was more excited about the date than anything. Brooke had spent the whole afternoon taking her to store after store telling her that persistence pays off. It was funny hearing Brooke go on and on about it. No matter how much they looked for a dress for Friday night they couldn't find one.

"Margaritas by the pool tonight?"

"I can't," Haley answered. "I've got plans with Jamie and Nathan."

"Oh, yeah," Brooke laughed. "What are you guys doing?"

"I don't know," Haley shrugged. "Nathan said it was a surprise."

"Well, this is new," Brooke commented.

"Tell me about it. He was being really strange this morning."

"Nathan strange?" Brooke laughed.

Haley smiled. "He said he wanted us to do something as a _family_."

"Was he drunk?"

"I don't think so," Haley muttered. "He seemed pretty serious. Totally blindsided me with that by the way."

"I'll bet. I stopped trying to figure that boy out long ago," Brooke replied. "Where do you think he's taking you?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, good luck."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. I mean, Jamie will be there," Haley pointed out.

Brooke nodded. "It's not like it's a date."

"Definitely," Haley muttered before looking down at the dress in her hands. She had been wondering what Nathan had planned for the night but she didn't want to think about it too much. She was sure that it was something fun for Jamie. She didn't know why he wanted her there. He had never needed her to spend time with the two of them before. In fact, on her trips up to New York she'd mostly read a book while he played with Jamie. They ate together sometimes and watched movies together but Jamie had always been with them.

"Brooke Davis?"

Haley glanced up and smiled as a delivery boy stood before them with a dozen of red roses in his hands. She had told Lucas where to find them when he called earlier. From the look on Brooke's face she seemed completely surprised.

"Yeah," Brooke stated while placing her hands on her hips. "How did you find me?"

"I just go where the boss tells me," the boy mumbled. When Brooke didn't make a move, Haley reached into her purse and pulled out a little money before handing it to the guy and taking the flowers. He left and Haley glanced around and noticed that all the girls in the store where staring at them. Brooke was standing there in a daze.

"Earth to Brooke?" Haley waved her hand in front of Brooke's face trying to get her out of it. It was seconds later that Brooke finally looked at her.

"What if he's here? I mean how did he know I'm here?"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Huh?"

"It could be a girl," Haley joked.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's a boy!"

"Here," Haley laughed. "Will you relax? This is extremely romantic if I do say so myself. I wouldn't mind having a guy writing me little love letters and leaving me flowers. I think the Gods are finally on your side, Tigger."

"Or against me," Brooke muttered.

"What makes you say that?" Haley questioned. She knew that this was getting to Brooke and Lucas promised that he'd tell Brooke how he felt soon. She hoped so. Brooke looked ready to lose it.

"Well, this is all extremely romantic," Brooke sighed. "But a small part of me can't help but think that this is some crazy obsessed stalker! Damn you Peyton Baker for making me go crazy with worry! This is your sister's fault. I can't even really enjoy this! All I can think is that with my luck it is some super crazy stalker!"

"It's not."

"But how do you –"

"I just do," Haley answered curtly before going back to looking at the rack of clothes. She could feel Brooke's eyes on her and she didn't like it one bit. Brooke could always see right through her.

"Oh my god," Brooke stated excitedly. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"Brooke," Haley started.

"You do," Brooke continued without even looking at her. "This is why you haven't been freaking out like your sister. You'd think that this was creepy if you didn't know who it was. But you don't. That means that you know who it is and…you've been holding out on me. Haley James! You tell me who he is right now!" She felt Brooke take hold on her arm a second later before turning her around.

_Oh boy!_ Lucas was going to kill her.

"I promise I wouldn't say anything," Haley rushed out.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Just tell me!"

"I can't," Haley muttered. "Just trust me on this. He wants to tell you himself and I promise it'll be worth it."

"Damn you," Brooke sighed before letting her go. "Well, at least tell me if he's hot! You owe me at least that since you've been lying to me this whole time."

"He's hot," Haley nodded.

Brooke quirked an eyebrow. "How hot?"

"Trust me, you'll like," Haley grinned.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah," Haley nodded. "You won't be disappointed. Just enjoy this. This is his way of _wooing_ you. Now open the card!"

Brooke didn't need to be told twice. The card was in her hands a second later. She suddenly felt so much better now that Haley actually knew the person. She wasn't too happy about Haley keeping it from her but she wasn't about to let that get her in a bad mood. The guy was real and according to Haley, hot. _You're fiercely independent, Brooke Davis. Brilliant, beautiful, and brave. _She felt her heart melting.

She smiled at the card happily as she read it over and over again before looking up at Haley.

"Do you really think the Gods are on my side with this one?"

"I know they are."

Brooke smiled happily. "Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"How well?"

"Brooke," Haley warned. "Just let it be. He'll tell you when he's ready."

"I found the perfect dress," Brooke declared as she held up the strapless black dress in her hands. Haley had to admit that it looked nice but there was just one little problem.

"I can't wear that," Haley pouted.

"And why not? It's perfect!"

"My bruises haven't completely gone away," Haley answered. Sure they were fading with each passing day but the ones on her arms were still there and had now turned a little yellow. There was no way that they would be completely gone by Friday.

"You let me worry about that. A little makeup will cover that right up!"

~***~

Nathan held Jamie's hand as they started walking to meet up with Haley. He had driven them to Charlotte because he wanted to bring Jamie to the fair and he wanted to spend time with Haley. They had been here for a little over an hour now and Jamie was having a blast. They had both been surprised when they found out where he was taking them. He was glad. He liked surprising them.

The fairgrounds were crowed with people herding around going from ride to ride. Kids were running all around with parents chasing them. He was happy that Jamie wasn't one of them. Jamie held onto his hand tight as they continued to walk. He noticed Haley standing by the last ride that Jamie had went on. He smiled once he noticed her. Her back was to him but she still looked great. She was in jeans and a jacket. Her hair was flowing down just like he liked it. He was covered up as well with a baseball cap on. It worked so far. Only a few people recognized him and he was grateful. He didn't want this night to be ruined by anything.

He walked right behind her before moving his arm in front of her to show her the cotton candy he had gotten her. She took it before turning to face him. He smiled at her.

"The little man wanted cotton candy," Nathan explained. They both glanced down and noticed that Jamie had just finished his, around his mouth was pink and sticky. Nathan chuckled before bending down and reaching in his pocket. He wiped Jamie's mouth before handing him so more tickets. "What's next?"

"That one," Jamie pointed across from them at the bumper cars for the little kids. They started walking before standing in line. He watched as Haley nibbled on the cotton candy will glancing everywhere but at him. She had been acting weird all night. Maybe it was him. He didn't know. They stood off to the side as they watched Jamie ride in the bumper cars. Just like he had been doing all night, Jamie waved at them before losing himself in the ride.

"He's having fun," Haley noted.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "How about you?"

"I love cotton candy," Haley smiled before taking another bite. He chuckled as he watched her. Jamie had helped him out with that one.

"Did you have fun with Brooke earlier?"

"You're asking about my day?" Haley asked raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "I am."

"It was good," Haley answered vaguely before looking away. He wanted to ask her more about it but decided against it. If she didn't want to share then she didn't have to. He didn't want to push her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable and from the way that she had looked at him minutes ago he had. "What did you guys do?"

"Went down to the River Court and Jamie beat me in one on one. I'm a little rusty on my game but I don't think that really mattered. Jamie's got game," Nathan smiled nonchalantly.

"I wonder where he gets it," Haley quipped.

He shrugged. "I have no idea." Even though she didn't say it he knows that she's touched that he played basketball with Jamie. He had seen it the other night when she watched them in the backyard on the little goal. She laughed softly and he realized how much he loved the sound of it and he wondered why he never noticed how amazing it was before.

He was so caught up in his thoughts of her that he didn't see Jamie running up to them.

"Can we play some games now, Daddy?"

"Whatever you want," Nathan smiled as he lifted Jamie up. They started walking towards the games. With Haley walking next to him he was temped to place his hand on her back but before he could get the courage they were already there. He placed Jamie on the ground and pulled out his wallet. He handed the guy the money before lifting Jamie up. The guy handed them three darts. "You got this, buddy."

Jamie threw the first dart and it fell. He threw the second one and it popped a red balloon and the third one popped a blue. The guy handed Jamie a small white bunny.

"Look, Momma," Jamie smiled.

"Good job, baby."

"Oh, Daddy, look," Jamie pointed. "Basketball." They took off towards the basketball goal. After fifty bucks Jamie still hadn't made a shot. Nathan made the last shot and then let Jamie pick out whatever stuffed animal he wanted. He ended up getting a Blue Devil basketball and Nathan had to end up giving the guy some extra money for it. They continued playing games for the next hour. They had eaten corndogs in the middle of playing games.

Nathan found himself standing with a baseball in his hands and five bottles lined up. He never really played baseball before except for goofing around with Lucas. But he noticed a cute little brown bear the guy had and he wanted to get it for Haley. Twenty bucks later he was still trying to win it. Jamie had tried as well.

"I want go on the rides again," Jamie said as he glanced at the rides.

"Just one more try," Nathan muttered before focusing on the bottles. How hard could it be to knock a few bottles down? Five minutes later he was smiling smugly as the guy handed over the small stuffed bear. He smirked before handing it to Haley. "For you."

"Thanks," Haley smiled. They went back to the rides and after handing Jamie more tickets he went back on the little train ride. It took the kids in a huge circle a few times and they all seemed to love it. Once Jamie was on the ride he made his way back to Haley. She was sitting on a bench away from all the other parents waiting. He took a seat next to her and went to watching Jamie.

"Do you need anything?" Nathan questioned.

"I'm good."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Nathan, I'm fine," Haley muttered she glanced at him for a second before going back to watching the ride. "Is everything ok? You've been acting really strange today."

"Have I?" Nathan laughed nervously.

"Yes," Haley nodded.

"I uh, I didn't realize," Nathan muttered.

_Stupid idiot!_ He knew that she'd see right through him. He didn't know why he thought that he could act normal around her now. Even she realized that he was acting like a little love struck puppy. _Get it together_, he told himself. Even as he chided himself he still couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked tonight. Even with the loud noise surrounding them and the colorful lights from all the rides, she still looked breathtaking. _Breathtaking? I'm losing it!_ _Say something you idiot!_

"Great mother," Nathan rushed out.

"Huh?" She glanced at him confused.

"I think you're a great mother," Nathan quickly corrected himself. "I know I've never told you that before and I'm sorry. You are, you know. Even if I don't say it as much as I should."

"Um, thanks," Haley muttered before glancing away.

A fresh wave of guilt poured through him as he sat next to her. Why had he never told her that before? She really was. She always had been. Even before Jamie was born she was. On their trips up to meet him he knew that she was a great mother. But living with them now it was even more evident. She was the best mother. Jamie couldn't have a more perfect mother. _That is one lucky kid,_ he thought. Reaching down slowly he placed his hand over hers and lifting it up in his. Just like in the dream warmth filled his hand as he held hers. He could feel it moving from his hand to his arm, spreading all over his body.

She glanced at him quickly confused. "What are you –"

"I want you to know how sorry I am," Nathan cut her off. He had needed to get this off of his chest. It had been a long time coming. She deserved an apology from him. One that was sincere. "I am. I know that I've done and said a lot of things that have hurt you over the years and I'm sorry. I'm not that guy anymore –"

"You're not?"

He shook his head. "I know you might not believe me and I don't blame you, but it's the truth. I'm really truly sorry, Haley. I wish that I could take it all back and we could start over. I'd do things so differently. But life doesn't work that way and I can't change what I did. I only hope that you can forgive me."

"Nathan," Haley started.

"I'm not expecting anything, Haley. I just wanted you to know," Nathan muttered before placing her hand back down. He quickly turned his focus on Jamie. An apology didn't fix them but it was a start. He'd take things slow and make her realize that he was a different guy. He could do that to prove to her that she could forgive him, maybe even trust him.

The ride ended but Jamie stayed on for another round. He seemed to really be enjoying himself and Nathan smiled. That was the whole point of tonight. He waved as Jamie passed them by and Jamie grinned back. He heard his cell phone going off and his heart sank in his chest. Dan. Tonight was a great night and he didn't want to ruin it with talking to his father. He wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as possible. Dan would somehow take it away and piss him off. He didn't want Jamie to see him that way.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Haley questioned.

"Nope."

"It could be important," Haley pointed out.

"Not as important as you and Jamie," Nathan whispered before he could stop himself.

The raw emotion in his voice sent shivers up her spine.

He could feel her eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. His eyes stayed glued to Jamie as he waited for his father to give up. It finally stopped only to start up again. He sighed. He could still feel her eyes on him and he knew that she was still in shock by what he said. He stood up and walked until he reached the railing. Placing his hands on the cold rail, he leaned his body forward and took a deep breath before standing up straight. His father wasn't going to leave him alone until he was playing basketball again. It felt like his other life was knocking and they wouldn't go away.

He felt her walk up next to him a second later. She turned to face him and reluctantly he gazed at her. He held her intense gaze. It only seemed to make matters worse on the inside for him. His body only yearned for her more and now his heart was yearning for hers as well. _What a hopeless situation_, he thought. Love was supposed to be this great thing. Why didn't it feel great? The feeling itself was unbelievable, but when he thought about never having her the way he wanted, it hurt. He didn't like this being in love thing. It wasn't him and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Are, uh, are you ok?" Haley questioned after a few minutes. "You're shaking, Nathan."

At her words he noticed that he was shaking. What was wrong with him? Even then all he wanted to do was lean down and kiss her. Her eyes were boring into his and he felt himself slipping further and further away. What was happening to him? This was all happening so fast. He wasn't prepared for it.

"I'm…perfect," Nathan muttered hoarsely.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 –Harder To Breathe

Nathan didn't know that jogging could be so painful. His muscles hurt in his legs as he tried to keep up with Lucas. They had been running all morning long and it was starting to get to him. They started off slow and somewhere along the way Lucas just kept on picking up the pace. They jogged the length of the beach and then back. The beach house seemed so far away from where they were now.

As much as it hurt he was just happy that he was able to do this at all.

There was no way that he was stopping. It could hurt all it wanted. _It'll get better_, he thought. Every morning running like this would get him back to normal. He was used to running five miles a day whenever he did run in the mornings. As a kid when Dan was home he'd make them run five miles and wouldn't let them stop until they finished. It's why this was really nothing now. If he could get through training with Dan then he could get through anything. He was sure of it. Nothing had ever been as hard as that. Not college, not the NBA. Dan was on a whole other level. They didn't have anything on his Dad.

His legs were aching but it didn't matter. Reaching the beach house meant one thing. Water. And he was thirsty. Water would be his reward for finishing the run. Well, that's how it used to be as a kid. Dan wouldn't let them drink until he thought that they had proven themselves in whatever skill they were learning that day. Looking back on it now, he didn't know how they made it through it. He wouldn't wish what he went through on his worse enemy. No one deserved to be treated like that. Especially not by their parent.

Ever since the accident he had been thinking about his childhood a lot lately. Growing up he always felt like he had to prove that he was worthy enough for Dan. No matter what he did Dan would always find something that he did better. It was always a competition and no matter what he did his father always won. Dan would always throw it in his face how he was too weak or he didn't have it in him to be the best. In fact, the only time his father was happy with him was when he was winning games and if he made one little mistake his father would make sure to point it out to him.

It was like a never ending battle.

Being a father now and having a son he realized how wrong his father was. He knew one thing. He'd never treat Jamie that way. No matter how much Dan claimed that he just wanted him to the best it was no excuse for treating them like that. When Dan was home it was like they were enrolled in an intense training camp. No wonder Lucas hated their father.

Lucas never let Dan get to him. His brother was too strong for that. Dan could yell at Lucas all day long and at the end of the day it just didn't matter to his brother. He wished that he had been like that. Lucas was strong. He never let Dan get to him.

Lucas was the lucky one. He always had been. Lucas never cared about what Dan said and as a result his father pushed more pressure on him because he had cared. He had wanted his father's approval. It's why his father controlled his life for so long. He had let him. Dan was right, he was weak.

_Not anymore_, he thought.

He was done letting Dan push him around. Being away from his father and not answering his calls gave him a new perspective on things. Lucas was right, he wasn't Dan, and he didn't want to be Dan. Being here opened his eyes to that. Yeah, he loved basketball but it wasn't the only thing that he loved. In fact, it wasn't his main priority. No anymore.

There were more important things in life than basketball. That's what Lucas had told him and he was right. Family was more important, Lucas, Jamie, and Haley. All of them were ahead of basketball. His love for them had changed something inside of him. It's like it had taken over and pushed all of Dan's brainwashing out. He was done with being pushed around and told what to do by his father.

Because of Dan and the fucked up way that he raised him, he had missed out on the most important thing in his life. Jamie. Because of the person Dan made him, he missed out on most of Jamie's childhood. It was time he would never get back and he hated himself for it. Not being in Jamie's life as much as he could was the biggest mistake of his life.

After Haley had told him that she was pregnant Dan had started filling his head with all kinds of lies. Yeah he had been furious at first because he had been scared and he didn't know what to do, but even then he still believed her. Haley wasn't like all the other girls he had been with. She was different. Still, Dan had it in his head that she was a whore and the kid wasn't his. Dan told him that it would ruin his life and he needed to stay away from Haley. How had he listened to him?

Lucas had been the exact opposite in the whole situation. Lucas had supported him and was actually proud of him when he called Haley and apologized for the way he acted. Lucas had been the one to help him get Haley back up to New York so that they could meet with a doctor and talk about what they were going to do. Since he had been so busy with his career she agreed to see a doctor in New York so that he could be there with her.

Lucas and Dan, he decided, were completely different.

While Dan always pushed him to be a better basketball player, Lucas had pushed him to be a better person. Dan wanted him to focus on basketball and Lucas had wanted him to focus on school. It was like that with everything. His whole life they had both been trying to pull him in two different directions. He hated to admit that Dan had usually always won when it came to him because he always gave into his father. He didn't know how Lucas still cared about him.

That was Lucas though. No matter what he was always by his side. His brother was a better person then he'd ever be, he realized. Lucas just had a big heart. He wished that he was more like his brother.

He noticed the beach house and he ran faster. He didn't stop until he was standing on the back porch. Bending over with his hands on his waist, he tried to catch his breath as Lucas went into the house to get them something to drink. Even when Lucas returned minutes later he still hadn't caught his breath.

"Here you go."

Reaching out he took the water bottle. "Thanks," Nathan panted. His sides were killing him and his legs felt a little numb. Opening the water bottle he drank the whole thing in less than a minute.

"You ok?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "I need to stretch."

Stretching was always a good thing. For the next thirty minutes they stretched in silence. Lucas helped with his legs and made sure that he was feeling ok before they stopped. Sitting on the back steps he glanced out at the water. The cool breeze felt good against his hot skin as he sat there shirtless. His body was covered in sweat and he needed a shower.

"That wasn't so bad," Lucas commented.

He chuckled. "Yeah, not bad. My whole body is just sore."

"It'll get better."

"I know."

"I'm going to be leaving in a few hours to head back up to Charlotte for the weekend," Lucas stated as he drummed his fingers nervously against his legs. He glanced at Nathan for a few seconds before looking back out at the water.

"Again? What's in Charlotte?" Nathan questioned.

"Just…business," Lucas muttered vaguely.

Nathan eyed his brother. "It's a girl, isn't it?"

"Something like that."

"I knew it," Nathan chuckled. "Tell me, bro, is she hot? I mean she has to be for you to keep driving all that way there just to see her."

Lucas scowled before looking down. "I think I'm going to be sick." He got up and started for the house. Nathan chuckled while watching him stalk off.

"Aw, she can't be that bad," Nathan called out. He laughed for a few minutes before settling down and watching the view in front of him. It was really one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. He liked this place. He didn't have the courage to tell Haley that he bought if for her. In his mind he knew that Lucas was right. She would only see it as an attempt to buy her off. He didn't want to make her mad. He'd keep this place for himself and let her know that she and Jamie were welcome to it anytime they wanted. He even had a set of keys made for her.

As he thought about her he smiled. It quickly faded when he realized what today was. Her date with Dylan the doctor. He had found out yesterday when Brooke had casually mentioned it while she was at the house. Not only was Lucas leaving town, but Jamie was going over to Julian and Brooke's for game night, and Haley was going on a stupid date with Mr. Perfect. What the hell was he supposed to do? He was going to be all alone and Haley was going to be doing God knows what with Mr. Perfect. He felt his stomach twisting at the thought of her with another guy.

_He_ was going to be sick.

~***~

Julian was concentrating hard. His mouth was in a tight line and his hands were steady as he slowly moved the tweezers. He could hear laughing but he wasn't about to give into Brooke and let her see that she was getting to him. That's exactly what she wanted and he wasn't about to let her win. He had been losing in everything that they played tonight. With a determined look, he lifted the small bone up with the tweezers. Before he could even smile the nose lit up.

"Shit," Julian muttered before dropping it.

Jamie giggled. "You said a bad word."

"I'm telling Haley," Brooke declared with an evil grin. She just loved getting under his skin. Even looking at him now she knew that he was pissed that he had lost. He glared at her before sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Solaris took the tweezers and a second later she held up the small bone in her hand before smiling at him. "I got it for you."

"I still won," Jamie told her quickly. Solaris giggled before giving Jamie a high five.

"You sure did," Brooke nodded. "What's next?"

"Twister," Jamie said excitedly before running out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Brooke smiled before following him.

"Cheer up," Solaris instructed.

At the sound of her voice he smiled before glancing up. She was standing up next to him with her hand held out for him to take. Things had been interesting since she moved in. The goods news was that he could actually talk around her now. All he had to do was try not to picture her naked and it worked. They had been hanging out. Brooke had always been with them though and she always gave him a hard time.

He took her hand and let her pull him up. "Ok."

"Although, you do look cute when you pout," Solaris pointed out.

"I do?" Julian grinned.

"Yep," Solaris nodded. "And when you grin, too."

"What can I say? I can't help it if I'm a good looking guy," Julian shrugged as they continued walking. She giggled and it was like music to his ears. He loved making her laugh. Glancing down, he couldn't help but notice that her hand was stilling holding his. It was so soft and warm against his skin. How was a guy supposed to concentrate when she was around? He smiled at her dreamily.

"She's always giving you a hard time, huh?"

"She thinks I'm an easy target," Julian explained.

Solaris smiled. "She cares about you a lot, you know."

"I know," Julian nodded. "We might fight a lot but its all fun and games. She's my girl."

"I can tell."

"You're really good with him," Julian pointed out.

"With who?"

"Jamie," Julian added. "You're really great with him. He likes you." The whole night Jamie and Solaris and been budding up. He liked it.

"He's a cool kid," Solaris smiled. "He's a real charmer."

"You know, I taught him everything he knows," Julian grinned.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Casanova, on with it," Brooke snapped.

Brooke's voice brought him out of his daze and he quickly glared at her. She smiled innocently at him before pointing towards Jamie who was waiting on the mat for the two of them. Brooke was sitting on the sofa with the spinner. Solaris let go of his hand and stood on the mat on the side of Jamie. He took his spot before tilting his head towards Brooke.

"Your Majesty," Julian retorted.

Both Solaris and Jamie giggled. He smiled pleased with himself. Brooke rolled her eyes before spinning. The game continued and for the next ten minutes everyone was still standing. He didn't know how but Solaris ended up facing the other way instead of looking at him. He felt like he was ready to collapse at any minute. He grinned as he watched Jamie move around a little. The kid just couldn't keep still. Both of Julian's feet were spread out on the red and green with his hands on the blue and yellow. Jamie was currently under his body.

"Right hand red," Brooke instructed.

He moved his hand over and chuckled when Jamie spread himself further trying to reach the red circle on the other side of the mat. When just the tip of Jamie's finger touched it he glanced up at Julian.

"I won't say anything," Julian whispered with a grin. Jamie smiled pleased as he waited for the next call.

He glanced up and it was then that he noticed that Solaris's ass was directly in his face. If he moved even an inch he's hit it. His heart started pounding rapidly in his chest. He lifted his head up as much as he could without moving his hands or his legs. Glancing to the side he noticed Brooke smirking at him. He held in his laughter as she winked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Left foot blue."

He moved and before he could balance himself he was falling forward. His body landed right on top of Solaris and he quickly moved off of her. She was way smaller than him and he didn't want to hurt her. Jamie and Brooke were giggling and he quickly reached out and touched Solaris's arm. She wasn't moving.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean it," Julian rushed out.

She sat up quickly before grinning at him. "You sure are gullible, Julian."

"Didn't I tell you?" Brooke chuckled.

"Does this mean I win?" Jamie questioned.

Brooke winked at him. "Of course you do!"

"Sweet," Jamie grinned as he stood up. "What's next?"

"Hungry Hungry Hippos," Brooke said excitedly before standing up and getting the game from the coffee table. She set it up in the middle of the floor as they all sat around the game. They started playing as they waited on the pizza. They had game nights often and usually Haley was there with them. It had sort of become tradition over the years. Every game night Jamie almost always won all the games because they let him. Even then they still had fun.

They played game after game until the pizza finally arrived. Julian put on a movie before taking a seat on the sofa with everyone else. Jamie was laid out next to Brooke with his head on her shoulder. Solaris was in the middle with him right next to her. He quickly picked up after everyone finished eating before turning out the lights and sitting back down to watch the movie. Jamie had picked _Cars_ again. It was right after the scene when Sally and Lighting McQueen had taken a ride through town when he felt her warm hand on his again. He glanced over and she just smiled at him before going back to watching the movie.

His heart nearly leaped out of his chest as he continued to stare at her. She was still holding his hand in hers and he couldn't help but notice that Brooke had noticed it to. She sat there with a smug smile on her face. He rolled his eyes before going back to watching the movie.

~***~

Once Brooke had left she had started getting ready. She didn't want Jamie knowing that she was going on with a date with Dylan. She took her time. She fixed her makeup, then her hair, and then she went to put the dress on. It was really beautiful. Dylan was taking her to a fancy dinner and then to see a musical. They were driving all the way to Charlotte for the night. The whole evening seemed romantic and fun. Plus, Dylan was a great guy. She already knew that she liked him.

She had never really done the whole dating thing before. With Ethan things just sort of happened and their dates were always fun and light. He had been her only real boyfriend and that had been years ago. She didn't even remember what happened on dates or even what was supposed to happen on dates. It had been _that _long.

She wasn't good at the romance thing. Never had been. Sure she dreamed of finding "the one" and having a fairytale life. What girl didn't dream about that? But in reality it hardly ever happens. Ethan had been a great boy and she truly cared about him. She just never thought of a future with him. She couldn't see herself married to him for the rest of her life. They didn't have _the_ spark. Sure she could have married Ethan and she was sure that they would've had a happy life together but it would've been settling and she didn't want that. She didn't want to settle.

_Welcome back to the dating world Haley James_, she thought. She hoped that the evening would go ok. It's not like she didn't know who Dylan was. No, it wasn't going to be bad she decided. She was going to go out and have a good time. She needed to move on with her life. She had waited too long for something that was never going to happen. It was pointless to keep putting her life on hold.

Once she was in the dress, she reached behind her to zip it up with no such luck. When she had tried it on Brooke had been in the dressing room to help her with it. She glanced in the mirror at herself. She looked ok. The bruises on her neck were gone and the ones on her arms were light now. Brooke had showed her how to cover them up with makeup. She could hardly see them now. Reaching on her vanity she placed on her necklace before putting on her earrings. She made sure that her hair looked ok before reaching for her purse. Dylan would be here soon and she wanted to be ready. The only problem was that she needed help with the dress.

She made it downstairs and heard noise coming from the kitchen. She willed her heart to stop pounding in her chest but like always it didn't listen. It continued beating rapidly. She just prayed that it wouldn't go as bad as the last time. She walked inside nervously and found him with his head in the fridge.

"Can you help me with something?"

He stuck his head out and noticed her. He swallowed the lump in his throat before closing the door. His heart was thudding wildly in his chest and he was breathing slowly. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze.

"I just need someone to zip me up," Haley muttered nervously before quickly turning away from his heated gaze.

He walked up to her slowly, his eyes transfixed on the curves of her body. He reached down for the zipper of her dress but stopped when he noticed his number imprinted in her skin. He felt his breath catch in his throat. 23. It was like she was all his. That's what the numbers meant. His numbers. That she was his and nobody else's. _Keep dreaming_, he thought. He couldn't help himself. He reached out and moved his fingers softly over the numbers.

"Nathan, what are you…?" Her eyes snapped shut as he continued to move his fingers over her skin. She knew exactly what he was touching. She bit her bottom lip as she waited for him to stop. What was he doing?

"You remember that night?" Nathan asked huskily as he continued running his fingers over the small numbers. Her skin was so soft and perfect. He knew that from the second that he touched her that night.

She was breathing harder now. "How could I forget it?"

"When I saw you from across the club I knew that I had to have you," Nathan confessed as his fingers moved up and continued to roam over her back. He could feel sparks wherever his fingers moved and he was sure that she felt it too. "I wanted to fuck you right there on the pool table with everyone watching us." And he had.

"Nathan –"

"That's how badly I wanted you," Nathan continued. "You were so beautiful and innocent. You wouldn't stop talking, remember? I thought it was the cutest thing. You were so nervous and yet confident all at once. It was so sexy. It only made me want you more." His fingers moved over her bare shoulders before leaning in and kissing her back softly.

"What…are…you…doing?" Haley sputtered.

"You remember how loud you screamed when I was in you? How good it felt? It was never that good before. It was like you were made just for me. I couldn't believe how good –"

"Stop it," Haley breathed.

Pushing her hair to the side his lips moved to her neck. He felt her tense body slowly start to relax as his hands moved down to her waist. He pulled her in closer to him. Her back was completely against his chest. He continued to nip and suck on her neck as his hands moved up over her stomach and started kneading her breasts. His eyes snapped shut. She felt so good.

"Tell me you remember how good it was?"

"Cut it out." Even to her own ears she didn't believe a word she was saying. He didn't stop. He started placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She hated the effect he had on her. She hated it even _more_ that her body gave into him. Before it could get any further she stepped away from him. It didn't help matters. He didn't stop.

"I'll never forget that night," Nathan groaned. "Never, Hales." He let his hands fall from her breasts before making it to the zipper of her dress. One hand held her shoulder as the other one pulled up the zipper slowly. Once it was all the way up he stopped kissing her neck. She quickly stepped away from him, her body heaving just as much as his was.

"Where is this coming from?" Haley whispered.

"Don't go out with him," Nathan pleaded. "Please, don't go out with him."

She glanced at him confused. "What?"

"I don't want you to go out with him," Nathan muttered weakly. "I don't want you with him."

"That's what this is about?" Haley questioned dryly. "Now that I'm finally ready to date you don't want me to? I can't believe this, Nathan. You don't get to tell me what to do. Not after all this time and everything that you've put me through. This is all because you don't want anyone to have me…this isn't about that night. You don't want me…you never have. You just don't want anyone else to have me and that's not fair."

"I _want _to be with you," Nathan replied hoarsely. Her eyes met his as she tried to understand what his words meant. She was confused, he could tell. He held her intense gaze as he stood there nervously as he let her think about what he told her. Slowly her head started to shake before she glanced down.

She couldn't believe this. After all the things he put her through over the years, all the bullshit she had to put up with, he was trying to feed her this crap just so that she wouldn't go out with another guy. She was so angry with him and even worse she was hurt. It was like a lash of pain that he'd lie about something like this. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

He took a step towards her quickly before reaching out and lifting her chin slowly so that he could see her face. She glanced up at him again confused and he nodded his head softly before licking his lips. He could see her tears threatening to spill. Glancing down he noticed her lips. They were so soft and perfect. She tasted like strawberries that night and he wondered if she'd taste the same now. His hand was still holding her chin up as he leaned in slowly.

She took in a sharp intake of breath as she watched him lean in closer to her. Her mind was screaming at her to back away but her heart wouldn't let her move an inch. She was cemented in place unable to speak, unable to move. This was wrong, she knew. Nathan was only doing this because he didn't want anyone else to have her. He didn't want her and he didn't want anyone else to have her. In his mind he still thought of her as his, she knew that. Even though they were never together she knew that's how he felt. It was so stupid. _He _was stupid. She hated him. Even then she just stood there waiting for it to happen all over again.

Before she could think any further his lips landed on hers softly. She lost herself after that, her mouth giving into him so easily just like she had that first night. The kiss started off soft and tender. He had never kissed her like this before. Then slowly he deepened the kiss. She was sure that heaven and earth moved and everything faded away. Earth shattering couldn't even being to descried the kiss she was experiencing at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen –How Do You Measure Love?

_Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it._ She had been repeating that mantra in her head for over an hour now. She was currently sitting across from Dylan in an upscale restaurant. It was a candle lit dinner. The place was nice. Dylan was not only sexy but a good guy. She should be enjoying herself right now but this date was the furthest thing from her mind. She sat there smiling at him as he continued to tell her about his childhood. Every few minutes she'd pick at her food but she didn't feel like eating. How could she?

Her mind kept wondering back to right before Dylan had showed up at her doorstep. It kept replaying over and over in her mind like a movie. She wished that it would stop but she knew that wasn't about to happen. She was trying to analyze everything that happened. She couldn't believe that she had given in and kissed him. She was mad at herself almost as much as she was mad at Nathan. Almost.

That kiss had only lasted a few minutes. Once she realized what was happening she quickly pulled away from him. Then with all the pain and anger that she'd felt in that moment, she slapped him. She had slapped him hard. So hard that it hurt her hand. Even worse she had cried in front of him. Everything had just gotten to be too much and she had snapped. How dare he use her like that and all for what? So that she didn't go out with another guy so he could still fill like she _belonged_ to him. Well, she didn't. She wasn't waiting around for him anymore. She was done with that. She wasted years on something that she knew would never happen. She never wanted this. She didn't ask for it and yet somehow here he was again turning her life upside down.

She had told him she hated him before running out of the kitchen in tears.

How did she love _him_? She thought about it and she knew there wasn't an answer. One look at Nathan and that was it. That's all it took for her. She had fallen in love seconds within meeting him. _Was that just the stupidest thing ever_, she thought? That's how quick it had been for her to fall in love with him. One look at those baby blues and she was done for. She didn't want it and she sure as hell couldn't help it either. She had tried with everything in her not to feel that way about him. Sure he was charming at first and he seemed like a good guy. But she learned the hard way that he was only acting that way to get what he wanted from her. Oh and she had been ready and willing to just give it up to him. That wasn't her. She wasn't _that _girl.

No, that night her body and her heart wanted him. She had never felt anything like that before. It was like a surge of desire had flooded her whole being and she couldn't control herself. She had felt the tingles, the butterflies, and that warm feeling all over her body. She had tried to act cool but the whole time she couldn't believe that she felt so strongly for a person that she didn't even know. She didn't know him, so how could she love him? But she had. She had been head over heels in love with him from the second their eyes locked.

Love at first sight. That's how it happened for her. With Jamie it had been so different. From the second that she realized she was pregnant she had loved him with her whole heart. In a second he had become everything to her. It was funny if she thought about it. She wasn't ready for kids. She wasn't ready for any of it and yet when it happened it had changed her. In that second Jamie had become her whole world and the fact that she was having a baby with someone that she loved just made it better.

Then she met the real Nathan Scott. He wasn't a charmer or a good guy. He was Nathan Scott NBA playboy womanizer. Even then she didn't let Julian and Jake fill her head with what they thought about him. She knew Nathan. She had been sure of it. He was good guy, she told them. Then she went up to New York to tell him. When he had first walked into that room, God the way he looked at her, he couldn't fake that look. And when he kissed her, she had felt how much he wanted her, just as much as she wanted him. Then the second that she told him she was pregnant it all came crashing down around her, her heart breaking into a million different pieces.

It was the best thing that ever happened to her and he just didn't feel the same way at all. His reaction to her pregnancy had told her that much. She had never felt so used in her life. She loved him and that made it worse. She had left New York never wanting to see him again. A piece of her had died that day. Nothing had ever hurt as much as Nathan's reaction to her being pregnant with his baby.

Ever since then he had been hurting her every chance he got. Sure he might not have been doing it on purpose but it still hurt all the same. She wasted so many tears over him, so much of her life on something that just wasn't there. At least she got one good thing out of the whole situation. Jamie. She couldn't live without him. He as her everything now.

Nathan was trying to break her like he did all those years ago. She wasn't going to let that happen again. She couldn't. She couldn't let this get to her. She had Jamie to think about. She had to think about herself, too. She couldn't let him back in. She barely survived the last time and she knew that she couldn't go through that again. The only thing that had brought her back to life was Jamie.

No, she wasn't going to let Nathan do this to her again.

She took another sip of her wine before glancing down at her plate.

"Is it not good?" Dylan questioned.

She glanced up quickly and smiled. "No, it is. I'm just not really hungry."

"Oh," Dylan muttered. "It just kind of feels like you're somewhere else."

"I'm not," Haley shook her head and smiled brightly. "I was just thinking about how cool it would've been to have five brothers like you. Jake, Julian, and Coop are like my brothers but I guess it's not the same." Although her mind had been elsewhere she still had been listening to him.

"Trust me it wasn't that great," Dylan grinned.

"Well, Peyton and I are really close," Haley replied. "I would've loved another sibling but my parents just had enough with us."

"You really didn't miss out on anything. Boys are messy. There were a lot of pranks in our house and someone got hurt everyday," Dylan laughed. "I was actually really happy when I left for college. I mean sure I missed home but it was nice being on my own for once. That lasted for about a year."

"What happened after that?"

"I met Cameron," Dylan muttered before glancing down. "Do you want to hear about this?"

"If you want to tell me," Haley smiled.

"She was the most beautiful thing that I had ever laid eyes on. I just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was so different from the girls I was used to. She was an artist. I remember walking to class and there she was just standing out in the courtyard just looking up at the sky and then turning to her sketch pad. Her hands and her arms were covered in paint, her hair was a mess, and she was hearing this _I'm with stupid shirt_."

"She sounds beautiful," Haley told him. She had seen a picture of her up in their house. She felt bad for Dylan and for Drake. It must have been really hard losing her. From the way Dylan was talking about her now she knew that he was very much still in love with his wife even though she had been gone all these years. She felt extremely bad for him.

"She was," Dylan nodded. "We hit it off instantly. It was just like fate or something. We married a year later. I was only twenty but I knew she was the one for me. We were so excited when we realized that we were going to have a baby. I remember holding her all night long and being the happiest I had ever been in my life."

She could feel her heart breaking for him and the tears welling in her eyes.

"The whole pregnancy she was fine. Everything was perfect. Then the next thing I know Drake's being handed to me and I'm a dad. It happened so fast that I didn't understand it. The doctor and the nurses just started yelling and then I was being pushed out of the room. I had been so worried about making sure that Drake was ok that I didn't even get the chance to worry about her. She died right there."

Her hand reached over the table and took hold of his. "I'm…" Sorry wouldn't make him feel better she knew that. Still, it was the only thing that was coming to her mind but it wouldn't seem to leave her.

"It's ok," Dylan muttered. "I'm ruining our date. I'm sorry. I don't want that. It was a long time ago and I made my peace with it. I'll always love Cameron but I need to move on. I know that. Let's just start over."

She smiled. "We don't have to. I'm having a really good time."

They went back to eating and she started telling him about her life. She told him all about high school, Brooke and Julian, and then college. She told him about all the traveling she had done and how she wanted to take Jamie to some of the places she had been to so that he could see the world just like she had. The whole time he sat there listening and smiling. By the end of dinner things had been going great and when they left the restaurant he took her hand in his and she liked it.

~***~

Julian tucked Jamie in tight before leaning down and kissing his forehead. Jamie smiled up at him before closing his eyes. Tonight had been one of the best game nights ever not only because Jamie won at everything but because Solaris being there had just made the whole evening better. He turned out the light in his room before slightly closing the door.

He made his way down the hall and to the back door. He found Brooke and Solaris sitting on the back steps talking.

"Is the little man asleep?"

"Yep."

"We wore him out," Solaris giggled.

"Yep," Brooke nodded. "He always has a blast for game night."

"I can't believe that he won fifty bucks off of me and my watch," Julian muttered.

"Weren't you the one that taught him how to play?" Brooke asked nonchalantly.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Bite me, Davis."

"In your dreams," Brooke retorted.

"Are guys always like this?" Solaris laughed.

"Yes," Brooke answered. "It's the only way we know how to be. We've been fighting since grade school and haven't stopped since."

"Got it," Solaris nodded. "I don't have anyone that I'm close to. I was an only child and left home right after high school for New York. I've been modeling ever since."

"Well, now you have me," Brooke declared.

Julian grinned. "You want to take a walk with me on the beach?" His eyes were focused on Solaris and he prayed that Brooke would cut him a little slack and lay off for the rest of the night. She had been laying into him the whole night.

"Sure," Solaris smiled as she stood up.

"You two," Brooke smirked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"There isn't anything that you wouldn't do," Julian deadpanned before he took off walking towards the beach. He heard Brooke laughing loudly and he smiled.

"I know," Brooke called out. "And don't forget that Jamie's in your bed! Haley will kill you if you have sex with Jamie in the room! Have fun!"

Once he was standing on the beach and glanced back he noticed that she had gone back inside the house. _Probably going to go look at the love letters from her stalker_, he thought. He wanted to know who the guy was before Brooke got too attached to him. She didn't know what kind of person he was. He wasn't too happy about the whole situation.

Solaris was standing next to him a second later. He grinned at her before reaching down and taking her hand in his. She smiled at him before they started walking.

"Since when did you get so bold?" Solaris questioned.

Julian grinned. "I always have been. It's all part of my charm."

"Funny," Solaris smiled. "How come I didn't see this _charm_ and _boldness_ the first time we met?"

"You were half naked," Julian pointed out.

"What's changed?"

"Well, for one you've got clothes on so I can focus," Julian answered with a grin.

"I see," she laughed.

"What? I'm serious. I couldn't stop picturing you in that black lingerie. It's hard for a guy to focus on talking when you look like that. Do you have any idea what you do to men?" Julian wondered.

"I thought you just didn't like me."

He shook his head. "It's the exact opposite."

"Good to know," Solaris smiled. "Tell me something about yourself."

So he did. He told her everything there was to know about Julian Baker. She laughed at most of the things and listened intently as he told her all about his family and his friends. Then when he was finished she told him all about her childhood and how terrible it had been. Her mother was an alcoholic who had a different boyfriend every few months. He stayed calm when she told him that more than one of those boyfriends had tried to be a little too friendly with her. He wanted to find those guys and rip their heads off. She was just a kid at the time. It was no wonder she couldn't wait to get away from her mother.

They were so different, he realized. His life was centered on his family and hers was centered on work. But that didn't matter to him. He liked her. He _really_ liked her.

Once they reached the end of the beach and turned to walk back she leaned closer into him. He smiled. He never thought that he would find someone like her. Knowing Brooke and Haley had set his standards pretty high. No girl had ever measured up to them before. He was starting to think that he'd end up alone. Sure he could have a girlfriend if he wanted one but why settle? Plus, Haley and Brooke loved Solaris. That just made her all the more better in his book.

"You know you are sort of perfect," Julian muttered.

"I am? Just sort of?"

He chuckled as she teased him. "I really like you."

"I really like you, too," Solaris smiled. "Even when you were sweating and couldn't get out your words."

"I'm never going to live that down," Julian chuckled softly before shaking his head.

"You were simply _adorable_," Solaris added.

"You know, Brooke and Haley think you're perfect for me," Julian stated as he stopped walking and turned her to face him.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think you're perfect for me, too," Julian grinned. He pulled her in closer before slamming his lips to hers. His hand went to her cheek as he held her to him. Her mouth opened for him and he lost himself in her. Not only was she perfect but her kisses were perfect as well. He wanted to show her just how bold _and_ charming he was.

~***~

_That was a good date_, she thought as he walked her to her door. Not only was he sexy but he was interesting, he made her laugh, and he was really charming. He was a perfect gentleman the whole evening. He held open doors for her, he constantly made sure that she was comfortable, and he listened intently whenever she talked.

Brooke was right, Dylan was perfect. She had realized that tonight.

But why didn't she feel _that_ way about him?

Yeah, the whole night had been comfortable and fun, like two friends hanging out. It was nothing more than that for her. Why wasn't it more?

They reached her porch a second later and she turned to face him nervously. She hadn't done this in so long and she felt silly. But he was grinning at her and she couldn't help but laugh softly.

"I had a great time tonight," Dylan smiled.

She nodded. "Me, too. It was really great. I needed tonight."

"Well, then I'm glad," Dylan chuckled. "So, we'll talk?"

"Yep," Haley nodded. They stood there just staring at each other for minutes and before she could turn towards the door she realized that he was leaning in. The next thing she knew his lips were touching hers. He pulled away seconds later and smiled at before walking off. She watched him go before bringing her hand to her mouth. It was a good kiss. It wasn't a take my breath away or earth shattering kiss, but still it was a good kiss. Dylan was a good kisser. But that's all it was. She didn't feel anything.

She turned slowly towards the door suddenly wishing that she had him drop her off at Brooke and Julian's. She really didn't feel like dealing with Nathan again tonight. After earlier she just didn't have it in her to put up with him. She prayed that he was to bed already. Opening the door slowly, that thought died as she noticed him sitting on the stairs with a six pack of beer right next to him, one in his hand. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest.

She closed her eyes and wished to be anywhere else.

"How did the date with Mr. _Perfect_ go?" Nathan spit out.

"Nathan, leave it alone," Haley sighed in frustration before taking off towards the kitchen. Before she even got halfway inside the kitchen he took hold of her arm and forced her to face him.

"Come on, Haley, tell me," Nathan demanded roughly.

"You're drunk." She could smell it all on him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. And we're talking about your _date_, remember? Now tell me! Did he touch you? Did you fuck him?"

"That's none of your business," Haley hissed as she yanked her arm from his firm grasp.

"Like hell it isn't," Nathan snapped angrily. "I tell you that I want to be with you and you just run off with that stupid doctor! You just ran off with him without even looking back once! We're supposed to be together! We're supposed to be a family!"

"That's not fair," Haley returned quickly. "You don't get to tell me that! You don't get any say in the matter, Nathan. Remember, you didn't want one! Don't talk to me about us being a family because you left me and Jamie long before –"

"It's different now," Nathan shouted as he gripped her arm again.

"Oh, _now_ it's different," Haley stated as she yanked her arm free. "Now, that you finally decided to care, it's different? So what? I'm just supposed to stop my life and pretend like the last four years didn't happen? Is that what's supposed to happen, Nathan?"

"I didn't say that!"

"That's what you expect though, for me to just fall at your feet whenever you're ready?"

"I…"

"You what, Nathan? You want to talk about that night, let's talk about it."

"Haley," Nathan started.

"You want to know what I remember about that night, it was waking up _alone _the next morning! You got what you wanted, right? NBA playboy strikes again."

"I wasn't like that," Nathan muttered. "I left a note…it wasn't like that for me."

"But it was," Haley stated dryly. "You just left and I woke up alone, Nathan. You don't care about me, you never have. I know things in your life are changing right now and everything is different for you. You're just confused."

"No, I'm not," Nathan rushed out. "For the first time in my life –"

"It doesn't matter," Haley cut him off. "It won't change things. It won't change the last four years, Nathan. It won't change how much you've hurt me and Jamie. You broke my heart and…I don't trust you. I'm finally moving on. I'm done waiting for you."

"But you don't have to wait anymore," Nathan rushed out as he took a step closer. "I'm right here."

She took a step back. "This will never work. You'll only end up hurting me again. You live in New York and we live here! I can't risk everything just because you're confused right now. If something were to happen and then Jamie…I just couldn't do that to him. It would just confuse him and I…"

Tears spilled from her eyes as her voice cracked. This wasn't happening. He was just confused right now. He didn't want her. She knew that. But still he was standing here telling her everything that she had ever wanted to hear from him and she couldn't believe it. This wasn't Nathan. This was some stupid guy territorial thing. He didn't want her and he didn't want anyone else to have her. That's why he was doing this.

"Shouldn't we at least try?" Nathan pleaded. "I swear I'm different. I swear –"

She shook her head. "You may be different but it doesn't change things, Nathan."

"We can make this work…I want you, Haley," Nathan muttered. "Don't you want us to be a family?"

"I used to," Haley nodded. "But I stopped waiting for that to happen a long time ago, Nathan. I'm just done. I can't…"

"Please," Nathan muttered as he moved right in front of her. His hands reached out and grabbed onto her arms as he pulled her into him. He crashed his lips on hers and kissed her forcefully as she tired to fight him off. He only kissed her harder.

"Stop it. You're drunk," Haley mumbled against his lips as she tried to push him away. It only seemed to make him kiss her harder. She could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks as she pushed his chest hard. All she could taste was the alcohol on him. This wasn't even Nathan.

"I can't," Nathan muttered angrily. "I want you too much to stop. I know you want me to. I can feel it. Stop fighting us."

Her eyes snapped shut and she found herself kissing him back. Their mouths moved together as his hands roamed her body. She held onto his shirt tightly in her hands as she kissed him back roughly. He broke away from her lips and started kissing her neck. Her head fell back to give him better access. She was losing herself.

"Please," Nathan repeated as he found her weak spot.

She held onto him tighter as everything pulled inside of her. "I…"

"I want you," Nathan told her. "I want you so much…You're all mine."

Her eyes opened slowly as she realized what was happening. Her mind cleared and she tried to push him off of her.

"I can't do this again," Haley whispered. He stopped for a second before slamming his lips back to hers.

When he didn't stop she pushed him away with everything in her before slapping him hard across the face. He took a step back, his hand covering the side of his face where she just hit. He glanced at her as if coming out of a daze. Then both of his hands were covering his whole face.

"Fuck!"

"Nathan, calm down," Haley rushed out timidly. "It's no big deal. You're just drunk."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that," Nathan muttered hoarsely. "I didn't mean it, Haley. I swear…I…fuck, I keep fucking up! I'm so sorry. I don't mean to keep hurting you…" He shook his head before rushing out of the kitchen. She heard the front door slam shut and she rushed to stop him. He couldn't drive. Not drunk like he was. She opened the door quickly and rushed onto the porch. There was no sign of him. Both the cars were still in the driveway. She called out for him both nothing.

She stood in the doorway crying as she continued to look into the distance. The aching in her chest didn't stop. It only seemed to get worse with each second that went by. It was nothing new. She was used to it. She had been used to it for years now. She had learned to live with the pain years ago.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty –Crash Course in Polite Conversation

"Sounds like fun."

"And then we played poker," Jamie added.

"Did you win?"

"Uh-huh," Jamie nodded excitedly.

"Was Uncle J mad?"

"Yep," Jamie smiled sheepishly. "I won his watch but I gave it back before we left this morning."

"Well, that was nice of you." She continued to make their lunch as Jamie told her all about game night and how much fun he had. This was good. She needed this. She still had no idea where Nathan was. He didn't come home last night and she had stayed up most of the night worrying about him until she cried herself to sleep. She needed to call Lucas but she decided to wait until after lunch. She didn't want Jamie to hear anything.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" Jamie questioned as he glanced behind him in the living room.

"I don't know," Haley muttered before quickly changing the subject. "How did you like Solaris?"

"She's so cool, Momma. She's always teasing Uncle J with Aunt Brooke. He kept getting mad all night long."

"She's always picking on him," Haley laughed.

"But I think she likes Uncle J," Jamie continued. "This morning at breakfast she kept trying to kiss him." Haley laughed softly as she pushed his plate in front of him.

"Yuck."

"Daddy," Jamie smiled excitedly as he turned towards Nathan.

Nathan glanced at her nervously before smiling down at Jamie. He put his hand on Jamie's head. Slowly his eyes went back to Haley.

"Jamie, why don't you take your lunch in the living room?"

"You can watch cartoons while you eat," Nathan added.

"Sweet," Jamie smiled before lifting the small plate and climbing down the stool. He was in the living room a second later and turning on the TV. Nathan waited until the TV was on before turning to face Haley again.

"You didn't come back last night," Haley said flatly. She watched as he slowly lifted up one of his hands and revealed a dozen of white roses. He placed them on the counter in front of her before sending her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry…about everything," Nathan replied. "Can we just forget about what happened? I wasn't myself. I had a little too much to drink and I let my emotions get the best of me. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Haley. You know that right? I'm really trying here and I know I keep messing things up. I understand why you…don't want me…but I'm not going anywhere. But I'll take a step back from you"

"Nathan," Haley started, her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

"I understand, Haley. I get it. I hurt you enough and I don't want to do that again."

She stood there staring at him blankly. A part of her thrilled that he was ok and that nothing happened to him last night, the other part of her terrified to be even in the same room as him. She was still mad at him for everything but it was fading slowly with the way he was looking at her. She had never seen Nathan Scott look so sincere in his life.

"We should just focus on Jamie," Nathan finished. "He is what's important in all this."

"You're right," Haley nodded. He smiled softly at her before going off into the living room next to Jamie. She watched as he placed Jamie on his lap before they started watching cartoons together. She could feel the tears coming but she held them at bay. She wasn't going to cry again about this. Nathan was right. Jamie was all that mattered between them now.

Her eyes glanced down at the beautiful long stem white roses on the counter. She glanced at them for minutes before lifting them up. In all the years that she had known him, Nathan had never once given her flowers before.

He did seem different. She had noticed that when they had first arrived here. Sure it had started off slowly but he had been different. He had his good days and his bad days, but who didn't. He was trying for Jamie. He had been trying this whole time. But in these last few days it was like he was a different person. She wanted to believe that it was the truth but with his track record she wasn't about to take her chances. She couldn't afford it. For all she knew he was just playing nice for Jamie's sake. Whatever the reason she was glad. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. She was just done with it.

She was broke out of her thoughts by someone knocking on the door. She placed the flowers on the counter before going to answer the door. She was surprised to find Clayton standing there smirking at her. Without a word she led him inside and towards the living room.

"Look who's here," Haley announced. She didn't understand why he was here.

"Clayton?" Nathan muttered before smiling. "What are you doing here?"

"Came for the weekend to visit and see how you were doing," Clayton replied before glancing to the side of him. He smiled at Haley. "You're looking more beautiful than ever."

Nathan glared at him and Clayton shrugged innocently. "You know my son Jamie."

"Kid got big," Clayton noticed.

"He did," Nathan smiled proudly. "Jamie, this is my agent Clay."

"Hi," Jamie waved before going back to watching cartoons.

"Cute kid," Clayton commented. "So, look, Nate. How about we head to Charlotte for the day? There's some business that I need to take care of and I'd love for us to catch up. There's a lot that we need to talk about before –"

"Ok," Nathan rushed out. "I'm sure Haley is dying for a break from me."

"You must be driving her crazy," Clayton chuckled as he glanced at her.

She smiled politely before walking back into the kitchen. She started to clean up as Nathan said goodbye to Jamie. She tried to focus all of her attention on washing the dishes that when Nathan and Clayton left she barely even noticed. She vaguely heard Clayton tell her not to wait up for them. She tried her best not to think about what exactly they were going to do. She was sure that it would involve a party and whores. She closed her eyes at the thought before pushing it away. Nathan wasn't hers and it didn't matter what he did. Once she was done she called Lucas.

~***~

She hung up the phone with a sigh before glancing at her sister. Peyton was sitting there looking at her sympathetically with a cup of coffee in her hands. In the background she could hear Jamie and JJ running around upstairs playing pirates. She had called her sister over. She needed someone to talk to and Brooke was currently working. This was something that she couldn't talk to Julian about. At least not right away. She'd tell him later when everything blew over.

"How'd he take it?"

"Good, I guess," Haley replied with a frown. "It just isn't the right time for me. I have enough to deal with and I just don't have the time to date. I feel so bad right now. I just…"

"It's a shame. He was sweet, sexy, and a doctor," Peyton grinned.

"It's just the timing," Haley added feeling the need to explain. Sure their date had been great after she pushed thoughts of Nathan out her head. They had gotten along and she really liked him. If this had been any other time he would have been perfect but things were so complicated with Nathan at the moment. She just didn't have time for Dylan and the guy deserved someone that did. As if Peyton was reading her mind she smiled at her.

"Things will get better," Peyton said.

"I hope," Haley sighed. "This is just all so confusing and complicated."

"The story of your life," Peyton deadpanned.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I know, right?"

"Where did the playboy and his agent go?"

"Charlotte. I'm not really sure. They won't be back until later tonight. I'm kind of glad to have some space from him. Yesterday he just totally threw me for a loop and I –"

"What did he do now?"

_What didn't he do_, she thought. That boy was constantly making a mess of her life and even though he wasn't doing it on purpose it still made her life a mess. He was always so hot and then cold. He was never the same and it was constantly putting her on edge whenever she was around him. She didn't know how to act around him sometimes. She didn't know if she'd get sweet caring Nathan or smug jerk Nathan who thought the world revolved around him.

"He said he wanted to be with me," Haley whispered.

"He what?!" Peyton shouted as her eyes got big.

She held up her hands. "Shh, Jamie might hear."

"He what?" Peyton whisper shouted still in shock.

"Yup," Haley nodded with a grimace. "Right before my date with Dylan he told me that and then he sort of kissed me."

"He what?"

"Is that all you can say?" Haley retorted.

"Sorry," Peyton mumbled coming out of her daze. "Well, what happened after he laid one on you?"

"I slapped him and then told him I hated him," Haley replied.

"Good girl," Peyton smiled proudly. "How was the kiss?"

She glared at Peyton.

"Oh, come on. At least tell me how it was. He may be a bastard but you're the one that said he was the best at _everything,_" Peyton grinned.

Her cheeks flushed. "That was years ago and I can't believe you're bringing it up now."

"Just tell me," Peyton whined.

"I swear you're worse than Brooke sometimes," Haley declared. "It was good."

"Good? Just good?" Peyton asked doubtfully.

"Fine," Haley sighed. "It was the best kiss of my life! You happy?"

"Extremely," Peyton smiled proudly. "But so sad that the kiss had to come from _him_. Sorry, Hales. So, what else happened?"

"I went on my date and tried to have a good time. I did. Dylan's a great guy and he'll make some girl very happy one day there just wasn't any spark, you know?"

"I see," Peyton nodded. "And you ending things with Dylan has nothing to do with Nathan?"

"Of course not," Haley stated curtly.

"If you say so," Peyton shrugged.

"It's the truth," Haley stated in frustration. She didn't know why no one ever believed her. Her life didn't revolve around Nathan Scott. She had been doing just fine without him here and once he left she'd do fine again. The timing was just off with Dylan and no matter how perfect he was there was just no spark. They would be better off as friends. Dylan deserved so much better than her and she was sure that one day he would find it. She just wasn't the right girl for him.

"I can't believe Nathan," Peyton muttered in annoyance.

"Well don't. He just doesn't want anyone else to have me. He wants me to be alone."

"Screw him," Peyton said quickly. "I hate that guy! You shouldn't let him get to you, Haley. That's what he wants. He probably wanted you to end things with Dylan."

"I didn't do that because of him, Peyton. I did it because it was the right thing to do. I just didn't feel _that_ way about him. I had a great time with him last night but it was more of a friend kind of thing for me. Believe me I wanted to feel something for him but when he kissed me goodnight I just knew I'd never feel that way about him. He would always just be a really good friend. This has nothing to do with Nathan."

"I sure hope so," Peyton scowled. "It's time you move on, Haley."

"I am," Haley nodded. "I'm done waiting, Peyton."

"Good. He doesn't deserve it. One day the right guy will come along and you'll be ready."

She smiled. Peyton had been telling her this for years. Peyton always hated that she cared about Nathan. It's not like she could help it. You just can't control these kinds of things. They had a connection. She couldn't deny that. All she could do was be cautious around him. She had built a wall around her heart years ago after he had hurt her the first time and there was no way that she was going to just let him back in. He could try all he wanted. She wasn't falling for that Nathan Scott charm again. All they had together now was a son. All they needed to focus on was Jamie. The rest really didn't matter.

~***~

Haley had loved Deb Lee the second that Lucas had brought her inside. That was hours ago. It was late in the afternoon and it was just the four of them. Peyton and JJ had left earlier to get back home. Ever since then she had been getting to know Nathan and Lucas's mom. Jamie just adored his grandmother and from the looks of it she felt the same. He had been smiling since Lucas showed up with his new grandma.

She felt a little weird without Nathan being here but she also understood where Lucas was coming from. He had wanted to tell Nathan about their mom when he was ready and she had to accept that. Lucas had told her that Deb had really wanted to meet Jamie and when she told them that Nathan left with Clayton for the whole day then Lucas jumped at the chance for them to meet.

She had been a little nervous at first but she was happy that she agreed to it. Jamie loved his grandma already. It also helped matters that Deb brought Jamie presents. He loved all his new toys.

She glanced at the two of them and noticed that Jamie was still sitting on Deb's lap playing with one of the small trucks. She smiled at him.

"What do you do, Haley?" Deb asked nicely.

"I actually own a night club and a record label with my sister," Haley answered.

"She also writes music," Lucas added.

"Impressive," Deb smiled.

"It's nothing really."

"Don't let her fool you," Lucas chuckled. "She's superwoman. I don't know how she does it but she does. Didn't I tell you she was pretty amazing?"

"You did," Deb nodded with a smile.

"Momma's the best," Jamie agreed. They all started laughing and she could feel the light blush on her cheeks. Instantly her eyes went to the food on the coffee table. She made sure that they hadn't run out of anything and that everyone still had something to drink.

"So tell me, Jamie, what do you do for fun?" Deb questioned.

"Well, I like to play with my friends, I like playing soccer, and I love playing basketball with Daddy," Jamie answered with a smile.

"You play basketball with your daddy, huh?"

"Yep," Jamie nodded. "We go to the River Court and play. It's so much fun when Daddy plays with me. He didn't used to live here but he lives here now and we play all the time! It's so much fun, Grandma."

Haley glanced at Lucas and he had the same look on his face. They were both concerned. Her eyes went back to Jamie. He was off in his own little world again pushing the toy car in his hands and making noises with his mouth. She could feel her heart aching in her chest.

"Can I get you something else to drink?" Haley questioned hoarsely.

"No thanks," Deb replied before going back to playing with Jamie.

She stood up and brought her wine glass with her to the kitchen. Lucas glanced at her concerned for a few minutes before he went back to talking with his mom and Jamie. As she stood in the kitchen with her back towards them she closed her eyes tight and held in her tears. Jamie thought that Nathan lived here with them and that wasn't good. He'd be leaving to go back to his life any day now. He was done with his therapy and now only had to go once a week. He was walking fine. Lucas had told her that they were running again. Nathan had come here to heal and he did that.

She poured the wine in her glass slowly before placing the wine bottle on the counter. Lifting her glass up, she took a small sip before making her way back into the living room. She was going to have to talk to Jamie tonight and make sure that he understood that Nathan didn't live here with them. She needed to make sure that he understood that Nathan was just visiting.

"Haley! Jamie! I'm back early. I missed you guys."

She felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she heard Nathan call out to them. She glanced at Lucas quickly and noticed that he was completely terrified. As if reading his mind they both glanced at Deb for a few seconds as the footsteps got closer. Haley took a deep breath before turning back towards the entrance to the living room.

"What are you guys…?"

"Nathan," Lucas started as he stood up. He held up his hands to stop his brother.

It took Nathan a second for his smile to fade as he noticed her. She looked the same from the pictures that he had seen but she looked older now. He could feel his fists balling at his sides and anger flood his body instantly.

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

"Daddy, it's Grandma Deb," Jamie smiled.

"Let's just talk about this," Lucas said calmly.

"What the fuck is she doing here, Lucas?" Nathan asked more forcefully as he glared at his brother. "I don't want my son on her lap…I don't want her here."

"Nathan, relax," Deb told him.

"Don't talk to me," Nathan gritted out as he glared at her. "Lucas, what the –"

Before he could say anything else Haley pushed on his chest hard as she glared at him. She pushed him out of the room before taking hold of his hand and pulling him towards the stairs in the hallway. Once they were inside of her room she closed the door before dropping his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What the hell is wrong with him? What the fuck is she doing here, Haley? Why the fuck didn't I know about this? How long has she been seeing _my_ son without me knowing about it?"

"They just met today."

"I don't want her here. I want her gone _now_," Nathan sneered.

She folded her arms over her chest. "_My _house. This is my house, Nathan. You don't get to say who gets to come inside."

"But –"

"I can't believe you were talking like that in front of Jamie," Haley spit out angrily.

"Well, fucking forgive me! I didn't know that my _mother _would be here," Nathan fired back sarcastically. "I haven't fucking seen her since I was a baby because she _abandoned_ us and you just fucking let her in here with Jamie? I don't want my son knowing her and I can't believe that Lucas is falling for whatever crap she's feed him. That's why he's been going to Charlotte, hasn't it? He's been fucking talking to her this whole time like she didn't just leave us!"

She didn't know what came over her but she marched right up to him and slapped him so hard in the face that he stopped talking instantly. She was breathing so hard with anger. She was so furious with him that she wanted to hit him again. He deserved it.

"What the fuck was that for?" Nathan shouted angrily as he held his face.

"How dare _you_ of all people say something like that," Haley seethed. "After everything that you put me and Jamie through and _still _we are here giving you another chance and you can't do the same for your mother!"

"That's not the same!"

"Like hell it isn't," Haley shouted. "What just because you had an accident that made you realize how important your son was to you, it's different? You have no idea what her life has been like because you're so clouded by what lies your father has told you!"

"You don't know anything!"

"Oh, I know _everything_, Nathan," Haley snapped. "I know the whole story. Your father treated her like crap. You might know a little something about that. Why don't you ask your father the real reason why your mother left? This is exactly why Lucas was afraid to tell you that he finally found her…look at how you're reacting. You're just like your father."

He was seeing red. He clenched his fists. "You take that back!"

"Why it's the truth," Haley shrugged angrily. "You're proving it right now."

"You take that back now, Haley," Nathan gritted out as he took a step closer to her. She instinctively took a step back away from him.

"No," Haley said defiantly.

He could feel his rage building. Her words were like tiny needles piercing all over his body. The pain was everywhere and all he wanted to do was hurt her as much as she just hurt him. It was all he could think about. It consumed every part of him so much that the words flowed easily out of his mouth.

"I hate you," Nathan hissed. "Meeting you was the worst mistake of my life!"

"You don't mean that," Haley muttered as she shook her head. "You can't."

"I do," Nathan nodded angrily. He was still clenching his fists when the door opened and Lucas walked inside.

"Nathan, calm down. Let's just talk about this," Lucas said calmly as he held his hands up and he took a few steps closer. Nathan's eyes left Haley's and found his brothers. His blood was boiling and he was just too pissed off to care at the moment. He glared at Lucas before punching him right in the mouth. Lucas flew to the ground and Nathan started walking closer to him.

"Stop it," Haley rushed out as she reached for his arm. He glared at her in rage before yanking his arm free and storming out of the room. She fell to her knees at Lucas's side as he sat up off the ground. "Are you ok?"

"I taught him how to fight," Lucas muttered as he held his jaw. "Boys got one hell of a right hook."

She laughed softly. "Really, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Lucas mumbled before shrugging. "I just wish that had gone better. He's got a temper on him, Haley. I shouldn't have brought her here like this. I didn't want to blindside him with it. We should just let him cool down. He'll come back when he's ready. Nathan likes to deal with things in his own way. Let's just give him a little time."

She nodded slowly as they both stood up. She couldn't help but thinking how furious Nathan had been. Had he really meant what he said to her or were his words meaningless like hers had been? She didn't think he was like his father at all and she hated herself for even saying something like that to him. It just came out. Did he mean what he said? Had meeting her been the worst thing to ever happen to him? Did he regret it? Did he regret having Jamie with her? She could feel her heart aching at the thought. Nathan couldn't regret Jamie, could he? She didn't want to think about it anymore.

He had been so angry with her. She should have never agreed to this. He'd never forgive her. Even then there was more to it. He looked so hurt and betrayed. She had noticed it in his eyes. She hadn't meant to get so angry with him and she felt bad instantly. She hoped that he'd be ok while he dealt with this. Her heart was still pounding hard in her chest as Lucas placed his arm around her and pulled her into him. She didn't feel comforted by his embrace at all. She wanted Nathan's arms around her and him telling her that his words hadn't been true. In the back of her mind she knew that wasn't going to happen.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One –The Difference Between Us

He couldn't remember being so angry in his life before. It was taking everything in him to hold himself together. He hadn't expected what happened earlier. Never in a million years did he think that he would walk in and find his mother talking with this son like she had been in his life all these years. How the fuck did that happen?

Lucas.

He clenched his fists at the thought of his brother. Well, ex-brother now. In fact, next time he saw Lucas he was going to hurt him. He had been lying the whole time. He should have known that Lucas had been up to something like this. He had been so secretive and nervous lately. Of course he had been hiding something. He'd never forgive Lucas for this.

Then there was _her_. His _mother._

If that's what she wanted to call herself. She was just some lady that gave birth to him. That was all. The nerve of her to just show up and pretend like everything was ok, like she hadn't left them, like she had been there the whole time. He hated her.

If she thought for one second that she could just show up now and pretend like nothing happened then she was out of her mind. He'd never forget that she left them behind and he would never get over it. He didn't care what her reasons were. Nothing could justify leaving them with Dan. She knew what kind of man his father was. What kind of person would leave her kids with him? She obviously didn't love them.

Finding out that his brother was lying to him the whole time and even seeing her again hadn't been the worse part of the evening. It was hearing Haley tell him that he was just like his father. He closed his eyes as her words echoed in his mind once again.

Had she really meant that?

Was he just like his father? He had tried so hard not to be like Dan. Becoming his father was his worst fear. He didn't treat Jamie like Dan had treated him. He would never treat Jamie that way. No kid deserved to be treated that way by their father. Sure he hadn't been around that much in the past but he still called often. No, he told himself, he wasn't like his father.

He wondered what they were doing now. It had been hours since he hit Lucas and stormed out. He wasn't going back there. Haley was probably consoling Saint Lucas and his mother was probably still playing with his son. His eyes snapped shut at the image. Well, as long as she was there he wasn't going back. No way.

Lifting his glass of whiskey, he finished it off, the hot liquid burning his chest on the way down. He placed his glass back on the small round table and held his hand up for a second. It didn't take long for her to show up.

"Another one, Sir?"

"Keep 'em coming," Nathan muttered as he kept his focus straight ahead. She was gone a second later but he didn't seem to notice.

"I love this place," Clay spoke up with a chuckle.

Nathan glanced to the side of him and noticed Clay getting a lap dance. He watched for a second before looking back up stage. His eyes found hers once again as she continued grinding herself against the pole. She hadn't looked away from him since she got up there. He continued to watch her.

"She doesn't know that you're here, huh?"

"What?" Nathan asked confused.

"Haley," Clay stated as he glanced at him. "She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

"It's none of her business," Nathan gritted out. Plus, she didn't care. She made it clear how she felt about him. Why would she care that he was at a strip club? She wouldn't. She probably didn't even know that he was gone. Another drink was placed on the table and he quickly started drinking again.

"Relax, Nate."

"Yeah, I'm trying."

"So did you think about what we talked about earlier?"

"Not really."

"Nate, it's a lot of money. Plus, this is the Lakers and they want you. I really want you to think about this. They don't care what it takes, they want you," Clay stated with a smirk.

He glanced at Clay. "It's a lot to think about."

"I know that," Clay nodded. "But I really think that you should take this deal. The money –"

"I don't care about the money."

"They're an amazing team."

"I know that."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

"It's in Los Angeles."

"So?"

"My son is here! It's bad enough that New York is far away. This is just too far away. I can't be that far away from him again, Clay."

"Jamie…right," Clay nodded. "I didn't even think –"

"Of course you didn't," Nathan muttered.

"Do you think that maybe Haley would consider moving?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Not a chance. Her family and friends are here."

"But if she knew how important this deal was…"

"She won't care and honestly Clay it really isn't that important. I'm not even playing at the moment. I don't even know if I can play like I did before."

"You will."

"I guess we'll see soon, won't we," Nathan muttered before glancing away. He couldn't live that far from Jamie, didn't Clay get that? He didn't care what team wanted him or how much they'd pay for him. He just couldn't be that far away from his son.

If he really thought about it, basketball was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment. He had more important things to deal with. He would be leaving in a few days and he still hadn't told Jamie about it. He knew that he needed to get it over with but he couldn't bring himself to tell him. He knew that it would break Jamie's heart.

Before he knew it the girl on stage was making her way towards him. It didn't surprise him one bit when she sat on his lap before grinding her body into his. He had been to countless strip clubs over the years and all the girls were the same. He watched her for a few seconds before glancing over at Clay who was smiling at him. He rolled his eyes. It was always the same thing.

"You're that basketball player, right?"

He nodded before taking another swig of his whiskey. "Yup."

"I knew it," she smiled brightly. "I'm Allison."

"Pretty," Nathan muttered before shaking his head. Like he cared.

"I saw you watching me," she added happily.

He rolled his eyes once again. He wanted to correct her. Sure it might have looked like he was watching her but he had been thinking about other things. He had more important things on his mind than some stripper. What was she doing on him anyway? Had he asked for her?

"Whatever."

"You're a bad girl," he heard Clay chuckle.

"You know I don't live that far from here," he heard her purr.

He glanced up at her without a word. Before he could reply her finger was running up his chest as she smiled seductively at him. He should have known that this was coming. He caught her finger before it could trail any further.

"Let's get out of here."

"No thanks," Nathan replied dryly.

She glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"I said no thanks," Nathan repeated sharply. He brought his hands to her waist before lifting her off of him and placing her on her feet. She placed her hands on her hips as she glared at him angrily.

"Jerk!"

"What the hell was that about?" Clay questioned.

"I have no idea," Nathan muttered. "She certainly is dramatic, though."

"Are you sure everything is ok? This isn't like you."

"I'm going get another drink," Nathan stated as he stood up. He wasn't in the mood for this right now. What just because he didn't take her up on her offer something was wrong with him? He didn't want to be with her, it was as simple as that. Was that a crime?

He didn't know how they ended up here. One second he was storming into the beach house and then the next they were here. He had been so angry that he hadn't been thinking clearly. He didn't want to be here. In fact, he wanted to be alone. He was so pissed at his brother, his so called mother, and Haley.

"Nathan?"

He glanced up at the sound of her voice before smiling. "Rachel."

"Nice seeing you here," Rachel smiled.

"Do you work here?" Nathan wondered as he glanced at her.

"Does it look like I work here?" Rachel retorted.

He took his time looking at her up and down. "Well…"

"Jerk," Rachel laughed before hitting him hard in the arm. "I do not work here. I have friends that work here."

"Sorry," Nathan shrugged. "Let me buy you a drink to make it up to you?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded before smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back as they walked to the bar together. They took a seat before he waved the bartender over. He went back to smiling at her as they waited. _This night suddenly wasn't looking so bad_, he thought. If Haley could talk to someone he hated then why shouldn't he be able to do the same with someone she hated?

~***~

Somehow Clay had talked him into taking the party back to the beach house. It didn't help matters that he was currently drunk. He found himself sitting on the sofa. His living room had a few people scattered around it. Clay had talked a few people into coming with them. The music was blaring loudly and everyone was clearly wasted.

A few of the girls were currently dancing and laughing loudly. It felt like one of the many parties they had in the city. It felt nice to let go and forget about everything else at the moment. He didn't want to deal with anything at all. Everything had just gotten to be too much.

"Dude, are you watching this?" Clay asked excitedly.

He nodded. "Yep."

"I love Tree Hill," Clay added before standing up. Nathan watched as Clay went stand right between two girls, both of them dancing with their tops off. Clay looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"You girls are wild!"

"Let me join!"

"I love this song!"

"Nate, come join us," Clay shouted over the music. A few of the girls nodded happily before waving him over. He watched them for seconds before shaking his head. He took another sip as Clay glared at him in disbelief.

"I'm fine," Nathan declared.

"Come on, man!"

"You won't be disappointed," one of the girls smiled.

The other one nodded. "It'll be fun."

"Fun," Clay agreed. "Come on, Nate."

"I need some fresh air," Nathan mumbled to himself before standing up. He took off out of the living room and made his way into the kitchen. He tossed his empty beer bottle in the trashcan.

"Your agent is a little pushy, huh?"

"He just wants me to have fun," Nathan explained.

"What are you doing in here all alone?"

"I'm about to get some fresh air."

"Mind if I join you?" Rachel questioned with a smile.

"I'd like that," Nathan smiled back. They started walking for the door. He liked Rachel. She was funny, smart, and sexy as hell. She spoke her mind and she had been making him laugh all night. She took his mind off things and it was nice to just have fun for once. He liked talking to her. Once they were out the back door he quickly grabbed her arm before pushing her against the house. She smiled pleased as he leaned in. This would be so easy. This is what she wanted. She had since they first met.

He watched her for seconds. It wasn't long before everything blurred and it was Haley standing in front of him. He quickly pushed her face out of his mind. He could do this and he wouldn't feel bad about it. He didn't want to think about her at all. Somehow she wouldn't leave his thoughts.

He clenched his fists before glancing down.

"What's the problem?"

He shook his head before looking up. "I can't."

"Is this because of Haley?"

"No, because of me," Nathan muttered. "I can't do this. I'm sorry."

"She never has to find out, you know," Rachel stated quickly. "It could stay between you and me."

"But I would know," Nathan spoke up as he took a step back. "Plus, I couldn't do that to her. She'd never forgive me if I slept with you. I just can't. This is wrong." He shook his head before walking off the back porch.

He kept on walking until he made it right in front of the water. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched the wave's crash onto the shore. He had been so stupid to agree to this party. He needed to be alone right now. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't even want Rachel. She wasn't Haley. She didn't even come close. He had just been so pissed at Haley for what happened tonight that he wanted to hurt her and he knew that this would do it. She hated Rachel. In the end he couldn't do it. What was the point? She wasn't Haley.

Haley was all he wanted even if she didn't want him.

He felt Rachel standing next to him a second later. He didn't bother to look at her.

"I'm in love with her," Nathan said softly.

Rachel shook her head. "I figured."

"I can't help it," Nathan added. "I'm sorry for leading you on."

"It's ok. I mean I just feel sorry for you."

"Why do you feel sorry for me?" Nathan wondered confused.

"You'll never be enough for her," Rachel stated seconds later.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She's different from us, Nathan. She thinks she's better. She'll never end up with a guy like you. You and I are the same. How you ever got her to sleep with you I'll never understand."

"You don't know anything about her," Nathan gritted out angrily.

"No, you don't know anything about her," Rachel fired back. "She's not like us. Trust me you'll never be enough for her. She'll never love someone like you."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do," Rachel disagreed. "The sooner you realize that the better off you'll be. We're the same. I know what it's like to have people look at you and judge you before they even know you. I know what it's like not to fit in here. I never have and neither will you. If you think for one second that Haley is going to give up her life here and follow you then you are seriously kidding yourself, Nathan."

"I don't expect her to give up anything for me," Nathan declared angrily.

Before he knew it she was standing in front of him. "You're only setting yourself up for heartbreak, Nathan." He felt her hand on his chest seconds later. "You'll never be enough for her. She'll never love you."

He closed his eyes at her words. He felt the pain of her words ripping through him like a knife. His whole body was aching in pain and he just wanted her gone. She didn't know anything. She didn't know Haley and she didn't know him. She was just some stupid bitch that wanted to fuck him.

"You don't know that," Nathan mumbled painfully.

"I do," Rachel disagreed once again. "Like I said before, you and I are the same. She's just not like us, Nathan. It'll never work between the two of you. You and I go together."

He opened his mouth to protest. He'd never be with her. She'd never have what she wanted. In the back of his mind he knew that that was what this was about. She was mad because he didn't want her but she would never have him. But before he could get anything out she was kissing him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two –All That You Can't Leave Behind

Haley pulled up in front of Julian and Brooke's beach house. She had gotten a frantic call from Brooke this morning telling her to get here as soon as possible. She was sure it was some fashion emergency. It was probably something that was really nothing. Brooke got excited and crazy for the littlest of things. This one time in high school she actually got her out of class so that they could sneak off and tan by the pool. She had been so mad after they had drove off from school, but only because Brooke said that it was an emergency. She just forgot to mention that it was a stupid tanning emergency. Brooke was always afraid that she'd lose her tan.

She got out of the car slowly not really ready to deal with Brooke yet. She had been held up at home trying to deal with everything but it wasn't working out so well. Things in her life were so complicated at the moment. She had work to deal with, Jamie to take care of, and she was constantly worrying about Nathan. This whole month had been so draining. Leave it to Nathan to show up and turn her life upside down.

She missed her parents. She hadn't really spent anytime with them since Nathan arrived. She had been so worried about making sure that everything was ok with him and Jamie that she hadn't really been worried about the rest of her family. She needed to visit them soon. She had been missing out on time with the rest of her family as well. She had barely talked to Peyton and Jake. She missed the kids. She hadn't been spending nearly enough time with Brooke and Julian. She was used to seeing them every single day and now it wasn't like that. She hadn't talked to Julian in a few days and that was just weird.

She realized miserably that she had been neglecting her family. She knocked on the door once before walking right in. She noticed that Solaris and Brooke were standing in the kitchen both peeking through the blinds and looking out towards the beach. What were they looking at? She opened her mouth to ask but before she could she noticed the table covered with dozens of roses. There had to be at least 12 dozen red roses. She smiled. Lucas was so romantic. She guessed Nathan didn't get that gene.

With the thought of Nathan she felt her heart ache in her chest. She quickly pushed him out of her thoughts before going back to looking at the girls. They had yet to notice her.

"What's so interesting?"

They both jumped and turned quickly to face her. She couldn't help but notice the guilty expressions on their faces. What the hell were they looking at?

"Haley!"

"What took you so long?" Brooke wondered as she held her hand over her heart.

"I have this thing called a kid and I had to –"

"Yeah-yeah, I get it," Brooke retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"What was so important that I had to get here as fast as I could?"

"Do you not see this?" Brooke questioned as she pointed to the table full of roses. Her face instantly was in a full blown smile as she started clapping her hands. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Yup," Haley nodded. "Brooke, please tell me that you didn't make me rush here to see this beautiful display of flowers."

"Of course not," Brooke muttered.

"It's only part of the reason," Solaris explained.

She placed her hands on her hips. "Brooke!"

"There are _more_ flowers in my room," Brooke rushed out excitedly. Haley had never seen Brooke so excited in her life. The sight of Brooke so happy brightened up her day. She couldn't help but laugh along with Solaris. Suddenly it didn't matter if Brooke only called her over to see this lovely display of flowers. She wanted to see Brooke this happy. It made her feel good.

"It's so romantic," Solaris gushed.

"I know," Haley agreed. "I'm jealous."

"I'm in love," Brooke sighed dreamily. "Do you not see all the beautiful red roses? He said that he can't stop thinking about me. Is that just the sweetest thing?"

"It is," Haley nodded. "Now, the real reason that I'm here."

"It's actually because…um," Solaris suddenly seemed nervous.

"Julian and Solaris are dating!" Brooke shouted excitedly with a bright smile.

"What? Since when?" She couldn't help how surprised her voice sounded. Sure Julian had told her that things with Solaris had been better once he stopped picturing her naked. She had laughed at that one. Julian really liked her and she was so glad. He deserved to be happy.

"This morning," Solaris answered. "He asked me over pancakes."

"Aw," Haley sighed. "That's so sweet. Where is he?"

"He had to go help his dad with the yard and a few repairs," Brooke explained.

"I'm so happy for you," Haley said happily before walking right up to Solaris and hugging her. She let her go a few seconds later before smiling at her. "You're a very lucky girl."

"I know," Solaris nodded.

"Trust me. She's seen him without his shirt on. She knows she's lucky," Brooke chuckled as she lifted one of the roses. She brought it up to her nose and took in the scent before closing her eyes happily.

"Boy looks damn good with his shirt off," Haley agreed.

"Speaking of," Brooke muttered. "Come see this."

Both girls went back to their spots in front of the window before peeking through the blinds. She stood between them and glanced out at the beach. All she saw were the waves crashing onto the shore and the sun shining bright. Even though it was a beautiful sight she didn't know what the big deal was. It was like this everyday here.

"What are we looking at?" Haley wondered. Was she missing something?

"Wait for it," Brooke instructed.

"It won't be long now," Solaris added.

She stood there waiting for something to happen. Minutes went by and still nothing. She was about to start complaining again when she finally noticed him. He was jogging in nothing but a blue pair of basketball shorts. He was dripping with sweat, his chest glistening in the sun. Her mouth started to water as she watched him jog easily pass Brooke's beach house. Her heart was thudding wildly in her chest at the sight of him. He also looked good without a shirt on, she couldn't help but thinking. He felt good, too.

She felt her body heat rise. She hadn't seen him since their fight the other night. He hadn't called or come by. It was just like he was gone out of their life again.

"He's been doing that for the last two hours," Brooke pointed out.

"He has," Solaris agreed happily.

"And you've just been watching him?" Haley wondered as she watched him disappear into the distance. For some reason she didn't like the thought of them watching him run. They were both smiling and they had been watching him for two hours. She didn't like it.

"Well, yeah. I can't help it if the boy is damn fine," Brooke declared.

"Damn fine," Solaris agreed.

"Uh-huh," Haley nodded as she turned away from the window.

"No drooling on the floor, Hales," Brooke chuckled. "Now, girls, I've got to head into the office. I have a conference call with _Bitchtoria_. Fun!" She rolled her eyes playfully before looking over the flowers on the counter again. Instantly she started smiling dreamily as both girls started laughing.

"Well, I've got to head back home. I'll see you two at the soccer game tonight."

~***~

Lucas was sitting at the counter in Karen's Café. His eyes were glued in front of him as he glanced down at the empty plate with bread crumbs and the cup of coffee half full. He had been here over two hours thinking about how fucked up things were with his brother.

He should have just come out and told Nathan the truth. He knew that now. Now, because of him, not only was his mother upset and his brother pissed off, but Haley and Jamie were hurting as well from this. He felt like such an idiot. He hadn't meant for things to happen like that. Really he hadn't. He had just been so excited for his mom to meet Jamie and Haley. She had already missed so much and there were only so many stories he could tell her. Seeing Jamie was way better than any story.

Things had been going so great and then Nathan showed up. He knew that his brother would take it bad. But he didn't think that Nathan would act like he did. He also thought that Nathan would be over it by now but no such luck. Nathan hadn't gone back to Haley's or called since that night. Jamie had been depressed and asking questions about his daddy. It only seemed to make him feel worse.

He took another sip of the cold coffee as he thought about everything. His whole life he had been there for Nathan and he had taken care of him. How didn't his brother turn out like he did? He didn't get. He tried so hard to make Nathan into a better man and most of the time he was whenever they were together. It was when they were apart that his brother would slip back to his old self and become someone different, someone that reminded Lucas an awful lot like Dan.

Nathan had been doing so well since they had arrived in Tree Hill. He didn't know what would happen when Nathan returned home tomorrow. Would Nathan go back to his old ways? Would it be like the past month didn't happen? Would Nathan go back to being an absentee parent like before? He prayed that it wouldn't happen. He hoped that his brother had really changed for the better but with Nathan he could never be sure.

Dan had been leaving him messages on his phone as well. Since Nathan hadn't been answering his calls Dan had been furious with the both of them. Lucas was sure that his father was just waiting for Nathan return back to New York. He saw this trip as pointless and would do nothing but set Nathan back. That's what he had said when they told him that they were coming here. Lucas couldn't believe it. He could slowly feel himself hating his father more. Dan simply had taken things too far. He couldn't condone his father's behavior anymore. Their father was a bad person and he didn't want anything to do with him anymore, not after hearing all the horror stories his mother had told him about.

He was simply done and he hoped that Nathan wouldn't get sucked back into Dan's web again. Nathan had been doing well here and Dan would just find someway to screw that up for Nathan. He didn't want that for his brother.

"Hey, Broody," Brooke greeted as she took a seat next to him.

He smiled at the sight of her. "Cheery. What are you doing here?"

"Just leaving work," Brooke replied.

"Hard day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Brooke nodded before looking straight ahead. He continued to watch her as she picked up a menu and started looking it over. She was so beautiful. She was in a black halter top with shorts. Her skin looked so soft. He wanted to reach out and touch it. "Do I have something on me?"

"No," Lucas rushed out embarrassed. He turned away from her quickly. _Way to go,_ he thought. _Girls don't like guys that gawk at them._

"Brooke," Karen smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Two scoops of chocolate ice cream," Brooke replied before placing her menu back on the counter.

"Uh oh, bad day?"

Brooke pouted and Lucas couldn't help but think how cute she looked with her bottom lip sticking out. He chuckled softly to himself at how upset she seemed to look.

"You better make it three scoops," Brooke finally decided.

"Coming right up!"

"Your day couldn't be that bad," Lucas offered. Surely it couldn't be that bad. He had sent her over twenty dozens of roses that morning with a cute little note about liking her for what's on the inside and not just because she was beautiful on the outside. He was sure that she would love that. He even gotten Haley's advice about it and she said that Brooke would love it.

"Oh, but it is," Brooke sighed.

"Nothing at all happened that was maybe a little good," Lucas pressed. This was seriously a blow to his ego. He had been under the impression that she liked his gifts. Had he gotten it all wrong? What if Haley had been lying to him because she didn't want to hurt his feelings? He suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Well," Brooke shrugged. "Never mind. It was nothing."

"You can talk to me, you know," Lucas smirked.

"I know," Brooke laughed. There was the sound he loved to hear. Her laughing. She should always be laughing. She looked so good when she laughed. It was so sexy he noticed. The fact that he was making her laugh made it that much better.

"The best," Lucas promised.

"In that case," Brooke smiled at him. Before she could say anything else Karen returned with her three scoops of ice cream and a cherry on top. Karen refilled his coffee cup and then left them alone. He sat there watching as she started digging in. He watched in fascination as she just continued eating like he wasn't even there.

"It looks good," Lucas chuckled.

She glanced at him embarrassed. "Would you like some?"

"No thanks," Lucas replied with a grin.

"This is what girls pig out on when they're depressed," Brooke told him with a guilty smile. She wiped her mouth before moving the spoon around her bowl pushing the ice cream around.

"I think I've heard that," Lucas teased.

"We just eat this and wallow in our self-pity," Brooke added.

"What's a beautiful girl like you have to be depressed about?" Lucas wondered.

She smiled at him. "Lots of things. I'm sure stuff that you don't want to hear about."

"Try me," Lucas grinned.

"Ok," Brooke nodded. "But don't say that I didn't warn you."

He held up his hands and smiled at her. It was the first time he noticed how upset she seemed and it pulled at his heart. He didn't like this look on her. She should never look this way, he decided. She was too special and beautiful to be this upset about something. He could listen and be there for her. They were kind of friends. At least he thought that they were. She was always nice to him whenever they were around each other.

"So, I kind of have this secret admirer," Brooke started.

He smirked instantly. So this was about him. "And that's a bad thing…?"

"No, not at all," Brooke continued. "It's actually really, really sweet."

"Then why are you so upset?" Lucas wondered.

"It's just, why doesn't he want to meet me? I mean he sends flowers and notes all of the time and it's all so romantic but not once has he mentioned us meeting," Brooke said sadly before shoving a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"You ever think that maybe he's afraid that you don't feel the same way about him as he feels about you?"

"That's crazy," Brooke spoke up with a mouth full of ice cream. "Of course, I'll like him!"

"But he doesn't know that," Lucas stated with a chuckle as he watched her.

"Well, it's not like I can exactly tell him. I have no freaking clue who he is or how to get in touch with him! Oh and did I forget to mention that my ex-bestfriend knows who he is and even she won't tell me. It's like a freaking conspiracy! She's a traitor!" Brooke declared angrily before attacking her bowl.

He chuckled. "I'm sure it'll get better."

"Easy for you to say! You don't have someone making you melt over flowers and cards and who won't even reveal himself!"

"You actually melt when you get that stuff?" Lucas smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Lucas, focus! I'm got major problems here! I'm falling for a guy and I don't even know who he is!" By the time she was finished he noticed that half the people in the café were watching the two of them. He chuckled softly to himself as she started attacking her bowl of ice cream again. Damn she was cute. He was on cloud nine right now and he was sure that nothing could take him down from it.

He stood up feeling rather pleased with himself. This day just got so much better. Not only did she love his gifts but she liked him…sort of. He wasn't going to let that get to him. He was too happy to let it bother him. He pulled out his wallet and placed enough money on the counter for both of their meals and a tip for Karen. He turned to face Brooke and smiled when he noticed that she had a little ice cream on her lip.

"You've got something…" he reached out a second later and removed the ice cream on her bottom lip with his thumb. He stood up smirking. "See you around, _Pretty Girl_."

~***~

Nathan stood nervously on Haley's porch in front of the door. He had been out here for ten minutes now and still he was afraid to walk inside. He knew he couldn't put this off any longer. He would be leaving tomorrow and he needed to pack his bags. Plus, he wanted to spend his late night in Tree Hill with Haley and Jamie. He missed them.

Placing his hand on the door knob he took a deep breath before opening it slowly. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was ridiculous when he thought about it. Still, that didn't stop his heart from pounding out of his chest as he walked inside. He closed the door softly before he heard noise coming from the kitchen. When he hands started to shake he shoved them into his pockets. He turned the corner and noticed Haley on her tippy toes trying to reach something from the top cabinet. She was so short. He smiled before rushing up behind her.

"Let me help you," Nathan muttered from behind her. His body leaned over the back of hers, his chest flush against her as he reached for the bowl. Their bodies touching only seemed to make his heart pound harder in his chest if that was possible. Once he had the bowl in his hands he backed away from her and placed the bowl on the counter.

She turned to face him surprised. "You're finally home."

Just the way she said it, like she really meant it, like this was his home, had his whole body buzzing. He nodded softly as he tried to keep his excitement in. And even though he was sure that she didn't mean it like it sounded, he didn't care. Then before he knew it she took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head falling on his chest as she held him tight.

"We missed you," Haley whispered.

He didn't know where this was coming from but he liked it. Then he felt his guilt slowly start to seep in and his smile faded. He wrapped his arms slowly around her and prayed that it would go away. He didn't deserve to be holding her like this. Not after what he did. He shouldn't even be here he realized. He was constantly hurting her, something that never changed over the years. She didn't deserve any of it. He hated himself so much.

Rachel's words only seemed to play over and over in his head as he held her. He wished so badly that things were different, that he had been different, that he treated her different. He was always fucking up and messing everything in his life up. Rachel was right, Haley was different from him. She was so different from him. She was good, something that he was sure he'd never be.

"I'm so sorry about the other night, Nathan. I'm just used to it only being me deciding things. I shouldn't have agreed to let Jamie meet her unless you were ok with it. That was wrong of me. You're his father and you should have a say and I'm sorry about all those things I said to you that night. I just…"

"It's ok, Haley," Nathan muttered miserably. This was literally killing. She was apologizing to him. She was actually apologizing to him when she did nothing wrong at all. She didn't do anything but tell the truth. More guilt swirled inside of him. He was the worse person on the planet. "I overreacted."

"No, Nathan, you didn't," Haley went on. "She's been gone a really long time and it must have been really hard seeing her again and I know you were blindsided by the whole thing. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm so sorry."

"I know you didn't. Look, if you want her to be in Jamie's life then that's ok with me. He should know who his grandmother is. But I can't, Haley. I just…can't let her back in my life like nothing happened…I'm sorry…"

"But, Nathan, you should hear her out. She had a really good reason –"

"It doesn't matter," Nathan muttered as he let her go and took a step back. "I'm not like you, ok. I just can't forget about what happened and move on…at least not right now. I need sometime to think about things. I just can't deal with her right now. I'm sorry that upset's you but that's how I feel."

She nodded sadly. "I understand that."

"Do you really think I'm like Dan?" Nathan wondered. He kept thinking about that over and over. Is that how she really saw him? Had he treated her that badly over the years? He had been making himself sick just thinking about it.

"I didn't mean that," Haley muttered as she closed her eyes. "I really didn't. You're nothing like your father."

He felt a little relief flood his whole being but it only lasted for a second. The guilt quickly pushed it aside and continued to eat away at him. He wondered if it would ever stop.

"In fact, Nathan, I think that you're an amazing father. Jamie adores you. You're his hero. He loves you so much. You're so good with him. You really are. Last night he told me that you were his bestfriend," Haley revealed with a smile.

He felt his heart constrict at her words. "I miss him."

"He really misses you," Haley nodded. "Um…did you really mean what you said…about meeting me?"

"Of course not," Nathan whispered. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. It gave me my son. You and Jamie are the most important things in my life, Hales. I didn't mean any of it. I don't hate you…I…" he could feel the words stuck in his throat. Why was it so hard to tell her how he really felt?

"Really?" Haley smiled softly.

He nodded. "Hales, I…" the words wouldn't seem to leave him. They stood there for minutes just looking at each other before he noticed her shift uncomfortably.

"What have you been up to these last few days?"

He felt his heart drop. The other night flashed in his mind and for a second he thought about telling her what happened. Should he tell her? If he did then that'd be it. She'd hate him forever and there was no chance for them. Was he willing to risk everything by telling her the truth? No, he thought. He didn't need to tell her. Not when it didn't mean anything to him. It would only hurt her and he didn't want that. She was just better off not knowing. It hadn't meant anything to him. There was no use in hurting her for nothing. He had hurt her enough over the years. More guilt came.

"Just hanging out with Clay," Nathan muttered hoarsely. That had been part of the truth.

She smiled. "Where is he?"

"Back in New York," Nathan replied hesitantly. "He has a few deals that he's working on."

"Did you really buy a beach house here?"

"Yup," Nathan nodded. "Whenever you and Jamie want to go over there you're more than welcome. I kind of bought the place for the two of you."

"Nathan, this home," Haley said softly before looking down.

"I know," Nathan nodded. "It's there if you ever need to use it. I had you a key made and your name is on the papers…I have to leave tomorrow."

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, I know."

"But I don't want to leave," Nathan stated in a whisper. "I wish I didn't have to but –"

"I understand," Haley cut him off as she folded her arms over her chest. "We'll work something out with Jamie. We'll make it work this time."

"I didn't think it would be this hard," Nathan sighed.

"We'll make it work," Haley repeated.

He wanted to believe her so badly with the way she was looking at him. It was then that he realized that he couldn't keep the truth from her. She deserved to know what happened the other night. He wanted her to know. He needed to explain. But more than that he wanted her to know that he hadn't meant for it to happen. He couldn't keep the truth from her. If he wanted her to trust him then he needed to be honest.

"I have to tell you something," Nathan muttered nervously.

"Ok," Haley nodded. "There's actually something that I wanted to talk to you about, too."

"Daddy's home!"

He turned quickly just in time for Jamie to jump in his arms. He smiled as he hugged Jamie tight. He turned to Haley slowly as she smiled at them. He held in his breath without even realizing it. It hit him hard that this was going to be their last night together here in Tree Hill. He didn't know when he would see them again and he didn't like it. He wanted to stay here with them forever but that was impossible. He had his career to think about, people that were counting on him and this whole other life up in New York. He just didn't belong here no matter how much he wanted to. Rachel was right. People like the two of them didn't belong in a good place like this surrounded by all these wonderful people.

"Are you coming to my soccer game, Daddy?"

"Of course," Nathan smiled. It was the last game he would be seeing for a while. That thought only seemed to make the pain in his chest worse. He held Jamie tight to him, his eyes glued to Haley. He knew that this was hurting her just as much as it was hurting him. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave them. It just wasn't fair.

~***~

He stood on the sidelines as he watched Jamie's game. The whole day seemed to fly by. He had spent a lot of time with Jamie up in his room as they played with his little army men one last time. It was after that that he told Jamie that he had to leave for home tomorrow. Jamie hadn't talked to him since. He never felt so bad in his life. Jamie hadn't even glanced his way the whole game. On the way here Jamie had clung to Haley with his head on her shoulder the whole time upset.

He clapped softly as Jamie kicked the ball to JJ.

He couldn't help but notice that Dylan was so far away from them. He hadn't even come over to talk to Haley since they arrived, not that he was complaining. He just thought that they were dating now. Maybe, they were just keeping it low key. He didn't want to think about it. It would only make him sick.

"Can we talk?"

He tensed up at the sound of Lucas's voice. "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Well, then this should be easy. I'm sorry about what happened. I should have told you about mom right when you woke up but I didn't because I knew how you would react. You shouldn't let Dan control you, little brother."

"He doesn't," Nathan snapped.

"Whatever you say, Nathan. I know the real you, don't forget that. You can put all the walls up you want, I'll still know the real you. For whatever reason Dan's got this hold on you, he always has. You need to let him go, Nathan. He'll only drag you down and suck the life out of you until you're as lonely as he is. I pray that you get out before it's too late."

"Don't worry about me, Lucas."

"You're my brother and I'll always worry about you, Nathan. In fact, I'm constantly worrying about you. But I can't do this anymore. I've stood by you for as long as I could but I've got to start living my life."

"Good."

"I'm not going back with you. I'm moving here to Tree Hill. I've got ties here now, Nathan, that I can't just leave. Since you're leaving Haley and Jamie are going to need me now more than ever. Mom lives close by to here. I like it here. But if you ever need me I'm only a phone call away. I'll always be there for you, but I can't go back."

He felt Lucas's hand on his shoulder a second later. He squeezed it for a few seconds before walking away. Nathan kept his eyes on the game, his whole body tense. He didn't know what he should be feeling at the moment. A small part of him was proud of Lucas but he was too angry to reflect on it now.

"Are you ok?" Haley questioned a few seconds later when she walked up next to him.

He relaxed a little. "Did you know that he was staying in Tree Hill?"

"Yes," Haley answered softly. "Are you mad?"

"Not really," Nathan muttered. "It's about time he gets his own life."

"Nathan, it's not like that."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"It's ok if this upsets you. He's your brother and –"

"Haley, really I'm fine," Nathan declared as he smiled down at her. "Let's just watch our boy play." He placed his arm around her as he pulled her into him. He didn't want to think about anything else at the moment. He just wanted to spend his last night here with Haley and Jamie. Nothing else mattered at the moment.

She didn't move out of his embrace and he was glad. He liked her body pressed into the side of his. He wondered if Dylan noticed them. He hoped that he did. He wanted Mr. Perfect to see them together. He wondered if Julian noticed them, too. He hadn't seen the guy in a while and he did notice him holding hands with that Supermodel on the beach yesterday. He had smiled when he seen them and he wasn't about to lie, it made him at least like the guy little. He really wasn't so bad.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Haley questioned. "Jamie kind of interrupted me earlier."

He glanced down at her before nodding. He didn't know why but something in the sound of her voice had him worried. She sounded different than before. His heart was hammering in his chest as she took hold of his hand and walked away from the sidelines of the field. She didn't stop until they were a few feet away from everyone else. It only made him more nervous.

"What is it?"

"I wanted to talk about us," Haley mumbled nervously before looking down. She was still holding his hand and he felt his stomach twisting in knots.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "What about us?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot these last few days…about everything…about what you said that night…and you're right," Haley stated before looking back up at him. Their eyes locked and he searched hers. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"What are you saying?" Nathan asked timidly.

"I think we should try," Haley smiled softly. "I _want_ us to try."

As her words sunk in he could feel excitement fill his whole being. His body was buzzing in pleasure. She wanted them to try. He was so happy. He didn't care what it took to make this work. He didn't know how they were going to do it but he wanted to try. He wanted them to be a family. He wanted everything with her. He couldn't hide the smile on his face. He nodded his head softly.

"I want that more than anything, Hales."

"So do I," Haley whispered. Before he could stop himself he was leaning down. He kissed her softly at first, their lips melting together. Then he lost control of his actions and kissed her passionately as his hands held her face to his. It was minutes later when he finally broke away from her lips before resting his forehead against hers. He tried to calm his breathing as her hands settled on his forearms.

"Hey, Haley. Hey, Nathan."

He felt his heart drop in his chest as he turned his head slightly and noticed Rachel standing there with a huge smile on her face. His whole body tensed up. A horrible feeling started growing in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like this at all. Haley's hands fell from his arms as she took a step away from him.

He glared at Rachel angrily, hating her for ruining this perfect moment for him. He couldn't help how angry he was with her. The other night flashed in his mind. He remembered her kissing him and then him quickly pushing her away. He had been so furious that he cursed her out before storming back into the beach house and then he had made everyone leave. He had just wanted to be alone after that. She had crossed the line. He had made it clear that he didn't want her.

"Hey, Rachel," Haley greeted politely.

"You guys enjoying the game?" Rachel questioned.

"Yep," Haley nodded. "The boys are really getting good out there."

"I know," Rachel smirked. "Well, I leave you two alone. By the way, Nathan, I had a really good time the other night. We should do it again sometime."

He closed his eyes as she smiled happily at him. His heart sunk in his chest.

She walked away after that and Nathan turned slowly to face Haley. Her eyes were on him as she searched his face. He swallowed the lump in his throat at her intense gaze.

"What is she taking about, Nathan?" Haley asked hesitantly.

"That wasn't what it sounded like. Nothing happened," Nathan rushed out. "I didn't even plan on seeing her again and then there she was. And I was drinking and I was mad about my mom being in town and mad at you for thinking I was like Dan. We all ended up at the beach house for an after party and I talked to her…I…"

"Did you kiss her?" Haley whispered.

"No." He closed his eyes in pain. "But she kissed me."

When she didn't say anything he opened his eyes slowly. _Big mistake_, he thought. She looked so hurt. Nothing but pain was swirling in those big brown eyes of hers. He felt his heart constrict at the sight. She dropped his hand softly and he could see her eyes start to water.

"Stay the hell away from me," Haley mumbled before turning quickly and walking away.

He watched her go. He stood there miserably as she made it next to Lucas, Brooke, Solaris, and Peyton. Lucas put his arm around her a second later she leaned into him. Nathan stood there breathing hard with his fists clenched. He hated himself so much. Even worse he hadn't kissed Rachel, she kissed him and he quickly pushed her away. He had been feeling guilty about it since it happened and a part of him realized that he should have just told her the truth instead of lying to her earlier. But it was too late to go back now. She hated him. The way she had looked at him, he knew that was it for them.

She'd never trust him again. He ruined what they had or what they could have had. He ruined everything. The story of his life. What else was new? He felt his heartbreaking as he watched her cling to his brother as she pretended to be ok. Once again he found himself all alone and empty inside. He needed to get out of this town before he did anymore damage. He had hurt them enough. They were simply better off without him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three –Love Drunk

Her eyes were glued to the TV focusing as hard as she could. The first season of _the Flintstones _was spread out on the coffee table. A small quilt was coving half of her body, her feet curled up to the side of her. Her head was pounding from all the crying she had done the night before and she was tired. She hadn't slept at all last night and she was sure that she wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

She held a bowl of ice cream in her hands and it was starting to make her hands numb. She didn't care though. She just wanted to sit here and eat as much ice cream as she could. It didn't matter that it was in the middle of the afternoon and she should be at work. She didn't have it in her to help Mia, their new artist, out with recording her first album. Peyton could handle things with the label and with the club. She had Jake helping her. Peyton had a loving husband that thought the world of her. Her sister didn't need help with anything. Jake wasn't running around sleeping with everybody that he could, especially not with stupid sluts named Rachel Gatina.

She hated her.

As she pictured them together again, she felt her stomach twist in pain. The mental image of them together was burned into her mind and no matter how much she wanted it gone, it wouldn't leave her. It had been like a movie playing over in her head –the worse movie ever. Her insides cringed and her eyes welled with tears again. It was amazing how she still had tears left after all the crying she had did last night and today.

This was all her fault. She should have known better than to trust him, to think that he was a good guy, and that he had changed. Nathan was Nathan, always had been always would be. He wasn't going to change for her. He didn't want to be with her. He never had. It had been her stupid mind playing tricks on her. She had wanted so badly to believe that he actually wanted a family –it was something that she had wanted since Jamie was born –and it was ridiculous to think that he'd want the same. He was the NBA's "Golden Boy" who could have whoever he wanted. And Nathan Scott didn't want her.

Why would he? She didn't look like Rachel or any of the other girls that he had hooked up with. She had been the oddball. Just plain old Haley James. She wasn't tall, skinny, and beautiful like all those other girls. She wasn't flexible, like she was sure all those other bimbos were. She didn't fall at his feet, like they all did. No, she liked to challenge him. She didn't respond to his witty remarks and make goo goo eyes at him, like they did. She just wasn't like them.

And she was sure that she liked him for different reasons than they did. She was sure that all they saw were good looks, money, and fame. That's all those girls saw when they looked at him. She was different. She didn't think of him like a piece of meat like they did. He was exciting, charming, smart, kind, and sexy. Well, he had his moments. He smiled a lot when he thought that no one was looking. His eyes would always light up every time Jamie walked into a room. He was a different person around Jamie, a dad. It was something that sent her heart soaring to new heights every time she witnessed it. His brows would rise just a little when he was thinking really hard. His face was always set in stone when he was upset or angry. He often made smart remarks to piss people off before they could hurt him first. He distanced himself a lot from everyone.

He loved his brother more than he was willing to admit and even though he wouldn't admit it yesterday, she knew that Lucas had hurt him by staying here. She noticed that look in his eyes when they were talking about it. He felt like Lucas was abandoning him just as Deb had. He didn't like to talk about his father and when he did he was always on edge. There was a lot of pain there that he never bothered to share with her. From what she gathered yesterday he was terrified of becoming like his father, like he knew it was wrong. He loved basketball but in the last month she had only seen him playing with Jamie. He was very jealous even though he wouldn't admit it. He didn't like Julian simply because Julian had a good relationship with Jamie and he was threatened by that. She knew that the second he showed up here.

He loved pissing her off and he loved fighting with her. It always seemed to please him when he got her all riled up. There were a lot of things that she noticed about Nathan that she was sure those girls never did.

_Stop thinking about him Haley_, she told herself.

She knew it was stupid. Thinking about why you love a guy right after finding out that he kissed the town slut and probably did more with her wasn't the smartest thing to be thinking about. She should have known better. It's not like this was new for him. It was Nathan here. He was a womanizing playboy. Those girls might not have mattered to him but they sure as hell mattered to her. It was like a tear in her heart every time she found out that he had slept with someone else. In the beginning she'd read those sleazy magazines but they only seemed to drive her insane. She stopped reading them years ago and it had helped. It helped when she didn't think about him at all.

Now he was gone. He had left this morning to head back home. She didn't have it in her to see him off. Not after what happened last night. Not after she had finally given in and was ready to give him another chance. Not after finding out that he really didn't care at all. She stayed locked up in her room as Lucas and Jamie took him to the airport. After they left she realized what a terrible mother she was. Jamie needed her there and she was too weak to be there for him. That had brought more pain. He had still been crying when Lucas had brought him back. They had been crying together ever since. Why was this so hard? It's not like he lived here before and had never been gone. They were used to him not being here. Why was it so different now for the both of them? She didn't want Jamie hurting but she also knew that she couldn't stop the pain. _Some mother I am._

There was this void in her heart now.

Nathan hadn't been easy to live with but she liked having him around…for Jamie. Jamie was just so much happier seeing his dad every day. Now, her son was brokenhearted and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't know how to make things better for him, for her. It was just the two of them again.

This is how it had been the first time for her. She was so heartbroken, in pain, and numb all at the same time. She didn't know whether she was coming or going back then. She couldn't let that happen again. She had Jamie to think about. She couldn't let her own selfish needs get in the way of being there for him. He came first. Making sure that he was ok was her main priority. She couldn't lose herself this time. She needed to get over this and move on.

Her heart would heal just like it did the last time. Her walls would come up and she'd be guarded again. He might have gotten back in this time but there was no chance for him to get back in again. She had learned her lesson…twice. Both times she ended up with a broken heart and she wasn't going back for more. The only thing they shared now was Jamie. She'd get over him. She would. She had to.

"How you two holding up?"

Haley glanced at her mother for a second. She couldn't stay at home. She came straight here to the comfort of her childhood home where he had never been. There were no memories of him here to make her remember him. This was a Nathan free zone and she liked it. Now, all she had to do was stop thinking about him and things would be great.

"Fill her up, Grandma," Jamie muttered as he held up his bowl.

She noticed that around his mouth was covered in chocolate. She was such a horrible mother letting him eat all this ice cream this early in the day, but he had just said goodbye to his father and he didn't know when he was going to see him again. Was it wrong of her to want to cheer him up? He had only a little bowl so far. One more wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't hurt her either. She held up her bowl as well without a word to her mother. It was minutes later that their bowls were returned with more ice cream.

Her mother took a seat in her chair as she went back to reading her book, glancing at them every few seconds to make sure that they were ok. Her parents had been very worried about the two of them since they showed up both in tears. _At least someone cared,_ she thought.

Mr. Waffles was tucked under her arm. She knew it was silly but the bear brought her comfort and she needed as much as she could get right now. Jamie had Avery next to him. His brown bear dressed in a Knicks uniform. She glanced at him for a second before looking at the TV. How was she supposed to forget about Nathan when her son looked just like him? They had the same eyes, the same smile. Looking at Nathan hurt but it was never that way when she looked at Jamie. She was only reminded of her love for him.

This was so hard. Her tears were rolling slowly down her cheeks. She hated herself for being weak and crying in front of Jamie. She wiped away her tears quickly not wanting Jamie to see them. He had enough to deal with. She didn't need him worrying about her, too.

"Put the bowl down and let the spoon go," Peyton joked as she walked into the living room. She tossed her purse on a near by table before sitting in the chair next to their mother.

"You called her?"

"Reinforcements, babe," Peyton smiled.

"We're fine, Peyton," Haley sighed. "You don't need to worry about us."

"Daddy went back home," Jamie explained sadly before putting his bowl on the coffee table. Haley quickly did the same with hers before wiping his mouth with the wet rag her mother had left on the coffee table. Once his mouth was cleaned she pulled him into her and held him in her arms, his head resting on her chest.

"I'm sure it'll get better," Lydia stated with a soft smile.

They stayed like that for a long time, Jamie in her arms as she held him tight. Her mother and sister eyed them cautiously, their eyes full with worry and sympathy. She constantly had her hand moving over Jamie's back trying to sooth him. It was better if she focused everything on him. She didn't have time to worry about her pain with him in her arms. She just wanted him to get better. She heard the front door open and then close. She heard giggling. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed Jake walk into the living room with JJ hanging over his shoulder. Julian was right behind them.

"What's up, Jamie?" JJ smiled.

"Just watching cartoons," Jamie muttered as he glanced at the three of them.

"Well, cartoons can wait boy," Jake declared.

"We've got tickets to see baseball tonight," Julian added with a grin. He walked over to them and took a seat next to Haley, his arm instinctively going around her shoulders as he pulled her into him. Her head fell on his shoulder before he kissed her head softly. He sent her an _I'm here for you look_ and she smiled softly at him.

"Come with us, Jamie," JJ called out over Jake's shoulder.

Julian grinned. "What do you say, little man? You up for some baseball tonight?"

"It'll be fun," Jake chimed in.

"I guess so," Jamie mumbled. "Can I go, Momma?"

"Sure, baby," Haley smiled at him. "Go have fun." Jamie sat up and kissed her cheek before hugging her tight. Julian took him in his arms after that and glanced at her for a second before they said goodbye. As they left she heard Jake and Julian do their best to get Jamie to cheer up. By the time they reached the door she heard him laughing. She smiled at the sound of it.

Peyton was sitting next to her a second later. "Mr. Waffles?" Her tone was playful and Haley smiled.

"Leave your sister alone," Lydia fussed playfully.

Peyton rolled her eyes. "I wasn't even doing anything!"

"Sure," Lydia drawled out as she glanced up for her book. "It's always the same old thing. I wasn't even doing anything. I swear you said that so many times when you girls were teenagers."

"She was a problem child," Jimmy agreed as he walked into the room. They all started laughing. Jimmy walked around with a tray in his hands. He gave each of the girls a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows, their favorite.

"Well, she's Jake's headache now," Lydia joked.

"Amen," Jimmy nodded.

"I wasn't that bad," Peyton tried to defend herself.

Haley smiled sheepishly at her. "Sis, you kind of were."

"You guys are freaking insane! I'm the only normal one in this family," Peyton declared with a huge smile.

"That's why you're the oddball, honey," Jimmy grinned.

"Sure is," Lydia agreed. "You think it's a good time to tell her she's adopted?"

"Nope," Jimmy replied as if they weren't in the room at all. "Maybe in a few years when she's old enough to understand."

Haley laughed loudly at Peyton's expression before her sister tossed Avery directly at their father. Everyone started laughing after that, even Peyton. It wasn't the first time their parents joked about one of them being adopted. They did it often. She let the comfort of being home take over. It was easy with her family around. Jamie was off having fun with the guys and she knew that Julian would take great care of him. Her parents and her sister were trying to get her mind off of what happened and she was glad for it. She needed it. She was never more grateful for her family than she was in that moment. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out at the same time that Peyton's started ringing. She looked at her sister before they both glanced at the text message they just received.

"Brooke," they both said at the same time.

BEACH HOUSE. PLEASE COME. NEED ASS

"Need ass?" Peyton wondered confused. "What's she talking about?"

"I never know," Haley replied shaking her head.

"Why would she be calling us if she needs ass? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease."

"I didn't know Brooke was into girls," Lydia noted.

"That girls been through so many bad guys it doesn't surprise me," Jimmy spoke up.

"True," Peyton agreed in laughter.

"She needs help," Haley sighed. "She's too lazy to type assistance."

The house phone started ringing and Lydia answered it before holding the phone away from her ear. She glanced at both of her daughters with a grimace. Everyone could hear the loud voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well, it sounds important," Jimmy chuckled before going back to watching the TV.

"We better go," Peyton mumbled as she stood up.

"I think that's a good idea. She might actually keep her word and kill the two of you this time," Lydia chuckled as she hung up the phone. Brooke had often threatened their lives. This wasn't new. The girl was all kinds of crazy.

"Mom, can you pick up Jenny at Katie's house at five?"

"Sure, sweetie. Good luck with the Brookie Monster. Haley Bop, I'll see you when you get back. We'll talk, honey." That was the last thing she heard as Peyton dragged her out of their parents house with her pajamas still on. She didn't have time to change. Brooke sounded like she couldn't wait another second.

~***~

They arrived to Brooke's quickly. Once they were in the house they made their way towards Brooke's room. They found here sitting on her bed breathing into a brown paper bag. Haley quickly rushed to Brooke's side.

"Tigger, what's wrong?"

Brooke pointed behind her. Both girls looked and noticed a huge white box with a single red rose on the top of it. Peyton glanced at Haley for a second before lifting the card in her hands.

"Meet me tonight. Wear this. Haley will tell you where."

"What?" Haley questioned as she took the card. Lucas hadn't told her anything about this. She hadn't seen him all afternoon. How the hell was she supposed to tell Brooke where to meet him? She read over the card again making sure that she'd heard right. Yep, Peyton had read right. Lucas said that she would tell Brooke where to meet him.

"Whoa," Peyton commented. Haley glanced at her sister and noticed that Peyton had opened the box and pulled out a red halter dress. It was beautiful and Haley reached over and squeezed Brooke's hand before smiling at her.

"It's a nice dress," Haley offered.

"Very nice," Peyton agreed.

She slowly lowered the brown paper bag. "He wants to meet me."

"This is a good thing," Haley smiled reassuringly.

"I need help getting ready," Brooke rushed out. "I don't know how I should wear my hair or what I should say and…oh my god, I'm really nervous. What if…?"

"Chill, B. Davis," Peyton laughed. "Let's just start by getting you dressed and ready to go."

Brooked nodded before standing up and pacing the room. Before both girls knew it she was talking to herself. They both watched amused as she continued like they weren't even there. Haley had never seen Brooke this nervous before in her life. Brooke was always ready for everything. This was a whole new side to Brooke Davis.

"Ok," Peyton laughed. "I'm going to go fix us some drinks so that we can get started."

She left them alone and Brooke continued to pace the length of the room nervously. After a few more minutes of watching her, Haley couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and stopped her. Her hands stayed on Brooke's arms.

"Just relax," Haley stated soothingly. "This is a good thing."

"I know I just…what if he doesn't like the real Brooke?"

"He's going to love you," Haley smiled. "I promise. You've got nothing to worry about. Now let's get you dressed for the most romantic night of your life."

"I'm sorry," Brooke sighed. "I shouldn't have called you."

"What? Why?"

"Because," Brooke grimaced. "You've got enough going on with…him leaving and with the whole Rachel thing."

"Hey, I want to help. There's no other place I'd rather be. I need the distraction. I want you to be happy, Brooke. That'll help me. You deserve this." It really would help her and she wanted to be here helping Brooke. She needed to help Brooke. One of them should be happy.

"How are you doing?" Brooke questioned carefully.

She sighed. "I should have known better. Julian told me that this would happen and I just…once again the smart girl is stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"But I am. He says a few nice things and tells me that he wants us to be a family and I believed him. I guess I've just wanted this for so long that I just fell for it. I should've known better, Tigger. He doesn't want me. He never has. It would've never worked out between us. He lives in New York and I live here. Who do you think would've had to move if we wanted to make this work? He would expect us to just go to New York to be with him. He wouldn't even consider moving here…I know it. I mean, I've sacrificed enough over the years. Haven't I?"

"Yep," Brooke nodded.

"I'm just done. This is for the best, you know. Better now than later."

"I've got wine," Peyton called out from the kitchen. Haley linked arms with Brooke before pulling her out of the bedroom. They were in the kitchen seconds later as Peyton handed them each a wine glass.

"Why does mine have more than you two have?" Brooke questioned.

"Because you need to relax," Peyton replied with a grin.

"This coming from the girl who practically fainted when Jake first asked her out," Brooke retorted.

Peyton scowled. "It was hot that day!"

"Sure it was," Haley giggled before holding up her wine glass. "To a new beginning."

Brooke and Peyton held up their wine glasses before they all took a sip. Haley and Peyton giggled as they watched Brooke down the whole glass before placing it back on the counter. She smirked before shrugging her shoulders.

"Now, I'm relaxed!"

~***~

She made her way slowly down the beach. With each step she took she felt her heart pounding more in her chest. Butterflies filled her stomach. She prayed that they would go away before she reached the beach house that Haley told her to go to. She could see it in the distance. It was coming up close.

The dress that he had picked out for her was perfect. The boy did have good taste. She hoped that she looked ok. Peyton and Haley had gotten her ready. She had been too nervous to do anything but sit there and think. What did he look like? Did she know him? Why had he never just asked her out? She had so many questions.

When she finally reached the beach house, her breathing slowed down, and her hands started to shake. This was ridiculous, she knew. This was just a guy and she was good with guys. She could handle one guy. She had been dealing with them her whole life. But this one was different. The notes that he had given her had been so sweet and guys just never said things like that to her before and if they did it was only to get her into bed. The flowers had been really sweet. Julian had really been the only guy to give her flowers before.

Once she was on the porch she noticed a note on the back door. _Come right it and follow the trail I left you._ She opened the door nervously and noticed instantly the red rose petals coving the flower. She smiled as she followed them. They lead to the stairs and she started walking up them. She glanced around looking for pictures but there were none on the wall. Once she was at the top of the stairs she followed the trail of roses. They led to a door and she opened it slowly. More rose petals covered the ground and she noticed that they led to the balcony.

She could see a table set up with roses and a few candles. She took off walking towards it nervously. She held the single red rose in her hand. Her heart was hammering out of her chest by the time she made it on the balcony. He was standing by the railing and facing the other way. All she could see was his back. She stood there frozen in place as she thought about how stupid she had been not to see it.

"Lucas," Brooke laughed softly in shock.

It was him. She knew it. She could tell. Never once had she thought it'd be him. Not once. She felt like an idiot. Of course it was him. This all started after he showed up in town. He turned slowly to face her with a soft smile on his face.

"You made it," Lucas breathed. "You look amazing."

She stood there staring at him in shock. Her mind was racing and she couldn't understand how she didn't figure it out before. Lucas. Lucas Scott. Haley was right. He was cute. She opened her mouth to say something but words just didn't seem to come out.

"Surprised?" Lucas guessed. "Say something…please?"

She nodded softly unable to find her voice. Looking away from him, hoping that it would clear her mind, she took in the sight of the table. It was set up so perfect with the flowers and the candles. There was a bottle of wine and two plates of food covered. This was all really romantic.

"I know you weren't expecting it to be me," Lucas said softly.

"That's not it," she finally managed to get out.

"I'm nothing like my brother or my father," Lucas rushed out. "If that's what you're thinking then I just thought you should know."

She shook her head. "I wasn't thinking that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous and you're kind of freaking me out."

"I pigged out on ice cream in front of you," Brooke laughed embarrassed.

Lucas chuckled. "I thought it was adorable."

"I'm so mortified."

"Don't be. Are you hungry?" Lucas questioned as he walked over to the table and pulled out the chair for her. She smiled at him before taking a seat. He pushed her chair in before pulling the cover off of her plate. She watched him still in shock as he took a seat across from her. He opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. She lifted hers up quickly and took a sip.

"Why didn't you say anything at the café?" Brooke wondered. "Or even before then?"

"You kind of intimidate me," Lucas replied with a small grin.

She laughed. "I do."

"You do," Lucas nodded. "I didn't think I'd have a shot with you."

"Well, you're crazy," Brooke pointed out.

"So, if I had asked you out on a date you would have said yes?"

"Yes," Brooke smiled. "You're hot!"

He chuckled. "Somehow I don't think it would've been that easy."

"We'll never know," Brooke shrugged.

"We're here now and you haven't left which I'm taking as a really, really good sign," Lucas grinned.

She smiled before they both started eating. The pasta was really good and she ate slowly as they talked. Once they were done they just sat there as Lucas told her all about his life. She listened intently. Sure, Haley had told her stuff about Lucas before but she had never paid attention. Now, she was interested. Once he was done she told him about school and moving to New York. And she told him about how she started her company.

Before she realized it the sun was setting and the sky took on a pretty pinkish color. He stood up suddenly and turned on the radio in the room before making it back to the balcony. He held out his hand with a smile on his face.

"Will you dance with me?"

She nodded softly before placing her hand in his. He pulled her into him and her heart was hammering in her chest again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hands settled on her waist. He started moving them in slow circles. She felt different. She didn't know what was happening but she could feel it. This was all so different for her. She never had a date like this before. She never went out with a guy like Lucas before either.

"Did you mean all that stuff that you wrote?"

He smiled softly at her. "Every word."

She pulled him down to her before brushing her lips against his. She felt an electric spark when their lips touched. He brushed his lips against hers again before opening his mouth over hers. Her eyes snapped shut after that and she lost herself in him. Lucas Scott certainly knew how to kiss a girl, she noticed.

~***~

Nathan sat in his living room with a bottle of scotch in his hands. He brought it to his mouth and took another swig. It burned a path down his throat and down his chest. Even though today had gone well he really didn't care about it all that much. Sure, he showed up and did their stupid tests. The doctors checked out his legs and told the coach that everything looked good.

Then he played a little for the coach and the owner of the team. Tony and Damien had been there to help him get back into the groove of things. After watching him and then seeing his personal trainer they came up with a workout plan to get him ready for the start of the season. He had to be at the gym for five tomorrow and then they'd start training for the new season.

He closed his eyes as he thought about it again. They had all been so happy when they realized that he hadn't lost it and he could still play. They knew that it was going to take a lot of work to get him back into shape but they were really happy to have him back so soon. He knew that he should be happy as well but he wasn't. Basketball was the furthest thing from his mind. All he could think about was Haley and Jamie. With the thought of them, he took another swig from the bottle. He needed something to numb the pain.

He felt sick to his stomach when he thought about the way he treated her. He lied right to her face and then Rachel showed up and ruined everything. If he had just told her the truth about what happened then maybe she would have listened to him. That kissed hadn't meant anything to him. And now because he kept the truth from her she hadn't even been able to look at him. It hurt just thinking about the way she looked at him. No telling what else she thought happened between him and Rachel.

He glanced on the side of him and noticed the letter that Lucas had given him at the airport. It was from their mother. He had read over it three times now and still he didn't know what to think. Everything was just so confusing and fucked up. Even sitting here in his drunken stupor he knew that.

Jamie had been so upset with him at the airport. Haley hadn't even told him goodbye. She stayed in her room and as much as he wanted to explain things to her he knew that he didn't deserve it and she didn't want to hear it. That last look she gave him told him that. She had looked at him like he was nothing. It was like finally she had enough and she was just done with him. He couldn't fix things with her even if he tried, he realized. He had put her through enough over the years. He blew it. His heart ached in his chest.

Jamie flashed in his mind again and he couldn't help but feel bad. Jamie had been just so upset with him at the airport for leaving. He wouldn't stop crying and Nathan held him for as long as he could until it was time for him to go. It broke his heart to walk away like that.

"Are you ever coming back home, Daddy?"

That's the last thing that Jamie had said to him and even then he didn't have an answer for him. He had told Jamie that he would call him right after his plane landed and he did. Haley and Jamie weren't picking up the phone for him. He had called over seven times in the last hour and nothing. He didn't blame them for not picking up. Things were just better this way. This way he couldn't hurt them.

He could feel the tears coming but he pushed them back. He took another swig of the scotch praying that it would take away all the pain that he felt. He didn't want feel anything and as long as he was thinking about them he would. His heart was aching in a way it never had before. He didn't like the feeling. He was all alone. Lucas left him. Haley and Jamie were gone now. His mom. Everyone. He didn't have anyone.

All he was left with was basketball and the team.

Lifting up his cell phone he dialed her number again. He held the phone to his ear as he waited for the answering machine to pick up. He knew she wouldn't answer but still he wanted to just hear her voice. Once she and Jamie started talking he let the tears roll slowly down his cheeks as he listened. They sounded so happy…_without you_, he thought. Once the message was over he hung up the phone and tossed it aside. They were better of without him.

"Why haven't you been answering your damn phone?" Dan roared as he marched out of the elevator. Nathan glanced over his shoulder and noticed Dan fully into the penthouse. He stood up quickly with the bottle of scotch in his hands. He grabbed the letter angrily and marched to stand in front of his father.

"Because I don't want to talk to you," Nathan snapped. "You can't just fucking march into my place like this!"

"What the hell is the matter with you? I'm your father," Dan returned angrily. "I've been worried about you. How did things go today? I got a call from your coach saying that you're ready to start training again and that's great, Nathan."

"Why ask if you already know?" Nathan gritted out.

"I don't know what's with the attitude, Nathan. But drop it. You look pathetic and weak."

"You want to explain this to me?" Nathan held up the letter and ignored his father. He held it tight in his hands, his grip crumpling the paper. "It's a letter from my mother explaining things a little differently than you did, _Dad_." He spit out the last word as he glared at his father.

Dan laughed. "Your mother is pill popping alcoholic that didn't want you."

"Don't lie to me," Nathan seethed. "Did you keep her from us?"

"Do you blame me?" Dan fired back. "You're my kids and your mother was in no position to take care of you. She couldn't even take care of herself. Ask yourself this, Nathan. Who's been there all these years?"

"_Lucas,_" Nathan shouted angrily. "Don't act like you're some perfect father who's been there for me and she hasn't! You're just as bad as she is, maybe even worse!"

"Don't act like you didn't grow up with the perfect life," Dan shouted back. "I gave you everything you wanted and I've never heard you complain before. What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't my son talking. I told you, you should have never gone on that stupid trip. You should have stayed here and recovered."

"Oh, you mean the stupid trip to see my _son_?"

"How do you even know that he's your son?" Dan questioned.

Nathan glared at him. "He's _my_ son!"

"So says that girl who –"

"She's not some girl," Nathan shouted. "She's the mother of my child!"

"Oh please, she's a whore –"

He couldn't control himself. He punched his father hard in the jaw and watched as Dan took a step back before looking up and laughing at him. He wiped the blood from his mouth before smiling proudly.

"Nice to see there's still a man in there somewhere."

"Don't talk about her ever again or my son."

"What's gotten into you?" Dan wondered.

"I'm finally seeing things clearly," Nathan spit out.

"You need to focus on basketball right now. That's what's important. Push all that over crap aside and focus on your career," Dan instructed.

"That other crap is my son," Nathan seethed.

Dan laughed. "Stop being so dramatic. Basketball is number one, Nathan. You know that and I know that."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You've made me into monster and I can barely live with myself! That's what you want though, isn't it? For me to end up like you. All alone with no one. That way you won't feel so disappointed with your life, you just figured you'd ruin mine, too. I hate you. Because of you and the fucked up way you raised me I can't even have a normal relationship with anyone! I'm horrible person and a horrible father. Congratulations, dad. I'm just like you. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"I've only ever wanted what was best for you," Dan returned.

"Yeah," Nathan laughed. "My whole life you've made me care more about a stupid fucking game more than anything else! There's more to life than just basketball, dad."

"Not for us," Dan shot back. "We're different, son. This is what we're meant to be. This is who we are. That stupid trip is just confusing you. You know what you're priorities are, Nathan. Stop looking so weak. It's pathetic and beneath you. Stop acting like a little bitch. I know my son is somewhere in there and I know he can hear me. Now, it's time for you to start focusing on basketball again, Nathan. This isn't going to be easy. You've had your fun for the last month but it's time to buckle down and focus on what's important."

He held the bottle of scotch tight in his hands before tossing it as hard as he could across the room. It hit a few of his trophies and sent them flying down as the bottle shattered into a million pieces. He didn't take his eyes off his father as he glared at him intently. Lucas was right about their father. Lucas was always right.

He just finished telling his father that he hated himself and he was basically miserable with his life and all Dan wanted to talk about was basketball. It didn't surprise him. He felt the loss of Haley and Jamie suddenly hit him hard. In an instant he felt empty again, like he had nothing. His conversation with Lucas flashed in his mind and he knew that his brother was right. Dan would only suck the life out of him until there was nothing left.

"I love you, dad, but I'm done. I want you out of my life. Because of you I've lost the only people that I've ever cared about. I'm nothing and I have _nothing_. I'm tired of trying to please you. It's never enough and I'm just done. I think it's best if you just leave me alone."

"You're my son," Dan suddenly shouted. "If you think for one second that I –"

"You're done controlling me," Nathan stated calmly. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He felt free. If he didn't listen to Lucas then Dan would never let up. He would always be there trying to control him and push him around. He was tired of it.

"Sleep this off, son. You'll feel differently in the morning. I'll be at practice. Don't let a few weeks with that slut change –"

He hit Dan again, this time harder than before, and he didn't stop. Before he knew it Dan was hitting him back. Fists were flying and surprisingly he didn't feel a thing. All he felt was numb as he hit his father will all the anger he had in him. A pair of hands wrapped around him minutes later and he was being pulled away. He fought trying to get away but it didn't work.

"Chill, Nathan," Clay rushed out. "Chill."

Dan stood up angrily and marched toward them his finger pointing towards Nathan.

"You little son of a bitch. After everything that I've given you…"

Clay still didn't let him go. He just watched as his father's face changed from fuming to confused. Dan stopped walking and placed his hand over his heart. He fell a second later and Nathan pushed his way out of Clayton's arms and rushed towards his father. He was on his knees a second later as his eyes found Dan's. He kneeled there watching helplessly as Clayton shouted for an ambulance on the phone. Once Dan took hold of his hand he held it tight in his. All he could do was watch in silent pain as yet another person left him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four –I Would For You

The morning sun was shinning bright through her bedroom window. Her eyes fluttered open before closing quickly. She turned lazily to her other side trying to get away from the sun. It was always so bright and it didn't help matters that she had to much wine last night. She hadn't got drunk or anything, but still she had a few glasses with dinner. After ten minutes went by and she still couldn't fall back asleep, she opened her eyes slowly.

She smiled instantly when she noticed Lucas still asleep at her side. He looked so peaceful and very sexy. She smirked as she pushed over closer to him. She draped her arm over his naked chest and placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't move at all. The warmth of his body was something that she loved. With just one touch from him and it would send her whole body ablaze. That had never happened to her before but then again she never had a boyfriend like Lucas before. He was just different. Good different.

Even that first night after she found out that it had been him that was her secret admirer, he had proved just how different he was from all the other guys in her past. After their romantic dinner, beautiful slow dance, and that earth shattering kiss, he just wanted to her hold her. After he had whispered that she nearly melted in his arms. He was easily the sweetest guy that she had ever met and he liked her. He really liked her.

Things had been perfect after that night. She had been walking on cloud nine these last few weeks. Well, it hadn't been all perfect. There were other things around her that she had to focus her attention on and she did what she could. Haley and Jamie needed her right now and she tried to be there for them. It was so easy because Lucas cared about Haley and Jamie, too. It only seemed to make her like him more. He got along so well with everyone in Tree Hill, her family. He was the perfect guy.

How had she not seen it? How had she known him for years and not know how he felt about her? She felt absolutely ridiculous at first for not seeing it. He had just always been Nathan's older brother. Sure she had thought that he looked good and there were times when she thought he looked more than good. He was a sexy guy but really all he had even been was Nathan's older brother to her and since Nathan wasn't exactly the nicest guy on the planet she didn't even bother with him or Lucas. She had been nice, well, as much as she could.

Things were different now.

The man next to her was so much more than Nathan's older brother. He was her boyfriend, who moved to Tree Hill to be closer to her. She smiled at the thought.

She watched as his chest would rise and fall every few seconds. He was beautiful. His body was perfect, his eyes, his smile, his heart, and his soul. Only a few weeks of feeling like a seventeen year old school girl again and she knew she was in love. She had to be. It was the only way to explain the constant happiness she felt every second of every day. She was in love with Lucas Scott.

She felt his body move slightly before his hand was rubbing the arm that was draped over his chest. Glancing up she noticed that he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Good morning, Pretty Girl," Lucas stated hoarsely.

"Morning, Broody."

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I was just watching you sleep."

"Oh, yeah," Lucas grinned. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She brought her hand up and held his face to hers as she kissed him twice more. She loved kissing him. He pulled away and she snuggled more into him.

"How you feeling today?"

"Better," Lucas smiled softly. "Things are getting better."

"I'm glad."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to –"

"You've got me," Brooke promised. "I'm not going anywhere." He meant so much to her now. She didn't think it was possible to fall in love so quickly. Sure there was lust but this was more than that. She never understood how Haley had fallen in love with Nathan the second their eyes locked, it seemed so impossible, and yet when Haley described what happened to her in that moment, when it happened she made it all sound so real and beautiful. Brooke had been sure that Haley had totally been in lust. Nathan was a hot guy and it sometimes it happened that way.

Attraction was attraction. You either felt it towards someone or you didn't. It was as simple as that. It never occurred to her that stuff like love at first sight actually happened.

But she knew all the symptoms of falling in love. Haley and Peyton had explained it all to her and she knew over the last few weeks that she had been falling in love with Lucas. She had been feeling all those things they felt. She never felt this way before, about anyone, and this was all so new, but she liked it. She liked it a lot. Being with Lucas was the easiest thing in the whole world. He was perfect for her.

He was so funny, sweet, sexy, romantic, and absolutely brilliant. She had been a little intimidated of him at first. He was really into literature and art, when he spoke to Haley it was like they were off in their own little world and sometimes she didn't understand what they were talking about. She wasn't like him but it didn't take her long to realize that it didn't matter. They balanced each other out.

"I've got to go into work. My mother is really pressuring me about my new line. I have a few sketches that I need to finish and send to her."

Lucas pouted. "No you don't."

"She'll have a cow if I don't finish them by lunch today," Brooke explained.

"Let her."

"She'll just call and nag me until I send them."

"Ignore her. It's your company. You're the boss."

"I know but she's a –"

"Bitch," Lucas filled in with a scowl. "Yeah, I know. I listened to her yell at you for ten minutes the other day because she didn't like the colors on one of your designs."

She chuckled. "Things will just be easier for me if I finish this like she wants."

"Ok, but do you have to go into the office to finish it?"

"I guess I could work here," Brooke smiled at him. Sitting up, she moved to her side of the bed and reached on her nightstand for her sketch pad and pen that she had placed on their yesterday afternoon. The sheet that had been covering her naked body fell to her waist and left her breasts exposed. She felt his eyes on her and she smiled at him.

"You're beautiful."

"Where's your shirt?" Brooke questioned as she glanced on the floor on her side of the bed. All she could see was the dress that she had worn yesterday.

Lucas smirked. "You ripped it off of me last night, remember?"

"I do," Brooke nodded. Well, he had been acting sweet all during dinner and she really wanted him. It wasn't her fault that he was so damn sexy.

"You can work like that, I don't mind," Lucas said nonchalantly.

She furrowed her brow. "You're sure?" _Men!_

"Yeah," Lucas nodded. "Go right ahead."

He propped up his elbow and rested his head on his hand as he watched her. She laughed softly before opening up her sketch pad to the design that she started yesterday afternoon. She tried to focus on the design and how she saw it in her head but it was a little hard to concentrate with Lucas gawking at her like that.

She loved the way he looked at her. It made her feel so alive and so wanted, more than she ever had in her whole life. She pretended to focus hard on the sketch pad but for some reason her mind could care less about the design in front of her or what Victoria would do if she didn't meet the deadline.

"It's hard to concentrate with you gawking like that."

"I'm not gawking," Lucas muttered.

"Then what are you doing?" Brooke questioned with a smile.

Lucas grinned innocently. "I'm admiring you in your element."

"Is that so?"

"Yup," Lucas nodded.

"It kind of looks like you're only admiring my _breasts_," Brooke quipped.

"They are a work of art if I do say so myself," Lucas smirked.

"I can't work with you looking at me like that," Brooke laughed. He reached over and pulled the pen out of her hands before tossing it to the ground. He pushed the sketch pad as well. It made a loud thud once it hit the floor but by then his lips were already on hers. She giggled loudly as he pulled her completely over his body. Yep, she was definitely in love.

~***~

"You're an idiot!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are. A really big idiot!"

"No I'm not."

"A monumental idiot!"

"You sound like Brooke."

"Well, she's right."

"I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal?"

"Yep."

"The big deal is that she asked you to go with her and you said that you couldn't!"

"I can't," Julian shrugged confused. "I have responsibilities here."

"Like what," Haley stated unconvinced as she placed her hands on her waist. For the life of her she couldn't understand why Julian let Solaris just take off back to New York. He had really liked her. They were dating. What was the problem? Long distance relationships hardly ever worked. Julian knew that. Solaris had work lined up in New York for the next few days and she didn't know when she was going to be coming back to Tree Hill. Julian was an idiot.

"You and Jamie for one," Julian pointed out.

She glared at him. "You're joking, right? Please tell me that you didn't go with her because of me? Please." She sent him a pleading look.

"You need me now more than ever," Julian added.

"No," Haley muttered shaking her head. "No, way. Not again. You're not doing this to me again, Julian. This is just not happening again." She gripped the edge of the counter hard in her hands. Her head was spinning and she wanted to slap him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You giving up everything for me again," Haley finally exploded. "I can't believe you, Julian. It was hard enough the first time watching you just throw away everything important to you when you didn't have to…when I didn't want you to! You know how much that killed me and I love you for wanting to be here for me but I don't need you giving up any thing more for me. You've done enough. You can't just throw away someone that's important to you like this!"

"You're important to me," Julian muttered.

"I know that," Haley said calmly. "I know that, ok. I always will be, Julian. I'm always going to be here. Nothing is going to happen if you go off and live your life. I want that for you and more importantly I need it. You've done enough for me. You don't know how much it's all meant to me. Really, you don't. I'll never be able to repay you. You're my rock, you know that. But you've got to go."

"But –"

"No, buts," Haley sighed. "You have to do this."

"I can't just leave you," Julian shook his head.

"You're not. We'll always be us. Always. Nothing can change that. You need to worry about you for once in your life and if you're not then I'm gonna. You're going to that airport and you're going after her."

"Hales –"

"I don't care if I have to drive you. You're going," Haley insisted.

Julian grimaced. "It's not that easy."

"It is that easy," Haley stated in frustration. "You like her and she likes you. What more do you need?"

"I –"

"What if it doesn't work out, huh? Then what?"

"Then I'll be here. I'll be right here for you, but you're still going. You're going after her and you're going to be happy about it."

"Since when did you get all bossy?" Julian grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Since my best friend decided to be an idiot and let the girl of his dreams slip away."

They smiled at each other before she made her way in front of him. She hugged him tight. Her eyes snapped shut at the comfort of his arms. It was going to be hard without him here but his happiness meant more. He deserved to be happy and she wanted that for him. If that meant that he had to chase Solaris to New York then she wanted him to go. They would always be friends. He would always be her Julian. Always. Nothing would ever change that.

"What if you need me?" Julian whispered.

"Then I'll call," Haley replied. "I'm a big girl, J. I can take care of myself. Give me a little credit."

"I know that. It's just the thought of leaving you alone…"

"I'm not alone," Haley muttered. "I've got Jamie here with me. Then there's Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and my parents. I'm not alone. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"I'll always worry about you."

"I know," Haley laughed softly. "And I'll always worry about you, it's what best friends do. Now go get your girl."

~***~

"I'm glad you talked some sense into him," Lydia smiled.

She had just gotten finished explaining to her why Julian was taking off for New York. It was hours later and she was sure that Julian was at the airport by now. After their long goodbye he went home to pack and promised to call when his plane landed. It was hard watching him go but she didn't expect him to stay here forever. He had a life to live and he had given up too much of it for her. Living without him here would be hard but she sense would get through it.

"I know."

"Where's my baby?"

"Over at Peyton's for a sleepover with JJ. Jake bought them all these huge super soakers so they've been playing by the pool all day," Haley explained.

"Your dad is over at the Bakers watching some game," Lydia shrugged as she continued walking around the kitchen cleaning it as they talked. Her mother could never keep still. She was always doing something. It was actually really funny sometimes. But right now she didn't want anything to be funny. Julian was gone for now and she didn't know how long he'd be gone. She missed him already.

She tried to push the thought of him leaving out of her mind. She didn't need a reason to be more depressed than she already was. Plus, this was a good thing. Julian being happy was a good thing. He had sacrificed enough for her. She didn't need to be selfish and want him here. He had done enough.

"How you doing, sweetie?"

"Good," Haley lied easily. She had gotten really good at it over the last few weeks. It was like she slipped back into the person she was when Nathan broke her heart the first time. She tried to act like everything was fine and she had herself together for her family. She didn't want them to know how broken she was on the inside. They didn't need to see how pathetic she was. But her mother could always read her like a book and even though she lied there was no point to it. Her mother knew.

"Has he called?"

"No."

"At all?"

"No, mom. We haven't talked to him since he left. I tried calling after Lucas told us about their father but he didn't pick up. We left a message but he didn't call back." This was nothing new. She told her mother this before and still every time they talked her mother would ask the same thing. Nothing had changed in the last two days. Nathan still hadn't called.

"I'm just worried about him," Lydia stated with concern.

"So am I, but I can't make him answer his phone," Haley muttered. "There's nothing I can do. He hasn't called Jamie and…"

"He lost his father," Lydia cut her off.

"I know that," Haley muttered. "I know and I can't imagine how he's taking it." If it had been her she didn't know what she would do. She loved her father to death. What do you do when you lose someone so important to you? She had never really lost someone like that.

"Well, what does Lucas say?"

"He hasn't seen him since the funeral and I've told you that even then he said that Nathan wouldn't talk to anyone. He just stayed to himself. I don't know, mom. I wasn't there."

"But he's all alone," Lydia continued.

"He has friends," Haley mumbled.

"Not real ones," Lydia replied. "Not ones that care about him. He just lost his father and his brother is suddenly gone from his life. Lucas is here with Brooke and Nathan he's all alone."

"What do you want me do to?" Haley muttered as she closed her eyes. This was all nothing new. She had known this for weeks now. She had tried calling him. He didn't want to talk her. He didn't even want to talk to his own son. There was nothing that she could do for him.

"I'm sure he could use someone, Haley Bop."

"And you think it should be me?"

"You can get through to him," Lydia smiled. "He needs you right now."

"I can't," Haley muttered shaking her head. "Please, don't make me feel bad about it but I can't go there and I can't be there for him. He doesn't need me…he never has."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. I've tried, mom. I really tried and –"

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough," Lydia pointed out. "All I'm saying is that Jamie keeps asking questions about his dad. How long are you going to pretend that Nathan is ok when he isn't? You may not want to face the facts but that boy needs you."

She could feel the tears coming but she held them back. Why was her mother pushing this? There was nothing that she could do for Nathan. Seeing him again would only hurt her and from what Lucas told her Nathan didn't want to be around anyone. He was taking his father's death really hard, harder than Lucas was, she knew that. She didn't need to see him to know that. His father had meant a lot to him.

"What am I going to do?" Haley questioned.

"Just be there for him," Lydia suggested. "Let him know that he's not alone."

"I don't need to get involved, mom."

"You already are," Lydia pointed out with a knowing look. "You love him."

"But…" she didn't want to love him. All it brought was heartache and pain. Jamie was the only good thing to come out of it. She and Nathan just weren't meant to be. It would never work. She had tried telling herself that every morning for over the last four years. It just wasn't meant to be. If she went there now she'd just get sucked back into his life.

"You need him just as much as he needs you," Lydia insisted.

She hated when her mother was right. Why the hell did she always have to be right? Going there would only hurt her. He'd push her away until she took off crying once again. Nathan was Nathan. He didn't need anyone and still she knew her mother was right. He at least needed someone. Lucas had always been there for him but Lucas was here. Lucas had Brooke now. Nathan was all alone. She felt bad for him…for his loss.

As much as she felt the pull to go to him after she learned of his father's death she held herself back. She stayed here. Dan Scott hated her and going to his funeral wouldn't have done any good. Dan had never even tried to be a part of Jamie's life and Jamie didn't even know of Dan. It just didn't make any sense to bring Jamie and let him see Nathan like that.

She had resisted a lot of things when it came to Nathan Scott over the years, but what good was that when her mother was pushing her to go after him?

~***~

After packing a small suitcase and rushing to the airport she booked her flight. She walked quickly towards the terminal. The plane would be taking off shortly and she didn't want to miss it. The next one didn't leave until tomorrow and she wanted to get this over with.

She would go there and make sure that he was ok. She would let him know that he wasn't alone and that she and Jamie were there for him. And she was. They did have a son together and that would never change. Nathan was going to be a part of her life and she was just going to have to learn to deal with it. She could do that. She could be strong. Piece of cake.

Once she was on the plane she glanced at her seat number and slowly made her way down the aisle. The plane had a few passengers on it but not that many. People were scattered out and she hoped that she would be sitting alone. She needed time to think about things. She needed to prepare herself for what was to come.

She had called Jamie on the way here and told him that he'd be sleeping over at his Aunt Peyton's for a few days and he was excited about it. He thought it was a sleepover adventure. It also helped that Jake promised to keep him occupied for the next few days. She knew that she didn't have to worry about Jamie with Jake and Peyton. They always took really good care of him.

Glancing up, she smiled softly when she noticed Julian grinning at her.

With one look she knew that he knew why she was here. They never really needed words. He took her bag from her and she took a seat right next to him. It was seconds later when they were both sitting. He grinned at her, his head leaning against his headrest.

"You sure you want to do this?" Julian questioned.

She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together. "I don't have a choice."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five –How To Save A Life

The elevator ride up to his penthouse felt like the longest elevator ride of her life. She was just thankful that Lucas had given her the key when she told him that she was coming up to New York for a few days. Their plane had landed late last night and after grabbing something to eat they went to Brooke's penthouse for the night. They both needed time to think. She was glad that Julian was with her last night. She felt so safe and it had gotten her ready to deal with today.

It helped knowing that somewhere on the Upper East Side Julian was surprising Solaris with flowers. She smiled as she thought about it. She was proud of him. She hoped that things worked out well for the two of them. They were perfect for each other.

She could feel the elevator coming to a stop and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She mentally prepared herself for this. Lucas warned her that this wouldn't be easy nor did she expect it to be. Nathan was going through something that she didn't know if she could help him through. She would try though…for Jamie. He needed his dad back.

The elevator doors opened slowly and she walked inside hesitantly. She could smell the alcohol the second she walked inside the penthouse. She took one look around and noticed how bad the place looked. The kitchen was to her right. The counters were covered with pizza boxes, beer bottles, and so many different types of liquor that she couldn't even name them all. It looked like he was running a bar.

The main living room was to her left. It was a huge open space. The huge flat screen plasma was on _Sports Center_ with the volume muted. The walls were covered in pictures of Nathan playing in college for Duke and some from the Knicks. On the far side of the wall was where he kept all his trophies, no doubt he wanted everyone to see them. Well, at least he used to she was sure. Now glass was shattered all over the brown shelves, the trophies were all lying down and most of them were scattered on the floor. The floor was covered in shattered glass and beer cans. The coffee table looked just like the kitchen counters. The place was a mess and she had just noticed that from walking in.

The place reeked of hard liquor.

It was safe to say that he had been drinking a lot lately. She felt her stomach twist in pain as she realized how truly a mess things were. She knew that he had been taking things pretty hard from what Lucas told her and Clayton had called her once concerned. She just didn't think things were this bad. She placed her suitcase on the ground and carefully walked her way inside the living room. It was hard getting around all the bottles and cans on the floor. The place looked like a guy's dorm room at first glance.

She noticed him passed out on the sofa. He was still fully clothed from the night before. His clothes were all disheveled. The sight of him pulled her heartstrings and she bit her bottom lip. He had dark circles under his eyes. His face was covered in stubble, something that she had never seen on him. Even asleep he looked like he was in pain. One of his arms was hanging off of the sofa and she glanced at it and noticed that they had an empty bottle of Vodka just inches from his fingers on the floor. In his other hand, across his chest, was some small photo. She placed down her purse on the chair next to her before reaching for the remote. She turned off the TV.

She made it next to his sleeping body, pushing beer cans to make a path to him.

She could feel the tears coming but she wasn't going to let them out. Not now. She could do this. He needed her. He _really_ needed her. At least, he needed someone. Reaching down, she stroked his cheek softly. His eyes fluttered open and noticed her bent down over him. He glanced at her confused before laughing.

"You're not real," Nathan muttered tiredly.

She didn't know how long he had slept for but he still looked exhausted and drunk from the night before. She could smell it on his breath. The dark circles under his eyes let her know that he hadn't been sleeping much. He probably had been drinking himself to sleep every night. She felt bad for him.

"I'm here to help you," Haley whispered.

He closed his eyes. "You shouldn't be here, Haley. I'll only hurt you. It's what I'm good at…the only thing. I hurt everyone that I care about…push them away. I deserve to be alone. All alone…just me…no one here."

She reached down and took his hand in hers. She ignored his protests as she pulled him up. It took everything in her but eventually she had him standing up next to her with her arm around his waist. She placed his arm around her shoulders as she started walking him out of the living room. He was wobbling next to her. How was he still drunk? It took sometime but eventually she found his room. He fell onto his bed and she rolled him over. She took off his shoes and tossed them on the floor.

"What's happening…why are…"

"Just get some rest," Haley stated as she squeezed his hand.

His eyes continued to flutter open and then close. "I miss you…Jamie…I miss…" He was passed out before he could get the rest out.

"He misses you, too."

She noticed a picture of Jamie sitting on his nightstand. It was the only picture in the room and she didn't know why it surprised her, but it did. She felt her heart constrict at the sight of it. She wondered how long he had it there.

She sat there for a few seconds before walking out of his room. She closed the door and then made her way about towards all the mess. She stood there for minutes before looking at everything. She walked slowly towards the kitchen and instantly stood in front of the sink.

_First things first_, she thought, _get rid of all the liquor in the house. _

~***~

It had taken her all day to get the front of the penthouse clean, but she did it. It looked like a different place looking at it now. It looked like a bachelor pad. It looked like Nathan's place. She fixed all his trophies back into place, the floor was spotless, the place smelt refreshing, and there was no more liquor in the place. There had been countless bags stuffed with bottles in them.

The only thing on the coffee table was the letter that Deb had written him. She didn't know where he wanted to put it so she kept it there. The other thing was the picture that he had been holding. It was of her and Jamie. She didn't know where to put it.

After she had cleaned the place up she had left to get groceries. There had been no food in the place except for old pizza. She bought all the things that they would need and then met up with Julian for dinner. They ate at a café downtown and he told her all about what had happened with Solaris.

"Then I kissed her," Julian grinned.

She laughed softly. "In front of everyone just like that?"

"Yup," Julian nodded. "Well, she was shocked that I was there and she didn't know what to say. Everyone was just looking at us and so I just went for it. It worked. She started talking after that."

"Nice."

"I have my moments."

"That you do."

"So, how did things go with the…with Nathan?" Julian questioned carefully.

She brought her finger to her wine glass and traced the rim of it. "It's really bad, Julian. Really bad. I don't know if I can help him."

"If anyone can it's you," Julian pointed out.

"He's hurting so much and I…," she held her tears back as a vision of from this morning flashed in her mind. It had been so hard seeing him like that. Nathan always seemed so put together and now he just didn't. He was in pain and she didn't know how to make that go away. She didn't know how to make him better.

She felt his hand covering hers over the small table that they sat at. She finally gazed at him and noticed him smiling softly at her. She knew that look. It meant that she wasn't alone and that he was there for her like he always had been. It was almost enough to make her feel better. Almost.

But even then that didn't make things with Nathan ok. Her heart was aching in her chest and she wanted to think about something else. Anything else would do. She just couldn't sit here and think about him knowing how much pain he was in. It only hurt.

"What do you think Brooke and Lucas are doing?" Haley asked suddenly.

Julian pretended to think. "Having sex all over my house. I'm going to have to move."

She laughed and just like that he got her mind off of all her troubles. It was amazing how he could do that but he did. He was always so good at making her feel better. She stayed with him for as long as she could. They talked and talked until Solaris called when she got off of work. She watched him walk away before leaving herself. With a heavy heart she made her way back to Nathan's.

She found herself sitting alone on Nathan's sofa as she flipped through the channels. There was nothing on and nothing for her to do.

She wondered what Jamie was doing and if he was having fun with JJ. She was sure that he was. Ever since Nathan had taken off Jake and Peyton had been constantly keeping Jamie busy when he was with them. In fact, everyone had. Every day Jamie had been doing something fun with someone in her family. She was glad. He had been so busy that he hadn't really had time to ask questions about Nathan.

It was while she was in the kitchen fixing a glass of water that she heard him walking down the hall. Her whole body tensed and she didn't know what to expect. When he walked into the kitchen immediately she noticed that he looked a little better. Not that much but it was still better than he had looked before. He glanced at her confused before looking on the counter. She knew what he was looking for and she took a step back from him with her glass of water still in her hands.

The panic expression on his face made her stomach twist in pain. As if he were looking for something important he started opening cabinets and slamming them shut when he didn't find what he was looking for. Once he moved to the refrigerator she quickly walked out of the kitchen and stood there watching him worriedly. He still hadn't said a word.

"You won't find anything," Haley said quietly.

He glared at her as he slammed the refrigerator door. "What did you do with it? I need it."

"I emptied them out and threw them away," Haley explained a few seconds later. She noticed his whole body tense before he sent her a death glare.

"Why would you do that?" Nathan shouted angrily. "I need it!"

"No you don't," Haley muttered. "You don't need it, Nathan."

"Fine, I'll call Clayton to bring me some."

"Don't bother. He helped me get rid of it," Haley added.

He shook his head before storming out of the kitchen and down the hall. She stood there watching him go. Slowly she could feel her heart beating in her chest again. She was suddenly very afraid of him and what he might do. This wasn't her Nathan. This Nathan was unstable and could go over the edge any minute now. She stayed cemented into place as she heard him slamming things from his room.

What was she supposed to do now? All she had managed to do so far was to piss him off and with the way he was now that wasn't a good thing. He had fire in his eyes when he looked at her just minutes ago, like he wanted to hurt her. Nathan never looked at her that way before. It terrified everything in her. She didn't know how she was still standing at the moment. She was broke out of her thoughts when she saw him storming down the hall.

He was dressed differently, she noticed, like he was going somewhere. She glanced at him confused before quickly moving herself to stand in front of the elevator. There was just no way that she could let him leave in this condition. No way. It didn't matter what he did to her. She wasn't letting him out of her sight. His body towered over hers and she felt her heart drop. He clenched his fists at his sides. His ragged breathing had her stomach twisting.

"Get out of my way, Haley. You shouldn't be here," Nathan hissed.

"No."

"I said get out of my way," Nathan shouted angrily as he took a step closer. All she wanted to do was run away from this version of him. Everything on the inside of her was shaking but she kept her calm on the outside. She stood her ground not moving an inch. She wasn't about to let him know just how terrified she was.

"I'm not moving and you don't need it, Nathan."

"Yes, I do," Nathan mumbled miserably. "Please…just get of my way."

"No," Haley repeated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Look at you. You're a mess."

"I can just move you, you know. I don't want to hurt you so just get out of the way. I'm leaving either way, Haley. I don't need your help."

"Fine," Haley muttered as she took a step to the side. "Leave if you want but if you do then that's it, Nathan. Jamie and I will be out of your life. I suggest you think about this before you leave. It's either the drinking or us. You can't have both."

He stood there breathing hard, glaring at the elevator doors. She watched as he took a step closer to it holding up his hand for it the button. It opened seconds later and she felt her heart aching in her chest. She thought giving him an ultimatum would work. When he didn't move she took a deep breath.

"What's it going to be, Nathan, us or drinking?"

He glared at her and she noticed the agony in his eyes. They stood like that for minutes, his eyes boring into hers. In the end he stormed off back towards his room muttering to himself the whole way. Once his bedroom door slammed shut she started breathing again. Glancing down she noticed that her hands were shaking. She stood there for minutes trying to recover before moving back to the living room. She laid herself on the sofa and covered herself up. It wasn't long before her eyes felt heavy. Everything that happened today began to take its toll on her. She gave into her tiredness and drifted off to sleep. She prayed that he wouldn't sneak off while she was asleep.

~***~

"I love you, too, baby."

She hung up the phone smiling. Jamie had been talking nonstop about how he and JJ built a fort in the living room and stayed up really late last night. Peyton had informed her that really late was at 10:30. She laughed when her sister told her that. She placed her cell phone on the coffee table before glancing at the clock. It was already noon and Nathan still hadn't come out of his room. She was worried.

He hadn't eaten a thing since she had been here unless he did while she was asleep. With that though on her mind, she made her way into the kitchen. She started making him lunch. He needed to eat something. She made him a few sandwiches just the way he liked them. She grabbed a bottle of water and a bag of chips before walking towards his room.

As she made it closer, her heart started pounding hard in her chest. Again, she didn't know what to expect. She didn't know if she could handle him yelling again or him glaring at her like he hated her. She didn't want that. She just wanted him better…for Jamie. He needed to be better for their son.

She knocked softly on the door before opening it. She noticed that he was still sleeping and she wondered if he had been sleeping the whole time he had been locked up in here. It didn't matter. He could use the rest and from the looks of it, it looked like it was doing him some good. He looked a little better. The dark circles under his eyes were almost all gone. She walked quietly into the room and placed the plate of food on the nightstand before sitting on the side of the bed. She glanced at him for a few more seconds before reaching for his arm. It took a few tries but eventually his eyes fluttered open.

He took in his surroundings before he realized where he was. It was minutes later when he sat up and leaned back against his headboard. She smiled at him.

"You look better," Haley commented softly.

He didn't say anything. Instead he reached up and ran his hands over the hair covering his face. She had to admit, he did look really different. This wasn't the Nathan she was used to seeing. Not at all. He looked rugged.

"You should eat," Haley suggested after a few minutes of awkward silence. She reached for the plate before handing it to him. She couldn't help but notice that he hadn't taken his eyes off of her the whole time. She felt self-conscious enough, she couldn't take it. She stood up and left the room quickly. Once the door was closed she placed a hand over her heart and felt it beating rapidly in her chest. Nathan was the only guy that ever did that to her. She shook her head, pushing the thought out, before going back into the kitchen.

She fixed her lunch before sitting herself at the small table in the dining room. She ate slowly hoping to pass the time. She had finished the book she brought with her this morning and she needed to go get a new one but she didn't want to leave Nathan alone. She was stuck here with nothing to do but watch TV. Nathan's DVD collection was nothing but a macho fest of action packed guy movies, nothing that would interest her. She had sat through enough with Julian to know that it just wasn't her kind of movie.

It was hours later when she finally heard his room door close. She sat nervously on the sofa as she waited to see him. When he finally emerged in the living room her heart only seemed to pick up speed.

The first thing that she noticed was that he shaved. He looked like Nathan again. He had showered. She noticed that his hair was still a little wet. He was in different clothes, a pair of blue Knicks shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked so much better as if nothing was wrong with him. But she knew that was just on the outside. On the inside was a different story and Nathan was far from being ok. She tensed up when he sat on the other end of the sofa. He reached out and lifted the letter that Deb had written him before glancing at her.

"Did you read it?" Nathan asked quietly.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It wasn't mine to read."

He relaxed himself before resting his head back against the cushions on the sofa. They sat in silence for a long time. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't look away from him. He seemed lost in thought as he glanced out towards the TV but she knew he wasn't paying attention to it. Some sappy love movie was on and she knew he hated those. She wanted to know what he was thinking about. She wanted him to talk to her. Lucas had told her that Nathan usually always bottled everything up and let it build inside of him without ever dealing with it. She knew that wasn't good.

He needed to deal with things. How else was he supposed to move on? Talking was good. No matter what she had gone through there was always someone there for her to talk to. If it wasn't Julian or Brooke, then it was her sister or her mother. There was always someone that cared. Nobody should have to deal with things alone and she didn't want Nathan to think that he was alone. She knew that's how he felt.

"I'm sorry," Nathan whispered. "I don't know what happened."

"It's ok," Haley returned.

"It's not ok," Nathan muttered, finally looking at her. "I'm _not_ ok. I don't know what's wrong with me. No matter what I do it's always wrong. I tried being good for you and for Jamie but it just…I wanted to be good enough but something's always bringing me back down and I just let it. My father was right. I am weak."

"No you're not," Haley rushed out. "You're not weak. Don't do that. You're strong and you've got a second chance, Nathan. Don't listen to a word your father told you because he's wrong about you. Don't let him mess you up."

"I killed him," Nathan revealed.

She glanced at him confused. "He had a heart attack. You didn't do anything to him. This isn't your fault, Nathan. Don't think for a second that it is. It happened and he's gone but that's not your fault."

She watched in agony as tears started rolling slowly down his cheeks. She felt her heartbreaking for him in a way it never had before. Her eyes started to water as she watched him. He was so broken, falling apart at the seams. She felt pain rippling through her like it never had before. All she wanted to do was fix him, put him back together for their son.

"I was so angry…so mad. By the time he got here I was so drunk I could barely see straight. Then like always he just storms into my life and starts telling me what to do. I had just finished reading the letter that my mother sent and even though I knew it was true I still needed to hear him say it. He has lied to me my whole life and I've always stood by him and believed in him…and all he ever did was push me around. Nothing was ever good enough…I was never good enough. I was always weak in his eyes…nothing was just ever good enough for him. No matter how hard I tried…it just didn't matter. He was constantly comparing us. If I won a game he would point out that he scored more points in the same game years ago. If I did anything, he always did it better."

He was so lost in his thoughts, tears still rolling freely down his cheeks. She felt her heart pulling her closer to him and she moved until she was sitting right next to him. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

"He just kept talking about basketball and it made me so angry. I lost everything that mattered to me and he was worried about a stupid game. I lost it. He just kept on and he wouldn't stop. I hit him and I couldn't stop. I was so mad at him for everything…for fucking up my life. Clay broke us up. I told him that I didn't want him in my life anymore. You want to know what's the last thing I said to him was?"

Even though she didn't answer, he still went on.

"I told him he was done controlling me. I wasn't going to let him ruin anything else in my life. All he ever did was bring me down. He brought out the worst in me. I didn't want to be that guy anymore. I wanted to be someone that was good enough for you and for Jamie."

She felt her heart pick up speed at his words.

"When he fell to the floor holding his chest…I was so scared. I held his hand and watched him die. The life was just sucked right out of him and there wasn't anything I could do. I just watched him…die. You want to know what I felt? I felt free. How horrible of a person does that make me?"

"You're not –"

"I am," Nathan nodded as he let go of her hand and stood up. "All I ever do is hurt everyone that I care about. I push everyone away and now I have nothing. Everyone always ends up leaving because of me, my mom and now my dad, Lucas, Jamie, and you…everyone." He kept his eyes down on the floor. The raw emotion in his voice only seemed to make her heart ache. He was so vulnerable. She had never seen Nathan like this before.

She stood up right in front of him. Leaning into him, she wrapped her hands around his waist and hugged him tight. She closed her eyes.

"Lucas isn't gone he just moved, and you still have your mom, Nathan. She wants a second chance to make things right with you because she loves you. Jamie isn't going anywhere. You still have him…you always will. You're his dad. They're not gone, Nathan. You have them…I'm still here."

He pulled out of their embrace. Slowly he lifted his face until his eyes locked with hers. Tears were still rolling down both their cheeks. He was still broken but there was something different about him. She didn't know what it was but something was different.

"You're not alone," Haley repeated. His forehead was resting against hers seconds later as he breathed her in. She watched him, his eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. She felt his hand take hold of hers a second later before he brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly before placing it over his heart which was beating rapidly in his chest. He held her hand there and she glanced at their hands before looking back up at him again. This time he was looking right at her and she felt something inside of her shake at his intense stare.

"I love you," Nathan whispered softly. "I'm _so_ in love with you."

He leaned in slowly and before she realized it his lips were pressing into hers.

She gave into him. The kiss started off slowly. As their lips moved together, his hands covered her cheeks as he held her to him. He deepened the kiss seconds later, his tongue brushing against hers. The warmth of his lips and his hands felt so good. Her eyes rolled back as he kissed her deeper. She was so out of it, it barely registered to her that he was walking them towards his room.

His hands gripped her waist before he started pulling on her shirt. He broke the kiss just to pull it off before kissing her again. His hands moved back to her waist as he continued to guide her to his bedroom, never breaking the kiss. She stripped him of his shirt as soon as they were in the room. Her hands made work of his shorts as they got closer to the bed. Somehow he managed to get out of them. He pushed her onto the bed, his naked body covering hers completely as he continued to kiss her.

When air became an issue, he broke away from her lips before trailing kisses down her neck. He didn't stop until he reached her breasts. He pulled her up slightly and took off her bra before casting it to the floor. He took his time kissing her breasts, making sure that he paid equal amount of attention to both. He reached the valley of her breasts and placed open mouthed kisses there. Her hands instantly went to this thick hair holding him to her. He trailed kisses slowly down her abdomen, his eyes glued to hers. Her breathing had become uneven by then as she watched him. His lips finally left her skin and she felt the loss of them instantly.

Her want for him only seemed to grow as he gazed at her. He sat up looking at her in wonder as his hands slowly undid the buttons on her jeans. He pulled them off of her, his eyes never leaving hers. She was left in nothing but her panties. His hands reached out and stroked through the already damp material. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him. It was minutes later when he slowly pulled them down. He trailed kisses back up her abdomen before kissing her again. He kissed her slowly and for the life of her she didn't understand why he had been doing everything at that pace so far.

The first time they were together he had her up against the wall the second they were in the hotel room. He had fucked her so hard that night. Everything had been fast and rough. The second time had been different. She was so focused on getting Nick out of her mind that she didn't bother to think of what Nathan did while they had sex. She had just wanted to feel him, but even then things had gone faster than this. Not that she was complaining. This was just different. She didn't know what to make of it. She kissed him back, her hands kneading his shoulders softly. Although, it was Nathan and it felt good, it still felt different.

He broke away from her lips and smile down at her. His eyes were looking intently into hers, both their breathing still ragged. She felt his right hand slowly move down the side of her body. The ache between her legs only intensified as he rubbed her thigh. She moaned softly and he bent down and kissed her stomach. She watched as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. He sat himself up once again as he rolled it on. Her eyes stayed glued to his, her heart pounding out of her chest. She ran her fingers through her hair before licking her lips.

His body covered hers once more. She wrapped her legs around his waist before leaning up and kissing him hard. He slowed the kiss down before pulling his lips away. Her head fell back against the pillows. He leaned in slowly before placing his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for minutes just breathing each other in. Her eyes searched his intently as she tried to figure out what was so different about him. The way he touched her, the way he looked at her now, it was all different…but good different.

She was so wrapped up in his eyes that she didn't noticed when he finally placed himself at her entrance. The anticipation had been slowly building since they started kissing earlier and now it seemed to kick into overdrive. In one long deep thrust he was completely inside of her and they both cried out. His eyes never left hers and she fought to keep hers open. She felt his hands take hold of hers a second later as he placed them on either side of her. He laced their fingers together before he started moving slowly.

Even with his tortuous slow pace it still felt unbelievable. Her moans were soft and every few minutes he'd kiss her tenderly before going back to just watching her. She had never felt anything like this before. All she wanted was more but he never picked up his pace and she found herself meeting his slow thrusts.

"It's never felt like this before," Nathan said in a husky voice. It sent shivers up her spine and her heart only seemed to beat faster than it already was. "I've never made love before."

She could feel everything pulling in her stomach. Everything was building up in there. He never looked at her before the way he was looking at her now. She felt everything tightening inside of her. Her whole body felt alive and like it was on fire. Nathan's touches always made her feel like she was on fire. His hands squeezed hers softly before he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Nathan," she moaned.

He pulled away from her lips and went back to watching her. "Yeah?"

"I love you," she told him breathlessly as she felt her body explode in pleasure. It was like nothing she had ever felt before and she whispered his name over and over as he watched her. He moved his body slightly and stilled his movements, her body still shuttering underneath his. All of a sudden she felt another explosion going off as her second orgasm hit and she was still feeling aftershocks of the first one. She watched as he let go along with her, his body jerking into hers, as she watched him. Everything felt so alive and perfect in that moment. His body collapsed on to hers as he buried his face in her neck. She tried her best to calm her breathing but it wasn't working out so well.

He started placing the softest kisses on her neck and then her face. Once he reached her lips she kissed him back hungrily, her hands moving through his thick hair holding him to her. She couldn't help but notice how different _she_ felt. If someone had told her hours ago that this would have happened she would have laughed. But being in his arms right now, she realized, was the only place she wanted to be. She did love him. She had always loved him from the second they met. He had just gotten finished making love to her and she never felt so completely whole in her life before. She didn't know what would happen but she knew that she didn't want to leave this moment. She wanted to stay like this forever.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six –Where You End and I Begin

Nathan continued to watch her as she slept. She was so peaceful and beautiful. He could do this for the rest of his life, he realized. He was totally content just watching her. This was the first time since he left Tree Hill that he had actually been happy.

Being away from Haley and Jamie had been pure torture. He had been miserable every second of every day. Nothing was the same without them. It's why he lost himself. After his fathers death he drowned himself in alcohol and darkness. It had been the only thing that would numb the pain and even then he still felt it. He had felt so alone in the last few weeks. Lying next to Haley he didn't feel that anymore.

When she had showed up he thought that it was all a dream. It hadn't been the first time that he'd seen her in the last few weeks. She appeared all the time to him. When he was out at a party and a girl would start talking to him she'd just show up and watch the two of them. When he was at the store buying more beer she had been there watching him and shaking her head. He knew that it was his fucked up mind playing tricks on him and he tried to push her out of his thoughts, it didn't work out so well.

His body had been used to alcohol everyday and he convinced himself that he needed it. When he realized that she emptied all of it out he had been so angry with her. Didn't she know how much he needed it? His body had needed it and so did he. He didn't want to feel anything and being drunk helped with that. But she took that away from him and in that moment he had hated her.

He knew that she was trying to help but he really hadn't wanted her here. He had hurt her enough over the years and he knew that it was best if she stayed away from him. He didn't want to hurt her anymore. He had been ready to move her out of his way. He had every intention of doing that until she gave him that ultimatum. It had only pissed him off more and the old Nathan would've told her to fuck off and left anyway. But he was different now and no matter how much darkness had surrounded him at the time, Jamie and Haley had meant the world to him, even if he didn't deserve them.

So when she said that he felt like he had a chance with them. He knew it wasn't much and she only said it mostly for Jamie but it had given him a little hope. He held onto that as he stormed angrily back to his room before passing out again. His body had been sleep deprived for so long that it had been catching up on all the rest he had missed. Once he woke up finally sober he knew that he had to make things right with her and with Jamie. They were all he had left.

So he did something that he hardly ever did. He talked and he told her how he felt. It was all the truth. For the past few weeks he really felt like he had killed his father. He knew it was the heart attack but he still felt responsible. If he hadn't been yelling at his father or fought with him then maybe it might not have happened. Even worse he had actually felt free after it happened. He hated himself for feeling that way but it was the truth. He did feel free from his father. Talking about it helped. She listened and he was grateful. That's all he expected her to do.

But of course she did more than that. She made him realize that even though Lucas had moved away he wasn't gone, that his mother still wanted to be a part of his life, and that she and Jamie weren't going anywhere. She had no idea what her words meant to him and as she said them he felt his heart begin to heal.

He watched her chest rise and fall every few seconds. The sheet was barely covering her body and it gave him a perfect view of her breasts. They had stayed in his bed all day making love over and over again. It felt amazing. Even now he could still feel his body buzzing with pleasure and the last time he made love to her was a few hours ago. This had felt so different, so good. He never wanted to stop.

It's like she awakened something deep inside of him. The love he felt for her only seemed to grow with each passing minute that they spent together. He didn't know what was going to happen when this little fantasy was over, but he knew that he didn't want it to end. He didn't want to go back to the real world and his troubles. He watched to stay in bed with her forever.

Reaching out his fingers traced the side of her body and didn't stop until he reached her thigh. He moved his fingers back up and continued on the same path. Her skin was so warm and soft. He resisted the urge to wake her. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago and he just couldn't stop watching her. How had he not realized how amazing she was? Of course he knew that all along, he just never fully aloud himself to think anything of it.

She was a beautiful independent woman. He had been lucky that first night they met, he knew that. Girls like Haley didn't fall at his feet like all the other women did. She was different and he knew that the second they had met. Haley had been the only girl that he had thought about even after he had already had sex with her. He thought about her often and it wasn't just because she had been the best sex he ever had. It was more than that. He liked her. But even then he knew that guys like him didn't get girls like that. She was too good for him.

His eyes were glued to his fingers as he continued on his soft slow path. When he finally reached her shoulder, he noticed that she was watching him. She smiled at him and he felt his heart start to hammer in his chest.

The warmth of her smile did that to him now.

He felt all the love he had for her come rushing to the surface and it consumed him. He moved himself closer to her and kissed her deeply. His hands roamed her perfect curves as he continued to kiss her. They explored each other like it was the first time and Nathan felt himself losing control. He kissed her hungrily and reveled in the feeling of her body pressed against his. Her skin was suddenly scorching hot wherever he touch and he ran his hand along her thigh before thrusting himself deep inside of her.

She moaned into his mouth as she gripped his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around him again as he started moving in and out of her. He kept a steady pace knowing that she wanted more. She had begged him earlier to go faster and when he didn't listen she threatened to beat his ass. It had been one of the times earlier when they laughed and joked while making love.

He pulled away from their kiss wanting to watch her. He kept his face close to hers. Their eyes stayed locked as he watched her. Her eyes held nothing but desire and love and it made him want her more. It was never enough no matter how close they were. He had never been so intimate with anyone in his life and he never wanted to stop making love to her.

Their slick bodies moved together. She met him thrust for thrust. Her hands moved from his shoulders, to his neck, and then to his hair. His eyes rolled back. Leaning down to her, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her slowly.

It was impossible to be this in love with someone and yet he was. He could feel it with everything in him. There weren't even words that could describe it. Nothing could describe what he felt for her and he didn't want it to. He loved the fact it was something that he couldn't figure out. It made it so special.

He pulled away from her lips.

"I love you," Nathan breathed huskily. After not saying it for so long he couldn't help but tell her as much as he could. He loved her and he wanted her to know it.

He went back to watching her and with a few more thrusts she cried out his name. That did it for him. Just the way she said his name while they made love, it was something that he was sure would always send him over the edge. He loved how her body quivered under his. They road the waves of pleasure slowly both enjoying the pleasure of being so intimately join together.

~***~

Brooke hid behind a tree breathing hard. The sun was still beaming down on her and she was starting to get sweaty. This wasn't good. She didn't do sweaty. Her cute little outfit was going to be ruined. The black shorts were fine but the purple halter top she wore was sticking to her skin. She tried her best to slow down her breathing but nothing helped.

She had been running so much in the last thirty minutes. It was more than she had run all together in the last year alone. This wasn't her and yet as she glanced to the side of her she noticed Lucas a few yards away behind the shed smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back. With just one look at him she remembered why she was out here. Lucas brought out the kid in her she had to admit, almost as much as Jamie and JJ did. She noticed that he had taken off his shirt and she smirked as she glanced at his chest.

It was glistening with sweat. She had the perfect view of him but in her opinion he was too far away from her. She thought about standing up and walking over to him but that wouldn't help matters. She could hear those little monsters giggling along with Jake and Peyton. She was sure that they were soaked by now. She held the huge water gun tight in her hands. How did she get pulled into this again? _Lucas_.

If it had been anyone else that asked her to play she would have laughed in their face before lying out by the pool. She usually did that while Haley had been the one running around with the kids. But this was different. She wanted to play because Lucas had wanted her to. She wanted to have fun with him no matter what they were doing. As long as they were doing it together then she was ok with that.

She watched as he stood up and placed his finger over his mouth, as if she'd actually call for those animals to find them. Was he crazy? She had yet to get wet and that had a lot to do with Jake. He was the one that was the main target for the boys.

Lucas rushed towards her and she stood up quickly. He was in front of her seconds later and they were kissing. He was such a good kisser. His lips moved over hers and she felt herself losing control. The hand that had been holding the gun was suddenly weak and her arm fell to her side and she could barely hold onto the gun. Her free hand moved to his neck as she pulled him more forcefully into her.

She moaned into his moth as his free arm wrapped around her and pulled her completely into him. She loved the feel of their bodies pressed completely together. His tongue tangled with hers. It was minutes later when she was pulled back to reality.

The cold water seemed to be hitting them from every direction and she buried her face in his chest. She heard giggling from all around them as Lucas pulled her even closer into him. The water didn't stop and it kind of felt good on her hot skin.

"Alright," Peyton called out. "That's enough."

"Now we all know what happens when you _kiss _during the game," Jake teased.

"It's just gross," JJ muttered before shaking his head.

Jamie nodded. "They look like Uncle J and his girlfriend."

"Correction, little man," Brooke stated as she pulled away from Lucas. "We look _better_!"

Lucas chuckled. "She has a point."

"Are you guys going to be mushy all the time now?" Jamie questioned curiously.

"Yep."

"Most definitely," Lucas agreed.

"That's just gross," JJ repeated.

"One day you'll understand," Lucas muttered.

"But not any time soon," Peyton spoke up with a pointed look at Brooke and Lucas. She didn't like the thought of JJ with a girlfriend. He was just way too young for that and even though a few girls liked him on the soccer team, he didn't seem to notice. She was glad. Girls were still gross to him.

Jake nodded. "That goes you for you to, young lady."

"Whatever," Jenny muttered before rolling her eyes. Jake opened his mouth to say something but Peyton started shooting him with her water gun. Jake took off chasing her and Jenny followed them laughing.

"They're always kissing," JJ told Jamie. "I wish they would stop."

"I don't mind," Jamie muttered.

"But it's gross and he's kissing Aunt Brooke," JJ said before grimacing.

"I like Aunt Brooke and I like Uncle Lucas. Who cares if they like each other?"

Brooke and Lucas stood there laughing softly as they listened to the two little boys going back and forth with each other. JJ kept looking at the two of them and shaking his head.

"But its _Aunt Brooke_," JJ persisted.

"Kid, I'm right here," Brooke muttered amused.

"So?" Jamie challenged. "Your dad kisses my Aunt Peyton all the time."

"But they're my mom and dad," JJ shrugged. "They're supposed to kiss."

"How about we don't kiss in front of you?" Lucas asked nicely as he held in his laughter.

JJ smiled. "I would like that very much."

"What did I ever do to you?" Brooke joked as she glanced at JJ. Lifting up her water gun she started squirting him. He giggled before he took off running. She watched him go laughing before turning her attention back to Jaime and Lucas. Lucas had Jamie in his arms.

"Thanks for sticking up for us, J Luke," Lucas told him.

Brooke smiled. "Plus, we're not that bad. We don't kiss _all_ the time."

"It's still kind of gross," Jamie pointed out before grinning.

"You're going to get it for that," Brooke declared as she held up her gun. Lucas placed Jamie on the ground quickly.

"You better take off, little man."

"I'm not scared of a girl."

"Well, you should be. You're Aunt Brooke can be very scary when she wants to be."

"She loves me," Jamie spoke up before smiling at her. "And she's going to have to catch me first!" He took off running as fast as he could. They watched him go laughing before Lucas stood up again and faced her.

"Who knew us kissing could cause such a debacle?"

"I know, huh?"

"Kids. They're all over the place. At least Jamie likes us together."

"I don't think Jenny minds either."

"They'll get used to us," Brooke smiled confidently. "They better!"

Lucas chuckled as he took a few steps closer to her. He smiled lovingly at her and she wondered what he was thinking. It was hard to read his mind sometimes. He always looked like he was thinking about something important. His face was usually serious all of the time. He continued to gaze at her and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brooke wondered self-consciously.

"Like what?" He continued to gaze at her.

"Like _that,_" Brooke pointed out as she crossed her arms protectively around her chest.

Lucas smiled brightly before shrugging slowly. "It's just…I love you."

"W-what?" Brooke stammered in complete shock. Sure she had thought that he did and she wanted him to, but hearing him say it was a completely different story. She felt as though she was watching the moment from a different view. Brooke and Lucas were just staring at each other and she was off watching them on the sidelines. It was a total out of body experience. How could it not be? This was the first time that a man told her he loved her. She had only ever heard it from Julian or guys in her family. Never from someone that she dated.

"I love you," Lucas repeated with a smile. "You know that, Pretty Girl."

She swallowed the lump in her throat as she took in his words. She opened her mouth to respond when she heard their names being called out. Lucas reached out and stroked her cheek before turning and walking away. She watched him go. She stood there frozen for minutes as she digested his words. He loved her. He actually loved her. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. She smiled as the words repeated over and over in her head. It helped matters that it was his voice whispering it to her.

It was minutes later when she finally dropped out of her haze. She shook her head before walking slowly from around the tree. She made it back into the view of the backyard and noticed that JJ and Jamie were jumping all over Lucas. He was on his knees as he tried to fight them off. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Peyton, Jake, and Jenny sitting at the table by the pool drinking as they watched.

Her eyes were focused on the three of the boys fighting. Lucas seemed so happy just playing around with them. Other guys weren't like that with kids, but he was. He was different. As she watched them she had a vision of him in the future doing the same thing with their kids. She smiled as she pictured it.

"Surrender!"

"No way."

"Hit him again!"

"I'm already on his back. You hit him!"

"But he's holding my hands!"

"Well, I'm not just going to let you hit me," Lucas pointed out with a chuckle.

Brooke laughed at that and it got all of their attention. All three pairs of eyes were on her and smiled at them. The two kids smiled back at her. Lucas on the other hand was trying to hold JJ so that he couldn't hit him again.

"I love you," Brooke finally said minutes later.

Lucas grinned. "I know."

"Well, don't be so smug about it, _Broody_," Brooke muttered teasingly as she placed her hands on her hips. She fought the urge to run up to him and kiss him again. She knew that JJ wouldn't like that very much and she was sure that Jamie wouldn't like it either.

"What are you guys talking about?" JJ wondered.

"Your Aunt Brooke loves me," Lucas told him happily.

"Are you two going to kiss again?" Jamie questioned.

Lucas nodded. "When a girl tells you something like that you have to kiss her. Especially, if you love her back."

"That's just gross."

"Is that the only thing you can say?" Brooke teased as she glanced at JJ.

He smiled. "No, but it's still gross!"

"Just wait until you get a girlfriend," Brooke muttered.

"That's never going to happen," JJ declared confidently.

Lucas grinned. "Give it a few more years."

"Girls are disgusting," JJ mumbled. "I've never getting a girlfriend."

"If you say so," Lucas chuckled.

"Foods here," Jake called out. Brooke glanced over her shoulder and noticed Mr. and Mrs. James walking into the backyard with a few boxes of pizza in their hands. She waved at them. JJ took off running before jumping in Lydia's arms. Lucas stood up and walked over to her before lacing their fingers together. Jamie was standing on the side of them a second later.

"You hungry, little man?"

"Yep."

"Me, too."

"When's Mommy coming home?" Jamie questioned as he glanced up at the two of them curiously. Lucas glanced at her unsure of what to say. She let go of his hand before reaching down for him. Once he was in her arms she smiled at him.

"Soon."

"Where did she go?"

"New York," Brooke replied.

"To see Daddy?" Jamie wondered. "Is he coming back home with her?"

At that neither of them knew what to say. Instead she pulled Jamie into her arms as they started walking towards the rest of her family. Once they reached them she was happy when Lydia and Jimmy started asking Jamie questions about his day. Lydia took Jamie from her. She stood there watching Jamie talk eagerly to his grandparents. Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulders a second later and she smiled at him.

~***~

He sat on the side of her sleeping body as he watched her. Reaching down, he pushed her hair out of her face before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to hers. His hand rubbed her cheek and it was seconds later that she opened her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful."

She glanced on the nightstand. "It's midnight."

"Still," Nathan grinned. "I have a surprise for you."

"How long was I out?" Haley wondered.

"Just a few hours. Not long. Get up and follow me. It's in the living room." He held out his hand and pulled her up with him. She sat up in bed and he quickly handed her the shirt he had worn this morning. She placed it on before she stood up. He held her hand as he pulled her along with him. They made it down the hall and into the living room a few seconds later.

He glanced at her as she took in the sight of the room. While she was asleep he had set this up before ordering them Chinese food. Placed all around the living room were candles scattered about. It was the only light they had. The whole living room was glowing. The cartons of food were spread out on the coffee table.

She smiled at him before letting go of his hand and taking a seat on the floor. He joined her. She continued to take in the sight of the room before she smiled at him again.

"This smells really good."

"I didn't know what you liked so I kind of got a little of everything."

The coffee table was literally covered with cartons of food. He realized just how little he knew about her. He pushed that thought aside. He would worry about it later. He wanted to enjoy this time with her. She wasn't going to stay here forever no matter how much he wanted her to.

"I figured since we haven't eaten since lunch you might be hungry."

"I'm starved," Haley muttered.

"Let's eat," Nathan smiled at her. They started eating in silence. He ate slowly as he watched her. When he was finally finished he relaxed himself back against the sofa as she continued to eat. He smiled. Most girls would've pretended to be full after a few bites, but not Haley. It looked like she didn't even notice him there. He held in his laughter.

"I'm officially stuffed," Haley declared minutes later.

He chuckled. "It's about time."

"Watch it," Haley laughed as she pushed his chest. He continued to laugh with her. He realized how much he loved the sound of it. It was so perfect and warmed up everything in him. It amazed him how just her laugh made him feel. If she only knew the things she did to him now.

"Come here," Nathan ordered as he held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her until she was straddling him. He smiled at her before she leaned in and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside of her mouth and brushing it against hers.

When air became an issue they broke away and her forehead rested against his. He continued to breathe her in as she sat on him with nothing but his shirt on her body. She looked so sexy. He felt her fingers moving over his naked chest and his eyes snapped shut. She was leaving a trail of fire wherever she touched him. It felt so good.

"Nathan?"

His eyes fluttered open. "Yeah?" He suddenly noticed the serious expression on her face as she watched him. He realized that this was over and it was back to the real world. No more making love to her all day long and being completely happy. The trance was broken and it was over. He felt his heart drop.

"I think we should talk," Haley said softly as she glanced at him intently. He didn't want to talk. All he wanted to do was kiss her and make love to her again. He wasn't ready for it to be over and yet looking at her now he knew that it was. Lifting his hand up, he brushed a few loose strains of hair behind her ear. "We have some really big decisions to make."

"Ok," Nathan muttered hoarsely.

"Where do we go from here?" Haley questioned carefully. His eyes searched hers intently. They stayed like that for minutes just gazing at each other. It was like she was looking into his very soul. His heart was hammering out of his chest and he wondered if hers was doing the same. Just her looking at him made him feel weak.

He didn't know how to put anything into words at the moment. Everything was all jumbled together and he could barely think with her looking so intently at him like that. A part of him was so scared to leave this moment and for them to talk. He didn't know what would happen or where they would go from there. Yeah, they loved each other and had a kid, but that didn't change things. They had to completely separate lives. Sometimes love just wasn't enough, he knew that. Still, looking into her brown orbs now he couldn't seem to look away.

He knew that this was it. This is what his time after the accident had been leading up to. He had a choice now. He could see the two paths clearly in his mind. What the future would hold in either of them, he didn't know. He still couldn't open his mouth to speak. Leaning in he kissed her tenderly never wanting the kiss to end and yet knowing that it would. She was right though, they did have some big decisions to make.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven –Searching for a Former Clarity

"I'm going to throw up my lunch!"

Brooke rolled her eyes before breaking away from Lucas. "Don't be so dramatic."

"Oh, but it's the only way we know how to be," Peyton spoke up with a chuckle.

"True," Haley nodded.

"We're young and in love," Brooke pouted.

"Leave us alone," Lucas added. They started kissing again this time the sisters giggled as they watched them from across the room. They were currently all hanging out at Haley's house as they kids played in Jamie's room with Chester. Haley glanced at her sister minutes later.

"They're so cute," Peyton smiled.

"And yet equally disgusting," Haley retorted.

"I heard that," Brooke called out without ever leaving his arms.

"We knew you would," Peyton chuckled.

"It's really making me nauseous," Haley muttered. "But I can't look away from it."

"I've never seen Brooke so…so…"

"In love," Haley filled in for her. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm her first," Lucas grinned at them seconds later with swollen lips. Just as quickly he turned back to her and started kissing her again.

"He's so at the bottom of that list," Peyton snickered.

"I don't think that's what he was talking about," Haley whispered.

Haley chuckled as Brooke's free hand flew up and flipped them off. She was so happy that the kids weren't down here to witness this little make out session between her two best friends. Brooke and Lucas were still in the beginning of their relationship where everything was new and exciting. In fact, she was a little jealous.

"I'm so nervous about next week."

"I know," Haley muttered. "The album is great. It'll do well."

"Mia is so nervous. She called me three times last night."

"That girl is really a drama queen."

"Jake wanted to kill her when she called at 3 in the morning."

Haley giggled. "I'll bet."

"You know he needs his beauty rest," Peyton joked.

"Did he sing last night?" Haley mused.

"He hasn't for a while now," Peyton shook her head.

"Maybe he knows that we know."

"You think?"

"Brooke makes jabs at him all the time because of it," Haley nodded. "I'll bet he knows."

"Oh well, he's the one that sings in his sleep," Peyton chuckled. "I'll talk to him about it."

"Good luck with that," Haley smiled.

"Could you guys speak up, we can't hear you," Peyton called out.

"That's because we don't want you to hear," Brooke hissed as she glared at them.

Peyton shrugged innocently. "It's just hard to hear when you talk that low."

"I'll try to read their lips," Haley whispered. She held her cup of tea tight in her hands as she held in her laughter. Lucas and Brooke kept on getting annoyed that they were watching and yet they still hadn't stopped kissing and talking. Lucas was whispering to Brooke and Brooke was smiling from ear to ear. She was kind of glad that they couldn't hear. Nothing good could be coming from Lucas's mouth at the moment with the look Brooke had on her face. Haley glanced away.

"I'm home," Julian called out.

Haley smiled excitedly before standing up quickly and going to meet him. She hugged him instantly when he rounded the corner. She was so happy that he was back home.

"Hey, guys," Solaris waved.

"Hey," Peyton greeted. "Don't mind them. If he stops kissing her she'll die."

"Cute," Solaris giggled as she took a seat.

"I'm glad you're home," Haley stated as she pulled out of their embrace.

Julian grinned. "So, you missed me, huh?"

"Don't let him fool you. He missed you guys, too. He wouldn't stop talking about home his whole trip up."

"Doesn't surprise me," Peyton spoke up.

Julian rolled his eyes and Haley giggled. "We did miss him."

"It's not the same without you J," Brooke called out before going back to kissing Lucas.

He glanced at the two of them kissing confused before shaking his head. "I don't want to know."

"How long have they been like that?" Solaris questioned.

Haley glanced at the clock. "Four hours."

"I need a new place to live," Julian muttered in disgust.

"How long are you in town for?" Peyton asked Solaris.

"A week. I've got to be in Paris by next Wednesday."

"That sucks," Haley muttered. "For how long?"

"Two weeks."

"The time will fly by," Julian grinned at her before taking her hand. "No big deal. We can handle it, right?"

"Right," Solaris nodded.

"We got this whole long distance thing figured out," Julian pointed out.

Haley shrugged. "I don't think I could ever do that."

"Me either," Peyton muttered. "Out of sight out of mind."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Julian stated as he smiled at Solaris. "Don't listen to them. They don't know what they're talking about. We can handle it."

"I know," Solaris smiled.

"You better hope she doesn't meet some sexy French guy," Peyton told him.

His face dropped. "She won't."

"Please," Brooke called out. "Paris is such a romantic city and the guys there are –"

"Are what?" Lucas asked her.

She turned to face him. "Nothing." She quickly went back to kissing him as everyone else laughed.

"I'm just saying," Peyton continued. "A stranger in a strange land. I think we've all had a fantasy about that."

"I wonder if my brother knows about this," Julian probed as he glanced at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Please, we talk about it all the time."

"You do?" Haley chuckled.

"Kinky," Solaris laughed.

"We do," Peyton nodded. "We had fun when we went to Paris both times. We totally played that fantasy out more than once. Jake was pretty sexy pretending to be a French guy. Some of the best sex we ever had."

"Oh my god," Haley laughed.

"Well, Julian has nothing to worry about. I'll be thinking about him the whole time."

"I'm so jealous," Haley muttered.

"Thank you," Julian grinned at Solaris before leaning towards her and kissing her.

"Not you two," Peyton complained. "What happened to just hanging out?"

"This coming from the girl that was attached to Jake's lips for most of high school," Brooke called out.

"That was different!"

"Explain?" Julian grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "Because it was. We were kids back then."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one how hasn't been this disgusting," Haley smiled proudly.

"You've only ever had one boyfriend," Brooke declared.

"And we never saw the two of you together," Julian added.

"Exactly," Haley smiled. "We were all cute and mushy around _his_ friends."

"I'm glad it was them and not me," Julian muttered.

"Nice," Peyton chuckled. "I liked Ethan. He was sexy!"

"Who was Ethan?"

"Haley's ex," Julian explained. "They dated in college for a while."

"What happened?"

"He wanted to marry her and start a family," Peyton answered.

"And you didn't want that?" Solaris questioned.

"Nope," Julian muttered. "Not at the time."

"And not with him. He just wasn't the one," Peyton added.

"I am right here, you know," Haley spoke up. "I can talk for myself."

"Did we miss anything?" Julian teased.

"No that pretty much sums it up," Haley smiled. They all started laughing before going back to talking. Lucas and Brooke continued to make out like teenagers and they continued to make fun of them.

~***~

Nathan glanced around the penthouse once again. It looked so different empty. He barely even recognized the place. Everything that had made this place home was gone, packed away in boxes. He noticed a few of the movers making their way down the hall with the bed and he moved out of the way. Once they were gone he went back to glancing around. Only a few boxes remained now. It felt weird standing here now.

"Well, the place looks empty," Clay spoke up from behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder before smiling. "That's what happens when you move."

"You sure about this?" Clay questioned.

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "I can't stay here after…" his voice trailed off as he glanced at the spot that his father died in. No, he couldn't stay here anymore. Every time he walked this way he'd picture his father lying on the floor clutching his chest. It was like a recurring nightmare and he couldn't deal with that.

"I get it," Clay nodded. "So, how you holding up?"

"I'm better," Nathan replied truthfully. "I haven't felt like this in a long time."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess so. It beats drinking myself into a stupor."

"I guess so," Clay mocked with a chuckle. "We had some good times here."

"We did," Nathan agreed.

"Like that time I beat your ass in _Guitar Hero_."

"I did not lose that game. You cheated!"

"I did not. I'm just better."

"In your dreams."

"There's the cocky Scott attitude. I didn't think you still had it in you."

Nathan smirked. "Whatever and you didn't beat me."

"Then how come I did?" Clay retorted.

"Whatever you need to believe."

"You remember that one party where Tim –"

"Threw up all over the girl he was dancing with," Nathan finished for him. "Yeah, that shit was funny."

"She was so pissed."

"And he thought that he was getting some."

They both laughed. "That was funny."

"Remember when Damien got slapped by five different women in one night?"

"Classic," Clay chuckled.

"He kept on going with the same pickup line. I tried to warn him but he thinks he's the master," Nathan muttered before shaking his head. He really did have some good times at this place. He was going to miss it a little but staying here wasn't an option. Not now.

"That boy will never learn."

"Tell me about it."

"Have you heard from Tony lately?"

"No but I'm guessing he's with Anna."

"They still together?"

"Yup."

"Never thought he'd settle down."

"He really likes her," Nathan explained. "We should get going. I don't want to be late."

"Right," Clay nodded. "I'll meet you downstairs."

He left and Nathan watched him go. He took one last walk around the penthouse and made sure that everything was empty before making it back towards the elevator. He glanced at the few boxes to the right of him and hoped that the movers wouldn't forget to bring them to his new place. He didn't want to leave them behind. Reaching down he picked up his black basketball bag and got inside the elevator. He stood there looking out into his empty penthouse as the doors closed slowly.

~***~

Nathan felt nervous standing outside of her door. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't even know why he was here. He just sort of ended up here. His stomach was twisting and he felt like he was going to be sick.

This was so hard. Being here was hard but he knew that he needed to do this. He had to. Moving on with his life required this. As much as he wanted to get this over with he couldn't bring himself to knock. He was too scared. He felt ridiculous. His heart was leaping out of his chest and his palms were sweaty.

_Stop acting like a girl_, he chided himself.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself before knocking softly on the door three times. He stood there nervously tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground as he waited. He tried to push his worries down but it did no good. They wouldn't leave him and they clouded his mind. The door opened and his heart picked up speed. _This is it_, he told himself.

"Nathan?"

"M…Mom," Nathan greeted stiffly.

"What are you doing here?" Deb asked surprised. She opened the door fully and placed a hand over her heart as she glanced at him. "Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm just so glad to see you. Would you like to come in?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding. "Um…sure."

She moved aside for him to pass. Once they were both in the house she closed the door before she started walking ahead of him. He followed nervously as he took a look around.

"I'm sorry the place is a mess. If I had known you'd be stopping by I would've clean up a little bit."

He didn't know what she was talking about. The place was spotless. It was also nice he noticed. He focused on everything that he walk by keeping his eyes off of her. He needed something to calm his nerves and it only helped a little. Before he realized it, he was standing in her kitchen.

"Please, sit down."

He took a seat at the small round table in the corner.

"Are you hungry?" Deb questioned.

"I'm fine," Nathan muttered.

"I'll make you something just in case," Deb said more to herself than to him. He watched as she moved around the kitchen quickly. It was minutes later when she placed a turkey sandwich and a few chocolate chip cookies in front of him.

"Thanks."

He sat there awkwardly as she took a seat next to him. A minute flew by and then another. The silence was killing him and he didn't know what to say. What do you say to someone that you hated most of your life? He was still angry at her for everything and yet a part of him understood why she did what she did. He was so confused.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

He gave in with a nod to placate her. Lifting the turkey sandwich up, he took a small bit. She watched him the whole time and it only made him more nervous. He tried his best to look at everything in the kitchen but her. It worked out well for the most part. Once he was finished he watched as she stood up and fixed him a glass of lemonade. He washed the sandwich down with it before placing the empty glass down.

"So, how have you been?" Deb asked carefully.

_Small talk it is._ "Good…better."

"I know you took your father's death pretty hard. I wanted to be there for you but you didn't seem to want me in your life. What's changed?" Deb wondered.

"Lots of things," Nathan muttered. "Mostly me."

She seemed nervous. "Did you read the letter?"

"Yes," Nathan nodded. "I did."

"I want you to know that I wasn't trying to justify what I did. There's no excuse for leaving you and your brother behind and I'll spend the rest of my life regretting that mistake, Nathan."

"I don't know if I forgive you yet," Nathan said minutes later.

She nodded. "That's understandable."

"I'm still really confused," Nathan added.

"I know, sweetie," Deb nodded.

"But I do know that I'd like us to start over. I'm also sorry about how I acted when I saw you with Jamie. I had no right to act that way –"

"You did," Deb quickly told him.

"No, I didn't. No matter what you're still my mother…no matter what happened in the past. That's all over now and I really want to move on with my life and I'd like…I'd really like it if you were a part of that life."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I would."

"Wow," Deb muttered in shock.

"I can't promise you anything," Nathan quickly added.

"I didn't ask you to."

"I don't know what will happen but I would like us to try."

"I would really love that," Deb said softly with tears in her eyes.

He felt his heart constrict in his chest. He hated it when women cried in front of him. He didn't like it at all. Watching Haley cry was the worse. Somehow it made his heart break into a million pieces and it felt the same now. He didn't want to see his mother cry.

"Mom, don't cry," Nathan muttered before glancing away.

She laughed before wiping her eyes. "I'm just so happy. I've wanted a second chance with you for so long, Nathan."

"I know," Nathan mumbled.

"So…?"

"Tell me about your life here," Nathan asked trying to change the subject.

"You want to know about my life?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "It's a start."

"Yeah, it's a start," Deb smiled. "I'm really glad you're here."

"So am I," Nathan agreed truthfully. As much as it surprised him, he was happy that he came and that they were going to try to start over. It felt good to be here and to be talking to her. As they eased into conversation he felt most of his anger with her dissolve. It wasn't completely gone but it wasn't weighing him down either. This was the start of something good he hoped. He needed his mother in his life now more than ever.

~***~

The day had gone surprisingly well and he was happy. He felt better now than he had before. He was glad that he talked to his mother. He still didn't trust her nor did he forgive her but he was trying. He knew that she had been trying as well. The trip went better than he had hoped.

He knocked softly a few times before waiting. It was late. The sun was setting and it would be dark soon. The day would be over and a new one would start. He sighed. The door opened a second later and he smiled brightly as he noticed her. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her before holding out the dozen of white roses that he had picked up for her on his way here.

She smiled at him. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his bag on the ground. It was then that she jumped in his arms and kissed him. He kissed her passionately. He missed her so much after she left New York to come back here. It had been so hard without her there but he knew that she needed to be here for their son.

His hands held her face to him as explored every inch of her mouth. He reveled in the feel of her. Her body pressed into his as she gripped his shoulders. They broke away minutes later before smiling at each other.

"I missed you," Nathan muttered.

She smiled. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it," Haley smiled. "I'm just glad that you're here. I have a surprise for you."

"So do I," Nathan chuckled. He turned around and waved his hand.

Haley watched as Deb got out of the car and started walking towards them. Haley glanced at him confused and he just smiled at her. His mother reached them a second later and hugged Haley instantly.

"What are you doing here?" Haley questioned surprised.

"I invited her," Nathan spoke up. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Haley laughed.

"I'll give you kids a minute. I want to see Jamie." She left them on the porch. Haley was still surprised but she was smiling at him. That was a good thing.

"Surprised?" Nathan chuckled.

"Very," Haley smiled. "How did…?"

"I told you I want to be a better person. That means letting go of the past and moving forward. Things are different now in my life and she deserves a second chance."

"I'm so proud of you, Nathan."

He felt his heart soar at her words. That meant so much coming from her and he couldn't help but kiss her again. He kissed her deeply wondering if she knew just how much she meant to him. He hoped that she did. He had told her just how much she meant to him when they talked that night. She broke away from him.

"It's time for your surprise," Haley smiled. She reached for his hand before pulling him inside the house. He followed her down the hall and into the living room. It was then that he noticed everyone waiting for them. All of Haley's family was here and her friends. Clay was there talking with Jake. He noticed Damien and Tony grinning at him with beers in their hands. What was going on?

"What's…?"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Before she could answer Jamie jumped in his arms. "Daddy, you're finally back!"

"I missed you, boy," Nathan muttered as he held him tight. He had missed his son so much. He was so caught up in Jamie that he forgot that everyone seemed to be here for a party for him. He glanced at Haley and she smiled.

"Surprised?" Haley mocked.

"It's a retirement party for you, Daddy, since you're not going to play basketball anymore."

"Is that right," Nathan laughed.

"Yep," Jamie nodded. "And everyone's here."

"I hope you don't mind," Haley whispered.

He smiled. "Not at all."

She laughed. "Well, everyone's here and my dad is cooking so have fun."

"Ok." Before he knew it he was being hugged by people that he thought hated him. It was a little weird at first but he got used to it. He made his way around to everyone. He walked up to Clay, Damien, Tony, and his brother.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Nathan questioned.

Clay grimaced. "Haley threatened to kill me."

"She was pretty convincing on the phone. I heard the whole conversation," Lucas chuckled.

"I don't doubt it," Nathan smiled.

"Really convincing, bro," Damien agreed. "I've been afraid to talk to you all week."

"Same here," Tony spoke up.

"What…are you guys scared of my girl?" Nathan chuckled. Haley was such a tiny woman. The fact that all of these men seemed to be terrified of her made him laugh. Haley wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Extremely."

They all nodded in agreement and he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm surprised that you guys are here."

"Why?" Damien wondered. "We're all friends, Nate. You've been one hell of a teammate over the years. I'm going to miss you."

"Same here."

"Thanks guys," Nathan smiled. He hadn't expected this. His decision to stop playing basketball had been tough but he needed a break from it all. The guys had been really upset when he told them but they understood. With so much changing in his life he just didn't have time for basketball anymore. He needed to focus on more important things like his family. He didn't know if he'd ever play again but there was always a chance of him going back later.

"That girl is totally checking me out," Damien smirked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "That is Haley's mom, you idiot."

"She's the one checking me out," Damien stated smugly. "I think she wants me."

"Stay away from her, West."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Tony spoke up.

"Whatever," Damien grinned. "What about the hot sister?"

"She's married," Nathan replied quickly. "Give it a rest. In fact, there are no single women here so just get over it and stay away from all the women here. This is my family and I don't want any of them talking to you."

"Ouch," Damien chuckled.

Tony chuckled. "I told you, man. Just shut up and drink your beer."

"But what about the girl with the –"

Nathan ignored him before grinning at Clay. "Please don't let him talk to anyone."

"I won't," Clay nodded.

"Excuse me." He took off walking to the only person he hadn't talked to you. He reached Julian minutes later by the pool. He stood next to him and glanced out at the water. He searched for the right words and hoped that everything went smoothly. They hadn't been on the best of terms the last time they saw each other.

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks," Nathan muttered shocked. "Look, I wanted to apologize for everything. I know why you hate me and I don't blame you. But I'm different now. I wanted to thank you for being there for them when I wasn't. I really hope that one day we can put this all behind us and be friends."

They both glanced at each other for minutes.

Julian nodded. "Ok. I'm going to go get another beer. Would you like one?"

"No thanks," Nathan chuckled. "I'm done with drinking."

"Good," Julian muttered. "They deserve the best, Nathan."

"I know," Nathan nodded. Julian walked away seconds later. He stood there alone as he took in the sight of everyone having a good time. He was glad. He shoved his hands into his pockets. It was getting darker and he watched as Jimmy turned on the lights in the backyard. The place lit up.

"What was that about?" Haley asked as she walked up to him.

He shrugged. "Just trying to make things right with him."

"Does this mean you guys are friends?" Haley smiled.

"Not yet," Nathan chuckled. "Maybe someday."

"Thank you," Haley muttered with a smile.

"Everyone looks so happy."

"That's because they are."

He glanced down at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his side. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he took in the sight before him. She was so beautiful. Leaning down he kissed her softly. His eyes snapped shut as the warmth of her lips took over. They broke away seconds later before he placed his forehead against hers.

"Welcome home," Haley whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight –Only You Can Love Me This Way

Nathan laughed loudly as Jamie read him _The Cat in the Hat_. He was laid out on his stomach as Jamie sat a few feet away from him with the book in his hands. They were surrounded by blankets all around them in a fort they had built last night. He listened intently as Jamie continued. He wondered what Haley was doing upstairs alone.

He missed her last night. She had gone up to bed alone while he had a guys' night with Jamie. It was the first night since he had moved in that they hadn't slept together. It felt weird not holding her while she slept.

Jamie closed the book and grinned. "All done. How did I do?"

"Great," Nathan replied proudly. "You're really smart."

"That's what Momma says."

"You take after her," Nathan chuckled. Jamie certainly wasn't smart because of him. He was all Haley. Nathan was glad. He didn't want Jamie being like he was before the accident. Jamie was better than him and he would make sure that Jamie had a better life than he did.

"What do you want to do now, Daddy?"

He grinned. "I want to talk to you about something, buddy."

"Ok."

Reaching over, Nathan picked up his jeans lying on the floor before reaching into the pocket. He pulled out the small black box before tossing his jeans back aside. He moved his body closer to Jamie's before opening the small box and showing Jamie the ring inside.

Jamie's eyes got big. "Whoa, treasure."

"You like it?"

"It's nice," Jamie muttered. "But it looks like something Aunt Brooke would like."

Nathan chuckled. "It's for your mom, ya dork."

"Oh."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Jamie nodded. "Uh-huh."

"How would you feel if I asked your mom to marry me?"

"Ok, I guess," Jamie shrugged. "Why?"

Nathan chuckled once again. Jamie was something else. "Because I'm going to ask your mom to marry me."

"Why?"

"Because I love her and I want us to be a family."

"Like Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake, Jenny, and JJ?" Jamie questioned curiously.

"Just like that," Nathan answered with a grin.

"And you'll live with us and you won't leave ever again?"

"Never," Nathan nodded. "This is home now, James. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and your mom very much."

"Sweet," Jamie grinned. "I want you to live here forever, Daddy."

"So, is it ok that I ask your mommy to marry me? I know that you've been the man of the house for a while now and you've been taking care of your mom. I want to make sure that it's ok with you. I want to make your mom happy and I promise that I won't hurt her…either of you. This is going to change things for you, too, James. So what do you think?"

Jamie nodded eagerly. "You can marry Mommy."

"You sure?"

"Yep," Jamie grinned. "Does this mean that I'll get a brother?"

Nathan chuckled. "Let's take one step at a time, huh? We'll worry about that later. Now, you can't say anything to your mom, ok? I want this to be a surprise. Can this stay between us?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good man."

"Now, can we play?"

"Sure thing," Nathan grinned. "Whatever you want, Jimmy Jam."

"Let's go play basketball, Daddy!"

"You got it, little man," Nathan stated as he pushed himself up. He saved the ring back into his jean pocket before placing them on. He then crawled out of the fort with Jamie right behind him. Jamie took off to the back door with his space pajamas still on. Nathan chuckled as he followed him.

~***~

The weather was cool as she glanced down the beach. They had been out here all afternoon. It had been a tradition for years and years. Every forth of July her whole family would get together with the Bakers and have a huge party at the beach. Her dad would barbeque, the guys would play football while the girls gossiped, and when it got dark Julian and Jake would set off the most beautiful display of fireworks she'd ever seen. Each year they would surprise her with something new.

This year was different though. She smiled as she watched Nathan chase Jamie down the beach. It was different because _he_ was here this year. Nathan. Just the thought of him had her heart racing. After suppressing her feelings for so long it was good to feel this way. Happy. More happy than she ever had been in her whole life.

Nathan loved her and she loved him back. He had given up basketball to move down here and be with her and Jamie. Even though she hadn't asked him to do that, she was still glad that he did. He lived with them now and that made Jamie so happy and her so happy as well. It was like they were a real family.

"What's with the huge smile, Hales?"

She glanced at Brooke. "Nothing. Just happy."

"Of course," Brooke nodded.

"Slow down Jake," Lydia shouted.

The sight of Jake shoving a hotdog down his throat was one of the funniest things she had ever seen. He glanced at them guiltily before pushing the rest of the hotdog into his mouth like it was nothing. He smiled with his mouth full before washing it down with a bottle of beer.

"He's such a pig," Brooke declared.

"Don't talk about my husband that way," Peyton told her.

"Call 'em like I see 'em!"

"Bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Play nice," Haley giggled.

"I'm so happy that the kids can't hear," Lydia announced.

Haley agreed with her mother. Jenny was building a sandcastle away from them and the boys were with the guys playing football. Haley stood there next to Brooke as she glanced around at everyone. They all looked so happy. It felt nice to have everyone in her life so happy.

"Do you think Deb will like all of this?"

Haley glanced at the plate of food her mother held in her hands. Her mother had fixed a little bit of everything in it. She wanted to laugh at how much food she fixed but didn't. She was sure that Deb would like most of the stuff. She nodded with a smile.

"Yep."

"I'll be back."

Her eyes followed her mother until she made it to Deb and Julian's mom. They were currently sitting in the sand talking. She was glad that everyone seemed to like Deb. She wanted Deb to feel comfortable with all of her family. It was like they were all family now and she was glad that everyone was getting along. Everyone really liked Deb.

"This potato salad is so good!"

"My mom makes the best," Peyton said as she glanced at Solaris.

"I agree," Solaris nodded before taking another huge bit.

"Aren't Supermodels supposed to like starve themselves and hardly eat?" Peyton teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Keep eating, girl."

"I plan to," Solaris smiled before eating another bite.

"Mom, can I have another sparkler?" Jenny asked.

"Here you go."

"You having fun?"

"Yep!"

Jenny took off running with the sparkler lit. When she reached the sandcastle she stuck the sparkler in it before yelling for her grandpa to take a picture. They all laughed as they watched her.

"Well this is new," Brooke announced.

"What?" Haley wondered.

Brooke pointed and Haley followed her gaze until she noticed Julian and Nathan tossing around the football. She stood there frozen as she watched the two of them laughing along with each other. Was she really seeing things clearly? Were they really getting along? She opened her mouth to ask but the words stayed inside. She was in complete shock. She knew that they weren't fighting with each other anymore but she didn't know that they were…friends?

"They're like totally BFF," Peyton joked.

"So, are they like friends now?" Brooke questioned.

"It looks like it."

"Since when did they decide to play nice?"

"Who knows with them?"

"Well, I think it's nice," Lydia declared. "Don't you agree, sweetie?"

She nodded distractedly as she watched. "Uh-huh."

"Don't act so surprised," Brooke muttered. "Nathan's been completely different lately. Of course that means he's friends with Julian now. You turned that bad boy into a reformed bad boy." All the girls laughed but her. She couldn't help but continue to gaze at Nathan and Julian.

"I just didn't expect this so soon," Haley breathed. "I thought it would take time."

"We all did," Peyton shrugged. "What the hell did you do to that boy?"

She glanced at her sister. "Nothing."

"Right," Brooke chuckled. "I went over the other day to see if she wanted to go shopping and I heard them doing _nothing_ in her bedroom. I'm just glad that Jamie was playing over with Julian."

Her face instantly flushed as she glared at Brooke. Of course she knew what Brooke was talking about she just didn't know that Brooke had gone over and heard them. She was completely mortified as the girls started laughing. She didn't know what to say. She thought they had been all alone.

She shook her head. "We were talking." It was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Well, you certainly were agreeing with him _a lot_," Brooke chuckled.

"Haley James," Peyton teased.

She continued to shake her head. "It was…I…"

"Oh sweetie, don't listen to them. It's about time you get some," Lydia spoke up before all the girls started laughing harder. It only seemed to make her face more red as she noticed her mom looking at her. She was going to kill Brooke for this.

"What's so funny?"

She noticed her father walking up to them. "Nothing," she rushed out. "Nothing."

"The next batch of burgers are almost done if you want to get the bowl ready."

"I'll be right there."

She watched as her parents walked away from them. It was only then that she turned to glare at Brooke. Brooke shrugged innocently and it was only then that she tossed a handful of sand at her.

"I'm going to kill you," Haley declared.

"What?" Brooke giggled. "Lucas and I do it all the time."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," Peyton smiled at her.

"Yep, I'm sure you guys are just making up for lost time," Solaris added.

She continued to glare at Brooke. "I want my key back!"

"No way," Brooke chuckled.

"I'm going to get you back for that," Haley announced minutes later.

"I'm sure you will," Brooke grinned wickedly.

Peyton and Solaris went back to talking about her job and she went back to watching the boys play football. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts. She wanted to pretend that the last five minutes didn't happen. She would have to change the locks if she wanted any privacy.

"You all packed?"

She didn't move as Brooke scooted closer to her. "Yep."

"And the boys? You packed all their stuff?"

"Of course," Haley smiled. "Nathan did help a little."

"Are you excited?"

"Yep."

"I'm gonna miss you," Brooke pouted. "I want a postcard every place you visit."

"I know," Haley smiled.

"Did he tell you anything else besides the fact that you're going to be gone for over a month?"

"No."

"I know Jamie's excited," Brooke smiled.

"He thinks we're going on an adventure."

"I'll bet. He wouldn't stop talking about it yesterday."

"You think Lucas knows where he's taking us?" Haley wondered.

"I'm sure," Brooke stated as she glanced at her boyfriend. "I think I'll go try to get it out of him. I want to know so badly and Nathan won't tell me anything."

"He thinks you'll tell me," Haley spoke up.

Brooke smirked. "Duh."

~***~

Nathan held the football tight in his hands as he waited for Julian to get open. It was seconds later when Julian out ran Lucas and he tossed it. Julian caught it before doing his victory dance. Nathan chuckled as he watched him. It wasn't long before Jamie was running up to him. Jamie jumped in his arms.

"We win," Jamie declared.

He nodded. "We did."

"Uncle Jake is mad."

"So is your Uncle Lucas," Nathan chuckled. "They'll get over it."

"I'm sure. I'm going to go play with JJ."

"Ok, little man."

"It's time," Jake announced.

"You boys ready for fireworks?" Julian asked the boys. They both nodded eagerly as they tossed the football to each other.

"Yep."

"Get ready then."

Nathan watched as both boys took off running back towards everyone. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned to find Haley. He noticed her talking with her sister and Brooke. He smiled at the sight of her. He could feel the ring burning a whole in his pocket as he watched her.

He had been waiting to do this since he moved here. Today was the perfect day for it. All of her family and friends were here as well as his. Then there was the fact that they would be leaving in the morning for their surprise trip. He was taking her and Jamie to all the places that she wanted to visit. He had the whole trip planned and each stop they would make. First he was taking them to London. He knew that Haley really wanted to go back there.

He couldn't wait another day to ask her. He had thought of so many ways to ask her but in the end this seemed like the best. Plus, it meant that he could ask her now and he was tired of waiting. Ever since her trip up to New York he had wanted to do this. He had bought the ring the day she left. He couldn't help but think back to their talk.

"_I think we should talk," Haley said softly as she glanced at him intently. He didn't want to talk. All he wanted to do was kiss her and make love to her again. He wasn't ready for it to be over and yet looking at her now he knew that it was. Lifting his hand up, he brushed a few loose strains of hair behind her ear. "We have some really big decisions to make."_

"_Ok," Nathan muttered hoarsely._

"_Where do we go from here?" Haley questioned carefully. His eyes searched hers intently. They stayed like that for minutes just gazing at each other. It was like she was looking into his very soul. His heart was hammering out of his chest and he wondered if hers was doing the same. Just her looking at him made him feel weak._

_He didn't know how to put anything into words at the moment. Everything was all jumbled together and he could barely think with her looking so intently at him like that. A part of him was so scared to leave this moment and for them to talk. He didn't know what would happen or where they would go from there. Yeah, they loved each other and had a kid, but that didn't change things. They had to completely separate lives. Sometimes love just wasn't enough, he knew that. Still, looking into her brown orbs now he couldn't seem to look away._

_He knew that this was it. This is what his time after the accident had been leading up to. He had a choice now. He could see the two paths clearly in his mind. What the future would hold in either of them, he didn't know. He still couldn't open his mouth to speak. Leaning in he kissed her tenderly never wanting the kiss to end and yet knowing that it would. She was right though, they did have some big decisions to make._

_She pulled away from him seconds later. "Nathan?"_

"_Right," Nathan nodded. "We should talk."_

_They gazed at each other intently for minutes. "Where do we go from here?" Haley repeated hesitantly. "I mean, with what happened between us and…I understand if today was just about needing someone. I would get that, Nathan. I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything…"_

"_What?" Nathan rushed out confused. "No. That isn't what this is about." His hands moved up and down her arms softly._

"_It isn't?"_

"_I love you, Haley," Nathan told her._

"_And I love you but you live here and we live in Tree Hill and where does that leave us? What's going to happen once I leave and return home? How can this work? That's even if you wanted this to work. I mean…"_

"_Hales, I have to be with you," Nathan stated simply. "Since I left Tree Hill I've felt so empty. I can't go back to that…to this life." He glanced around his penthouse._

"_What are you saying?"_

"_All my life I've only ever had basketball but now things are different. I'm different. I want to be with you and Jamie. It's the only time I feel whole. I can't explain it. I just know that I need you both in my life. I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. I won't drink anymore. I don't need it. I just…I need you. You and Jamie are all I need."_

_She nodded before brushing her fingers against his cheek. His eyes snapped shut at the contact of her warm fingers._

"_How can we make this work?"_

"_With everything that's happened recently I think I need to take a step back from everything here. I'm just done. For so long it's been the same thing in my life, basketball, hanging with the guys, and…girls. I'm sorry." His face dropped as he watched her eyes close. He hated that he was hurting her yet again._

_She shrugged. "It's part of your past."_

"_I know," Nathan whispered. "But I wish that it wasn't. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. It'll always be there but I want you to know that none of it meant anything to me. I love you. I've only ever loved you. You're it for me. I don't want anyone else." _

"_What about Rachel?" Haley wondered. "You were with her in Tree Hill."_

_He felt his heart drop. "She kissed me. It was all her, Hales. I told her how I felt about you and then she was going on and on about how I would never be enough for you and how you could never love me. She kissed me and I pushed her away. I swear nothing happened. I would never do that to you. I would never –"_

"_Wow."_

_She looked lost in thought. "You do believe me, don't you?"_

"_Uh-huh," Haley nodded absentmindedly. "So you mean that nothing happened between the two of you but that one kiss?"_

"_Yes. Nothing else. I told her that I didn't want her, I wanted you. I was going to tell you but then Jamie walked in on us and then at the game you told me that you wanted us to try and I was so happy that I didn't want to ruin it. It meant nothing." _

"_It doesn't surprise me that she tried to make it seem like more," Haley muttered._

_He glanced at her cautiously. "You're not mad?" _

"_I was but now that I know the whole story I'm not. I just wish that you had told me. Hearing something like that from her…well, you can just imagine what was going on in my head. I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to explain."_

"_I should have told you right away." _

"_Yeah," Haley nodded with a smile. _

_He smiled back. "God, I love you." He couldn't help but lean in and kiss her again._

"_So do we do the whole long distance thing?" Haley wondered._

"_I can't," Nathan shook his head. "I can't be away from the two of you. I won't. I've wasted so much time and I don't want to waste anymore."_

"_So you want us to move here?" Haley whispered before dropping her hand from his cheek. _

"_No," Nathan replied quickly. She glanced back at him confused._

"_Then how…?"_

"_I want to move to Tree Hill, Hales."_

"_But what about basketball?"_

"_I can't…play anymore. With everything that's happened I just don't have it in me. I can't even remember why I loved the game so much. I've always put basketball first and I can't anymore. I'm just done. I'm going to retire," Nathan explained. _

"_But you love playing."_

"_I love you and Jamie more and I need to put you guys first."_

"_We would never ask you to give –"_

"_I know. But I want to do this. I have to do this. I need a break from it all, Hales. I don't know if I'll ever play again. Maybe someday in the future I'll be ready but at this moment in time basketball is the furthest thing from my mind. I just want us to be a family. I want to move to Tree Hill and be with you and Jamie. We missed out on so much and that's my fault but I want to make it up to you…that is, if you want to be with me."_

"_I love you," Haley nodded. "I've been in love with you from the second our eyes locked, Nathan. I want us to be together. I want us to be a family. It's what I've always wanted." With that he couldn't help but kiss her._

The memory faded and he smiled. It was seconds later that he felt nervous. The anticipation of her answer was killing him. He had never been so nervous in his life. Julian and Jake took off walking towards the huge box of fireworks. Once Lucas made it pass him he took off walking towards everyone else. He was sure that he looked like an idiot just standing there. He blocked everything out as he made his way towards her.

"Hey, you," Haley smiled as she walked up to meet him.

He wrapped his arms around her and her head fell on his chest. "Are you having fun?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah," Haley stated as she glanced up at him. "Are you ready for the fireworks?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded as he smiled at her. It was minutes later that he heard the boys cheering as huge explosions started going off. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she glanced up at the sky. He was breathing heavily as he lifted her hand in his and placed it over his heart. She quickly glanced at him.

"Your heart is beating really fast," Haley smiled.

He nodded. "You're the only person that makes my heart race."

"Nathan," Haley smiled softly. "Are you ok? You're shaking."

Without answering her, he bent down and kissed her tenderly. He moved his mouth over hers slowly. He felt lightheaded as he pulled away from her lips. He kissed her cheek before moving his mouth to her ear.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ok. What is it?" Haley asked nervously.

He pulled away from her and glanced at her. "I want you to know how happy you make me. Every day with you is amazing. I don't know if you know this but you saved my life. I love you so much. I –"

"I love you, too," Haley smiled.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring slowly. He then reached for her hand and bent down on one knee. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he opened the box nervously before glancing up at her. It was only then that he noticed her staring at him in complete shock.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked.

"I can't believe this is happening right now," Peyton added.

"Let the guy do his thing," Lucas chuckled.

"Yeah, be quiet," Julian spoke up.

He blocked out their voices. He was sure that everyone was looking at them now but he didn't care. That was the point in asking her in front of everyone. Her family meant a lot to her and he wanted to share this moment with them.

"Hales, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

She didn't move an inch as he watched her. He could still hear everyone whispering to each other and fireworks going off in the background but he ignored it. He then heard Jamie telling JJ about how they were going to be a real family now and he wanted to chuckle but he held it in. When she still didn't answer minutes later he felt his heart drop. He gripped her hand more tightly in his.

"Say something…please," Nathan whispered.

"Yeah, momma," Jamie spoke up. Everyone started laughing but not him. She still hadn't answered him and he was getting worried. Maybe doing this in front of everyone wasn't the best idea. It was seconds later that a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

She nodded softly. "Yes."


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you to all that read and reviewed this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you guys like the last chapter. Please read and review!**

Chapter Twenty Nine –Forever

Nathan stood in the doorway of his son's room as he watched him sleep. Jamie looked so peaceful and he couldn't help but smile at the sight. The sound of Chester moving around in his cage broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly glanced at Jamie's bunny. Chester was moving noisily inside his cage.

"He always wakes up early," Jamie muttered tiredly as he wiped his eyes.

"How's my birthday boy doing?" Nathan chuckled softly as he made his way fully into Jamie's room. He took a seat on Jamie's bed before lifting him in his arms. Jamie's hair was sticking up and he had to stop himself from laughing.

Jamie smiled. "I can't wait to open my presents!"

"I'll bet."

"What did you get me?"

"Your mom will kill me if I tell you."

"I won't tell her," Jamie promised quickly.

"I can't chance it," Nathan chuckled as he glanced down at his son. "You know your mom, she always finds everything out." Somehow she always did.

"Fine," Jamie sighed.

"How about you get dressed and then come downstairs and help out, knuckle head?"

"Ok."

"Happy Birthday, buddy!"

"I love my birthday!"

Jamie jumped off his lap before running around his room. Nathan watched him for a few minutes before making his way out of the room and downstairs. The sight of Haley sent his heart into overdrive as he watched her reaching up for something in the closet. He quickly placed his hands on her hips before helping her down and then going to grab the huge box at the top of the closet for her.

"Let me get it."

"Nathan, I'm pregnant not elderly," Haley laughed softly.

"I told you that I didn't want you doing anything today."

She shook her head before taking a step back. He placed the box on the counter before glancing inside. He noticed that it held most of the party stuff that they had purchased a few weeks ago. He started taking everything out and placing it on the counter. Once he was finished he glanced to the side and noticed Haley still watching him.

"At least let me help," Haley pouted.

"No way," Nathan shook his head. "I've got this. Don't worry about a thing."

"But –"

"In fact, why don't you take a seat until Brooke comes to pick you up. She should be here any minute now."

"We've been married a month and already you're trying to get rid of me."

He chuckled. "Not true. I just want you to relax and not worry about a thing today."

"But I _want_ to help," Haley protested.

"Baby, you're three months pregnant. I don't want you doing anything. Just sit down and let me get everything ready for the party. I want to do this."

She sat down hesitantly as he helped her. He then turned on the TV before putting it on her favorite channel. The girl certainly didn't like sitting back and letting him take control. It had been that way since he had moved down to Tree Hill last year. In fact, it had taken her time to get used to having him around. He didn't blame her. He had been pretty much absent for over four years and then suddenly he had been here with them every single day.

It had taken them all sometime to get used to. But they did. They were a family now. A real one.

It had taken time to get Haley to fully trust him as well. Even though she wouldn't admit it. He knew that in the beginning she had been hesitant to trust him. She never actually came out and admitted it but he knew that she didn't fully trust him. Again he didn't blame her. After everything he had put her through it was only natural that she still guard herself around him.

She had been hesitant to set a date for the wedding and he had taken it hard but kept it to himself. He had wanted to get married right away while she wanted to take things slow and see how everything went with him being in Tree Hill. As much as he wanted to marry her right away he wanted her to trust him and he wanted her to _want _to marry him.

He did the only thing that he could do. He gained her trust each and everyday he had been here. He did the best he could and when she had set a date for the wedding it had been one of the happiest moments of his life. Then two months later she had given him the best Christmas present he had ever received. She had told him that she was pregnant again. The whole family had been ecstatic. But it had been more to him.

He felt like this was his chance to really make up for messing up things the first time around. He became the most attentive father and fiancé he could be. The day of their wedding had been one of the best days of his life. It had been up at the top of the list with Jamie being born and finding out about their new baby.

"I love you," Nathan muttered softly as he bent down and kissed her softly.

She smiled as he pulled away. "I love you. Where's Jamie?"

"Getting dressed."

"I'm surprised he wasn't dressed when you went up to get him."

"I know," Nathan chuckled. "He can't wait to open his presents."

"You didn't cave did you?"

He shook his head. "I'm made of steel, babe."

"Did he use the puppy dog eyes?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded.

"You're stronger than I thought," Haley teased playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "You want me to show you? I'll show you right now just how strong I am."

The suggestive tone in his voice made her shiver. He eyed her with a smirk on his face. Her face was flushed and she licked her lips. One thing he learned about Haley after moving down here was that she couldn't resist him. It was the same with him though. He could never resist her. A pregnant hormonal Haley was very hard to resist.

"You ok, baby? You look a little flushed," Nathan teased.

Her face dropped. "You're evil."

"You want me," Nathan stated cockily. "We both know it."

"Nope," Haley denied before glancing away.

"Right," Nathan chuckled. "Whatever you need to tell yourself, Hales."

"You're so full of yourself."

He chuckled. "Can you blame me? My wife can't keep her hands off of me." He watched as she glanced down at her hand on his leg. He smirked as she gazed at him. She started smiling and he quickly pressed his lips to hers.

"Later," Haley murmured against his lips.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Nathan declared before pulling away from her lips. He stood up reluctantly with her eyes still on him. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there on the sofa but he knew he couldn't do that. Jamie was upstairs and Brooke would be here soon.

"Are you at least going to tell me what you have planned for this party?"

"Nope."

"Please?" Haley begged as she reached for his hand. She squeezed it in hers.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

She smiled proudly as she waited for his response.

"The clown will be here soon," he told her.

Her face dropped and he had to keep a smile off of his face as he watched panic feel her eyes. She dropped his hand before shaking her head softly.

"W-what?"

"The clown," Nathan repeated. "The clown I ordered for the party will be here soon."

"But…I…"

He couldn't help but smile. "Kidding." He knew that she was terrified of clowns. She had only mentioned it a _million_ times to him when she made him check the room some nights. He thought it was actually kind of cute. He loved making her feel safe and protected.

"You jerk," Haley shrieked as she punched him in the stomach.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "I was just joking, baby. No clowns. I swear."

"There better not be," Haley declared as she glared up at him.

"Not a one," Nathan promised before leaning down and kissing her again. He moved his lips over hers before slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. When she moaned into his mouth he couldn't help but kiss her more roughly.

"Oh look, boring married couple is having sex," Brooke announced.

Haley quickly pushed him off of her. "Brooke! You're here."

"Don't mind us," Brooke giggled.

Nathan rolled his eyes before glaring at his brother and his brother's girlfriend. "Way to cock block."

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked as she slapped his chest.

"What? It's the truth," Nathan shrugged as he grinned at her.

~***~

Nathan taped up the banter and took a step back to check out his work. Once he was satisfied he took another step back as he glanced at the backyard making sure that everything looked perfect. He wanted the whole day to be perfect. He had to do this.

He glanced over by the pool and noticed Lucas sitting down as he continued to blow up the balloons. Nathan made his way over to his brother. Lucas finished the blue balloon before he tried to catch his breath.

"That's the last one," Lucas declared.

Nathan lifted the other bag of balloons in his hands. "One more bag, Luke."

"Fuck," Lucas grimaced. "Couldn't your cheap ass just pay for this to get done?"

"I could've but where's the fun in that?"

"You're a dick."

"Relax," Nathan chuckled. "I'm here to help so stop crying."

He opened the bag before he started blowing up the balloons. Everything was set up and ready. The party would be starting soon and he couldn't wait for Jamie to see all the stuff that he had set up. Jamie had really been into pirates so they had gone with a pirate theme. Even the moon bounce matched. Jamie was going to love it.

After five balloons he felt himself getting tired. The only workout he got these days was chasing Jamie around. He held a balloon in his hands before glancing at his brother. Things had been back to the way they were before. Lucas was his bestfriend again. It had taken some time to forgive Lucas for lying to him about their mother. But as things got better with their mother, things seemed to get better between the two of them.

"How are things going with you and Brooke?"

"Great," Lucas smiled happily. "She's perfect, little brother."

"Does that mean that you'll be popping the question soon?"

"I don't know," Lucas shrugged. "I've been thinking about it though. I just want it to be the right time, you know."

"That's great, Luke. I'm happy for you. You deserve it."

"So do you, Nate. You've got a great thing going on here. I'm really proud of you."

He smiled at his brother before glancing down. Lucas had been the most supportive of him being here from the beginning. Although everyone welcomed him, Lucas had been the only one to understand how hard it had been for him. Things had been tough back then. Losing Dan had been really hard for him even if he couldn't admit it to anyone but his brother.

He found it hard to talk about his father with Haley. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to know just how much Dan had messed him up. It was easy talking to Lucas about it though. Lucas had understood in a way that Haley couldn't. Haley had been worried about him at first because he'd never talk about the loss of his father but eventually she just stopped asking when he'd always reply that he was fine.

Thinking of Dan still hurt. There were so many things left unsaid between the two of them. Lucas had brought him to Dan's grave a few months ago and had let everything out there. It helped him let go. Now Dan's death didn't hang over his head like it did before. He didn't feel responsible. It wasn't his fault.

"Do you think he'd be proud of us?" Nathan wondered.

Lucas thought about it for a second before glancing at Nathan. They both shook their heads.

"Probably not," they both stated at the same time before laughing.

He knew his father would hate him not playing in the NBA and for giving up everything to move down here but he didn't care. This was his life now and he loved it. He loved being here with Haley and Jamie. He loved being a father. He loved being a husband. He felt like he was finally where he was meant to be.

"What time will mom be here?"

"A few hours," Nathan stated. "She has to wait for Uncle Robert to get off of work."

"Look who couldn't wait inside," Lucas chuckled.

Nathan glanced over his shoulder and noticed Jamie and JJ running out of the house and into the backyard. He watched as Jamie glanced around happily before finally smiling at him.

"You like?"

Jamie nodded. "It's so cool."

"Sweet," JJ giggled as he placed on an eye patch and a pirate hat. Nathan chuckled at the sight of him.

"Can we play out here?" Jamie asked hopefully as he made it in front of him.

"Anything you want. Today's your day."

"Come jump with me," Jamie smiled before racing off towards the moon bounce. Nathan stood up and followed the two boys.

"You might as well come," Nathan called out over his shoulder. "I know you want to."

He chuckled as Lucas stood up and followed him. Before he knew it they were all four jumping in the moon bounce. They started play fighting with the kids. Nathan was careful as he lifted Jamie up before tossing him down. Jamie giggled loudly before standing up again.

"Do it again, daddy!"

~***~

"How many pieces of cake are you going to eat?"

"A few more," Jake stated before shoving another mouthful into his mouth.

All the girls around the table glared at him. "I hate you."

"Your loss," Jake shrugged before winking at Brooke. "It's so good."

"How is he not fat?" Brooke wondered angrily as she glanced at Peyton.

Peyton shrugged. "I don't know."

"He's _always _eating," Brooke pouted. "It's totally unfair."

"It'll catch up to him," Lydia spoke up. "Look at this one." She pointed to her husbands belly before everyone started laughing.

"You used to eat like that?" Solaris questioned.

Jimmy nodded. "Yep."

"I had to make him stop."

"It's true. I had to start eating healthy. At my old age you never know."

"Dad, you're not old," Haley smiled at him.

"Thanks, sweetie," Jimmy smiled.

"She was always good at lying," Lydia stated.

"True," her father agreed.

"Oh, Jimmy, look. Let's go push the kids in."

Haley watched as her parents took off running towards the pool where the kids where taking turns jumping off of the driving board. She shook her head before glancing around the yard full of people. She scanned the crowd for Nathan and found him chasing a few of the boys around with water guns. She smiled as she watched him. Of course Lucas and Julian were helping him out as they chased a bunch of Jamie's friends around the yard.

She had to admit Nathan did a good job setting everything up. The whole day had been perfect and Jamie looked like he was having a blast. Plus, he loved all the presents that he had gotten. The season tickets to the Bobcats games had been his favorite though. Nathan had done a great job with that present.

"Those poor kids."

"Oh, they love it. They're all laughing."

Her father had jumped in the pool after pushing a few of the kids in. She laughed as she watched them. Her parents were still two kids.

"Man, those kids are fast," Julian muttered as he stood in front of the table. She watched as he stood there trying to catch his breath. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched him.

"You ok, old man?"

"Shut up. Those monsters are fast," Julian declared.

"Nathan and Luke seem to be keeping up just fine," Brooke spoke up.

He glared at her. "You're always a pain in my ass."

"It's what I live for," Brooke grinned wickedly.

"And you wonder why I moved to New York."

"I thought that was because of me," Solaris stated as she glared at him.

"It was…_is_. You know what I meant," Julian muttered nervously before glaring at Brooke.

She held up her hands. "I can't help you out of this one."

"You know I moved there for you."

"You two are adorable," Peyton giggled. "Keep him in line, Solaris. He needs it."

"Oh who asked you?"

"Easy, brother-in-law. You don't want me to beat you in front of your girlfriend and all these little kids do you?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bring it."

"Don't break anything," Haley called out as Peyton stood up and started chasing him.

"She's going to kick his ass," Jake chuckled.

Solaris nodded. "He deserves it."

"How are things going in New York?"

"Great," Solaris smiled. "We just painted the apartment. It's beautiful."

"I can't wait to see it," Brooke smiled. "I've got a meeting up there in a few weeks. I'll stop by after."

"Ok."

She heard a few kids yelling and she held her hands over her ears.

"God, they're so tiny but so loud!"

"They're kids, Brooke," Haley laughed.

"More like _animals_," Brooke declared.

"Someone got soaked."

She glanced up and noticed Nathan walking up to them completely wet. Her eyes stayed glued to his perfect chest as his shirt clung to him. Her mouth started to water as she felt her body heat rise. She traced her wedding ring as she continued to gaze at him.

"They ambushed me. Oh and Lucas is a total traitor."

Brooke grinned happily. "That's my, broody."

"I'm completely drenched!"

She licked her lips as she continued to gaze at his chest. "Water."

"Huh?"

"I need water," Haley decided as she started to stand up. She needed something to cool her down. Nathan quickly helped her sit back down.

"Don't get up. I'll get it."

"But I've been sitting here all day."

"I've got it." He took off walking towards the drinks before she could protest.

"He's so sweet."

"Funny, I was thinking _insanely overprotective_," Haley muttered. He wouldn't let her do anything.

"I think it's sexy," Brooke stated with a grin.

"Of course you do," Jake mumbled under his breath.

"What's that, Jakey?"

"Ugh, don't call me that."

"But you hate it so much," Brooke grinned wickedly.

He shook his head. "She's evil. _Pure_ evil. I don't know how Lucas puts up with you."

"I'm great in bed," Brooke declared.

"Brooke!" Haley shrieked.

Brooke shrugged innocently. "It's a known fact, Tutor girl."

"We're at my son's birthday party!"

"And?"

"It's like you don't know her at all," Jake chuckled.

"Here you go, baby," Nathan smiled. She took the water from him before taking a sip. She needed something to get her mind off of Brooke's comment. The girl always said what she wanted when she wanted. She was something else.

"You having fun?"

"Yep," Nathan nodded. "Jamie's having a blast. What about you? Can I get you anything else?"

"I'm fine."

"I'll take another plate of food," Brooke spoke up.

Nathan glanced at her. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I'm not your bitch, Brooke."

"But you're Haley's bitch?"

"He's not –"

"Yeah, she's my wife," Nathan cut her off.

"Dude, you're _so_ whipped," Jake chuckled.

"You really want to go there?" Haley questioned as she glanced at her brother-in-law.

His face dropped. "Nothing. I was saying nothing."

"Way to be a man, Jakey," Brooke giggled.

"Pregnant women are mean," Jake hissed at her.

"You're not mean, baby." With that Nathan leaned in and kissed her softly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Julian wondered as he took a seat at the table.

Haley smiled at her bestfriend before glaring at her brother-in-law. "J, if you could use one word to describe your brother, what would it be?"

"Sorry," Brooke muttered before giggling.

Julian thought about it. "_Whipped_."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Haley smiled proudly before giving Julian a high five. Everyone started laughing at that.

~***~

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"Yep."

"Did you like all your presents?"

Jamie nodded. "Uh-huh. Can we go play basketball tomorrow?"

"Sure," Nathan nodded.

"Sweet."

He smiled as Jamie laid down next to JJ. After setting up the tent that Julian had bought Jamie for his birthday he had stayed and played with the two of them. But now it was late and both the boys looked worn out. They had been running around all day long.

"Did you guys want me to read you another story?"

He watched as JJ slowly fell asleep and Jamie tried to stay up.

"I can read any book you want? How about _Peter Pan_? You love that one."

Jamie nodded tiredly before closing his eyes. Nathan chuckled softly as he watched Jamie drift off to sleep in the tent. He watched the two boys for minutes before leaning down and kissing Jamie goodnight. He made his way out of the tent slowly. He didn't want to wake either of the boys.

He turned off a few of the lights and left the kitchen light on for the boys. He locked up before making his way upstairs. He had to admit that he was exhausted. He had been so busy the whole day. He yawned as he made it to the top of the stairs. Once he was in their room he noticed Haley sitting at her vanity table.

He watched as she rubbed lotion on her arms. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that he had to stop and watch her. It was like he was in a trance.

It was seconds later that she noticed him through the mirror and smiled.

"Hey, you," Haley smiled. "The boys finally asleep?"

He nodded absentmindedly. "Uh-huh." He was far to focused on her arms as she continued to rub them up and down. He felt his mouth water. His wife was hot.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you tonight," Haley added.

She was crazy? There was just no way that he was missing tonight with her. No after all the flirting this afternoon. He had been looking forward to this all day long. He wanted her, needed her. There was just no way that he was sleeping downstairs with the boys.

He licked his lips as he watched her stand up. He noticed the light pink nightgown that she had on and he felt his breath catch in his throat. The bottom of it barely made it to her mid thigh and he wanted so badly to run his hands over her smooth silky skin there. His eyes traveled up to her stomach. You could barely tell that she was carrying their second child. Then before he knew it his eyes landed on her perfect breasts. The pink lacy material was low enough to give him a good view. He felt his mouth go dry.

She didn't seem to notice the trance he was in. She took a seat at the edge of the bed as she flipped through the pregnancy book in her hands.

He made himself look away from her as he closed the door and locked it.

Then he slowly made his way fully into the room before going to the closet and taking off his shoes.

"Babe, what are you doing in there?" Haley called out.

He walked out at the sound of her voice and noticed her still sitting in the same spot. The book was closed and pushed to the side of the bed as she gazed at him intently waiting for a response. Before he could stop himself, he lifted his shirt over his head and made his way in front of her.

"I want you."

"God, I love you," Haley declared breathlessly.

He tossed the shirt aside before leaning down and kissing her. His body covered hers as he pushed her up the bed. He laid his body carefully over hers making sure not to put any of his weight on her as he kissed her fiercely. He felt her hand caressing his cheek and he groaned.

His hand reached down and stroked her soft silky arm before moving down to her thigh. He heard her moan into his mouth as he slowly slid his hand up and under the material of her nightgown. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when all he felt was her soft warm skin. The fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath had his heart hammering in his chest.

"Fuck, baby," Nathan murmured against her lips. His hands continued to roam over her skin as she arched her body into his. He moved his fingers softly over her warm heat and felt just how wet and ready she was for him.

She bit her bottom lip as he pulled away and smirked down at her.

"What?" Haley whispered softly.

"You thought that I wouldn't come up tonight and yet here you are practically naked and so fucking wet that–"

"Your point?"

He licked his lips. "Well…?"

"I hoped that you'd come up here," Haley whimpered as his fingers continued to work its magic on her. She couldn't help but grind her body into his. Didn't he know that he was driving her insane? She needed more.

"Yeah?" Nathan muttered smugly. "What if I hadn't?"

She didn't even want to think about it. Her eyes snapped shut as she licked her lips.

"Tell me, baby," Nathan encouraged. He wanted to know exactly what she would've done if he had stayed downstairs tonight. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Nathan, please" Haley panted as he continued to drive her insane. She was barely holding on at the moment. She didn't know how long she would last.

He brought his lips to her neck. He nipped and sucked on her warm flesh.

When she realized that he wasn't going to give her what she wanted until she answered, she arched her body fully into his. He groaned into her neck and she smiled.

"I-I would've dragged you up here," Haley moaned out as he found her weak spot. He sucked there for minutes before pulling away. He smiled down smugly at her as he made a quick work of removing the rest of his clothing. He bent down and started kissing her again.

He felt her impatient hands moving over the muscles in his back trying to bring him closer. Reaching down, he pushed the silky material up her thighs before thrusting himself inside of her. She gasped into his mouth as her nails pierced the skin in his back.

Their bodies moved perfectly together as she met him thrust for thrust. Making love to Haley was one thing he knew he'd never get tired of. In fact, he could never get enough of her. Her body fit perfectly into his. With every move they made together he felt the deep connection they shared. He never felt so intimately connected to someone in his life.

He moved away from her lips and gazed down at her. Their eyes locked and that's all it took. He felt her body quivering under his as they both lost themselves. Even when he stopped moving they continued to gaze at each other lovingly. When he finally got his breathing under control, he moved his body off of hers and pulled her into him. She snuggled up against him before kissing his chest softly.

"Thanks for today. It was perfect," Haley whispered tiredly.

He smiled. "I'm glad you and Jamie enjoyed it. Next year I was thinking for his birthday we'd take him and all his friends to Disneyland. He had fun when we took him and I know he wants to go back."

"That was a good trip. I think he'd love to go back with his friends. Look at you already thinking of his party for next year." She smiled up at him before brushing her lips against his. She pulled away before resting her head against his chest. She slowly trailed her fingers along his muscular chest.

"I just missed so much…no matter what I do it'll never be enough."

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Talking like that," Haley replied softly. "You're here now. We're a family. You don't need to keep proving yourself, Nathan. You're my husband and I love you."

He ran his fingers over her shoulder. "I love you, too."

A comfortable silence filled the air as he held her close. He loved nights like this. Holding her in his arms was one of the best feelings in the world. She felt so warm and perfect against him. He kissed her forehead softly.

"What are you thinking about, Mrs. Scott?"

"Big things. Big important things."

"Like…?" Nathan wondered.

"I'm wondering what we're having," Haley stated softly. "A girl or another son with your eyes."

"No. A little girl, just like you." He couldn't help but smile at the thought. It didn't matter what they were having. He would be happier either way.

She kissed him softly.

"How did I get so lucky?" Nathan wondered with a smirk.

She glanced up at him. "Well, it helps that you're hot!" They both started laughing as she continued to trail her hand up and down his chest. His skin was tingling wherever she touched and he was sure that it would always be this way between them. It didn't matter what happened in the past. Haley and Jamie loved him. He was here now and he was never leaving them. He wasn't the same guy anymore. That guy was long gone and he never wanted to be that guy again.

Loving Haley and Jamie had changed him for the better. He knew in his heart that he'd spend the rest of his life being the best father and husband that he could be. He gazed down at his pregnant wife lovingly. His heart was filled with so much love and joy. This was where he was meant to be forever.

"I'm going to love you forever, Haley James Scott."

The End


End file.
